Dragonball
by cutelittlekitten18
Summary: Harry, Goku and Draco have their lives changer forever when one day they meet a Blue haired girl that wanted Goku's glowing ball. Their lives will never be the same again. Slash, Mpreg though that isn't till way later. if you don't like don't read. Rated M to be safe and this will follow the Episodes with my little mix added
1. Episode 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball. I do not make any money from this story or any others._

 **Pairings:** Harry/Goku though not till later, there will be another added to that paring but not till DragonballZ, Can you guess who ^^ - Draco/not till DragonballZ (not telling who, but you get a cookie if you guess right.)

 **Rating/Warnings:** M cos I know it will go to that at some point plus from watching Dragonball there is nudity and knowing me there will be swearing. And later there will be lemons and Mpreg, after all we will need Gohan in Dragonballz ^^ but they will be posted on AO3 ^^

 **(BETA)** no one at the moment so this isn't Beta so I am sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. But I couldn't wait any longer to post this as my muse was going bye bye on me. But if you wish to Beta for me please send me a PM and don't worry about not having seen this as I know a site you can watch it ^^ it's where I am following the episodes.

 **(ME)** I am alive guys and working hard on all my stories, with Not Alone Anymore going so well I thought to try my hand on this crossover as I have always wanted to read a Harry Potter/Dragonball/Z slash but there are so little of them so I am going to write one myself ^^ I hope I haven't bitten off more than I can chew cos this is going to be a long…. Story as I am starting in Dragonball ^^ but I will give it a go cos I am already planning what happens in Dragonballz, I always plan ahead hehe ok I will let you guys get on with the story ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Book**

 **Episode 1**

 **The secret of the dragon ball**

Age 749, September 1

On Mount Paozu, a mountain that was a quiet place, it was surrounded by forest full of life and peace, there was a little blue and white house, though small it was a beautiful little home, the home that once belonged to the martial arts Master Gohan, after his sad passing it now belongs to his grandson Goku.

But Goku was not alone in this little home for five years before his Grandpas untimely death, his grandpa had found two boys wondering confused in the forest, they had no clue on how they came to be lost in the woods and no memories of their past and had only know their names, Grandpa Gohan was sad for the two sweet boys having nothing but a book and broom with them, so he had invited them to be part of his little family, Harry and Draco.

Harry Potter, a little 11 year old boy was the youngest of the three boys; his raven black hair was almost a midnight blue when the light hit it. It was done in a plate that flowed down his back and stopped at his waist, he wore his gi mostly every day, it was a pale blue with a white sash that tied around his waist, the top halve was cut to show his shoulders and neck line and the bottoms where long plants similar to Goku's gi with white shoes, many would think at first glaze that he was a girl with his pale skin and rosy cheeks, but he was always quick to knocked that thought out of their minds, but other than those moments he was a sweet boy and kind to all be it animal or human, he wasn't the strongest but he was the fastest of the three, he had one ability that the others did not, he could understand all creatures and talk to them like he is there friends, he was also the mother of the family.

Next there was Draco Malfoy, only 12 he was more the older brother of the group, shaped tongued and icy grey eyes, he wouldn't show any weakness to anyone but his brother and friend, though he was seen as mean sometime he was always there for his friend and brother and would do anything to protect them. His white blonde hair was placed in a bun and held in place by to wooden sticks that Grandfather Gohan had given him, his gi was a dark green that covers his one of his arms to the wrist and the other to the shoulder, he wore shorts and black shoes.

And last but not lest there was Goku Son the strongest of them and the most naïve, he was also 12 and a cheery fella, he has spiky black hair that never seemed to change as they grew, one thing that set him apart from his friends and even his grandpa was that he had a long brown furred tail, it was much like a monkeys in its movements and being able to hang from tree branches with it, if grab though it left him in great pain, though when Harry rubbing the fur softly would make the pain leave faster so his friend wasn't in so much pain, Goku protective of his friends, even more so now that his grandpa had passed, he was most possessive of Harry, though he never understood why even when his grandpa explained, he still didn't get it. His gi was a dark blue with a white sash. It was cut to his shoulders though longer than Harry's with blue pants, he wore orange wrist bands and black shoes.

The day started out like any other, the boys got up and had there breakfast which was leftovers from the night before, surprising really as leftover was rare with Goku's stomach, after that they went about doing there chores that they do every day, what they didn't know was this day would change their lives for every.

Harry was cleaning the leaves away from the front pouch of the house, it was a boring job but someone had to do it, hearing a noise from above, he looked up to see a little blue bird whistling its sweet tone to the late morning sun.

Smiling he let one of his hands fall from the broom and held it out towards the little blue bird before calling out to it, "Hey there little guy, any news this morning?"

The blue bird turned its head towards Harry before it whistled and with a flap of its wings, it flow down and settled on Harry's little hand.

It began to twit and whistle at him, fluttering its little wings as it did so, Harry followed along, nodded along as the little bird gave him the news and gossip of the forest.

Draco walked out from the little house, his arm warp around a large laundry basket, he stopped when he witnessed what his little brother was doing, sighing he placed the large basket down and walked over to him.

"Harry what are you doing? You know you can't understand what its saying, why bother." Draco asked annoyed, why he had to have a strange brother, he would never know.

"Just cos you can't understand what he is saying doesn't mean I can't." Harry said sticking his tongue out at Draco.

The little bird twitted and Harry tuned back and said, "Yeah that is my brother, just ignore him."

The bird nodding its little head to him. Twitting something else it had seen this morning.

"Oh there a boy coming down the mounting path riding a log," Harry said turning he looked up the path and spotted a small dot moving this way, "Oh that's Goku, he lives here to, this was his grandfather's home."

"Twit?" the little bird tilled its head at Harry in question.

"Oh I and my brother were lost in the forest about few years ago, grandfather Gohan took us in and teaches us the martial arts alongside his grandson Goku." Harry explained, he remembered that was the most fun he has ever had learning to fight; it was so cool though he didn't think he was as good as his brother or Goku.

"Twit, twit, whistle?" the blue bird asked.

"Oh we don't remember where we came, only are names, so we had no home to go back to, it's strange really as the only thing that was with us when we woke up was this big book that if you ask it any question it will answer it, oh and a broom." Harry said nodding his head towards the house where the book was resting.

"Twit whistle, twit?"

"Oh we tried asking it where we were from but it did tell us sadly, but its ok, were happy living here."

Draco who had become frustrated at being ignore by his little brother, a vain popped out on his forehead, if it was possible, steam would be pouring from his ears, not taking it anymore he yell out, "Harry stop messing with that silly bird and tell me if you have seen Goku anywhere!?"

"You didn't have to shout Draco," Harry said using his finger to unblock his now deaf ear, "This little guy said he was coming back on a log."

Draco falls down onto the ground and groaned.

"Sorry about that, I better let you get on your way, thanks for the news little blue bird." Harry said bowing his head to the little bird. It gave a farewell twit before opening its wings and taking off back into the sky

Hearing a groan behind him, Harry looked down to see Draco lying on the ground.

"Draco this isn't the time to be lying about their chores to be done." Harry scorned his big brother. He will never understand why Draco did such silly things.

And with that Harry got back to work, swiping the pouch and leaving Draco on the ground.

Hearing a rumbly Harry looked and smiled when he saw Goku running on top of a log.

"Goku!" Harry yelled, waving his arm in happiness.

Draco shot up from the ground just in time to see Goku jump off the log and do a flip in the air, the log hit a small rock and went flying through the air, straight for Harry.

"HARRY!" Draco called out in warning, but it was too late, and Draco could only watch in horror as the big log went towards his brother.

Harry gasped, he didn't have time to move out of the way before he was hit as the log shipped at him at great speed, but there was not need to worry as Goku came down from his jump he hit the log making it turn onto its side and go still.

Harry let out a sigh and turned to Goku as he landed in front of him, "Thanks for the save there Goku."

Goku placed his hand on his head and laughed, "Sorry about that Harry I was going a little fast."

"No worries" Harry giggle, placing a hand over his mouth.

"No worries! He nearly hit you." Draco yelled, pissed that something like that nearly happened.

"He said sorry Draco, and I'm all right." Harry said calmly

"Well next time, be more careful." Draco ordered strongly as he pointing his finger at Goku as he scored at him.

"I will Draco. I would never put Harry in harm's way you know that." Goku said, nodding his head, he would never harm his friends and he would always make sure nothing happens to them ether.

"Huh," Draco walked back over to the basket he drop and picked it back up, "Make sure that it doesn't now I am off to wash this lot, do NOT get into any more trouble while I'm gone."

"We won't Dray." They both said, nodding there head in agreement.

Both watch Draco walk down to the river before Goku turned to Harry, "I really am sorry Harry."

"Don't worry about it Goku you know how Draco is, pay him no mind." Harry said sweetly before kissing Goku on the cheek. "I knew you would save me, you always do."

Goku rubbed his head as he laughed and felt his cheeks reddening.

"We'll be better get back to our chores." Harry said picking up his broom. "Wouldn't want Draco to get mad cos nothing had gotten done."

"Right," Goku nodded and turned to the log, getting into a stance, Harry watched for a moment as Goku slowly did some hand movements.

"Muuuun-mun-mun…ahhhhh." Goku grabbed the log and will a little struggled he throw it into the air. With one might jump he followed it and as it came back down he throughout punch.

Harry couldn't help gasping as he destroyed the log in one blow, when Goku landed the log stacked up in front of him in a neat little pale.

"That is so cool." Harry whispered he would never get tired seeing Goku using his martial arts to do his chores.

"Well that takes care of that." Goku said, dusting his hands. It was great that he could train his martial arts skills, other an sparing with hid friends there wasn't much to us them for unless a predator came around for dinner.

"It sure dose Goku." Harry laughed. "We have enough now to last for a few days."

Hearing a Rumble, Harry looked down at Goku stomach as it cried out for food, "I'm hungry I guess." Goku said sheepishly.

"Well you must have worked up an appetite this morning." Harry said. Placing his hand under his chin he gave it some thought. "I don't think we have any leftovers left from breakfast and lunch is going to be some time."

"Isn't there any food in the house?" Goku practically beg.

"I'm sorry Goku, no one has been out to hunt today, and the food I do have won't be enough." Harry said sadly, he was trying to think of all the food they had in the house to feed his friend, but without any type of meat, there wasn't enough to feed Goku big appetite and knowing this upset Harry more, he didn't like anyone going hungry.

"It's not your fault Harry, I will go look for some so we can all have a nice big lunch." Goku said hoping to cheer the sad boy up, he hated it when Harry was sad, it made him feel strange, his grandfather said that when you care for someone, and held them close to your heart, seeing them sad or hurt, cause you pain and you would do anything to see the happy again.

"Thanks Goku, anything will do and I will whip up something for all of us." Harry said, clapping his hands and he began to plan in his head what he could make to feed them all, until he knew what Goku catch he couldn't plan the main meal but he could come up with little side dishes to go with it.

Walking into their little home, the inside wasn't very big, only one room, the bed was big enough that they all shared it and to the back of the house held two small dressers that held their clothes.

On top of one of the dresser, rested a purple cushion that held a round Orange ball with four stars inside it, this was Goku's most prized possession, it used to belong to his grandfather Gohan and it, alongside the Power Pole and the house were the only things that he had to remember him by.

Right next to the ball on the other dresser was Harry and Draco prized possession, a large book that helped them in there learning since they woke with no memoirs, it was tall as them with a black leather covering with strange gold symbols imprinted upon its surface, on the front cover there were the words that appeared to be the title of the book, but none of them knew what they meant, not even grandpa had known what the words meant.

It was a strange book for sure, there wasn't another like it, you had to only ask it a question and it would answer, the first time it did so Grandpa had though it was witchcraft and evil, but the book had corrected that mistake quite quickly, from what grandpa had told them when they were older, since that day Grandpa had used it to teach them lesson about the world they lived in, though there were times when the book wouldn't answer there question, saying that they weren't ready to know the answers they seek.

So they all decided to called the book **'Know All Book'** as it wouldn't translate its title when asked, the book had said that they weren't old enough yet.

Goku followed Harry in and picked up his Power Pole and strapped across his back, Harry was picking up a pouch for Goku to take just in case he found some berries for dessert.

"I'm going to get some food." Goku said happily before he made his way towards his grandfather. "Grandpa, stay there with Harry, ok this won't take long. I'll be right back."

Harry had been the one that had wanted to tell Goku that the ball wasn't his grandfather but he hadn't the heart to, and he won't let Draco say a word, after all it wasn't hurting anyone with Goku thinking the ball held grandfathers soul.

"Good luck Goku." Harry said smiling at the other boy. "See if you can find any meat or fish this time Goku."

"Will do, Harry." Goku said happily.

Just as they walked away from the ball it started to glow, turning back to it Harry let out a gasp and grab onto Goku's arm.

"Wow, I've never seen you shine that bright before Grandpa." Goku said walking closer to the ball, dragging Harry along with him. "How strange, can you do it again?"

"What ever happened isn't normal, I don't think I have ever seen it do that before Goku." Harry whispered not taking his eyes off the ball.

"No worries Harry, maybe Grandpa just wanted to say hello." Goku said smiling at the little raven; he turned back to his grandpa.

When he saw that his grandpa wasn't going to do anything else he said. "You can wait till later if you have to, see you in a little while."

Harry just shook his head at Goku actions, he was so naïve but he was cute about it, feeling calmer now he handed Goku the pouch, "Here Goku in case you find some berries that I can make a dessert for after dinner."

"Ok Harry, see ya later." Goku said waving before he ran away into the forest.

Harry watched him go before turning back to the orange ball, he didn't know why but he felt like something was coming he just didn't know what.

Sighing Harry got back to finishing his chores, after he had swiped the pouch of the house, he went inside and tided the place up. This didn't take him long as they never really messed up the inside.

"There, all clean, hmm I wonder what I should do now." Harry said to himself, "lunch can't be made till Goku gets back and Draco is washing the clothes today."

Harry looked around him till his eyes settled on the 'know all book'. "Hmm, maybe I can ask it about why the Goku's ball glowed."

Walking over to it Harry opened it up, the first page had strange writing inside that neither of them knew, looking it over, he read it out inside his mind, he shook his head still not understanding the words and the books itself had told them already that they weren't ready to know, turning to the middle of the book, this is where the words would appear when asked a question.

"Know all book, why did Goku's ball shine like that?" Harry asked.

Looking down at the page he waited for the black word to appear, he didn't have long before letters started to bleed onto the page.

 **The ball you speak of is glowing for the other dragon balls are near.**

"Huh? Dragon balls?" Harry said confusedly, he had never heard of Dragon Balls before, turning back to look down at the book he asked. "What are Dragon Balls book?"

 **The Dragonballs are seven magic orbs about the size of baseballs, each with a number of tiny glowing stars in them, from one to seven. An ancient legend explains their powers, when the seven Dragon Balls are gathered together and the correct invocation is made, a mighty dragon appears and grants any one wish of someone who is present. Then, the dragon vanishes and the seven Dragon Balls scatter across the globe and turn into ordinary rocks for a year, before regaining their powers.**

"Wow, so Goku ball is part of a set that will grand anyone a wish if all are found?" Harry asked in disbelief.

 **Yes**

"I think I better tell Draco about this." Harry said to himself, he had a funny feeling that Goku's dragon ball was going to be important in the future.

"Harry! Goku! I'm back." A voice shouted from outside.

Turning he sew Draco walking towards the house with the big basket of clean clothes in his arms.

Turning to face the book one more time he said, "Thanks 'know all book'."

 **You're welcome.** It replied before the words disappear and it went to rest once more.

With that Harry closed it and ran towards Draco, skidding to a stop just before he crashed into him, Harry grab the basket and quickly put it on the ground

"Hay I just cleaned those if you get them dirty again Harry you will be washing them again." Draco scorned at the rough handling of his hard work.

"Draco you won't believe what happened." Harry said excitedly, jumping in place.

"Huh? What?" Draco asked. He was confused to what had gotten into his brother.

"When you went to the stream, me and Goku were inside the house getting him ready for his hunting trip when Grandpa's ball started glowing." Harry said.

"Glowing? It's never don't that before." Draco said slightly concerned with what he was hearing.

"I know so when I was finished my chores I opened the book and…" Harry started to explain but as soon as he mentioned the book Draco cut in.

"Harry you know grandpa said to only use that in emergency." Draco scorned him.

"I know but." Harry tried to say.

"No but you know you aren't to use it unless we are both here." Draco said, pointing his finger at Harry as he lectured him.

"Draco shut up and listen." Harry said angrily, stopping Draco's rant. "I asked the book about Goku's ball and it told me that it was called a 'dragon ball' and its part of a set that when they all come together will grant the user a wish."

"WHAT?! How is that possible?" Draco said in disbelief.

"Not only that but they only glow when another is near." Harry explained further. He was slightly worried about all of this.

"Near…and you said it glowed, so that means there another one close by?" Draco said. He didn't know how he felt about all this.

"Yeah. The strange thing is that it never glowed before so why is it now?" Harry said, thinking on why the ball would be glowing now after all this time.

"I am going to have to think on this Harry." Draco said to him, he need time to think on what all this meant.

"What's there to think about it just means Goku's ball is really rare and important." Harry said strongly, they need to plan on what to do though Harry didn't really know what plan they could come up with but he felt something was going to happen inside his heart.

"Yes, important enough for others to be after them." Draco said sternly, he knew if this ball could grant wishes then there will be people out there after them.

"You think someone will come looking for it." Harry said worriedly, he bit his lower lip as he thought of the possible of someone coming after Goku's ball.

"Of course I do." Draco frowned at his brother. It was the first thing he thought of. "Who wouldn't with something that can grant a wish, we just have to be on the look out and make sure no one uses it for evil, like grandpa taught us."

"So we tell Goku when he comes back." Harry said, thinking on what their friend would say about all this, though knowing him he would like any challenge that came his way.

"Well…"

Harry gave Draco a dead pan look, "We have to tell him Draco, it is his in the first place."

"Come on Harry he thinks the ball is grandpa." Draco said, he didn't know why Goku saw the ball as his grandpas soul but it kept the peace at the time, he still remember the first time he tried to tell him about it.

He didn't want a repeat of that.

"It doesn't matter we are still going to tell him." Harry said stomping his foot and looking at Draco sternly, there was no way they were going to tell Goku about the dragon ball and what could be coming their way.

Draco let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before giving in, "Fine, but after dinner."

"Ok." Harry said nodding his head, happy his brother saw it his way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **With Goku…**

Walking between the trees Goku looked around to see what he could eat, his stomach rumbling at the thought of all the great meals Harry would cook up, out of all of them Harry was the best cook and Draco the worst, so cooking for the family fell on Harry to do not that he minded as he always had a smile of his face when he saw them enjoying it, and Goku did enjoy a lot.

But knowing that still didn't help him in picking out what to get for food.

"Now what should I have to eat today, gosh it's so hard to decide," He said looking around, look at this stomach, "Why don't you decide for me tummy,"

He listened for a moment before it let out a grumble that he seems to understand.

"Fish, well Harry did say he wanted meat or fish to cook today, so fish it is." Goku laughing, running into the forest he started to jump into the trees and use them to swing from branch to branch.

"Fish, yeah" Goku laughed, swing from tree to tree, happy now that he knew what to get "That sounds really great. Alright."

Grabbing onto a vine he swung over a small river laugh and having fun, when his eyes spotted a lovely site, there on a little hill stood an apple tree, gently swinging in the breeze from its branches where big red juicy apples.

"But first I am going to need and little snake," he said to himself as he swung on over to the tree, "Maybe if I get some to take back, Harry could make that great apple pie again, hehe."

Landing on the hill he ran over to the tree and jump up to the branch, sitting on it he grab an apple and started munching on it, with the other hand he grab a few and put them in the pouch for Harry.

With that done he took another bite of his sweet juicy apple, using his tail he loop it around the branch and hung upside down on it, giggle he took another bite.

Getting bored of this he used his tail to pull him back up onto the branch, sitting there he finished his apple off, it didn't feel him up but it would tie him over till Harry had cooked the rest.

"That was good." Goku said smiling before he throws the eaten apple over his shoulder, what he did know was that he hit a sabretooth tiger on the head as it walked by.

The tiger let out a yelp at the hit before growling and looked up at what hit him, seeing a boy with a tail swing back and forth, eating in the tree, the tiger had one thought, 'lunch.' letting out a loud growl that catch Goku attention the tiger jumped up with its claws out and mouth open, but Goku used his tail to swing backwards making the tiger miss him.

As the tiger sailed over him, he let go of the branch and jumped down onto the ground, he called out happily, "missed me."

Goku started running through the forest with the tiger on his tail, its growls and roar.

Coming to a flat be of land he shot off over it, looking back he teased the anger tiger making it even angrier, "Come on, catch me if you can."

"Your almost there." Goku said laughing, even though the tiger was getting closer and closer to catching him, he was having an. Just as the tiger thought it had final catch its lunch the boy disappear, the tiger didn't get a chance to be confused as it relives it was running in mid-air, looking down, its eyes bulged out in fear as it looked down into a huge chasm underneath it, it let out cries as it fell down into it and landed in the river below.

Goku hold was holding onto a branch that was sticking out from tree that was growing into the side of the chasm.

Chuckling at the fun he had, he always had fun teasing the dangerous creatures that inhabited the forest, though Harry and Draco got upset with him putting his life on the line like that but he didn't see what the big deal was they were only just play.

Suddenly the branch he was hanging from snapped, letting out a gasp he followed after the tiger and fell down the chasm into the river below.

Yelling as he fell, he dives into the water, coming back to the surfaces he spat out the water from his mouth and laughed. "That was great."

This was turning out to be one of those adventurous days, swimming downstream. He followed it till it ran into a lake, swimming to the side he pulled himself out of the water.

Looking down at his soaking wet clothes, he knew that Draco was going to be anger if he when home like this, taking his power pole off and lying it on the ground he then slip his shoes off, along with placing the pouch fall of apples of the ground he started taking his gi off.

Waving it in it in the air he laid it on the ground so the sun could dry it off, "There, that ought to do it, it will be dry no time, and Draco wouldn't know about any of it."

Suddenly the urge to pee came over him. Walking over to the little island edge he said "Here comes the waterfall."

As he was peeing there was a splash behind him, looking behind him he sew little fish umping out of the water, "Huh?"

"Hey look like now is a good time to do a little tail fishing." Goku smiled as went over to the edge facing the big lake, turning round he stuck his little brown tail into the water.

"Come on, you little rascals, I know you think it is a giant worm, take a bite." He said moving his tail up and down in the water.

Under the water the small fish swam away when a much larger fish appeared, it spotted the wiggling thing in the water and swam down before turning and rushing towards it, as it tried to take a bite Goku pulled his tail out and turned as the fish jump out the water, jumping up he gave it a bit kick, knocking it out.

As it began to sink down Goku dove in after it and grab its tail, looking over the big fish he was happy to have catch such a big one.

"Wow that what I call a fish." He gobbled out before dragging the fish back to shore.

Pulling it out he put it down and turned back to his clothes, putting them back on and grabbing his power pole and the pouch he picked up the fished tail and started dragging it home.

"This this ought to last me till dinner." Goku said happily, laughing as he thought of what Harry and Draco would say when they saw it.

Spotting his home he sew that Harry was talking with Draco, _'Guess he got back from washing all those clothes, oh that means it's my turn tomorrow.'_ Goku thought as he drags the fish.

"Hay!" Goku shouted waving one of his hands, he sew them both turn and spot him.

"Goku!" Harry and Draco shouted before making their way towards him.

"Wow that is one big fish." Draco said looking over it. "There enough there for both lunch and dinner if Goku didn't have such a large appetite."

Goku just laugh and rub the back of his head with his free hand.

"Stop being mean Draco, he is a growing boy so he needs all he can get." Harry scorned his brother before turning to Goku and the fish. "This is great Goku, I think I will make grilled fish with rice balls, how does that sound."

"That sounds great, Harry, I can't wait to try it." Goku said laughing and rubbing his tummy, he loved Harry's rice balls and grilled fish sounded nice.

"Better be fast before he eats it raw." Draco said off handily, remember that one time Goku had eaten half cook vegetable because he was hunger and didn't want to wait anymore.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted. He was annoyed that Draco was always picking on Goku.

Before Harry could start yelling at Draco they suddenly heard a strange noise, they looked around in confusion as they tried to see what was making it, it was like nothing they have ever heard before, living so far from others they didn't know what the strange sound was.

"Huh? What that noise?" Goku asked looking behind be down the path.

"What is that? a dinosaur?" Draco asked looking to where the sound was coming from.

"Maybe, or something coming to eat us." Harry said worriedly.

"Well whatever it is, it's coming this way!" Draco shouted the last bit as some strange thing came around the bend and rushed towards them.

"AHHH!" they all yelled as it headed straight towards Goku.

They all ran away as it screened and yelled at them, Harry and Draco dove out of its ways, but Goku who was still holding on to the fish wasn't fast enough and got smacked into a tree.

"GOKU!" Harry and Draco yell.

"Yuks, is he dead?" A strange voice whispered. Harry turned to see a strange blue hair person inside the beast.

"AHHH!" Harry screamed before he drags Draco and rushed over to Goku, and hid behind the fish.

"What the?!" Goku said confused as he rested on the fish,

"Wow you're alive." The strange monster said.

Goku growled, not only did this monster throw him into a tree and try and take his fish, it had scared Harry, no one scared Harry.

"So you thought you had finished me off, well you're not going to get my fish that easily or eat my friends you big monster." Goku growled before he rushed up the monsters shell and got under it.

The monster gasped as its shell was picked up. Harry and Draco watched from behind the fish as Goku picked it up over his head.

"Stop it, what are you doing?!" the blue haired monster shouted.

"This is for hitting me" Goku shouted before he throw the monster away, it landed on its side and Goku got ready for the monster to come out by grabbing his power pole and holding it in front of him as he got into a stand.

"There now that will teach you to try and take my fish and hurt my friends," Goku growled, "Sneaking up on me like that."

"That was sneaking?" Draco said, remembering the noise the thing made before it appeared.

"Be quick Draco." Harry shushed him, wanting to hear what was being said.

"Well I'm ready for you this time, while don't you come out of your shell and fight." Goku said strongly, but then when nothing happened and the monster didn't attack. "What's wrong, don't tell me you used up all of you power already, monster."

"Not quite" the blue haired monster said before firing a strange bang weapon at him.

"AHHH" Goku shouted. Falling back at the blows, when one hit him in the head he grab the spot and held it in pain.

"Holy cow, what was that?" Goku groaned as he placed his hand over the last shot, trying to rub away the stinging feeling from his skin.

"Goku! Are you okay?" Harry shouted, coming out from behind the fish and rushing towards him.

"HARRY! COME BACK!" Draco shouted as he rushed after him.

Grabbing Goku's arm he helped him up, taking a look over him he sew that he wasn't hurt from those strange bangs.

"Oh Goku, I got scared that those bangs had hurt you." Harry said holding his friends arm.

"I'm ok Harry." Before he turned back towards the monster, stepping in front of Harry, there was no way he was going to let Harry get hurt.

Draco ran up to them and got into a stand facing the monster, "don't you dare hurt my family." He growled out through clench teeth.

But the blue hair monster paid him no mind as she stared in shocked at the kid she had shot, she said in shock. "But, how you, you shouldn't be alive kid."

"So you thought you finished me off again huh? Well grandpa told me about evil creatures like you, your black arts won't work on me." Goku said. He wasn't going to let this monster to get the best of him again.

"Alright monster, it's your turn." Goku got ready to attack when the blue hair monster shouted something that stopped him.

"Monster? Hold on, I'm not a monster kid, I'm a human being just like all of you are." she yelled, dropping her bang weapon waving her hands at them.

"You are? Really?" Goku said in disbelieve.

"Why should we believe you, you attacked with that banging thing and nearly hurt Goku?" Draco sneered, not letting his guard down for a moment.

"Yes, of course I am human, you can see that for yourself, can't you, and I only attack cos you guys did," she said jumping down, Goku jumped back till he was in front of Harry again as she stood in front of them, he held his power pole out just in case she attacked them.

Seeing how wary they were she held up her hands and said gently "Look I won't bite."

"Stay back," Goku said family, tightening his grip on his power pole, he didn't fully trust what this 'human' was saying so he asked, "A human you say?"

"That right, you want to see my" she said annoyed that the brat didn't believe her, _'Was he blind or something,'_ she thought.

"No thanks," Goku said as he walked around the human. Both Harry and Draco had a good look as well, seeing that it did look like a human though taller than them and had strange lumps in places.

"Maybe we should get the book and asked that?" Harry whispered to Draco as they watched Goku walk around and investigate.

"No we don't want that thing to know about something so power Harry. We will let Goku handle this for now." Draco whispered back

"Hay, what are you two whispering about?" the human asked looking at them curiosity at them.

"Nothing!" both said looking innocent.

"Hmm…" the human didn't look fooled for a minute but moved onto Goku to see if he was done looking at her. "How long is this going to take?"

"Will you hush up?" Goku said firmly, as he came to stand in front of her again, "Well you look human enough, but you're different, you're thin and scrawny."

"I'm a girl silly, that's why" she said, laughing at the silly boy.

"A girl!" all three of them said in surprise,

"So that what you are." Goku said losing his hold on his power pole. This girl was no longer a threat to him or his friends.

"Oh my gosh. Are you saying you guys have never seen a girl before?" She said, shocked that the three boys had never seen a girl before.

"Nope beside my grandfather, Draco and Harry here you the only human being I have ever seen."

He is right." Harry said walking up to stand in front of her, "we have only heard of what a girl is from grandfather, so you were the first one we have seen."

"But grandpa told us about girls, he told me if I ever to run into a girl was to be polite as I possibly could." Goku said standing by Harry who was nodding his head at Goku's words, they all remember that talk.

They had all been blushing and all three of them slept in the same bed that night, to scare to sleep on their own that was for sure when Grandpa told them about the human body.

' _Maybe I should ask the know all book about this.'_ Harry though before he got taken from his thoughts by the girl.

"I see, well what a nice thing to say, your grandpa sounds like a very wise man, is he?" she asked, happy there were some nice guys out there.

"Well he was, he died a long time ago" Goku explained as he walked behind her again, Harry looked confused at Goku, wondering what he was doing, _'didn't he already look her over?'_ he thought but he got his answer to what Goku was doing when he used his power pole to lift the girls skirt and see her panties.

"Shame on you, what do you think you're doing?!" she screamed yanking her skirt back down and turned to face the brat.

"GOKU!" both Harry and Draco shout in shock, blushes on their face at Goku actions.

"Goku you were told by grandpa not to do stuff like that, remember, when you used to do that to me and Harry." Draco sighs. Face palming at his friends actions.

He remember all too well Goku pulling down Harry's pants to see if he had a tail coming through yet, little innocent Harry hadn't understand what the big deal was when grandpa started telling Goku off for doing so, but Draco knew what he had been talking about and had been asked by their Grandpa to make sure Goku didn't do that to Harry anymore, he was lucky that Goku had only done it once to him, though it help that he hit him in the head his mallet when he had done it.

"I was just checking to see if she had a tail and grandpa only said not to do that to Harry anymore." Goku said shaking his head as he thought about his grandpa's word.

Turning back to the girl he said, "Don't worry, maybe it just takes longer for girls to grow there's."

"I think that bang weapon hit him in the head harder than I thought." Draco said shaking his head at Goku.

"I am sure it will sprout out any time now kid." She said though inside her mind she was thinking _'what a weirdo.'_

"How did you get the monster to do what you wanted it to do?" Goku asked pointing his power pole at the turned over monster, both Harry and Draco were wounding that as well.

Harry had even climbed up on top of it, he felt the metal under his fingers, _'oh it's not alive, it's made of metal,'_ Harry thought sitting it on top of it and ran his hand over the flat surfaces.

"That's not a monster silly that's a car." She explained.

Goku jumped up and landed next to Harry, "Oh so this is a car. Grandpa told us about them but I have never actuary seen one."

"He did, I remember Draco saying he wanted one, and asking grandfather for one for his birthday." Harry said, kicking his feet back and forth.

Draco huffed before walking over to them and looked over the so called car, "if this is a car then I don't want one anymore their way to weak."

"Hay you brat my dad got me this car." She shouted, pissed that the blond brat was dissing her car.

"Was he going for cheap?" Draco asked, looking at her with a bored look.

Harry seeing the blue haired girl was about to blow so he distracted her by asking her something, "hay miss is this thing made entirely of metal?"

"Huh, oh it mostly is but there are other components as well to make it." She explained.

"Wow, so you use this to travel with?" Harry asked as Goku jumped up and down on the car making it rock slightly, it was enough that Harry reach out and grab Goku's gi to steady him.

"Yup" she nodded, she liked this kid more, and out of the three kids so far, he was the politest and hadn't acted like a brat.

Harry nodded and looked over to Goku as he looked through the glass and into the car.

The girl noticed to, when she look over the kid she couldn't get over how he had lived through being hit by the car as well as picking it up.

"You know for a little kid you really strong." she said catching Goku's attention, he looked over his shoulder before turning to face her making Harry let go so he could turn, though Harry grab back on as soon as he stop moving.

"Thanks grandpa trained me to be like steel." Goku said smiling, "he taught all of us."

"Wow so all three of you knows how to fight, huh?" she asked shocked.

"We're not weaklings like you," Draco huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and shot the silly girl a suspicious look, he still didn't trust her and as he was the oldest among them he had to protect his family from anyone that would want to us them.

"Draco be nice. Like Goku said grandpa told us to be polite to girls." Harry scorned down at his brother, he didn't not why he was being like this.

Draco huffed and turned slightly away from them all, he hated it when his little brother scored him like he was his mother. _'Though come to think on it he already acts like the mother of the family.'_ Draco thought before turning back to what was being said.

"But yeah" Harry turned back to her. "Grandpa made sure we learned how to defend ourselves." Harry explained, "Though out of all of us Goku is the strongest."

Harry smiled at the blushing Goku, he always blushed when Harry talked like that about him, it always made him feel really happy that Harry though him as strong, but there was stuff that both his friend were better than him at and he wanted the girl to know to.

"Well you're the fastest Harry and you have the Firebolt, and Draco has that cool weapon that pops out." Goku praised, smiling at the blush that appeared on Harry and even Draco's cheeks.

"Firebolt? Weapon? Do you mean dino caps?" she asked. Confused to what they were talking about.

"No clue what dino caps are. but he means this." Draco said before there was a pop and green smoke appeared, once that cleared Bulma's eyes pop out of her head when she saw the very lager mallet in the blond boy's hands.

It bigger then all three boys and had a long handle. The mallet its self was sliver and had green edging with spikes. Not a weapon anyone wanted to be hit with.

"Where…where did that some from." She said in surprise as she took a step back, _'He didn't get a dino cap out! so where did that thing come from.'_ She thought in a panic.

"No idea. It just pop in one day when Harry was being chased by a dinosaur that wanted him for lunch." Draco explained shrugged his shoulder before there was another pop and it disappeared. "Harry can as well, but he hasn't got the hang of it yet."

"I will soon, just you wait." Harry pouted out, he didn't have a weapon like the others yet, only green smoke appeared just not think happened when it did. So we had no clue what weapon he would get, but he could do one thing they couldn't, and that was understand the wild life around them.

"Hay you were driving a car around right, does that mean you're from one of those big cities." Goku asked her, turning her attention back on him.

Shaking her head over what she had just seen she turned to Goku and answered him, "You got it"

"Wow why don't you come to our house with us and have lunch with us." Goku said smiling as he helped Harry up and jumped off the car, turning he waited with his arms out to help Harry to jump down as well.

"You can tell us all about the city you're from," Goku laughed out as he ran back towards the fish that had been forgotten and pulling Harry along with him, he called back. "come on"

"Hold on just a second." She asked, taking out her Dragon radar, looking down at it she sew that the ball she was looking for was close by, _'looks like the dragon ball is just down the road, maybe it's at these little kids house.'_ She thought.

"What are you doing?" Draco ask, suspicion colouring his tone as he watch the strange girl when he saw her take out a strange device from her pouch on her waist.

"Ha, ha, nothing to worry your little head about, kid." She waved a hand nervously.

"Hmm..." Draco gave her one more look before walking over to the others, he still didn't think it was a good idea in bring this girl back and into their home, but for now he would say nothing and keep his eye on her.

Goku picked up the fish and started dragging back to them with Harry by his side.

"It's safe to assume we're having fish for lunch." she said looking at the really big fish; she had never seen something that big in the city shops. _'Guess they get a lot bigger out here in the wild.'_ She thought.

"So what's on the agenda?" She asked them.

"Well Harry is going to be ding grilled fish with rice balls and after we have had a bite to eat, we can than talk and then play together." Goku said happily to her.

"Now look if you think we going to do anything improper you can forget it." She said sternly.

"Improper what does that mean." Goku asked while Harry looked confused and Draco glared at her.

"Oh never mind" she said blushing; placing a hand over her mouth to hid her smile. _'I guess grandpa hasn't told him about that yet, this kid is so innocent he's adorable.'_ She giggled in her mind.

"Golly, girls sure are strange." Goku said looking at the giggling girl in confusion.

"You're telling me." Harry whispered to him.

"No she just has a perverted mind." Draco grumped, he remembers grandpa telling him about his old master and what he was like, seems this girl was the same.

"Well anyway let's go." Goku said rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Come on then I have to get the grill started." Harry said turning away and walking towards the house.

Draco followed beside him and Goku followed behind them dragging the fish.

"Sounds good I'll just follow the grant fish." She said following behind them all.

"So kids what are your names anyway." She asked them?

Harry turned his head to look back at him, _'I though she heard us say our names before, guess she didn't catch them.'_ He thought before saying happily, "well, I'm Harry, and this is my brother Draco."

"Don't see the point of her knowing our names." Draco huffed out, but everyone ignore him.

"Goku, G,O,K,U," Goku said proudly, grinning largely as he pulled the fish along, turning he asked, "What's yours?"

"My name? mine?" she asked pointing to herself.

"Well, he's not asking the person behind you," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Draco." Harry scorned at him before hitting him on the arm to make him be quite.

"Bulma" she said finally.

"Hmm, that's funny" Goku said grinning back at her.

"Goku." Harry said shocked beside him Draco was snickering.

"Hay, Goku isn't exactly normal so there." Bulma shouted in annoyance.

"Yeah, but it's not as weird as yours." Goku laughed out jokily.

"Hay you be quite, Bulma happens to be very elegant." She said before she shouted out, "It's a lot better than Goku that for sure!"

"It's a very nice name Bulma." Harry said hoping to defuse the situation. He did remember grandpa saying girls could be the most scariest things to walk the planet.

"Thanks Harry, at least one of you isn't a brat." Bulma huffed out, she lost her irritation when she spotted there little home, she could help but think it was cute.

"Wow that a nice little place you got there kids." She told them, looking around.

"Ge thanks, just wait here one second." Goku said to her before dropping the fish and rushing to push the doors open.

Harry followed, thinking about the stuff he had to get to cook the fish in the fire pit outside. He entered behind Goku and walking around him when he suddenly stop in the middle of the doors. That is when he heard a strange noise that was like the sound from this morning. That only meant one thing as he turned and saw the Dragonball start glowing again.

He tried to remember what the book said about what that meant, but so much has happened this morning that he was having trouble.

"Huh? Listen." Goku said, walking further into the room.

"What's up?" Bulma asked walking into the little home.

"Yeah Goku what's got your tail ruffled" Draco asked following after her.

"Grandpa trying to talk to me." Goku explained not taking his eyes off the glowing ball.

"But Goku I didn't hear anyone talk…" she broke of what she was saying when she spotted the glowing Dragonball. "Oh my goodness it's a Dragonball?!"

Rushing forward she knocked Goku to the side and into Harry as he grab the ball up and held it in front of her face.

Draco rushed into the house and over to where Harry and Goku were tangled up, helping them up he glared at the starry eyed girl as she gushed over the ball.

As soon as Goku was free from Harry he rushed back over to Bulma and grab at her waste yelling. "Hay give me my grandpa back now."

She turned and looked confusedly at him, wounding what he was talking about, she asked. "You're grandpa?"

"You mean this." she said holding up the dragon ball for all of them to see.

"Yeah!" Goku scorned as he grabbed it from her hands and held it to his chest with both of his. "This is the only thing my grandpa gave me to remember him by. nobody can touch it but me."

"That true he wouldn't let any of us to touch it." Draco said nodding his head, his arms across his chest.

"He lets me." Harry said offhandedly, "I am the one that cleans it in the mornings."

"I wasn't including you in that Harry, You're a given when it comes to Goku." Draco sighed, reaching up with one hand to rub his forehead.

"Look, look what it is doing," Goku said to them, looking down at the glowing ball, "I think grandpa is trying to talk to me."

Harry and Draco walked over to him and stood on either side to look down at the ball, it looks so pretty," Harry said seeing it shine,

"What do you think he is saying?" Goku asked them all.

"I'll hate to do this but I don't really have a choice," Bulma said, opening her pouch and routing around in it.

Draco became tense when he heard and saw what she was doing, if she pulled another banging weapon out he was going to attack.

But there was no need as she pulled out to more Dragonballs. "See."

All three of them stared in shock at the two orange balls, and that was when Harry remembered what the book said, that the dragon balls only glow when another was close by.

"What you got to be kidding," Goku said in surprise, looking at the two balls. "You got two grandpas, no way."

Draco fell down hearing that, why did he have to have a friend that was an idiot.

Harry had only looked down at his brother's fallen form, his brother did that a lot, _'maybe there was something wrong with his legs I'll ask him later,'_ Harry thought before he turned back to the others.

"There not grandpas, there dragon balls." Bulma explained.

"You sure about that?" Goku asked suspiciously, disbelieving her as he looked down at his ball.

"Definitely, I'm positive, your ball started glowing because it was reacting to the two that I have." She explained to him. Turning she place the balls on their small dinner table and kneed beside the dragon ball down.

Turning to Goku she said, "Look put yours down."

"Well ok, but just for a second." Goku said walking over to her, Draco and Harry followed him wanting to see where this went, from what the book said they show start glowing again.

Kneeing by the table the all watched as Goku place his down next to the others, as soon as he did that they all started to shine and make a sound.

"Oh." Goku said in wonder.

"There so pretty." Harry said smiling at the orange balls.

"Never seen anything like it." Draco said under his breath.

"Pretty cool huh," Bulma said, grinning at the awe looks of the boys faces, looking down she grab the two star dragon ball and held it in her hand as she looked at them again, "Yeah these gems have the power to do grant things and not so great, let's just say if a bad person got a hold of these balls he could really rick some havoc."

"Well what do these things do?" Goku asked, he did wonder how something so small had so much power.

"Sure you want to know?" Bulma asked, she wasn't sure that she should tell these kids about them.

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"Ok." Bulma said, and just as she was about to tell them, Harry interrupted her.

"There no point." Harry said, slightly hesitant at telling them what he had learned.

"Hun?" both her and Goku looked at the raven hair boy.

"Why's this Harry? Goku asked, "Don't you want to know."

"Well." Harry rubbed his hands together as everyone looked at him, though Draco was shaking his head. "You remember it glowing this morning Goku."

"Yeah." Goku nodded, not understanding where Harry was going with this.

"Well I was worried so I looked it up in the know all book and it told me about these Dragonballs." Harry finally explained.

"It did!" Goku said smiling. "That's great! what did it say."

"Well," Harry said tapping his finger on his chin, looking up at the celling, "The book explained that the Dragon Balls are seven magic orbs about the size of baseballs, each have tiny glowing stars in them from one to seven."

"It said that there the legend is, when all seven Dragon Balls are gathered together and the correct invocation is made, a mighty dragon appears and grants any one wish of any who are present in front of it." Harry explained, looking at the shocked looks on their faces though Bulma's is more confused.

"What book..?" she was cut off by Draco how grabs Harry and held his hand over his mouth and started whispering in his in.

"What did I say about telling anyone about the book, Harry, now she will want that too." Draco whisper angrily in his ear.

All Harry could do was moan and growl as he tried to get his brother off him.

Bulma was watching in shock as little Harry started waving his arms around to get his balance. _'What a weird family.'_ she thought as Harry hit Draco in the head and pushed him away.

"Are you trying to chock me you idiot!" Harry coughed out as he got his breath back.

Draco only huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, at least the girl wasn't asking about the book anymore.

Goku only shock his head at the brothers funny actions, he was used to them playing around like that, turning back to the ball he thought about what Harry had told them about them. He had never heard of something so amazing or powerful that it would grant your wishes.

"Wow that's really amazing." Goku said in awe, looking down at his ball. "You could wish for whatever you want and it will come true."

He thought for a second before saying, "I wonder why my grandpa didn't tell me, Harry or Draco about any of this stuff."

"He may not have known about it Goku, not many people do." She explained, holding up her two balls as she faced them. "The truth is you guys and I, are some of the few people in the world that even know about Dragonballs or the dragon."

"Don't get mine mixed up with yours ok." Goku said nervously to Bulma.

"Don't worry that's impossible each balls has a different number of stars in it," Bulma said before she grab one of the balls and held it up for them to see, it had five starts inside it. "See this one has five."

"Oh I get it, grandpa ball has four stars." Goku said smiling.

"Now you're catching on," Bulma said before the voice took on dreamily quality, "I can't believe I have already three of the balls, if I keep this up I be able to wish a boyfriend by the end of the month, this is so exciting." as she stood up and held her hands to her chest; she imaged what her boyfriend would look like.

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked, Goku beside him also looking confused as well, both of them turned to the Draco.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what that is. Maybe she wants a friend that is a boy." Draco said to them both.

"You could be right we will ask the book later what it means." Harry whispered to them, just in time as Bulma turned to look at them, she looked more at Goku and put on cute face that slightly scare the boys.

"You are going to let me use your Dragon ball so I can make my wish right?" Bulma said sweetly to Goku.

"She's in for it." Draco said shaking his head. _'She didn't think it was going to be that easy, she's pretty dumb if she think that's going to work.'_ Draco thought, he knew Goku barely let them touch the ball let alone take it out of the house.

"Yep, there one sure way of getting Goku riled up." Harry whispered.

"You can forget it, grandpa gave me this ball to remember him by and I'm not going to hand it over just because you're a girl." Goku said, glaring at her, holding his ball closely to his chest.

"But your grandpa said to be as polite as possible to girls." Bulma said leaning towards Goku.

Goku just stuck his tongue out at her, there was no way he was giving her his ball. It was one of the most important things in his life.

"I don't think he meant in this Bulma." Harry said to her, he knew this wasn't going to end well if she tried to take Goku's ball.

"Hay I know what, look I'll trade ya," she said suddenly having and scheming look on her face that.

"You let me have your Dragonball and I'll let you have a little peck." she said sexily as she raised the skirt of her dress and showed them her panties.

Draco smacked his hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes in disgust, "Knew she was a perv."

"Why would we want to see that?" Harry asked confused, seeing nickers weren't something he thought worth trading Goku's ball for.

"What do I care about seeing your dirty old fanny." Goku said there was no way that was going to work in getting for her in getting his ball.

"It is not dirty! you rude little boy!" She screamed, so loudly that she could be heard for miles around.

"Wow she sure has a pair of lungs on her, I think that could have been heard a hundred miles away." Harry said in awe, holding his palm to his ear and rubbing it.

"Now I have a headache." Draco moaned as he rubbed at his ringing head.

"Well shot, there must be a way to get them all." She said thing about what she could do in getting the boys ball.

Then an idea hit her, turning back to them she lifted her hand and pointed her finger in the air, "Hay I know why don't you guys come with me, we could be partners what do you say."

"Partners? Leave our home?" Harry asked, moving closer to Goku, they had never left their home before.

"Oh go hunt balls?" Goku asked excitedly. He had always wanted to see what lied outside there mounting.

"Sure why not, you go see so many new thing and learn so much, your grandpa will be very proud of you." Bulma said tried to butter him up.

"Really, you think grandpa will be proud if I went." Goku asked happily, getting even more excited at the thought.

"Of course he would kid, seeing his young grandson he raised adventurer out into the world all on his own, learning all about the great cities and crossing the deserts and seeing the ocean" she hyped upped, she knew she had Goku on bored when she sew how excited he looked though she may have to work more on Harry and Draco as the former looked worried and the latter looked unconvinced.

"Alright that sound like a lot of fun, I'll guess I'll go." Goku said ginning.

"This will be great, so we're panthers." Bulma said happily, clapping her hands, she turned to Harry and Draco. "What about you two, ready to go on an adventurer."

"Won't it be dangerous out there?" Harry asked worried about what was out there, he knew how to fight, but he was the weakest of the lot.

"Don't worry Harry I will protest you." Goku said strongly, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Goku." Harry whispered blushing slightly, staring into Goku black eyes he saw the truth there, Goku would always be there for him and wouldn't let anything happen to them out there.

"Ok then I will go with. Maybe I will get stronger this way and learn more about myself." Harry said nodding, Goku laughed happily before picking Harry up making him yelp in surprise before they were both laughing happily as they span around.

"What about you Blondie?" Bulma asked looking away from the happy boys to Draco, though she thought it weird how those to act towards each other, it was still very cute.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to." Draco said, his eyes not leaving his family.

"Haha what do you mean I'm not up to anything." Bulma said laughing, though there was a nervous tone in her voice.

"Right, well I will be coming along to keep an eye those two but you try manipulating my friend again or my brother we will be having words." Draco told her, there was no way he was going to let this girl put his family in danger just for a silly wish.

"Right," Bulma laughed nervously. "Sure whatever you say."

"Alright." Goku said putting the flushed Harry down and turning towards Bulma he told her. "But I still get to keep my grandpas ball if we are going."

"You drive a hard bargain," Bulma said, she was about to try and get Goku to give her the ball but one look at those glaring ice blue eyes of Draco's and she change her mind.

"But have it your way," Bulma said but inside her mind she was thinking. _'The little kids stubborn, I have to watch myself with the blonde and Harry seem to be the only one Goku will listen to the most, but Goku will make for a good bodyguard until I make my wish, ill wish for the most perfect boyfriend that ever lived.'_ Her inner voice squalled with glee.

"Well here we go, the start of a great adventure." Bulma said walking towards the door, Goku following her, but before the too could take a step out there heard a shout from behind them.

"Wait!"

Turning the both of them saw Harry standing behind them with his arms cross his chest and a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Goku asked looking at his friends face.

"We are not going till we have had lunch, you know grandpa taught us not to waste food and you work so hard in getting that fish." Harry said,

"Plus sooner or later Goku is going to be hungry and we don't want to see that." Draco said under his breath though Bulma heard and become confused at why a hungry Goku was so bad.

"I guess we can wait till lunch is done." Bulma said, "And I am kind of hungry as well."

"Ok then, Goku, you go gut the fish, Draco can you get the fire going and grab the drinks, I will get the food ready." Harry orders them, clapping his hands.

Bulma watch in shock at how fast the boys were to follow the little ravens orders, Goku when outside and drag the fish away, Draco when out as well but to the side of the house where the fire pit was, and little Harry when over to the cupboards and grab a load of different ingredients.

They worked like a team and as soon as Goku brought the now clean fish back Harry had a pot of soup and rice on the go as well as everything to put on the fish.

"Thank Goku, why don't you clean up while I cook this." Harry said grabbing the silt and herbs, he saw out the corner of his eye, Goku nod before rushing off.

But before he could go too far he remembered the apples he had gotten Harry, turning he ran back to him and took of the pouch and held it towards a surprised Harry.

"Here Harry I got this for you." Goku said smiling as his friend took the pouch and opened it to see large red apples inside.

"There not berries but I thought they would be nicer." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"This is great Goku, thank you." Harry said kissing him on the cheek, making the tailed boy blush. "I will make apples pie for desert."

"Great." Goku laughed before going back to cleaning up, he didn't want to smell like fish for lunch.

Harry shook his head before going back to getting the fish ready, he knew once he had the fish going he had to get the other stuff done and the pie he promised to make, but he had done this so many time he was a wizard in getting food done fast.

Turning to the fish he picked it up and lifted it above his head, moving slowly so he didn't lose his grip on it he turned to the grill and drop it onto the hot surfaces.

Bulma's eyes nearly came out of there socket when she sew this little boy pick up the grant fish, she thought. _'Gosh Goku isn't the only strong one here and if I remember rightly he said he was the weakness of the three, wow I now have three bodyguards, I will so get my wish.'_

In 30 minutes, the fish was cooked and cut before being placed onto the table along with the side dishes of rice and soup, the pie was on the window cooling, he had to smack Goku away from it more than once already.

"Dinner time!" Harry shouted, before he sat down on one side of the table, swing Bulma standing by the front doors with a shocked look on her face at the amount of food on the table.

Harry wave her over. "Please sit and enjoy Bulma, I hope you like it."

Goku and Draco rushed through the door, Draco holding a clay bottle of water that he quick placed on the table before sitting with his back to the door.

Goku on the other hand rush straight for the table and sat at the head, before he could reach over to grab the food, he got smack in the head with a wooden spoon.

"Goku you have to wait, guests get their plate first and you know me and Draco have to fell ours before you dive in." Harry scorned his friend lightly.

Bulma looked confused and was about to ask why Goku couldn't go first when Draco spoke to her. "Don't ask, just grab what you can before Harry can't hold him back anymore, your see why in a minute."

Draco was grabbing what he wanted and started eating. Bulma was still confused but did as she was told and grab some food for herself, Harry seeing the both of them had their share grab his as fast as he could, he could see Goku shaking and the corner of his eye and knew he only had little time before the tail boy dove in.

Not a second after Harry had pulled back Goku dove in and started eating everything in sight. Bulma could only look on in shock as this little boy inhaled the meal at an alarming rate.

"You better start eating your before he is finished or you will find it gone." Harry advised her, pointing his chopsticks at her plate.

She just blinked and started eating her portion, her eyes not leaving Goku as he ravished the food.

She had just finished hers when Goku sat back and let out a big belch, "That was great Harry, filled me right up."

"I am glad you enjoyed it Goku." Harry said smiling happy, before he tuned to the other two. "What about you two, I hope it was enough."

"Great as always Harry." Draco said placing his plate onto the table.

All three turned to Bulma when she didn't say anything, there was a shocked expression on her face she couldn't get over how much Goku had consumed, the a giant fish that should have feed a family of five and still have leftovers was nothing but bones now.

"Bulma didn't you like it." Harry said worriedly.

Draco gave her a swift kick to the leg under the table to snap her out of her shock.

"Ow!" she yelped and rubbed at her now sore leg, glaring at the blonde before her mind registered what Harry had asked and seeing that upset look on his face she quickly said. "It was perfect, you could open a restaurant and make a heaps of money."

"Thanks Bulma." Harry smiled before he whispered to his brother, "What's a restaurant?"

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and started to clear the table, Goku jumped to help they both knew that if Harry cooked then they had to clear the table after.

Once the food was cleaned and Bulma had gotten over what she had just seen, and everyone had felled their bellies it was time to get ready for their journey, first Harry and Draco got the dishes cleaned and stored, then they got a bag ready, with two pairs of clothing each as well as washing stuff, Harry also packed some food away just in case Goku got hunger again.

Draco was busy with getting a sheet of fabric out and laying it on the table, seeing this Harry went over the to know all book and picked it up, the book was nearly big as him and he couldn't ever wrap his arms around it fully but he had to problem carrying it over to Draco and placing it in the middle of the fabric, Draco folded it up before grabbing some rope and trying it up so it didn't come up done.

Harry turned and place his back to Draco and as he waited he watched as Goku, place his power pole on his back.

Feeling a weight come down on his back Harry grab the two ropes that he need to place over his arms and used as straps to hold the book to his back.

"Got it Harry." Draco Asked,

"Yup" Harry said, doing a little jump to show that he could take the weight of it, looking around the little house Harry could help feeling a little sad they were leaving it, feeling a hand on his shoulder he sew Draco looking at him.

"It will be ok Harry." He said before squeezing his brother shoulder in comfort before letting go, Harry smiled as he watched his brother get some stuff to take with them he knew everything will be alright as long as he was with his family.

"Why are you taking that big book with you?" Bulma asked, she had watched them wrap it and was wounding why they would take such a large book with them.

"None of your business." Draco said glaring at the nosy girl.

"Draco! Be nice!" Harry scorned him before turning to her and saying apologetically. "Sorry about him, it's a family heirloom and we don't want to leave it behind."

"Oh ok." Bulma said though she had a funny feeling that there was more to it than that, but there wasn't time to ponder on it now, they had to get moving before it got too late. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Ya!" all three said, nodding there head to her.

"Then let's go!" Bulma cheered, fist pumping the air.

They walked out he house and down to the road, Draco locked up the house beside them to stop any animal getting in before he rushed up to the others, as they walked together Goku had a thought enter his mind, how were they going to find the balls, _'Maybe Bulma already knows where they are?_ ' He thought before turning to look up at her.

"Hay Bulma, how do we know where to start looking for the Dragonballs, they could be anywhere in the whole world, right." Goku said looking up at her.

"Just who do you think you're dealing with kid, I'm no armature, look, check it out." Bulma said taking out the devise that Draco had seen before, he knew that thing was impotent.

"Huh?" Goku looked at it in confusion, as she pressed the button on the top of it and blinking light appeared on the green screen.

"What's that?" Harry asked,

"It's a special radar that tracks the dragon balls." she said leaning down so they could all see before pointing on to the screen. "Look see these three dots, these are our three balls and these are the other dragon balls, it looks like the closes one is right here, about 750 miles to the west."

"Is that far?" Goku asked.

"Well let's just say that is out of are walking distance and since you destroyed my car, we'll be needing a new set of wheels." Bulma said putting the radar away and taking out a case,

They looked on curiously as she opened it and hummed.

"Hmm.. let's see now, what am I in the mood for, ah this one will be fun for a while." She said taking out a little capsule with a blue label and the number 8 on it.

"Stand back kids, stay there." She said to them, no way did she want them getting in the way when the capsule popped, turning from them she pressed the top of the capsule before throwing it away from them.

All three boys jumped as the thing made a loud boom and grey smoke appeared, as it cleared their jaws dropped at seeing a machine now standing in the once clear spot.

"Bulma how did you do that, you're some kind of a witch aren't you." Goku stuttered in shock at what he sew, it was like nothing he had ever seen.

"They there was something weird about her." Draco said a scorn on his face.

"What nonsense witchcraft has nothing to do with it, everyone in the city has dino caps." Bulma explained as she climbed onto her bike, "How can you travel without them."

All three of them walked closer to it before they were standing beside it, Goku took out his power pole and started poking the bike with it.

"Hay will you knock it off, just hop on, it won't bite you." She said to them, happy that they will be on there way.

"Err… there is going to be a problem." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Bulma looked down at the blond boy, "What problem?"

"Not all four of us are going to fit on that." Draco pointed out, _'Kami this girl can be thick.'_

"Oh right I guess I could get another dino cap out." she thought out loud, thinking of what other vehicles she had.

"No worries Bulma. I will just use my Firebolt and take Draco with me." Harry said smiling, excited at the thought of being on Firebolt.

"Firebolt?" Bulma asked in confusion, but no one heard her as Goku started to talk at the same time.

"That right!" Goku smiled, but slowly a pout appeared on his face. "Though I wish I was riding with you on that, its so much fun."

"Maybe next time Goku." Harry said rubbing the back of his head before he placed two fingers in his month and whistled loudly.

"What the hell is a 'Firebolt'?" Bulma asked again annoyed that they had ignored her.

"Oh it my broom." Harry said happily.

"Broom? What the hell kid, you can't use a broom to get around on." she said laughing at the image that appeared in her head of Harry ridding at broom like a horse, all he need was a cowboy hat.

Harry looked at her pouting, he didn't like that she was making fun of his broom, suddenly he heard a sound and started smiling, crossing his arms he watched as a broom came flying down to them.

Bulma let out a scream when something shot through behind her, turning her eyes nearly popped out as she sew a flying broom.

"What that hell is that!" she cried out pointing at the broom that was floating beside Harry.

"This is my Firebolt." Harry said proudly, be turned and jumped onto it.

"Where in the all hell did you get that kid." She said in shock, there was no way she was seeing a flying broom of all things floating in front of her.

"Grandpa found it when he found us in the woods, it's been with me ever since." Harry explained to her.

"And Goku called me a witch." Bulma pouted, these kids were getting stranger and stranger, with blondies whip and now Harry flying Broom.

"You are one." Draco said.

"What did you say you little brat." Bulma shouted, shaking her fist at him.

Draco said nothing inside he turned his nose up at her and walked over to Harry before jumping on behind him, luckily the book didn't get in the way but he pulled it off his brother and put it on his back so he could reach around and hold onto Harry.

"Grrr lets go." Bulma said annoyed, that blonde kid was going to get up her goat she just knew it.

Goku nodded and leaped on behind her, he chipped out, "I'm on."

"Ok, keep up you two." Bulma said to Harry and Draco as she started up her bike. "Cos here we go!"

The bike shot off down the road, both boys could hear Goku yelling at the speed of it. "Wow that is fast, but not as fast as you, Firebolt."

The broom gave a little jump in agreement.

"Let's go!" Harry yelled and the broom shot off after the bike, they pulled alongside it just in time to hear Goku laugh out. "Neato this is this thing goes even faster than I can run, yup."

"No da squirt, get with the program." Bulma said frowning at him.

It wasn't long before they heard yelling below them, looking down they saw that it was Bulma.

"Chill out Goku you're squeezing the life out of me." She yelled. The kid was holding on so tightly that she was finding it hard to catch her breath.

"Opps sorry, Bulma." Goku apologised, losing his grip on the girls waist. Harry and Draco shock their heads at Goku, they knew how strong Goku's hugs could be.

"Just relax, I happen to be an export driver," Bulma said with confidence as they speed down the road,

"I'm in totally control… Ahhhh." Bulma screamed as she lost control of the bike.

Harry and Draco watched wide eyed as the bike went flying in the air, racing towards them, they landed and got of the broom and ran up to them just to hear Goku laugh out in joy.

"Wow that was great Bulma, let's go back and do it again, come on that was so much fun, just one more time please" he said in a rush, both Harry and Draco nearly fell over at their friends words, only Goku would have fun nearly getting hurt.

Bulma was holding onto the bikes handles tightly as she thought _'I almost lost it big time on that one, I need to be more careful'_ then a sudden feeling in her gut started to make its self-know to her.

Getting off the bike she turned to them. "Hmm excuse me for a minute guys, time for a pit stop."

"Oh ok, we'll come to." Goku said, he have never seen what a 'pit stop' before and wanted to see what it was.

"Oh no you won't!" she yelled at him, embarrassed at the thought of this boy seeing her going to the bathroom. "Don't the words pit stop, mean anything to you, stay right there."

With that she ran off, Goku on the other hand called out to her asking, "Pit stop? What does that mean?"

"I need to pee you lame brain!" She shouted as she disappeared from view behind some rocks.

"Huh I don't get it, why can't she pee right here, how strange." Goku said.

"Well I guess it's different with girls Goku, maybe they have to do it a different way to us." Harry said, he also finding it strange that Bulma had run off to pee.

"Huh? I didn't think of it that way." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Guys come here quick!" Bulma screamed from behind the rock.

"Huh I sure wish she could make up her mind, you two stay here while I go see what she wants." Goku said to them, if she started yelling again he didn't want Harry getting upset. Turning from them he started running to where Bulma was. "Coming Bulma."

"What do you think is going on Draco?" Harry asked his brother. Hoping everything was ok back there.

"Nothing good I don't think, but Goku can handle it." Draco said, frowning at where Goku had disappeared to.

"What if he needs help?" Harry said worriedly.

"Then he will call us, but I really don't want to see what problem she is having peeing." Draco said, a disgusted look on his face.

"Waaaa!" another scream rang through the air.

"Wow that must have been a bad pee." Harry said innocently, feeling sorry for Bulma as it didn't sound like she was having a pleasant time.

"Must have seen a bug or something." Draco said dismissively. Not knowing that what Bulma was yelling about was larger than a bug.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Goku ran around a rock and skidded to a stop when he saw a big dinosaur holding Bulma in its claws.

It turned to look at him and asked in a male voice. "Who the heck are you kiddo?"

Goku not understanding the danger he or Bulma were in, answer happily. "My names Goku, are you a friend of Bulma's?"

The dinosaur started laughing as it past Bulma over from it hand to its tail, using it to cover her mouth so she didn't give anything away. He didn't want his dinner to escape now.

"Yeah that's it, as a matter of fact we have a fancy dinner engagement but the reservations are only for too." He said amused, the hand he had been holding Bulma in before he used to pull out some rope. How he had that Bulma didn't know, but she was really starting to panic extremely now and was wiggling about in his tail.

"Oh." Goku said, though he was confused with all the big words the dinosaur was using, he had never heard some of them before. Later he was going to have to ask Harry or Draco what his guy was talking about.

"So…" the dinosaur smiled evilly before rushing forward and tying Goku tightly to a tree.

"Gosh I think he was lying." Goku thought out loud to himself as he got a clue about what was really happening.

"You're a regular Einstein." The dinosaur said sarcastically before giving a wave to the tied up boy. "See ya."

Bulma screamed as she was passed form the tail to the very shape clawed foot. The higher they got into the air the louder she yelled.

"Hay, stop being such a downer baby. I'm in the mood for a happy meal." The dinosaur said jokingly.

"Hay where are you guys going Bulma? huh?" Goku called after her.

"Don't just stand there idiot! Get me down!" Bulma yelled at him in panic. She was too young to die.

"Well gees, I don't blame her for being upset, but she doesn't have to go calling me names." Goku pouted. He got enough name calling from Draco, though Harry soon puts a stop to it if Draco goes too far in yelling at him.

"I'll like to help her down but I really don't know how to fly, Hay I've got it." Goku said, a plan forming in his mind before he rushed back to the others.

"Hay Goku. Where Bulma and what was all the yelling about?" Harry asked him, when they saw him run towards them from around the corner.

"Oh some dinosaur has flow off with her." Goku said calmly, like they were talking about the weather.

"What!" both Harry and Draco screamed.

"Yeah, so I have to somehow get her down, I don't think she likes being up so high." Goku said, pointing to the screaming girl in the air.

"Goku sometimes you can be an idiot." Draco sighed and shakes his head. Turning to his brother he said. "Come on Harry lets go see if we can get her back."

"Ok, see if you can get up to us Goku. I don't think Firebolt is big enough to take Bulma as well." Harry said, he knew Bulma being the size she was and with both him and Draco, his Firebolt would struggle to be in the air.

"Ok." Goku said, he had a plan in getting to them anyway. "See you guys in a minute."

And with that Harry and Draco flow into the air, they could see the dinosaur carrying off the screaming Bulma in its claws, below them Goku had gotten onto Bulma's bike and was trying to work out how to make it go.

"Let's see here, how does this thing work Bulma was able to make it fly a few minutes ago." Goku said to himself, he placed his hand where Bulma had hers before, when he moved his hand down on the handle the bike started to move forwards.

"It's moving," he said happily to himself.

The bike was moving too slowly for him to even catch up with the others. He didn't know how to make it go as fast as Bulma did.

"Come on whatever you are, I know you can go faster than this," Goku said to the bike. "We got to get moving Bulma's in trouble!"

With that he pulled the handle further down and the bike shot forward, he held on tightly as it rushed towards them, looking up he saw that Harry and Draco had catch up with the dinosaur.

"GOKU! HARRY! DRACO! Please help me." Bulma yelled to them, her eyes closed and her arms waving about.

"Stop screaming Bulma we're right here." Harry said flying beside her.

"Huh?" both she and the dinosaur turned to see two boys riding on a broom beside them.

"What the?" the dinosaur yelped, its eyes bulging.

"Harry! Draco! Save me!" Bulma cried, waving her arms at them. She was so happy to see them, now she wasn't going to die before she got a chance at having a boyfriend.

"Let her go you big brute," Harry yelled at the dinosaur angrily. "She is not dinner, she is our friend and not meant to be eaten by the likes of you."

"Like that is going to get him to let go Harry." Draco sigh, his brother was just too cute to be taken seriously. He just knew something was going to go wrong now.

"Get lost you pip squeaks, me and this little lady have dinner plans." The dinosaur growled at them, he was getting tired of these interruptions.

"Not on are watch you don't." Harry yelled before moving his Firebolt towards the dinosaur, he shot off across its face making sure to hit its eyes with the bristles. Back and forth he went slapping its face as hard as he could. Draco kicked out when he had was close enough, making a few foot indents across the dinosaurs face.

"You big bully, take that." Harry yell, slapping it again.

"AHH..." The dinosaur yelled as tiny scratches and red footprints appeared on his face.

Draco made his mallet appear, the dino only had a minute for his eyes to bulge out before Draco slammed it down on his head. Because there wasn't much room to swing it on top of broom Draco couldn't put as much power into it as he normal would. So instead of knocking the dinosaur out him only gave it a headache and pissed it off.

"That it!" the dino growled before it used its wings to knock them away.

"AHHH!" they both boys screamed as the broom span out of control.

"HARRY! DRACO!" Bulma and Goku yelled.

Harry pulled with all his might to get them out of the dive, just as the ground was coming up to greet them, he managed to level out.

"That was close." Harry panted as he made the Firebolt rise into the air again.

"I'd say." Draco breathed out. He hated dives on the Firebolt he always felt like he left his stomach behind.

"Guys you ok?" Goku asked them worriedly. That had been a close one.

"We're fine. Go get Bulma." Harry panted pointing to the yelling girl.

"Leave it to me." Goku said grinning, he had a plan.

"HELP!" Bulma screamed.

"Hang on Bulma." Goku yelled up to her as he drives behind her, coming up to a hill he speed up and held on tight as the bike shot off into the air, the bike right up close to Bulma, the power behind the flight kept it in the air. using this time he reach out her hand.

But it wasn't close enough, climbing outside onto the shell of the bike he stood on top of it and reached out for her hand. "Hang on just a little farther."

"Huh?" the dinosaur said looking down in surprise.

"Goku help." Bulma called out as Goku slowly started getting farther away.

The dinosaur laughed as the bike started to falling back down to the ground. Goku growled and jumping from the hood of the bike towards the dinosaurs beat up face. But the power in the jump wasn't enough for him to retch the dinosaur and before he knew it gravity started to pull him down.

"No! Goku," Harry and Draco yelled shooting off towards him. As they got closer they saw him pull out his power pole with a determined frown on his face.

"What is he planning?" Draco asked out loud.

"Power pole extend!" Goku yelled, the pole glowed and extended its reach.

"Here take this you mean old bully, DEEEHHHH!" Goku roared smashing the extended pole down onto the dinosaurs head.

The forces of the blow broke of the dinosaurs head spike and made its eyes bulge out, it roared in pain and its claws let go of Bulma as all three of them started felling to the ground. Bulma was screaming her head of waving her arms about and Goku was looking at her.

"Here Bulma." Goku said giving her the place sign before moving his arm back and throwing his power pole at Bulma, it catch her dress and shot off, they didn't see where she was but they the pole had got her.

Harry and Draco flow in just in time to catch Goku on the back of the broom, it was a tight squeeze with all three of them but they managed to slowly make their way to the ground.

"Are you ok back there Goku?" Harry called out worriedly.

"I'm fine Harry." Goku called back just as they landed on the side of a cliff.

They landed just in time to see the dinosaur fall passed them into a riven and crash at the bottom, looking over the edge Goku said sadly, "To bad, I really didn't like to hurt anybody but he gave me no choice."

"It ok Goku, he should of not been so greedy to have taken are new friend for dinner" Harry said patting him on he back.

"Yeah, and it was fun riding Bulma's ride-thing." Goku laugh rubbing the back of his head.

"Only you would see that as fun Goku. Now, where did Bulma get to?" Draco said getting off the broom and looking around him.

"Guys!" a tiny voice shouted.

"Huh that's Bulma voice." Harry said confused, he looked around to see where it was coming from.

"There." Draco said spotting her.

All three of them sew her pined to the cliff side by the power pole through her dress. It was amazing that Goku's aim was so good that he catch her by making the pole go throw one sleeve and out the other. but there was something that catch their eyes, the setting sun's rays where catching something that sparking underneath her.

"Is she…?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl, trying to get a clear picture of what he was seeing because it looked like she was...

"Yup." Harry let out a little giggle when he realized what was happening.

"She what?" Goku asked, turning to face them, he was confused at what Harry was giggling about.

"Well she said she wanted a 'pit stop.'" Draco joked, smirking at the sight Bulma made.

"Draco that not nice." Harry said though he was still giggling away, it wasn't nice but he couldn't help finding this funny, _'That poor girl,'_ Harry thought.

"Why are you laughing then?" Draco said smuggle. He was having a blast, that girl rub him the wrong way since meeting her, he was glad in getting his own back.

Goku didn't get it at first before he remembers what she had said before when they had first stopped. He let a small chuckle as he said, "Oh she is peeing; I guess she couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Aren't you going to help me," she yelled, "Help! I'm having a bit of a crisis up here."

"Be right there Bulma." Goku shouted. He turned to the others. "We better get her down before she starts yelling again."

They nodded in agreement and getting back on the broom, this time Goku in the middle as Draco had the know all book on his back, they lifted off and made their way over to her.

"This has been one interesting day hasn't it?" Harry said, the day hadn't even ended yet and already something exiting had happened.

"You can say that again, whose idea was it to go with this girl." Draco asked sarcastically, knowing already it was Goku's idea to go with this girl.

"At least it's been fun and we have already seen lots of different things." Goku said smiling back at Draco.

"Whatever you say Goku, I still think this is a bad idea." Draco huffed.

"Are you guys going to help me!" Bulma cried as she watched them get closer to her, but they were taking there sweet time in doing it she rage inside

"We're coming hold your knickers on." Draco shouted back at her, his lips pulled into a smirk, this was the funniest think he had seen in ages, not since Goku had eaten Harry chili peppers that he had grown to be really hot. ' _That had been a good day.'_ Draco thought, and now he had another memory to added as well as good blackmail if the blue hair girl ever thought to do something he didn't like.

"That not funny!" she screamed out, she was really being to hate that blonde brat.

They landed a above her and Goku and Draco got off the broom, as soon as they were off Harry flew back and floated in front of Bulma, looking over how she was hanging from the power pole he thought of the best way in getting her down.

There were two ways he could see, one he flew under her and let her weight rest on the back of the Firebolt and have Goku and Draco pull the pole out.

Two, Goku pulled the pull out and lifted it right away to fling her behind him. More painful way but it was the one he was leaning towards as he didn't want to spend an hour cleaning his broom and he didn't think the Firebolt would let the girl on it.

"Ok Bulma I think the best way to get you down is for Goku to grab the power pole and lift you and it up." Harry explained to her.

"What!" she shouted not believing what she is hearing. "Can't I sit on your broom thing and you fly me out of here."

"Well the thing is I don't think Firebolt will let you on, he is very prickly about who rides on him." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That true, he flung me off the first time I got on him without Harry." Goku said taping a finger on his chin thinking back. "He still don't let me on unless Harry is on or Harry needs saving."

Harry nodded his head, and Bulma wonder if she had written a will before going on this adventure.

"Ok Goku, you grab that the end that sticking into the cliff side and Draco you drag him around the waist so he doesn't get pulled off when he take it out." Harry instructed. "Now remember you have to be fast Goku or she could slip off the other end, though I will be there to grab her if she does."

"You are sure this is the only way." Bulma said nervously,

"No worried Bulma we would let anything happen to you." Goku said smiling happily at her, he grabs the end of the power pole and he felt Draco's arms wrap around his waist.

"Ok on the count of three." Harry called out, flying to the other end of the pole.

"One." Harry said.

"Oh Kami I am going to die." Bulma welled.

"Two!" Draco and Harry said, tensing their muscles.

"No I have changed my mind!" Bulma shout in panic, kicking her legs in the air.

"THREE!" all three boys yelled.

Goku yelled as he pulled his power pole out and lifted it as soon as it came free, Bulma screamed as she began to slip off the other end, but Goku and Draco moved fasted and turned together as they lifted, flinger her over the top of the cliff.

She let out a yell as she speed through there air, she keep on yelling and screaming in panic even though she was now on the ground and free from the power pole.

Goku and Draco looked on confusion to why she was acting like she was, till Harry flow over and landed in front of her, getting off the broom he walked over to the screaming girl and yell into her ear. "Bulma stop screaming you're on the ground now!"

"Huh?" Bulma opened her eyes and looked around her, seeing that she was on the ground turn and started kissing it, "thank Kami, thank Kami."

The boys looked on, blinking their eyes in bewilderment.

"Girls sure are strange." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"No, I just think we landed our self with a crazy one." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry just nodded as they watched on, it took five minutes for Bulma to stop, and when she did she rushed off again to hide behind some rocks.

"But I thought she had already peed, why does she have to go again?" Goku asked.

"Maybe girls can't hold like boys can." Harry said to him, he really had to look into the 'know all book' because girls were really confusion.

"I am changing my clothes you brats!" Bulma yelled out from behind the rock.

"Oh," Harry and Goku said, though Draco shacks his head at the strange girl.

It wasn't long before she came out from behind the rock wearing trousers and a new top. She walked over to them and said, "I need to see if the bike is still working after that big fall, Goku do you remember where it landed."

"Sure Bulma, it's not far from here." He said happily,

"We're going to have to walk though, I don't think Firebolt could carry this many people not with how big Bulma is." Harry explained, his broom bobbing beside him in agreement.

"I am not fat!" Bulma shouted loudly into Harry's ear making him slightly deaf.

"You don't need to shout Bulma I didn't mean you were fat I meant that Firebolt couldn't carry someone so tall as well as Goku, Draco and me." Harry expanded to her as he wiggled his finger in his ear to get the hearing back in it. _'She sure has a good pair of lungs on her.'_ he thought dazzle.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say about that, so instead she laugh nervously and said, "I knew that was what you meant."

"Not likely" Draco huffed before he turned and started his way back to where the bike had fallen. "Come on let's get this over with before the sun sets."

The others followed him and made their way down the cliff to where the bike had landed.

When they came to it, it was lying on its side, Bulma rushed towards it and turned it back upright, the boys watched as she pressed some buttons and then turned the handle, and the bike came to life and gave a roar as it did so.

"Thank Kami," Bulma breathed, fiddling with some of the controls. "Everything is looking good, I am so glad those things were made to take a beating."

Turning to the boys she said, "Well let's getting going I really don't want to meet another dinosaur any time soon."

Goku got onto the bike behind Bulma as Harry and Draco go onto the Firebolt.

"Let's get going." Bulma said, "I want to get closer to the other dragon ball before we stop for the night."

"Hope you guys can keep up then." Harry laughed before zooming off into the air.

"Wait you don't know the way!" Bulma yelled as she and Goku followed.

Goku had a big smiled on his face when he heard his friends laughing above them, this was going to be the best advancer ever and he couldn't be happier to have those that were close to his heart with him.

The search for the Dragonballs has begun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) ok its done, I can't believe I even wrote 18000 words and I hope this turned out right and you all have enjoyed it ^^ again no beta for this so I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, if you see any please let me know so I can fix them cos knowing me I will go over this chapter and others and fix them as I go. I hope you all enjoyed the kid Draco and Harry as it is the first time I have ever written them as kids and it isn't easy as I have worked more on adult Harry and this is the first time I have worked with Draco as well ^^ it's fun writing them as brothers and having Firebolt as well. And you will learn more on them as the story goes not to many hints now as this is going into DragonballZ as well ^^

Please let me know what you all think and till next time bye bye for now ^^


	2. Episode 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball. I do not make any money from this story or any others._

 **Pairings:** Harry/Goku though not till later, there will be another added to that paring but not till DragonballZ, Can you guess who ^^ - Draco/not till DragonballZ (not telling who, but you get a cookie if you guess right.)

 **Rating/Warnings:** M cos I know it will go to that at some point plus from watching Dragonball there is nudity and knowing me, there will be swearing. And later there will be lemons and Mpreg, after all we will need Gohan in Dragonballz ^^ but they will be posted on AO3 ^^

 **(BETA)** no one at the moment but if you wish to Beta for me please send me a PM and don't worry about not having seen Dragonball as I know a site you can watch it ^^ it's where I am following the episodes.

 **(ME)** ok here is Chapter 2, I am happy that you all seem to be enjoying it with how many of you are following ^^ I know a lot of people haven't seen Dragonball before, me being one of them but it was Dragonball Z that I watched first and I have always wanted to have Harry added to it as well as Draco. So when my friend showed me a site where I could watch DB and DBZ well this story was born. ^^ and as I wanted Harry to get with Goku I had to start in this anime and I though what the hell let's do it from the start and see how it goes. And as you can see I went all out in doing all episodes ^^ movies I may do though at the moment I have a plot in my head on how this is all going to happen. a big thanks to LunaDragAngel, Solo16, Yaoilover956 and xXxOtAkU-444xXx for the reviews and lovely words ^^ they do pick me up and make me want to write even more even though I have finished for the day. So a thank to you guys oh and LunaDragAngel I am glad you like the longer chapters and how I have Harry and Draco and yeah Goku and Harry are cute hehe it's what I was aiming for ^^ Draco's partner is still up in the air for now though I do have someone in mind but it's going to be in Dragonballz so there is time before we get there but if you want him with someone let me know ^^ now I have talked enough I will let you guys read in peace. Enjoy!

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Book**

 **Episode 2**

 **The Emperor's Quest**

They travelled for a few more hours and the sun was setting in the distance. It had been a long day and with it getting so late everyone was exhausted. Even Harrys Firebolt was growing tired from flying since meeting Bulma and it wasn't used to having two people on its back for such a long time. Harry had only flow it around there home for short trips, it hadn't gotten used to it yet. The longer they flow the more it was getting lower and lower to the ground, till they were flying beside Bulma and Goku.

"Bulma stop!" Goku called out suddenly. "I just saw a snake that should tide us over until dinner."

"That goes Goku's stomach again." Draco sighed, he knew it was coming, he just though that the big lunch they had would tide him over till they stopped for the night. He should have known better.

"Well we did face that big dinosaur earlier, Draco. you know fighting makes Goku work up an appetite." Harry said over his shoulder laughing, used to Goku's need for food. It was a good thing he loved cooking so much or Goku would have starved.

Bulma on the other hand wasn't smiling along with the boys. Her face was pulled into a look of disgust at the through of eating a snake.

"That is so disgusting Goku. If you don't want to gross people out, you're going to have to stop eating frogs and snakes and things." She explained to him, there was no way she was ever going to eat those things. _'Kami, what have these guys been living off. I hope I don't see them eating anything like that or I would be sick.'_

"Really?" Goku asked disappointedly, his stomach growling in hunger. He didn't see what was so wrong with eating them. Harry made greats meals from just about everything.

She hums a yes to him as she drove. She hoped the conversation was over with. All this talk about eating snakes was turning her stomach.

"What so wrong with eating stuff like that? We never over hunt animals or anything." Harry said confused as to why those things were gross.

"Pay her no mind Harry. From what I have seen so far this girl has never lived as close to a forest as we have." Draco said patting him on the shoulder. He didn't want his brother to take any notice of the bratty girl, every meal Harry had made for them was great and no blue hair witch was going to say otherwise.

"How about lizards?" Goku asked her. Thoughts of the lizard kebabs Harry made before, those there tasty.

"No, eating lizards is nasty to kid. You're just going to have to toughen up." Bulma said pulling a face, if this went on much longer she was going to be physically ill.

"I think she is the one that needs to toughen up." Draco said, shaking his head at one he was hearing, any animal was food to them. There grandpa had taught them to be respectful to nature and never over use a food source.

"What did you say!?" Bulma said turning to glare at the blonde boy, out of all of them, she dislike the blonde one the most, he was so mouthy and rude.

"Don't worry your small little brain about it." Draco said waving a hand at her dismissively.

Bulma's cheeks puffed up in aggravation. _'Who does this kid think he is.'_

"I have you know that I am the smartest girl in the world and another thing…" Bulma said, sitting up straight before she was interrupted by Draco snorting.

"Keep telling yourself that. You're more like the smartest in a group of monkeys." Draco said smirking.

"Why you little brat!" Bulma screamed at him, waving her fist.

Both Harry and Goku on the other hand, sighed as Bulma and Draco got into a shouting match, those two were like oil and water, they didn't mix will.

Looking over to Goku, Harry gave him a small smile, he hoped to cheer him up and get his mind off the fighting. Over the shouting he said, "Don't worry Goku as soon as we find a place to rest for the night I will cook us up something."

"Thanks Harry, you're the best." Goku grinned. He couldn't wait to see what Harry came up with.

"BRAT!"

"DUNG HEAD!"

Both boys sighed. They hoped they found somewhere to stop soon before they got headaches because Harry didn't think he had enough Headache remedies for this.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Two hours later…**

They finally come to a stop, the fighting had lucky stop an hour back but it was only because Harry had moved Firebolt away from Bulma, coming back down from the air, Harry popped off Firebolt along with his brother alongside the bike.

Goku hopped off and stretched, he wasn't used to sitting still for so long, looking around he saw some woods off to the side of the road. He knew that would be a great place to find some food for dinner.

"I am so glad we stopped when we did, I don't think Firebolt would have gone on for much longer." Harry said, looking down as his poor broom, it was laying on the floor exhaustively from such a long flight.

"Yeah, plus this looks like a good place to make camp." Goku said happily.

Bulma sigh, there was no way she was going to sleep out in the wild were any animal or beast could come up and eat them, with that in mind she started looking for her case again.

"There no need to live outside like savages I have my dino caps remember." She said to them, sooner or later the boys would get used to using Dino caps, how they lasted this long without them she didn't know.

"Huh? Don't tell me you have a tent in one of those things, Bulma?" Goku asked her. Harry and Draco turned from where they had been placing down there bags to see what was going on.

"Well no not exactly." Bulma said smiling, opening her case up to see what capsule she need.

"Huh?" Harry was confused. He thought it strange before when she made her bike appear out from nowhere. He didn't think she had a tent in there as well, it got him wounding on what less she had in that case of hers.

"More of her craziness, I bet you." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't like those magic witch bombs, grandpa said never to use magic, unless it to help someone." Goku said strongly, pointing at her case.

"Oh well, I am going to help someone silly, she's pretty and has blue hair," Bulma said annoyed, picking out a capsule with the number one on it, she got off her bike and stood beside it and pointed to the tired broom on the floor. "Plus what do you call that."

"That doesn't make things appear from nowhere." Draco huffed, forgetting for a moment that his mallet appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't start again please." Harry begged. He had only just got rid of the headache from before.

Bulma huff before moving away from her bike, Goku, Harry and Draco quickly moved well away from her, they didn't want to be near that bang or smoke.

Bulma smiled at them teasingly before saying. "What's the matter you guys not afraid are you."

"Here it goes." She said as she pressed the button of the top and through the capsule away from them.

As soon as it hit the ground there was a massive explosion, they all had to cover their eyes from the smoke and light that it gave off.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a small dome house, Goku, Harry and Draco looked on in shock at it, having never seen something like it before.

Bulma on the other hand was smiling at her accomplishment, there was no way she was sleep outside where animals could eat her, now she had a lovely capsule house to be safe in and relax.

"There we go, doesn't have look cosy." She said happily as she walked towards the door. She couldn't wait to get inside and chill out for the evening after the day she had.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for." Bulma turned to look back at them as she opened the pink door.

Behind her the boys were staring in shock, before Goku snapped out of it when Bulma started to walk inside.

Grabbing his power pole he jumped into action, holding he pole threateningly at what he thought was a monster that was trying to eat their new friend.

"Get away from its month Bulma. I'll protect you from this monster." Goku ordered. His face set in determination to protect his friends.

"What the hell is that thing?" Draco said, holding his magic mallet that he had made appear when Goku had jumped away from them.

"I don't know." Harry said, holding his Firebolt, just in case they had to make a quick getaway.

"Thanks that's noble of you," she said smiling. She was glade now that she had the boys as her bodyguard if even seeing a house made them react like this. Walking further inside she retched over she found the light switch and turned it on. "But it's just a house, see."

The three boys gathered by the door and looked inside, they had never seen anything like it before, and when she turned the lights on they looked on in surprise.

"How did she do that?" Harry asked, looking through the opening in wonder.

"Bulma you made it light but it's still dark outside." Goku said, running inside to have a look around. Harry and Draco were quick to follow him, not wanting to be apart when they were around something so strange, not that Draco would ever admit he was scared.

"Chill out guys." Bulma said seeing that they were a little overwhelmed, placing her jacket over a chair and putting her bag onto the table she looked at them and explained. "It's a little something we call electricity, were you guys transport from the Stone Age or what."

"Huh, oh, wow." They all said as they look around the place, it was nothing like there old home.

"This is amazing." Goku said in wonder.

"Tell me about it." Harry said poking some of the stuff that was around. Draco was close behind him, not wanting his brother to get hurt by something the blue haired witch owned.

Bulma giggled at how cute the boys were being. _'There so naïve.'_ She thought watch them as they explored the house.

Goku wondered over to a glass screen, looking closer at it his was unprepared for an image to suddenly appear along with loud horrible noise on it.

"Wahhh!" He jumped back in fear at the strange thing.

"Goku!" Harry and Draco yelled, rusting over to him.

The three boys looked at the screen in shock at the man that looked like he was trap inside it.

"I told she was crazy, she is holding people captive now." Draco whispered in horror.

"Guys." Bulma giggled. Luckily she didn't hear Draco as she smiled at them.

' _So cute.'_ She thought.

"Oh no that guys trap and he is trying to break the glass by playing that horrible music." Goku said looking at the screen.

Bulma smiled and turned the channel over, wanting to see how they reacted to that.

The image of the guy disappeared and instead and man and woman appeared, the smartly dressed man was holding the woman's arms and looking at her lovely **. {Mylar I love you, kiss me you fool, oh Chan I have waited so long this, I'll love you forever my darling}**

"Huh?" Goku said looking up at Bulma confused.

Harry and Draco turned to see that Bulma had hearts in her eyes and was looking at the screen dreamily.

"What's up with her?" Draco said, feeling a little ill seeing the drool coming out of Bulma's mouth.

"We really need to have a look at the 'know all book' about girls, cos' I don't think there meant to act like this." Harry said looking a little scared at Bulma.

"What's this thing?" Goku said taking the remote out of Bulma lax hand, Draco and Harry moved to either side of him and looked down at him.

"I don't know." Harry said looking down at the black device curiously.

"Properly more witchcraft." Draco said scornfully, looking at the thing with distrust.

Bulma was so far gone in watching the TV she didn't notice what the boys were doing, instead her eyes were glued to the screen as the woman and man got closer together to kiss.

"One little kiss. One kiss, yes almost there." Bulma whispered dreamily at the screen, her eyes not moving from the image. It was what she dreamt her first kiss would be like when she got all the dragon balls and wished for the perfect boyfriend.

 **Roar!**

"Ahhh." Bulma screamed in fright and fell on her ass as the couple disappeared from the screen and a giant monster appeared roaring at her.

All three boys started laughing at her. It was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

"You shut up." Bulma said annoyed, she couldn't believe that just happened. She had been so close.

Goku stopped laughing and looked at her, Draco on the other hand was sniggering under his breath and Harry was trying to stop his giggling so not to upset Bulma, it was a little mean of them but it had been so funny seeing that expression on her face.

"Hay, you getting hungry Bulma." Goku asked her suddenly, snapping her out of her pouting.

"Huh?" she was confused to what he was going on about now.

"Well you're drooling." Goku said pointing to her mouth, his friends nodding beside him.

"A lot to." Harry said.

"Now I am embarrassed." Bulma said to herself, wiping her mouth to get rid of the drool there. She couldn't believe she had been caught drooling over a romance screen on the TV.

As she got off the floor a disgusting smell wolfed across her nose, pinching her nose from the smell she realised where it was coming from, outside the fresh air covered it, but indoor the scent wasn't covered.

"Hay what's that horrible smell, urg, guys you need a bath." She told them, covering her nose from the putrid smell. There was no way she could eat or sleep with that scent they were giving off.

"Err? What's a bath?" Goku asked looking at his friends, Draco shrug his shoulders having no clue what the blue hair girl was going on about.

"I haven't heard that word before." Harry said, thinking if there Grandpa had ever said bath before.

"Oh kids, I can't believe you're asking." She said in shock, she knew these boys had been without an adult for a long time but she never thought they didn't know what a bath was. ' _Oh Kami, I am going to have to show them.'_

"I guess I ganna have to show you." Bulma said cringing.

"Ok, let's get this over with. Get in here." Bulma said, walking into another room, the boys looked at each other uncertainly before following. they had no clue in what was going to happen next.

As they walked into the room they saw that there was a big tub, similar to Harry soup pot back home, to the side of the room, there was a round bowl to the other side and in between them was a strange bowl with to bits sticking out of it.

"Is she going to cook us?" Harry asked were worriedly.

"Of course not, silly, this is a bath." Bulma said giggling at the cute expression on Harry face, out of all of them she thought he was the cutest. she would love to take him shopping and get some really cute outfits for him.

"We're lost her again." Draco said, seeing Bulma was once more in a daze.

Snapping herself out of it she cleared her throat in embarrassment, before saying. "Ok you guys need to take your clothes off and here put theses around you."

Each other them grab the small clothe and held it confusedly. Though Draco was thinking she was being a pervert again.

"Come on, you guys are stinking up the joint." Bulma urged them.

Goku looked at his friends before shrugging his shoulders and began to undress. Harry did the same those Draco pulled him to the other side of him away from Goku. He didn't want Goku to start looking for a tail again.

Goku was the first to get naked, he grabs the small cloth Bulma had handed them and looked at it confusedly. He had no clue what it was meant for.

Bulma, who was kneeling beside the tub with the shower in her hand looked over and saw Goku's face, "We civilise people call that a towel."

Harry and Draco came over to Goku with their 'towels' around their waists, Draco was starting to get a clue into what bath meant, it remind him of when they go down to the river for a washy.

"Now let's get this over with, hop in you guys." Bulma said impatiently, she didn't want to be giving kids baths but needs were a must and if she wanted to not die from not being able to breathe then this needed to be done.

"So this is a bath." Goku said poking it, with his free hand, the other held the cloth he was given. "Reminds me of Harry's soup pot back home."

"Look at you! You're supposed to cover up the front." Bulma yelled. She didn't want to see that.

"Like this." Goku said holding the clothe in front of his face

Bulma growled in frustration, and Harry and Draco laughed at their friend's cluelessness.

"Like this Goku." Harry giggled out, pointing to where his was tired.

"Oh ok." Goku said wrapping the cloth around his waist like them.

Bulma fell down in disbelief, if these kids weren't so strong she wouldn't be putting up with all this hassle.

Getting up in to a kneeling position, she pointed to the tub and growled out, "Get in now."

The three boy did as she said and took there towels off and got into the bathtub, turning on the shower head Bulma soaked their hair, once done she poured some shampoo into hand and rubbed it into Goku hair.

"Why are you putting this fluffy stuff in my hair?" Goku asked, looking up at the fluffy stuff, he wondered if he could eat some of it.

It's called shampoo, and I'm putting it in your hair to clean it, I don't do this very often you know." Bulma said scrubbing out the dirt and tangles from the kids hair.

"Pass that bottle here I can do my own hair." Draco ordered her, there was no way he was letting her touch his blond mane, with it down it reach his middle back and he used special berries to wash it before.

"Knock yourself out." Bulma said passing him the bottle.

"Why would he want to knock himself out." Harry asked confusedly.

"It's an expression, it mean go for it." Bulma explain to him.

"Why didn't she just say that?" Harry asked Draco still slightly confused.

"She's strange Harry. pay her no mind, here." Draco said, putting some of the 'shampoo' into his brother hair and his own before they both started to rub it in.

Bulma let out a growl, but said nothing as she worked harder on Goku's hair.

"Ow! Not so hard." Goku complained. He didn't like having his hair pulled around like this.

"You should consider yourself likely, no wonder your hair stands up, it's never been washed." Bulma said, getting the last big of dirt out.

Looking over she saw that Draco and Harry were done and just playing with the soap suds, turning from them she retch over for the shower handy and turned it on, pointing the head over the three boys, she washed the shampoo out of their hair.

"There that's better." She said turning the shower off. Because she didn't warn the boys about closing their eyes, they were half blind from it.

Goku rubbed the soap suds from his eyes, turning his back to Bulma.

"Yeah…" Bulma cut off her own words when she looked down and saw that Goku still had his tail on. "What in the world."

Draco finally opened his eyes to see Bulma holding his friends tail, looking at it in surprise, he had a feeling she hadn't paid it much mind and was about to find out that it was very much real.

' _I can't wait to see this.'_ He thought to himself, smirking

"How does this thing stay on kid, I thought it was attached to your pants. What do you do superglue to your butt?" She said jokingly as she pulled on it lightly.

"Ow…what are you doing!? That hurts." Goku yelped out, he hated having his tail pulled.

"Huh?" Harry finally got the stinging in his eyes to go away, he looked over to see why he was hurting to see Bulma pulling on Goku tail.

"Bulma, what are you doing! You shouldn't do that!" Harry cried out. Waving his arms about.

"I'm trying to take this thing off so I can wash his back properly." Bulma said to Harry, confused at why he was panicking so much.

"Here that's ok. I can wash my own back." Goku said, there was no way he was letting her do it after pulling his tail so much, using his tail Goku grab the scrubbing brush handle and pull it out of Bulma's hand.

"Huh." Bulma was confused to what she was seeing with her own two eyes.

"See it's easy." Goku said proudly as he scrubbed his own back with his tail.

"AHHHHHH!" her scream frightened some of the sleeping birds away, it was that loud a bat that was flying by smacked into a tree.

"She has a pair of lungs on her, I give her that." Draco said using his finger to clear his hearing.

"No way. It moves, that means it's…its real…" Bulma was in shock and wasn't moving her eyes from Goku's tail.

Harry finished his washy and got out of the tub, wrapping the towel around him he walked over to Bulma and waved his hand in from of her face,

"I think she's broken."

"Na she'll snap out of it soon, I and Goku will finish our bath and you take her to the other room Harry."

"Okay." harry said happy, he grab Bulma's hand and gently pulled her away, she followed him in a dazed.

Seeing the bed he sat her down on it, seeing she would be ok for a minute he when and dried off and get dressed.

Back in the bathroom Draco and Goku were finishing up and getting out of the tub. Turning to Goku, Draco said, "let go see if she has snapped out of her shock.

"I don't get why she is so surprised." Goku said rubbing his head.

Draco shacks his head at his friends naivete. But said nothing as he wrap the towel around him and grabbed there cloths before going to the other room, Goku following behind him with his towel on his head.

It has always been known that Goku didn't have any modesty.

When they got into the other room Goku walked over to Bulma and saw that she was still wearing the same expression on her face.

"Will she snap out of it soon?" Goku asked.

"Give it a minute or two and she will." Draco reassured him.

It didn't take long before Bulma came back from where ever her brain had gone, when she did she asked, "Goku, why do you have a tail growing?"

"I don't really know why, I just know all boys have them. It's no big deal. it's just the way we are." Goku explained, rubbing his hair dry.

"Huh?" Bulma couldn't believe what she was being told but at the same time she had never seen a boy naked before so it could be turn.

' _Maybe he's right, I have never actually seen a boy take a bath before, so I guess I can't be sure, maybe they just keep them in tucked their pants or something, how bizarre.'_ Bulma thought to herself, forgetting for a moment that she didn't see tails on Harry and Draco.

"I can't believe I'm a teenager and I am just now finding out." Bulma said in surprise, all these years and she didn't have a clue, did that mean her boyfriend would have a tail.

"I told you she was crazy." Draco said to Harry as he pulled his vest over his head, he couldn't believe she was falling for this, he knew Goku thought every boy should have a tail but grandpa had told him Goku was special in that he was the only one he had ever met that had a tail.

"Well I guess I shouldn't say all boys, because my grandpa didn't have a tail and neither do Harry or Draco." Goku said thinking about it, though he did hope one day his friends would get their tails, but he didn't mind if they didn't, they were great they way they are.

"See, see normal man didn't have tail or your grandpa would have had one." Bulma said hysterically, not wanting to believe that boys had tails. She also pointed to Draco and Harry not standing far away, "and…and what about them."

"But my grandpa was a very odd fello you know." Goku said with a big grin at her, "and theirs haven't grown yet."

"You're the real odd ball!" Bulma shouted at him angrily.

Goku paid her no mind as he got his pants on, he was thinking about the bath they just had, it was just like washy time they had in the river though less fun and with strange stuff being put in his hair instead of soap varies.

"So that was a bath, huh?" Goku said, "It reminds me of washy time, that we do once a week or when Harry orders it."

"A bath sounds so wonderful." Bulma sighed at the thought of getting into a hot bath, after the day she had, she need one desperately.

"Ok that it, I am going to have a bath and you guys entertain yourselves." Bulma said standing from her bed and holding her fist in front of her, before she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"She is so wired." Harry said. He will never understand that girl.

"Crazy more like it." Draco huffed, he still didn't trust her, but he didn't trust anyone with his brother and friends safety.

"It will be interesting time with her around that's for sure." Goku laughed as he put his top on. "Maybe I should go help her. After all she helped us with our 'bath'."

"Do you think that's a good idea Goku, she may start shouting again." Harry said to him, his ears had only healed from last time.

"It will be fine Harry." Goku said smiling at him.

"I guess so." Harry said watching as Goku walked over to the bathroom and entered it.

"Do think he is going to be alright?" Harry asked his brother.

"I think there is going to be more screaming." Draco said, shaking his head.

Harry sighed, he knew Goku liked helping everyone but sometimes it's best to leave things for others, he still remember that time Goku tried to help him with cooking, he ate more of the pre-cooked food then cooked that night.

"I hope everything goes ok." Harry said, sitting on the bed.

0-0-0-0-00-0-00

"There nothing like a long hot bath to melt a woman's cares away, that's for sure." Bulma sighed out as she relaxed in the tub, after the day she had, she needed this down time.

Sighing she turned her head and opened her eyes, to look at her lovely bathroom. What she saw Goku standing beside the tub watching her curiously.

With a yelp, she ducked under the soapy water, when she came back up she had covered her chest and only her head showed above the water, Bulma yelled out. "What are you doing?! Can't you see I am taking a bath kid?!"

"Yeah, I was going to help you scrub your back, you know since you didn't have a tail." Goku explained, looking confused as to why she was yelling this time.

' _She shore dose yell a lot.'_ He thought to himself, _'Harry and Draco never yelled when it came to washy or bath time. Maybe it's just girls, though if I remember rightly Draco yells if I try and help Harry with his bath time.'_

"No way! I can scrub my own back, now bight it, shu shu." She yelled at him, lifting her hand out of the water and waved it at him, there was no way she was letting him see her naked.

"Gosh, I don't get it Bulma. You were going to help me scrub my back." Goku said confused to why she was acting like this.

"Goku you're a little kid and I am practically a full grown woman, there is a big difference." She stressed out.

"There is?" he asked, he didn't see much of a difference, only that she is taller and had lumps on her chest.

"Yes there certainly is, but were not going to get into that right now." Bulma said the last bit with a blush, there was no way she was going to tell him the difference between men and women.

Goku took her blushing face to mean something else so he tried to reassure her. "Hay, you don't have to be ashamed, no way."

"What in the world are you talking about, I happen to be one of the most beautiful girls that your ever see, so what do I have to be ashamed of buster." Bulma scowled him,

"Not having a tail." Goku said simply like it explained everything that was up with her.

Bulma's face dropped, she couldn't believe he was still hung up on her not having a tail. It was starting to piss her off. "That's it, get out of my face."

"But I want to help." Goku said, not catching on to Bulma's annoyance.

"Beat it." She said the anger inside mounting.

"Oh come on." Goku begged.

That was it Bulma had retched her limit.

Harry and Draco who had been sitting on the bed talking about the day, jumped when the bathroom door banged open and Goku came flying out with things being thrown through the door.

"I can't take it anymore! Get out of my bathroom and stay out and for the last time I don't want a sticking tail!" Bulma screamed, throwing a last bottle out that hit Goku on the forehead.

The door slammed shut and all three boys looked at it like it was going to open again and a monster was going to come out.

Turning to Goku, Harry asked, "Gosh, Goku, what did you do?"

"I just tried to help." Goku said scratching the back of his head. Surprised at how she was acting.

"Maybe when it comes to the bathroom, Goku, girls need there alone time." Draco said. He didn't want to see a replay of that again.

"Oh ok." Goku said, maybe next time he will listen to Draco advice, he seems to know more than both him and Harry when it came to girl, even though Bulma was the first one they had ever met.

It wasn't long before they heard Bulma moving about in the bathroom, hearing a stomach grown, Draco looked over to see Goku holding his tummy.

' _Oh this isn't going to be good.'_ Draco though, holding a hand to his forehead. He could feel that headache coming on already.

"I'm going to see if she is done." Goku said, shooting off back into the bathroom.

"He'll never learn." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Well you know it will never be boring." Harry said laughing.

Back in the bathroom Bulma had gotten out and had gotten dressed in her pink nightie. She was still mega annoyed with having her bath interrupted.

"It's about time I got a little bit of privacy." Bulma said as she blow-dried her hair and ran a brush through it, now she was dressed in her nighty, she felt a little better but was still annoyed that her lovely bath had been ruined by Goku.

Hearing a grown behind her, she saw in the mirror that Goku was behind her holding his stomach.

"Bulma, I'm hungry." He said to her.

"Goku!"

"Harry do you still have any of those headache remedies in your bag." Draco asked as they screaming started up once more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere, in a large castle, the home of Emperor Pilaf, his pale blue sink and elf ears gave away that he wasn't human. Much like the agent in front of him, who was a walking, talking dog dressed as a ninja. Emperor Pilaf was a powerful being but he was no happy with but being an Emperor, he wanted the whole world. Since the day one of his agents had told him about the Dragon balls and they had gotten the one star ball he had been obsessed with getting all 7 dragon balls and making his wish to rule the world.

He was enjoying his dinner as one of his agents bowed to him and gave his report.

"Well did you bring me a dragon ball Shu." Emperor Pilaf said as he finished with his dinner, taking all the meat of the bone.

"No sire. I... I got real hungry so I came back." Shu said. He knew he was in trouble for doing that but hunger clawed at his belly.

"Imbecile." Emperor Pilaf said annoyed, dumping the clean bone into a dish he carried on. "You won't get so much as a bone if you don't bring me back another dragon ball."

"But sire I am so hunger that I can't even think straight." Shu begged like the dog he was, seeing all that food and smelling it was making him dizzy.

"That's a good thing Shu. You have to trust me on that." Emperor Pilaf said sarcastically, Shu wasn't one of his smartest agents. He was more for the grunt work, then thinking up plans.

Using a napkin to wipe his month, he left out a belch before retching for a beautifully designed box, opening it Emperor Pilaf was ecstatic to see what land inside, he started to gush, "Arr.. look how it sparkles so brilliantly and yet it is only one piece to the puzzle, I have to have those other six Dragonballs."

"But why sire?" Shu asked. "Isn't one enough."

"Of course one isn't enough, if I pulled out all your teeth except one would that one be enough to chow with, NO!" Emperor Pilaf shouted angrily at being questioned by a lackey. "If I cut off all your paws except one would that be enough to run with, NO!"

Shu started sweating so much that he feared he might flood the place. He really hoped he hadn't pissed his sire off to the point of being fired or worse.

"Do you see my point now Shu, I can't rule the world with one ball, can you understand that?" Emperor Pilaf said, hoping that Shu got it now. _'Why did I higher him in the first place.'_ He thought.

"Yes I think so, but isn't the world a awfully big place. How can one person rule the whole thing?" Shu asked, not understanding how that was possible.

"While you have to be able to delicate Shu, and I have always been good at telling other people what to do, bossing people around is one of my strong points." Pilaf said, holding his arms behind his back as he stood up straight.

"Right, that's true sire" Shu said thinking about all the times his Emperor had bossed him about.

"There are other requirements Shu, you have to be able to think big not small, big." He explained. "And those in small stature like I can think very big, I have all the qualifications to rule the world."

"What I don't have are those other six dragon balls you dolt!" Emperor Pilaf raged at him, his body was so stressed at the rage of not having all of the dragon balls that something puffed out.

A loud noise sounded in the room.

"Oh ho." Shu said, when the horrible smell surrounded the room, he just knew he was going to get punished for hearing that.

Emperor Pilaf blushed; he knew he should have eaten that last bit of meat, now he had to see if his Minion had heard that,

"Did you hear that?" He asked slyly.

"Huh?" Shu was confused at first.

"I think you did." Emperor Pilaf said frowning at him.

"No sire it wasn't me I swear." Shu denied. He knew he didn't pass wind, but in a few seconds he will wish he did.

"We'll see about that." Emperor Pilaf said, rushing towards the door,

Huh?" Shu watched as his Emperor passed him and hit a button on the wall next to the door.

"Ahhhh." Shu screamed as metallic arms came from the ceiling and floor and grabbed him, they held him in mid-air.

"Note to me, I must remember to move that button to a closer spot." Emperor Pilaf said to himself as he ducked under one of the arms, he didn't want to have to run across the room every time he wanted to press that button.

"Please let me go sire, I didn't do anything." Shu cried out as sweat drip over his face.

"Are you saying at I would be capable of such a gross admission." Emperor Pilaf asked, looking up at him.

"Oh no, please sire." Shu begged.

"I will not tolerate this kind of outburst from one of my agents." Pilaf said, "I'm afraid the time has come to trim the stem a bit."

And with that said he pulled out an electric saw, from where Shu didn't know but what he did know was he was about to be down sized.

"Ahhhh don't chop me up! I admit it sire, I did it, I pooed, I farted, I passed gas, guilty as charged, woohoo I let out a stinker." Shu plead in a rush, hoping and praying that it worked, he didn't want to die.

Turning off the chainsaw, Pilaf smiled happily, "That's better, I'll let this one go cos you were honest, just make sure it doesn't happen again, is that clear Shu."

"Yes sire, I'll try and contain myself." Shu said, feeling faint with relief that he got out of that one.

"Emperor Pilaf." A voice called from above.

"That sounds like agent Mai." Pilaf said looking up to where it was coming from.

A beautiful raven haired woman jumped from a hidden hatch in the ceiling and landed in front of Pilaf in a kneeling position.

"Sire. Agent Mai, reporting as ordered." She said, bowing her head.

"Hmm... well what's the news? Did you bring me back another dragon ball?" Pilaf asked in hope.

"No sire but I have some valuable information." She said, hoping this would please him.

"Is it about the dragon balls, well?" Pilaf hoped it was. He couldn't go on much longer with his agents not finding any.

"Yes." She said.

"A deep cover agent landed in a place called skull Valley, just before he left his spy plane, he reported seeing a mysterious light with a bright glow." She reported what she had uncovered.

"Was the light a Dragonball?" Pilaf asked excitedly.

"We don't know sire, he disappeared, we never heard from him again." Mai said, she hope her information pleased him, from what she had seen when she dropped in she didn't want to be in Shu position.

"Hmm… take Shu with you and see if there is a Dragonball over there." Pilaf ordered.

"Ahh sire I have obedient school today." Shu said in a rush, he didn't want to go to a place called Skull Valley, it sounded dangerous.

"Never mind that, we need a disposable agent like you on this mission Shu, now go get me a Dragonball." Pilaf yelled at him, he wasn't letting Shu get out of this mission. He wanted that Dragon Ball.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sire."

They both said before, Mai moved to press the button of the wall to release Shu and they made their way out of the room.

Leaving there emperor alone, "Soon I will have all the Dragon Balls and will rule the WORLD!" He shouted excitedly, he couldn't wait for his dream to come turn. It was only a matter of time now.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So this is it huh?" Goku asked, looking at the little food that was on the table. It wasn't the big spread like Harry did in the evenings.

Harry looked over the table and picked up a green thing, looking it over he took a bite and found he like the taste.

"What this Bulma?" Harry asked once he had swallowed.

"That's cellaring, it's very good for you." Bulma said, smiling, she was happy one of them was trying and liking the dinner she had prepared, even though it was only a salad.

Draco on the other hand was looking at the food on the table, some he had seen before and some he hadn't a clue about but he wasn't going to give the blue haired witch the satisfaction of seeing him intimidated.

Picking up some leafy stuff, he put it into his month, chewing it. He found it didn't really have any flavour. He felt like a rabbit, eating this stuff.

Swallowing what he had in his month, he happily pointed out something to the obvious girl. "You do know this isn't going to fill him up don't you."

"Huh?" Bulma looked at Draco and saw him point to Goku, "What do you mean this is a lovely balance meal."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Draco said taking a bite out of some orange stick.

Goku seeing his friends ending the food, grabbing some bread, he knew what it was from Harry making some back home, he loved the sweet stickiness from the honey he added to it.

Taking a bite he nearly spat it out. Goku coughed at the dryness, grabbing the mug on the table he swallowed what he thought was soup and nearly spat that out when the bitterness hit his tongue.

"Oh yuck this bread doesn't have any flavour and my soups bitter too." Goku complained. He had never tasted anything like these before.

Harry quickly grabbed a napkin off the table and handed it do Goku. "Here Goku."

"Thanks Harry." Goku said wiping his mouth. He had never tasted something so bitter before.

Draco grab the mug beside his bowl and sipped at it to see what Goku was talking about, _'Hmm…it's not so bad.'_ he thought to himself, taking another sip.

"That's not soup, that coffee, how do you expect to grow big and strong if you don't eat right." Bulma explained, slightly annoyed that Goku was complaining, she guess that they had never had food like hers before living all along in the mountains.

"You know your right, thanks for the advice Bulma." Goku said, getting hit with an idea, he knew the food on the table was just a snack compared to what they normally had for dinner.

"Huh?" Bulma looked up from her meal to see Goku walking towards his shoes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get some food that will make me big and strong. I'll bring some back too so Harry and Draco get stronger as well." Goku said smiling to her.

"You might wind up being food yourself if you're not careful out there, I wouldn't do it." Bulma said shaking her head at him, she thought he was crazy wanting to go out there were there could be any type of monster just waiting to eat you up.

"Be save Goku." Harry waved from the table. Goku waved back smiling at him.

"Don't worry I will bring back something for all of us." Goku said before he walked out the house and closed the door behind him.

Harry watched the door worriedly. None of them had gone hunted in the dark before. He hoped his friend would be ok.

"Done worry Harry, Goku will be fine. you know nothing can hurt him." Draco said to reassure his bother.

"How to you know?" Bulma asked.

"Because there one thing I have learned after know Goku all these years." Draco said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, what's that?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Never underestimate him." Draco said seriously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Goku jumped from tree to tree, when he landed on the ground he could help but be disappointed by what he had found so far, the forest seemed to be picked clean already, there wasn't any animals he had come across jumping through the trees, not even a whisper, though he did hear a howl earlier maybe there animals are just hiding.

"Wow slim picking so far, Bulma could probably eat this whole centipede by herself. I'm going to have to do better than that." Goku said to himself, "Harry and Draco still need to eat too."

Sighing he was about to continued his search, when a strange noise appeared above him, looking up he something fly overhead.

When he noticed the shape of the strange thing, a large grin appeared on his face as he said happily. "A bird, wow."

Jumping up into the trees again he went after it, thinking that from its sixe it would feed him and the others with leftovers to spear.

What Goku didn't know that it wasn't a animal, but a plane with two agents inside it.

"There's skull Valley, its right below us." Mai said to her partner.

"Can't we go back now and just say that we went." Shu pled her. He was sweating buckets thinking what could be down there.

"No… we better check it out." Mai said, there was no way she was going to fail her mission. With that in mind she moved the plans controls to take them down. Pressing the button for the landing gear she slowly lowered the plane onto the ground.

Getting out she jumped onto the ground and looked around her.

"Geronimo!" Shu shouted as he jumped from the cockpit.

"Shu be quite," Mai ordered him. They didn't know if something was around here.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

Shaking her head she waved her arm in front of her. "Come on."

They jumped down from the little hill that they had landed the plane on. They made their way to ground level.

Mai jump for the last time and hear a crunch under her feet, looking done she saw she had landed in a pile of bones.

They were everywhere, animals and even human ones. Seeing all this set fear through the two agents, and they started to regret landing there plane now. Shu and Mai held each other as they looked around them, shivering in fear.

"I want to chow on one of these bones but I'm too scared." Shu confessed

"Let's just make sure we leave with our own bones." Mai advised.

"Yeah." Shu agreed, he as to young to die.

Suddenly from the corner of their eyes they saw an orange glow within a cave not far from them.

"Huh?"

"What is that?" Shu asked, looking up at Mai fearfully.

"I don't know, could be a dragon ball. Let's check it out." Mai said, though they both knew that they wanted to be anywhere but there.

As they walked closer to where the light had come from, Shu started to moan and sweat as he crushed bones under his feet.

"Ahhh!"

"Huh?" Shu looked up to see a shadow flying above them, seeing it go behind them they turned and saw a little boy jump onto a branch sticking out of a Cliff onto a rock and then jump down to land in front of them

"Kid likes to jump." Shu said. Watching to kid jump towards them.

"He's a hot hopper alright." Mai commented. She had no clue what a kid was doing in skull valley. It was no place for a kid to play and not at this time of night. "Beat it kid, before you get hurt."

"You beat it," Goku said determined as he pointed at them. "Look I am not going anywhere, that's my big birdy, I saw it first so you two stay away."

"What in the world is he talking about?" Shu asked. Confused to what the kid was going on about, there was no big birdie from what he had seen.

"Beats me," she said to him before addressing the kid again. "Kid I think I hear your mummy calling."

As soon as she said that growls sounded behind her, and more orange lights appeared, but they were dragon balls.

"Huh?" fear shoot through them both as hungry wolfs surrounded them.

"Those lights weren't dragon balls." Shu stated the obvious as he nearly wet himself in fear.

"No kidding." Mai said fearful, she was too young and beautiful to die like this.

"This is great, now there enough for all of us." Goku said happily, there was enough animals here to feed everyone back at the house, Harry would be so happy with him for getting so much food."

"Alright, yum." Goku said licking his lips as he imagines all kinds of meals Harry would make.

The wolves couldn't contain there hunger anymore with prey so close to their den, so as one then rushed at three. Mai and Shu ran screaming, not wanting to end up as dinner,

Goku got into a fighting stand and frowned as he waited for the wolves to get closer to him. One jumped at his and he throws a punch into its face, knowing it away, kicking another in mid-air he used it to flip over what that lunges at him. He was laughing as he hadn't had this much fun since sparing with Harry and Draco a few days ago.

Landing on a wolf head, he punch and kicked those that attacked him, laughing and smiling as he fought.

Not far from him, Mai and Shu were running towards there plane, a pack behind them gaining ground.

"This is it Mai." Shu screamed as the wolves got so close he could feel there hot breath on his tail.

"Ahhhhhh!" they screamed thinking there done for when Goku leap out with his power pole in hand and hit the wolf away before fighting the others.

Shu and Mai didn't look back at the fight instead they jumped into their plane and started her up, both let out a sigh of relief as they looked wide eyed at the kid fighting, Mai couldn't help but say, "That was close. I thought we were going to be a dog's dinner."

"Mai!" Shu said taking offence to that comment.

"Sorry." She said not really meaning it, started the plane up they lifted off the ground and made there get away.

Goku who was still fighting noticed his birdie getting flying off. Goku frowned and shouted. "Hay, my bird is getting away."

As he ran towards the birdie, wolf jump onto him, he didn't let this slow him down though and as soon as he was under it he shouted out. "Power pole extend!"

The pole glowed and shot him and the wolfs into the air, the wolves not having a strong grip on him fell back down to earth as he got higher.

Using the forces of the pole he flow towards the bird and gave it a kick to the side.

Inside Mai and Shu screamed as there plane went down and crashed into the ground.

When Goku landed next to it, he saw all the pieces of the bird laying about, hitting it with his pole he head the same sound he did when he hit Bulma's car.

"Darn it, this bird is rock hard." Goku said in disappointedly. "Oh well, wolf should be enough."

Goku jump back to where the wolves were, not realising that Mai and Shu were moaning in the tree branches above him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, it had been an hour since Goku had gone off to get dinner for them and he was growing hunger by the minute.

The food Bulma had land out was nice but it had no meat or anything that filled them up for long, _'though.'_ Harry thought looking over to Draco who was still holding his cup of coffee, _'some of us seemed to like it more than others. I wonder what that stuff is going to do to him.'_

"Harry, Draco, Bulma, I'm back!"

"Goku!" Harry shouted rushing towards the door in happiness. Draco finally put his drained cup down and followed Bulma and Harry to the door.

"Huh? He's alive after all well I'll be darned." Bulma said to herself, not believing she would ever see the kid again when he left.

Bulma opened the door and Harry and Draco walked out in front of her. When they looked at Goku he was smiling and holding out a bug.

"If you think this appetising looks good," He said grinning like mad, before turning to show them a dead wolf tried to his power pole. "Take a look at the main course."

Harry and Draco were smiling happily at having real food. While, behind them, Bulma had her eyes popping out of her head at the dead thing in her face.

"Ahhh." She screamed before slamming the door on them.

"Huh? Bulma?" Goku turn back and all three of them looked at the closed door in surprise.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked them, he thought Bulma would be happy for some meat for dinner.

"She being wired again, let's gets a firer going so we can cook this puppy up. That coffee didn't fill me up." Draco said walking away from the house to get some firewood.

"Bulma don't you want something to eat." Harry called out.

"I wouldn't eat that if you paid me!" she screamed back. Nothing in this world would get her to eat a wolf or bug. The never thought made her feel sick.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at Goku and they moved to were Draco had set up the fire. It wasn't long before the wolf was skinned and cooking over the flame.

Harry took out some berries juice he had in his pouch and covered the meat, so that it had a lovely taste to it once it was cooked.

Goku had put the bug onto a stick and had it leaning over the fire, both Harry and Draco didn't mind that it was for him, they didn't like bugs much and if they could avoid eating them they would.

"Bulma are you serious about not eating, this starting to look pretty good." Goku called back to the house.

"You're grossing me out Goku. I can't believe you guys going to eat that." Bulma shouted, shivering at the thought of eating something so gross.

"Well you're missing out, Bulma." Harry shouted to her, he hope she didn't get hungry later for not eating something but he guessed girls were different in what he needed to eat then boys.

Looking over the meat, he prodded it with a stick and saw that it was done. Turning to the others he smiled and said, "Alright it's done, let's eat."

All three of them grab some of the meat and started to chow down. It wasn't long before the bug and wolf were gone and all three boys were finally full.

"ahh. That was the best Harry." Goku said rubbing his tummy.

Harry blushed and smiled at him, "I am glad you liked it, I didn't really have a lot of my normal ingredients to work with so I didn't know how it was going to turn out."

"Even if you didn't have anything Harry you food is always perfect." Draco said, patting his stomach. He would never get tired of his brothers' cooking that was for sure.

"Draco right Harry, I will always love you're food." Goku said smiling.

"Thanks guys." Harry said blushing, he was always happiest when he was cooking meals for his friends.

Draco sighed and looked back at the house, "I guess we better go in and get some sleep if were hunting those dragon ball tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wonder what tomorrow will bring. Today has been an adventure that's for sure." Goku said happily, he hadn't had this much fun, since grandpa had been alive.

"It has been a strange day, I never thought we would be leaving home or meeting a girl. She is very strange but I can see us being great friends." Harry said.

"Speak for yourself; I still think she is crazy." Draco huffed.

"Aww...don't be like that Draco, I think she is great, wired and confusing but great." Goku grinned.

"We better go inside now." Harry said yawning. It had been one busy day and it was catching up to him now.

"Okay." Both Goku and Draco nodded. They put the fire out and cleaned up after themselves before making their way towards the house. Opening the door they saw Bulma sitting at the table with a book in hand.

Shutting the door behind them, they saw her looking at them with a funny face.

"Oh my gosh that's so disusing." She said smelling the scent of their dinner around them. Just the thought that they had eaten that beast grossed her out. "You three need to brush your teeth."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to smell your nasty old wolf breath." Bulma said then pointed to the bathroom, "now get your butts in there and brush your teeth."

"Okay Bulma, calm down. We'll get right on that." Harry said moving his hands in front of him.

As they were walking towards the bathroom Bulma had a thought, if they didn't know what a bath was, did they know how to brush their teeth. Turning she called out, "you guys know how to brush your teeth right."

"Yeah we know how, but." Harry broke off, holding his chin and looking down

"What up Harry." Goku asked

"I think we left are brushes at home."

"That fine, I have some spears in the bathroom. Come on." Bulma said leading them into the bathroom.

Bulma thought as they walked into the room. She had to show them how to bathe before, how was it that they didn't know what a bath was but knew how to brush their teeth.

"Hay Harry, how is it you guys know how to brush your teeth but now what a bath was." Bulma asked him. She knew he was the one she would get a straight answer from, where Draco was a brat and Goku was naive.

"Oh, Grandpa showed us when we were small." Harry said, "And the bath thing is a lot like our washy time we have down in a river."

"Washy time." Bulma said, realizing something. They knew how to bathe, just differently to what she or others did it and from the feel of Goku's hair when she washed it, they were doing right.

"Yup." Harry smiled at her. Though he liked baths better than washy time now, the water was warm and he felt cleaner then he did in the river.

Going over to the bathroom Cabinet, She opened it up and looked around for some spear tooth brushes that she knew were in there.

The three boys' watcher from behind her as she rooted around inside of it. They were curious about some of the stuff they could see in there.

Ever since meeting Bulma they had been learning about a lot of new stuff, though some of it was strange and weird.

"Ah. Here they are." Bulma said pulling them out, turning around she passed them over. Giving Goku an orange one, Harry a green one and Draco a red one. All three boys looked at the strange thing confusedly as to what they had to do with them.

"Now you brush your teeth and get rid of that wolf and bug breath." Bulma said happily, the smell was really starting to get to her.

"Huh?" Bulma notice the confused looks on their faces. "What wrong?"

"What the hell are these things, there not teeth brushes." Draco said holding his red one up. "First is not made from wood and it's a strange colour."

Bulma could help giggling. It was cute that they didn't know what plaice was. "It's plastic silly and that's what gives its colour."

"Plastic?" Harry said looking the green one he was holding.

"Yup." Bulma said nodding. "Now here is the tooth paste. Make sure you brush well okay."

She handed Goku he paste and made her way out of the room, leaving the boys to it.

"Well I guess it's time to brush our teeth."

"But what do I do with this." Goku said holding up the tube.

"I guess we put it on the brush and brush our teeth with it." Harry said hesitantly.

Opening it up Harry place a bit on each of their brushes and placed it down. Looking at each other, all at once started to brush their teeth.

"This taste like mint." Harry said around his brush.

"It's making fluffy white stuff in my mouth." Goku muttered, finding this fun.

"And it has a coolness to it." Draco committed around his mouthful.

Outside the door, Bulma was holding her breath to keep the laugher in as she listened to the three.

Not long around the boys were done and made their way out of the bathroom. Bulma nearly couldn't hold it in when she saw them running their tongues over their teeth.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" She said smiling at them.

"That was great, Bulma. Where you get that stuff from." Harry asked her.

"From the store. You can get a lot of stuff when you go shopping. When this is over and I get my wish I will take you shopping spree." Bulma said excitedly, she couldn't wait to show them the joys of shopping.

Goku jumped onto the bed and started bouncing. He had never felt a bed so soft before.

"Wow, what a soft bed, you guys need to try this. I can bounce like this all night, come on Bulma there room for all of us." Goku said laughing as he bounced up and down.

Harry and Draco thought it looked fun and was about to jump on with him when Bulma said.

"Room, what are you talking about, kid were not sleeping together, you guys sleeping on the floor." She laid a yellow blanket on top of a white duvet she had found for them to sleep on.

"Are you serious?" Goku asked, not believing what he was hearing, he had always shared the bed with Harry and Draco. Why didn't Bulma want to?

"Yes, your used to roughly it aren't you, guys who eats centipede shouldn't mind sleeping on the floor." Bulma said. Here was no way she was having little boys in her bed. They may kick her in their sleep and after seeing how strong Goku was she didn't want to see how hard the other two kicked.

"I don't mind, but I hope it not because you're still not mad about not having a tail." Goku said placing his hands behind his head.

"Get it through you're think head! I don't want a tail!" she yelled at him.

"Goku shore knows how to rile her up. Doesn't he." Harry said, sticking a finger in his ear. He was slightly worried he was going to go deaf at some point if Bulma makes her voice any higher.

"There we go." Bulma said to herself as she felled her cup up with water and started to brush her teeth.

A thought enter her mind as she was brushing her teeth. "Hay Goku, what's up with your grandpa anyway? I mean what happened to your parents?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what happened. My grandpa found me on a Mountain side on a little bed of moss when I was just a baby so he picked me up and took me home."

"Huh? What about you Harry and Draco, how did you end up with your grandpa?" She asked. It sound to her like there Grandpa took in kids, which was sweet of him really.

"You sure are noisy." Draco commented. He didn't want to tell her anything, it wasn't her business anyway.

"I am not!" Bulma yelled from the bathroom.

"Shh... Draco, don't mind him Bulma." Harry called out, before he explained there story to her. "Grandpa found me and Draco in the forest alone. We were lost and had been for two days before Grandpa found us. We had no memories so we don't know what happened to our parents so Grandpa took us in and raised us all together."

Bulma felt sad for the kids, who in their right mind could leave there children alone in the wild like that. They were lucky that there Grandpa had found them when he did or they would have been dino chow.

Changing the subject Bulma said to Goku. "Did you know Goku that you didn't have to keep the tail just because you were born with one."

"Huh?" Goku hummed confused to where she was going with this.

"Some dogs actually get their tails cut off when there still small." She explained.

"You shouldn't have let them do that to ya Bulma your no dog." Goku said, grinning. There was no way he was having his tail cut off.

"I'm not talking about me you lame brain, I never had a tail." She shouted from the doorway. But then she noticed that Goku was happily snoring away, he had falling asleep in the middle of her rant.

Growling in frustration she said through clench teeth. "I don't know what planet this kid is from, but it's not earth."

Harry walked over to her and pats her on the hand to calm her down. "Don't worry Bulma you're get used to Goku."

"Do I have to?" She growled in annoyances.

"Yeah. If you want our help getting those shiny balls you do." Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Grr..." she would have been happier if the other two boys were more like Harry. At least he didn't bug her to hell and back.

Seeing his point was taken was made, Draco walked over to Harry and took his hand. "Come on bed time."

And with that said he pulled Harry to the bed and they both climbed in. Harry in the middle with Goku to his left and Draco to his right.

"Night Bulma. Night Draco." Harry whispered as he dropped off.

"Night Harry, night crazy." Draco called out.

"Garr… why did I have to end up with such brats, Harry is the best of the lot." Bulma grumbled as she got into bed. Turning over she retch for the light switch and called out. "Night Harry, night Brat."

Turning the light out, they all fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Draco…Draco wake up."

"What?" Draco slowly came awake to see his brother leaning over him.

"Harry? What are you doing awake." Draco grumbled. Looking at the window beside Bulma's bed he saw that the sun was only just rising. "It's way too early to be up yet. Go back to bed."

Draco turned over and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"You have to get up, we need to check the 'know all book', remember." Harry whispered, shaking his shoulder harder. "I already tried to wake Goku but you know what he is like waking up."

"I am up, I'm up." Draco groaned. Sitting up he stretched out his sleepy muscles.

"What is it you want to know from the book?" Draco asked as they got out of the bed and grab the big book that he had left leaning against the wall the night before.

"About girls and what boyfriend means, silly." Harry said, "We wanted to know what was so different between them and boys."

"Right. Well if we're going to do this then we better go into the bathroom for this. So we don't wake up crazy lady over there." Draco said. Harry sighed at the name Draco called Bulma but didn't say anything, for whatever reason those two didn't get on.

Making their way into the bathroom, Harry shut the door behind them quickly and turned on the light. Draco placed the book on the floor and sat down in front of it, Harry quickly joining him. Opening it up, they turned to the middle of the book.

"Know all book, what is the difference between boys and girls?" They asked together.

Black ink appeared. **There are many differences between the two genders. I will tell you more when you're older, but I can tell you a girl is known as the female of the species and can give birth, while the male cannot. Unless they are breeders of course.**

"Breeders?" Harry asked confused. He had never heard that term before.

 **Breeders are the males that can give birth to children. They are uncommon, but not unheard of. The history of this was that about 200 years ago half the female population perished from an illness before anything drastic could happen, some males started to become pregnant. To this day they do not know how this come about. The rest you will know when you're older.**

"So we can have children." Harry said to himself, he imagined himself with some kids at a kitchen table waiting for dinner and Goku sitting at the head of it. As soon as that image passed through his mind he started to blush.

 **You must test yourself to know if you're a breeder.**

"How to we test ourselves." Draco asked the book, curious to what they were finding out.

 **Place your hand on the cover and I will test.**

Looking at each other they did as the book said and placed their hands on the page.

Their hands glowed for a second before stopping. Taking their hands off the page they watched as more black ink appeared.

 **Both of you are breeders.**

"Wow, so we can have kids." Harry smile grew and he had to hold himself back from squealing out loud and waking the sleeping occupants in the other room.

 **When you are older.** The book stresses this point out.

"I guess it's good that we know. But it didn't really tell us much about why Bulma is so crazy." Draco said.

 **The one known as Bulma is growing into a teenager, her body is changing and this can be a stressful time.**

"Will she be ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

 **She with be fine, it is a normal occurrence.**

"She doesn't act normal." Draco grumbled to himself.

 **The rest you will learn as you grow.** The book said. **Is there any other questions.**

"Is Goku a breeder?" Draco asked, he didn't think so, not with how he acts around Harry.

 **No**

"How do you know? he hasn't taken the test?" Harry asked confused.

 **I know from before.**

"Huh? That doesn't answer my question." Harry said slightly frustrated at the non-answers he was getting.

 **Is that all?**

"I don't think the book is going to say anymore on that, Harry, you know something's were too young to know right now." Draco said seeing his brother getting frustrated with the Book. He didn't want to see Harry blow his top, it was rare for it to happen but when it did everyone took cover.

"I know, but it would have been nice to know now." Harry sighed, letting the tension from his muscles ease. "I guess we should get a few more hours of sleep before the others get up."

They rewrap the book and left the bathroom. Turning off the light Harry watched Draco place the book where it was before. He couldn't help thinking about what the book had told them. He was happy inside to know one day he could have children though how they go about getting them he didn't have a clue. He would have to ask about when he was older.

Climbing into bed the boys whisper night to each other and drifted off again. The last thought that cross Harry mind before sleep took him was he forgot to ask what a boyfriend was.

Slowly the sun rose and as it did so it's light shone through the little houses window and right into Goku's face.

Letting out a little moan Goku slowly opened his eyes and rose up till he was sitting. Letting out a little sigh he rubbed his head and said dozily. "I'm up."

Standing up he starched and yawned. Feeling fully rested after a good night's sleep.

Once he had fully stretched out, he turned to look at Bulma and saw her snoring away on her bed with the covers kicked off. Turning to look at Harry and Draco he saw them curled up with each other, sound asleep.

"I guess it isn't time to get up yet." Goku said to himself, though he did find it strange that Harry wasn't up, normal he was one of the first up between them all.

' _Maybe yesterday tired him out.'_ Goku thought to himself.

Turning to look at Bulma again he saw that her legs were open and there was room there for someone to lie down.

"Yah, see I told you there was enough room for the all of us." Goku said climbing onto the bed and resting between her legs, placing his head on her crotch.

Sighing in relaxation, he moved his head to get more comfy. When he felt something strange, or more felt like something that should be that wasn't there.

Leaning up he turned around and looked at her panties, giving it a pat he felt a flat surface instead of the something he had felt when he had patted Harry that one time. Though that had gotten him shouted at by Draco.

Deciding that he had to see he what was so strange with Bulma he got to work on taking her panties off, he knew that if Draco was awake he would most likely get shouted at. The last time he had tried to take Harry's off to see if his tail had grown Draco had yelled a fall hour at him and Harry has blushed like mad.

Taking them off he turned and look said to himself. "Strange it feels like there is nothing there."

When he saw what was there and what wasn't he screamed and fell off the bed."Ahhhhhh!"

"Ahhh what...what!?" Bulma shoot up on the bed looking around scared.

On the floor Draco and Harry had shoot up and off their bed and fell into fighting stands. Their bodies reacting before they were fully awake.

"What the hell!" Draco shouted looking around in fright.

"What? What?!" Harry yelled, thinking they were under attack.

"It's your balls Bulma, there gone." Goku said frighten. Scared out of his mind at what he had discovered.

"What you're kidding me! How?!" Bulma shouted, shooting off the bed and rushed over to the table where her bag is.

"I don't know." Goku said, taking comfort from Harry, who had come over to him and was patting his back.

Harry didn't like seeing that scared look on his friends face. He wondered what had put it there.

"Please no." Bulma begged as she searches through the bag, she couldn't believe someone had come into the house and had taken her Balls. If she didn't have them she wouldn't get her wish.

Suddenly the balls rolled out the bag. Letting out a sigh of relief she calmed her racing heart. "Thank goodness there all here. Goku you must have been dreaming, man you really had me scare."

"But... But..." Goku tried to say that he hadn't been talking about that, but thought better of speaking about it when Draco came over to him looking confused. He did want Bulma yelling in panic again and thought she must already know about it.

After the slight chaotic wake-up call they started getting ready for the day.

Harry was sitting and brushed his hair as he watched Bulma doing the same at her dressing table. Draco was watching the coffee making machine with an inpatient expression on his face and Goku was sitting on the floor watching Bulma as well.

"My gosh, Bulma. Wow how long is this going to take." Goku finally said after watching her for a good five minutes. Even Harry didn't take this long to brush his long hair. Draco, maybe but even he was done getting ready for the day.

"Look, nobody asked for your commentary besides you didn't have to wake us up at this insane hour." Bulma said annoyed, she hated when someone interrupted her morning pampering time.

"Early birds, you can have your nasty old worm." Bulma said turning to look at them. She didn't see why they had to get up so early.

"Well you're moving so slow I wouldn't be surprise if you turned into a turtle." Goku said, frowning at her. Not being able to sit still in a longer he gets up and moving next to Draco to watch the liquid in the coffee maker drip down. He hated waiting so long to do something, it was so boring.

Harry just shakes his head. He knows how impatient Goku could be when it comes to waiting for something. He had learned to deal with this side of Goku in the morning when he whinnied about breakfast not being ready. Though Draco was normal the one that started yelling at him if he carried on too much and he being the one to break up them up.

"Goku you can go out in public with hair sticking out in every correction if you want to but not me." Bulma said, getting up from the table and walking over to them, Harry following her to stand next to his friends as they watch her take the jug with the coffee inside it and fill her cup up.

"Would you like to have coffee with me?" She asked them.

"Naa… it doesn't taste good and it makes me feel funny." Goku said shaking his head.

"Give me a cup." Draco ordered.

"You should say please." Bulma huffed at him, but felled another cup up, as she did so she asked Harry. "Would you like a cup Harry?"

"No thank you, I don't really like the taste." Harry said. Watching his brother take a sip of his cup and sigh in pleasure, he had never seen his brother like something so bitter before.

"I'm going to go exercise." Goku said turning to the door but before he left he turned to his friends. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure Goku I need to work on my jumping kicks." Harry said. Turning to his brother he asked. "You coming, Draco?"

"No I want to drink this up and then I will be out." he said taking another sip of his lovely coffee.

Harry nodded and followed Goku out. Once they shut the door behind them and made their way away from the house they both took a breath of the early morning air.

"This is the best, isn't it Goku." Harry commented as he starched his arms above his head.

"Yup. There nothing like being out here training early in the morning." Goku said smiling. "Let's get to training and maybe later we can spar."

Harry nodded happily, he like sparing with Goku. Turning away from his friend and got into a fighting stand, with a deep breath he jumped up and started kicking in the air, holding it as long as he could before coming back down and jumping again.

Goku watched for a second before he started his own training. Starching his arms he started to jog over to a large rock not far from him, growling he placed his hands on it and started to push it, it came out the ground slight enough for him to placing his arms around it. Then came the hard part, he started to lift it up from the ground, as he took more and more of its weight onto is small body the more he groaned. His face turned red as he used more of his strength to lift it.

Picking it from them ground he held it and began squeeze it in his arms, face going red from the strain, he gritted his teeth and crushed the rock between his arms.

Harry couldn't help but watch him do that, his friends was the strongest out of the three of them and it was so cool to see him train like this, it always gave Harry and funny feeling his in tummy.

"Wow." Harry breathed as the boulder was turned into small pebbles. Harry will never get over how strong his friend is, he had only be about to crush small rocks the size of his head and Draco only slightly bigger.

With that done Goku rushed over to the next rock and picked it up, but this wasn't a rock.

"Whoa!" the thing yelled out in panic.

"What in the world." Goku said noticing he hadn't picked up a rock as he thought.

"Goku!" Harry called out rushing over once he saw what his friend had picked up. He didn't want his friend to hurt a turtle.

"Goku put him down." Harry called out, but it was took late Goku let out a yell and drop the turtle onto the ground.

"Ow that's a new pain." The turtle said.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked nicely to the poor turtle. Patting it on the head.

"Oh yeah, thank you for asking." The turtle said, liking the head patting, _'what a nice boy.'_ He thought.

"Bulma wow, you really did turn into a turtle, boy I guess this really dose change are plans a bit huh." Goku said to who he thought was Bulma. He remember saying she would turn into one if she went any slower getting ready.

Hearing this Harry who was now standing next to the turtle couldn't help but fall down at his friend's words. Sometimes his friend could be very silly.

"Goku, that's not…"Harry started to say but was cut off when Bulma and Draco opened the door and stepped outside

"Goku, Harry, who are you talking to out there kiddos." Bulma asked.

"What." Goku looked from her to the turtle and realized that Bulma hadn't turned into a Turtle like he thought.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked the turtle, she was shocked to see one so far form the sea.

"I thought he was you." Goku said, pointing at the turtle

"What..." Bulma just shook her head. Goku said the strangest things sometimes.

"Harry you not talking to animals again are you?" Draco asked sighing.

"I didn't do anything." Harry said puffing out his cheeks.

"Strange a tortuous shouldn't be living around here, are you supposed to be living by the sea." Bulma asked the turtle, paying no mind the others.

"Yeah and I am very conserved being so far from home, by the way do you have any salt water." The turtle asked. It had been so long since he had some sea water.

"Sure we're fix you right up." Bulma said. Going back inside to get him some, Harry following behind her wanting to know what sea water was.

Harry helped Bulma carry the bucket of sea water to the turtle.

"Here you go mister turtle. I hope it good." Harry said placing it in front of him, he had tasted a bit himself and he thought it was gross but he knew some animal eat things like that.

"Thank you." He said behind diving right in and started to drink.

It wasn't long before all the water was gone and the turtle let out a burp.

"Good sea water, aromatic but full bodied." The turtle said happily at finally getting a nice drink that wasn't fresh water.

"Yeah I think it's an 87." Bulma said. Thinking about what water she had used.

The Turtle shook his head negatively. "Nope 86."

"Really are you sure?" Bulma asked, she thought she put the right number in.

The three boys on the other hand had no clue what the hell they were talking about, water was water to them.

"I know my water." Turtle said confidently, he knew his water.

"So what are you doing here?" Bulma asked, curious as to how a turtle ended up all the way out here.

"Well to make a long story incredible short, I'm lost, it's that simple I'm lost, I've been trying to find my way to the sea for over a year now." The Turtle explained to them.

"Oh you poor turtle." Harry said sadly patting him on the head again. He would hate to be lost and alone in such a big place.

"That's so sad and your still not anywhere near the sea, hold on let me go check my map, wait here a second." Bulma said walking back into the house to get her map book.

"Don't worry mister turtle we're get this sorted out." Harry told him reassuringly.

"You think so." The turtle asked hopeful.

"Always trust Harry's word. He's more right than wrong." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bad news I'm afraid, your still 100mils away." Bulma said coming up to them with the map in hand.

"Great that will take me 20 years." Turtle said, nearly crying.

"Gosh that sounds like a long time." Goku said, he didn't think he would wait that long to go home.

"I wish there was a way to help you." Bulma said to him sympathetically.

"Hay I know!" Goku said getting an idea. "Would you like me to carry to the sea Mr turtle?"

"That's a great idea Goku. Then we can take him home." Harry said jumping and clapping his hands.

"Why yes, thank you." Turtle said happily.

"Are you nuts?" Bulma shouted at Goku, there was no way he could manage that. Not with them hunting Dragonballs

"But you just said you wish we could help, so why don't we just take him to the sea." Goku said not understanding what she was going on about now.

Harry was looking confused as well, but Draco was scorning at her. He knew she didn't really want to help the turtle home, he didn't ether, but he knew it would make his brother and friend happy so he would help in any way he can for them.

"I didn't mean that for real, Goku, we're already on an adventure. We don't have time to transport a beached turtle ok." Bulma said angrily. At this rate she wouldn't get her wish.

"You're imposable." Goku said a frown.

"I'm imposable?! What do you mean by that?!" Bulma yelled back.

The others heads went back and forth between the too, it was like a tennis match.

"Well if we're so pressed for time why did you just spend the whole morning in front of the mirror worrying about your hair." Goku said. He was going to help the turtle with or without her help.

"Fine! Help the stupid turtle if you want, I can find the dragon balls by myself." Bulma said in a huff as she crossed her arms, she didn't need the brats help finding the Dragonballs she did fine on her own before and she could do so again. Out of all of them the only one she even liked was Harry.

Goku walked away from her and with Harry help they placed the turtle onto his back. Goku spotted the hurt look on Harry's face, Harry had come to like Bulma even if she shouted a lot and was sad she wasn't coming with them.

"You okay Harry." Goku whispered to him concerned. He felt angry that Bulma had hurt Harry.

Harry gave a small smile and nodded his head. He didn't want Goku to worry about him so he hid the hurt he felt at losing a friend.

Watching Harry climb onto Firebolt Goku shot a look up at the turtle on his back.

"Gosh are woman like this where you come from?" Goku asked the turtle, he hope not, he didn't want any more girls hurting his Harry feeling. He didn't want to see that look on his face again because Bulma's reluctantly to help.

"No, most have tails." Turtle said.

Draco quickly grabs the 'know all book' from the house and hopped on behind Harry on the Firebolt, there was no way he was going to leave that in her hands. With that they made their way from the house.

Behind them Bulma pulled a face at their back, pissed that they were really leaving her to take a stupid turtle home.

"Sure be that way, I hope you get a back ach you little twerp." Bulma shouted after them waving her fist in the air.

"Grr… what a geek, I don't need his or his friends stupid help away. I can handle anything that comes my way on my own." Bulma said angrily, nodding to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly there was a roar to her left that shack the ground under her feet. Turning to see what it was she wished she hadn't when she saw a big T-rex stomping about looking for food as well as pterodactyls flying overhead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Up ahead, Goku, Harry and Draco were making good distance away from the house. Harry moved his Firebolt to fly beside Goku.

"If you start getting tired Goku let us know and we can take turns carrying mister turtle." Harry said to him. He didn't want Goku to think he had to carry mister Turtle all by himself.

"That ok Harry, this is good training." Goku said smiling at his friend. He knew he was the strongest among them and he didn't want to see Harry getting tired out from carrying mister Turtle.

"How long do you think it will before she follows us?" Draco asked them. He was enjoying the peace and quiet, but knew that would be ending soon.

"What do you mean Draco? Bulma said she would hunt for the balls herself now." Goku asked confusedly. Looking up at his friend wondering what he was going on about. Bulma seemed really stubborn in her choice to stay behind.

"Cos Goku, you have one of those balls and she can't protect herself as we have already seen." Draco explained to him.

"Stop! Stop or I'll run you down! I mean it Goku!" A voice shouts loudly behind them.

"Told you so." Draco stated smugly, he like being right thought for the first time be couldn't help but wish he wasn't.

"We better stop that girl scares me." Turtle said to Goku. He didn't want to get on her bad side that was for sure, she was scary.

"Yeah she can be a bit scary, but its more she is loud." Harry said having Firebolt hover beside Goku.

They all stopped and turned to see her getting closer to them. She came to a shape stop beside Goku.

"Careful you could mess up your hair riding on that thing." Goku said. He was still a little angry at her for caring more about her hair then someone in need of help.

"Knock it off, I decided to forgive you." She said, like Goku was in the wrong. She started her bike again and rode off.

"What's the matter scared?" Goku asked smugly as he ran beside her. He knew why she was with them.

"Me, scared, give me a break. Let's just go find those Dragonballs." Bulma said. Her head tilted upwards to show she wasn't scared. That she hadn't rushed onto her bike and rode after screaming.

"Here we go again." Harry said flying beside them.

"And here was me hoping we've got rid of her." Draco sighed in disappointment. _'So close yet so far.'_

Harry just laughed, he was happy they were all together again and as soon as they had helped their new friend back home. They were going to look for more Dragonballs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) ok that is another episode of Dragonball, this time I did put in Pilaf and his minions, in the last one I had Harry explain about the balls instead of Mai like in the show but the badies are on the scene now and up to mischief ^^ the next episode is going to be next month as I have other things to work on as well as getting some more rough chapters of NAA done ^^ don't worry I haven't given up on that one, I am still waiting on my beta to get Wifi to send that chapters I gave her back to me. But I will give it another month and if not well we see though I have to laugh as I seem to not be having the best of luck with keeping betas around. Oh well. Please review and let me know what you think and if you even like it.

Bye bye for now ^^


	3. Episode 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball. I do not make any money from this story or any others._

 **Pairings:** Harry/Goku though not till later, there will be another added to that paring but not till DragonballZ, Can you guess who ^^ - Draco/not till DragonballZ (not telling who, but you get a cookie if you guess right. Or you guys give me other ideas ^^)

 **Rating/Warnings:** M cos I know it will go to that at some point plus from watching Dragonball there is nudity and knowing me, there will be swearing. And later there will be lemons and Mpreg, after all we will need Gohan in Dragonballz ^^ but they will be posted on AO3 ^^

 **(BETA)** no one at the moment but if you wish to Beta for me please send me a PM and don't worry about not having seen Dragonball as I know a site you can watch it ^^ it's where I am following the episodes.

 **(ME)** Chapter 3 is done and I am so thankful, I can write a chapter this long in a week but editing takes me another. Now if I haven't got everything just let me know what and where and I will go fix it. Thank you to those who reviewed, they keep me going and wanting to keep writing ^^ I am glad you are liking this as I was worried a bit as not many have seen Dragonball not even me but I like having a background to Dragonballz and with what I have planned in this and that its joins together. Now it's time for more of Harry, Draco and Goku and what more they can get up to as I don't think you guys want another long note from me ^^ I hope you enjoy and review to let me know what you think.

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Episode 3**

 **The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi**

It was a few hours later that Goku's tummy spoke up and rumbled for all to hear about not getting any breakfast. Harry giggled making his broom fly beside his friend.

Behind him, Draco sighed. They were never going to get to their destination if they had to keep stopping for Goku's stomach. But he couldn't blame his friend as they never manage to have breakfast this morning. Not with Bulma doing her hair and having no time to do anything but put that wonderful concoction called coffee on.

He really had become addicted to that stuff.

"Getting hungry there Goku." Harry teased his friend.

"Yeah. I hope we're getting there soon, I'm really getting hungry." Goku said. He hadn't had anything to eat since dinner last night and he was getting pretty hungry this morning after their workout. Though he hoped he could have spared with Harry before leaving, since going on this journey with Bulma none of them had had the chance to spar. _'Maybe after this we will get a good battle.'_ Goku thought with a small smile.

"You know, this is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Turtle said out of the blue. Looking down at Goku's head and turning to look at the other boys as well he couldn't help thinking it had been a long time since anyone was so nice and pleasant to him.

"Hay it's no big deal, really." Goku said looking up though he could only see a bit of the turtle's beck.

"Yeah, we always help those in need." Harry said. It was true that if any of them found any animals hurt they would bring it to him to patch up. He was the best at healing herbs that Grandpa had taught them.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you." Turtle said. He had never met such nice boys before, normal they would poke at him with sticks.

"Gosh, I think I'm going to cry." Bulma said sarcastically. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was so sweet that it was making her teeth ache. She continued to complain. She couldn't believe she was traveling all this way for a turtle. "Spare me please, just concentrate so where we're going so we can get there while we're still young."

"Why are you always complaining, why don't you try thinking happy thoughts, Bulma." Goku said. Even he with his 'go happy' mood was going crazy with her complaining.

"Her have happy thoughts." Draco snorted. "I think that only happens when it's all about helping her."

"Draco..." Harry sighed, he didn't need those two fighting again.

"Grr…" Bulma growled as a vein pop out on her head. She really didn't like that annoying brat. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down, the morning wasn't going her way already and she didn't want to get a headache on top of it arguing with Draco. Taking her thoughts from him she pulled her bike to a stopped.

"Hold on, let's see if there anything to be happy about." She said, turning to where she placed the map in a side bag on the bike. Pulling it out she looked at where they were. "Hay not too bad, just two more miles."

"Wow, we close, that's great." Goku said happily.

"Yeah! Soon you're be back in the sea, Mister Turtle." Harry said cheerfully, though he had no clue what a sea was.

"I can't wait to get back into the water." Turtle said happy, he was imaging the feel of that salty water and lightness of it as he swims in its blueness. It had been in his dreams for so long.

"Then we better get going." Draco said smirking. Happy this was going to be over soon, he was all for helping his brother and friend get the turtle back home, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He had missed out on his spar this morning and he wanted to find these Dragonballs as fast as possible to lose the blue haired witch.

What they didn't know what that they were being watch by a hungry Bear-man. Who had a love of turtle meat.

"Looks like dinners on the way." His deep growling voice said in hunger. It had been a long time since anything appetizing came into his territory. He imaged all that lovely meat for the taking. His month was already filling with saliva at the thought, licking his lips to clear the drool that was dripping from his month he lowered the binoculars. If he stared any longer he would miss his chance.

The great beast got into position as the group came down the dirt road. Just as they were coming close he stepped out into their path.

"Hold it right there." He rumbled out.

They all came to a halt when the biggest bear any of them have ever seen step out into the middle of the road. There was a scar over his left eyes and he was wearing some type of battle armour.

"Oh yeah you humans give me heart burn but I love turtles, so look, hand it over or your dead." He growled out.

"Goku you heard him, give him the turtle, quick." Bulma stuttered out, holding her hand to the turtle. If she was strong enough she would of throw the turtle at the Bear-man.

Instead of doing what Bulma or the Bear-man said, all three boys stuck there tongues out and blow raspberry at him. There was no way they were giving up there friend to this beast.

"Huh?" the Bear-man couldn't believe some pipsqueak's had the guts to insult him like that.

"Ha, I guess a little heart burn never hurt anybody." He growled out. No way was he letting someone get away with doing that. "Alright have it your way. Die if you want."

"You idiots, you're going to get us killed, give it to him." Bulma shouted at them. She wasn't going to die for some silly old Turtle.

"I don't care what this guy says, no." Goku said shaking his head stubbornly.

"He's right, Mister Turtle is our friend and we're not going to let this bully tell us what to do." Harry said angrily with a frown on his face.

"Are you out of your freaking mind kids?!" Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing, these kids were insane.

"Are you forgetting we saved you from being eaten only yesterday?" Draco said at her frowning. The girl sure had a short memory and that dinosaur had been bigger than this guy.

"He's my friend Bulma." Goku said. There was no way he was given up their friend to this bully.

"Not for long." The Bear-man growled out smugly as he took out a massive sword. Bulma's eyes pop out and she quickly span her bike around and drove off, leaving them all behind.

"I think you better hop down." Goku said towards the turtle. But before Turtle could do so Harry jumped down from Firebolt and landed beside Goku.

"Pass him here Goku." Harry said. "It's better if he wasn't on the ground if we have to move out of the way."

"Thanks Harry." Goku said happily as he passed Harry the turtle and settled him on his back. Just as they did that the Bear-man brought his sword down on them.

Both Goku and Harry jumped back and out of the way, Draco jump from the Firebolt and ran towards them with it following behind.

"Good luck Goku." Harry said before he rushed over to some rocks and out the way.

"Show him what happens when someone messes with us, Goku." Draco said smirking before he followed Harry.

"It's just you and me now." Goku said smiling. He was excited at the prospect of a real fight and testing his skills.

"You think you're real cute, don't you monkey boy." The Bear-man cockily, he stepped closer to the kid threateningly. "You should have saved your skin while you had the chance."

And with that the Bear-man swept his sword at the boy. Goku just grinned and lean back out of the blades swipe, when it came at him again and again Goku kept dodging out of its way, a big grin on his face showing how happy he was.

"Go Goku! Teach that mean bear a lesson!" Harry cheered from behind a rock. He wished he was the one fighting. But knew both Goku and Draco wouldn't allow him to fight unless he had too.

With the constant misses, the Bear-man was getting angrier, with a roar he moved his blade down at Goku.

Goku just laughed and jumped high in the air, flipping over the blade and Bear-man.

"You missed me." He said cheerfully.

Coming to land behind him, Goku waved his arm and shouted. "Over here bear breath."

"Huh?" the Bear-man looked over his shoulder and saw the kid standing there happily waving at him.

"Forget about him! Let's get out of here." Bulma shouted at Harry, Draco and Turtle, she didn't want to be around then that bear finished off Goku.

"Have more faith Bulma." Harry said. There was no way he was going anywhere without his friend, plus the fight was just getting good.

"Stop acting like a coward and enjoy the show." Draco huffed out as he turned back to the fun.

"Hahaha," the Bear-man laughed. "I like you kid, too bad you have to die."

The Bear-man slashed his blade quickly at Goku thinking it was too fast for the boy to dodge. He was wrong because the boy was no longer standing in front of him.

"Huh?" Bear-man said confused as to where the kid had gone to.

"You who." A cheerful voice said near him. Looking to his blade he saw the kid standing on it.

Goku had dodged out of the way of the sword and had jumped onto the blade. Down by the rocks Bulma's and Turtles eyes were bulging out in shock while Harry and Draco were cheering.

With a laugh Goku jumped off the blade and onto the Bears muzzle. _'Time to end this.'_ Goku thought with a frown. They didn't have all day to be playing with this bear when they still had to get Mister Turtle home.

Using a Martial arts move his grandpa had showed him to focus more power into your hit. He pulled back his fist and got ready.

"One, two," Goku said tensing his muscles.

"Three!" Goku shouted and shot his fist forward and hit the Bear-man between the eyes.

The power of the hit made the Bear's eyes bulge out. He yelled in agony as he felled backwards. As he went down Goku jumped off the muzzle and flipped in the air till he landed on the ground at the same time as the beast landed on its back out cold.

Goku had a big cheery grin on his face as he looked over to the others, that had been one cool fight and he couldn't wait for more opponents. It had been better than sparing that's was for sure.

Behind the rock Draco and Harry cheered, happy their friend had won his very first battle.

"Yeah, well, that's that." Goku said happily, dusting his hands off.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say kid." Bulma said nervously not believing her eyes at what she had just witnessed. It should have been physically impossible for Goku to beat that Bear so easily. _'Well at least I know they can protect me in this Dragonball hunt.'_ Bulma thought sweat dropping, she had forgotten or more like blocked out yesterday's fight, she didn't want to remember that she had embarrassed herself so badly in front of them.

Goku made his way over to them and looked them all over to see that they were alright.

Giving them all a once over and seeing nothing out of the ordinary with any of them he turned to the turtle still resting on Harry's back, he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you." He said, happy that he hadn't been made into turtle soup. Not when he was so close to getting home. He was so thankful he had met these great kids when he did.

"So some creatures think you're good to eat huh?" Goku asked him curious about why the Bear was so adamant about getting Mister Turtle from them.

Harry looked up at the panicking Turtle as it began to sweat drop and shake its head side to side.

"What! Oh my! No! No, I'm disgusting, turtle meat it tough and poisonous, your puck, hehe." Turtle nervously said in rush as he laughed like it was a joke. Harry had a funny feeling that was a lie, but didn't say anything about it. After all, no one likes to think of themselves as food to others.

"That's what I thought; some people would eat anything, not me though." Goku said, believing what Turtle had told him. Hearing this, the Turtle let out a sigh of relief.

"Goku you would eat anything." Draco said, walking up beside him.

"Well, only if Harry cooked it." Goku said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

All three boys laughed, knowing that was very true. Bulma drove up to them.

"Guys let's go already!" Bulma said impatiently, she didn't want to be around for when that Bear woke up or something else came out to eat them.

"Right." Goku nodded before turning to Harry. "I'll take him now Harry."

"Okay." Harry nodded, even though he could carry Turtle for longer he knew that Firebolt wouldn't let Draco ride it without him and would put up a fuss that would delay them even more.

With help from Draco, they managed to move Turtle onto Goku back again. But before Harry got back onto Firebolt he walked over to Goku side and leans forward and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Thanks for keeping us safe Goku." Harry said smiling at him.

Goku blushed and let out a slightly nervous laugh, his cheeks going red like they always do when Harry did that.

"I will always keep you guys safe Harry. Not matter what." He said strongly. Nothing would ever get in the way of keeping his friends safe from harm.

Bulma who didn't see what had happed between Harry and Goku behind her, shouted out impatiently. "Let's go already!"

"We better get going, she is getting scary again." Turtle said to the boys, though he did think it was cute how the shortest one of them praised Goku like that. _'I wonder.'_ Turtle thought as he looked thoughtfully down at the boys. _'Time will only tell if my instincts are right.'_

"Come on Harry, you're temperamental Broom won't let me back on without you." Draco called out, he had seen the kiss, but did nothing about it. He remember asking their grandpa about it once and he said let it run its course, if they were meant to be then it would happen. Draco didn't understand Grandpas advice, but let it be, for now.

Seeing Harry jump onto the broom followed by Draco, Goku called out. "Onward to the sea!"

Harry laughed as he signalled his broom to follow Goku.

"Hay! Wait up." Bulma called, as she shot off behind them.

It was a hour later when they started to hear a whooshing sound that neither of the boys had heard before, and there was also a strange scent in the air that baffle them.

As they made their way thought some small woodland and down a hill they noticed something through the trees.

"What's that?" Harry asked seeing the dark blue peeking between the treeline.

Before any of them could answer they rounded a bend in the road and site a wonderful site that made them all stop in awe. Right in front of them was the biggest and deepest blue any of the boys had ever seen in their lives.

"There it is guys, I found it." Bulma said proudly, her maps were never wrong. Finally they have made it and without running into any more trouble.

"No way, wow." Goku said, his eyes not moving from the beautiful site.

"I have never seen anything like it." Harry whispered, in awe at the site before them, he had never seen such a big body of water before.

"It's so blue." Draco said captivated. The gently waves rolling on to the sandy ground looked so inviting.

"Look, look, we're really here, it's huge and blue and beautiful." Goku said excitedly as he ran towards the beach, the other following behind him.

"Wow, the sea." Goku said, coming to a stop at the waters edge, taking a big breath of sea air.

Harry and Draco popped off Firebolt and stood next to him.

"It's so big." Harry said. He could smell a saltiness in the air that he had never experienced before when at the rivers.

"Did you think we would ever see something like this in our lives?" Draco said, not taking his eyes of the deep blueness.

Turtle climbed off Goku's back and stood beside them. He was near tears at seeing his home for the first time in a year.

"Isn't it beautiful guys?" Bulma said to them, she hadn't seen the sea in such a long time. It still took her breath away at its beauty.

"Yeah it's incredible. I've never dreamt a place like this really existed." Goku said. He was happy he and his friends decided to go with Bulma in the end or they wouldn't have seen such a place.

"I was starting to wonder myself, it's been so long, thanks for bring me back." Turtle said with gratitude. Not taking his eyes off the blue wonder.

"Hay sure no problem, it was a lot of fun." Goku said rubbing the back of his head cheerful though there was a slight redness to his cheeks at the heartfelt thanks.

"Yeah, we were happy to help Mister Turtle." Harry said nodding his head happily.

"What they said." Draco said crossing his arms, he may have only done this for his brother and friend but even he was happy to have helped the turtle home and see such a great site.

"Thank you all." Turtle said gratefully. "Well I better get going."

"You sure have a great home, Turtle." Goku said grinning as the Turtle made its way into the water.

Before going too far in he turned to them and bowed his head gratitude. He knew he would never have made it this far without the help of his new friends. Turtle said with a tear in his eye. "I would have never made it if it wasn't for you guys, thank you."

"Hay anytime." Goku said happily.

"Yeah Turtle, we're all happy to have helped you get back home." Harry said with Draco nodding beside him.

An idea appeared in Turtles head, he knew the perfect way to thank the boys for getting him here safely.

"Would you mind waiting here, I have a gift that I would like to bring you to repay you for all that you have done for me." Turtle said. He knew just the thing as well.

"A gift." Goku said confusedly.

"I wonder what it could be." Harry curiously asked. His head tilled to the side as he thought of what it could be, maybe something from the sea that they could take with them.

"What kind of gift would a turtle have huh?" Bulma said. She didn't really want to be waiting here for hours until that turtle came back with nothing but seaweed or something.

"Your see, I'll be back soon." Turtle said before going out further into the sea.

"It's not a stupid shell is it? Hay hold on!" Bulma shouted to him but it was too late. He was too far out to hear her as he disappeared under the water.

"He's gone." Bulma sighed, slightly annoyed that she hadn't a clue to what the turtle would be bring back.

"Don't worry Bulma he will be back soon. He promised after all." Harry said reassuringly, he knew when animals made promises they kept them.

"I guess so." Bulma sighed out. Suddenly there was some splashing in front of them "Huh?"

She, Harry and Draco looked to see Goku in the water. Goku was looking at the water curiously and said. "This is awesome."

Harry and Draco quickly took off their shoes and rolled up there pants legs before joining there friend in the water.

"Oh it's cold." Harry said shivering as he got used to the water. It was colder than the river by their home.

"Feels different to the river doesn't it hmm…" Draco said looking at the water and seeing it's not as clear as a river and for some reason it didn't feel the same either, it felt heavier if that was even possible.

Bulma shook her head at the boys' actions, but she understood they had never seen or played in the sea before and she thought everyone should see the sea at least once in their lives.

Turning she noticed Goku bending down and cupping the water in his hand to drink. Taking off her shoes she quickly held her nightdress up slightly and made her way towards him.

"Hay what you doing there kid, I wouldn't do that if I was you." Bulma warned him.

Goku didn't listen and took a sip of the water in his hands. When it touch his tongue he spat it out and stuck his tongue out to get rid of the horrible saltiness. "Oou, yucky, this water's salty."

Bulma laughed as Goku started splattering and spitting out the water. Harry curiously stuck a finger into the water before putting it into his mouth to see what Goku found so horrible.

There was saltiness to the water. He guessed the sea had different water to rivers. Turning to his brother he saw that Draco had done the same as him.

Seeing Harry looking he said. "I wonder why it's salty, and how Turtle can live in it."

Bulma hearing them turned and answered. "Well after years and years of river inflow and evaporation, the salt content of the lake water built up to the present levels. The same process made the seas salty. Rivers carry dissolved salts to the ocean. Water evaporates from the oceans to fall again as rain and to feed the rivers, but the salts remain in the ocean."

"But Rivers aren't salty?" Draco said crossing his arms and frowning at her in disbelief.

Bulma huffed but explained. "All the salt is in the sea. The salt would have been in rocks and was washed down to the sea by the river. But when the water evaporates up to the clouds, it leaves the salt in the sea. So now it's all in the sea. And lots of creatures live there not just Turtles."

"Wow, you know a lot Bulma." Harry said in awe, he was learning something new every day and not all from the 'know all book' ether.

Bulma stood up straighter in pride at being acknowledged as being smart. "Well I not all pretty looks you know I know a lot of stuff. So stick with me and you're being just as smart in no time."

Draco nearly fell over as she struck a pose, her leg bend back and her fist in the air, like a cheerleader. Not that he knew that. _'Why did we go with her again? Smart, give me a break.'_ Draco thought face palming.

Letting out a final sigh he went back to playing with his brother and Goku in the sea, after all they never knew when Turtle would be back.

000000000000000

 **Elsewhere….**

" _Hail Emperor Pilaf." The crowd shouted as their ruler passed them._

 _Pilaf walked down the middle of the parted crowd on top of his white steed, waving to the people that loved him and were happy with his rule over them._

" _Make way for Emperor Pilaf, supreme ruler of the world." Announcer called out. His words making Emperor Pilaf extremely happy as he rode his horse down the street. He ruled the world just like he had wanted. A dream he had since he was little kid. Everyone bowing to him and following his every order like they should._

"Thank you, thank you." Emperor Pilaf said out loud, smiling as he held the one start Dragonball out in front of him. Instead of being worshiped by people He was sitting behind his desk in his office, deep in his daydream of rulering the world again. It was one of his most favourite dreams since discovery the Dragonballs and one that was going to come true very soon. Well as soon as his two agents got back with the next one.

But that daydream came to an abrupt end when he heard his name being called outside the office. Opening his eyes as his dream faded away he looked at his door.

"Emperor Pilaf! Emperor Pilaf!" Mai and Shu shouted as they came bursting into the room and coming to a stop in front of hid desk.

"What? Spit it out, did you get the dragon ball?" Pilaf asked smiling as he hopped off his chair and walked over to the two panting agents.

"Not actually." Shu said nervously. Trying to catch his breath after running so much he hoped that Mai told him about their failed mission. He didn't want to end up in that hand trap again or worst.

"It's like this, there was a slight problem with the information, sire." Mai panted out. She really didn't want to tell him that Skull Valley didn't have a Dragonball but she knew Shu wouldn't do it and maybe coming from her they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"And." Pilaf stress out. He hated when his agents didn't get to the point right away.

"It was bogus, yeah. We were nearly killed by a huge pack of wolves." Mai finally rushed out holding her clenched fists to her chest. Still shivering at the memoire of being nearly eaten, she was to pretty to go out like that.

"And then we crashed sire, some crazy kid kicked our planet. It with was horrible…" Shu said. But got interrupted by a very angry Pilaf.

"Silence!" Pilaf shouted out.

"I am sick of your lame brain excuses now get out of here and get me that Dragonball if it's the last thing you do! Understand!" Pilaf ordered them, he will not take any more excuses from his agents, they will get him a Dragonball or there will be heil to pay.

"Sir!" they saluted him.

Suddenly there was a ringing noise beside them. Walking across the table was a dinosaur phone.

"The hotline." Pilaf said to himself as he picked up the dino phone.

"Hello." He said pleasantly. Before a giant grin came across is face at what the person said on the other end.

"What's that you say, you're kidding and where is it? I see well done." He said praising the person on the line, while the other two agents looked on wondering what was going on.

Putting the phone down, he turned to the other two and said excitedly. "Another Dragonball, were in luck, an old hermit named Roshi has it, and no one is even guarding it."

"But does he have any wolfs?" Shu were asked worriedly. He didn't think he could go through being chased by hungry wolves again.

"No you dunderhead, he lives on an island in the middle of the sea, wolves don't go there." Pilaf explained. Again wondering why he put up with Shu and his stupidity.

"We better be careful. Could be bum info." Mai said seriously. Though she was slightly nervous about this mission and prayed that this time they found a Dragonball for their Emperor. Or they would be out of a job.

"Never mind that! Go get me that Dragonball." Pilaf ordered them. There was no way he was going to miss getting a Dragonball when it was right there for the taking.

"Yes sir." Both of them said saluting him again, before rushing from the room and towards the hanger.

What they didn't notice with their Emperor was following them. When they got to the plane Mai stepped onto the ladder and turned to talk to Shu about the mission when she noticed Emperor Pilaf standing there as well.

"Sire? You have never come on a mission with us before." Mai said to him confused as to why he was there and hoping it wasn't more orders.

"You keep screwing up. I can't trust you two on you own anymore." He said strongly. He was going to get this Dragonball even if he had to get it himself. No more excuses.

They all clambered into the plane and Shu started to ignition sequence. As the platform rose up and the top of the tower opened up he flicked some more switches.

"Engage thrusters." He said as he flicked on the engines switch.

Their plane started and they started to fly off into the sky. As they made their way away from the Palace. Shu said jokingly. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat belts and remain sited at all times."

"Forget the seatbelts it's too narrow in here." Pilaf complained as his face was squashed up against the window.

"Yeah it's a little stuffy." Mai said annoyed as she tried to move to get comfortable in the cramps space.

"Cos there one too many in here." Shu said shooting Pilaf a look.

"What did you say?" Pilaf asked frowning at him, not quite picking up what he said.

"I said I read you loud and clear." Shu lied as he moved the plane in the direction they needed to go.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Back with Goku, Harry, Draco and Bulma on the beach….**

"I get so relaxed when I'm on the beach." Bulma sighed happily as she crouched down and used a stick to draw in the sand.

"Yeah, you're not talking nearly as much." Goku grinned as he and Harry built in the sand.

"Good one Goku." Draco laughed out from where he was standing beside them.

"Goku, Draco, that isn't very nice." Harry gently scorned them.

"Ha ha, very funny." Bulma huffed out annoyed at Draco's laughing. _'He is such a brat, how he is related to Harry, I'll never know. Their so different from each other._ ' Bulma thought to herself before turning towards the sea and seeing something out in the distance coming towards them.

"Huh? Hay what's that?" She said. Dropping the stick and standing up. "Whatever it is, it's moving towards us."

"It's the turtle, and he's got someone on his back." Goku said standing up and he could make out Turtle clearly with someone riding him.

"Yeah, an old guy." Harry said looking curiously at the approaching duo.

"Wow it's like you guys got super visons or something, pretty cool." Bulma said in amazement. These kids were something else. She didn't know anyone that could see that far.

"Hay Turtle, over here!" Goku yelled, waving his arm in the air.

"Doesn't he realise they're the only ones on that beach." The old guy said to turtle as they got closer.

"Ahoy there!" Turtle called out. "Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to go get my master."

"Man, check that guy out." Bulma said, noticing what the old man was wearing when both he and Turtle came up to them.

The old man standing on top of the turtle was bald with only the hair he being his white eyebrows and beard. He was wearing an orange Hawaii shirt that had purple shapes and numbers on it, it was so long that it nearly covered his white shorts, in his right hand he had a walking staff and on his face he wearing large sunglasses. But the strangest thing was the large turtle shell on his back.

Seeing it made the boys curious, they had never seen someone wear something like that. Though that wasn't saying much as they only people they had met were the Bear-man, Bulma and their Grandpa.

"Well hello there kids." The Turtles master said pleasantly. The sun shining off his sunglasses as he raised a hand and waved at them before placing behind his back again.

"Hi how's it going, welcome ashore." Bulma said still taken aback with this guy, no one would believe her back home if she told them about some old guy riding on a turtle. Though it was the outfit that really catch her attention and she could help voice her opinion. "What a cool outfit."

"Kids I want to thank you for my turtle." he said gratefully.

"It was our pleasure mister." Goku said looking at the strange man, he reminded him of his Grandpa.

"Yeah." Harry smiling, he was glad Turtle had found his friend. Draco just nodded to the old man.

The turtle master hopped off of Turtles back and stood beside him and introduced himself. "I'm Roshi the turtle hermit."

"Err... A turtle hermit?" Bulma asked, never heard such a thing before.

But Master Roshi ignored her and instead turned to the turtle and asked "Which one of these kids helped you."

"It was those little boys there." Turtle said, pointing his fin towards Goku, Harry and Draco.

Walking over to them Roshi stood in front of Goku and said. "You're a very brave boys, I have a gift that I want to give you as a token of my gratitude."

"Hear that Goku." Bulma said excitedly, thinking they were going to get something great.

Roshi walked away from them and stood at the water's edge, they all watch as he raised his staff into the air and shouted dramatically. "Come magic carpet!"

"Magic carpet?" Bulma called excitedly. She though they were only fairy tales and she here she was going to get one of her very own.

"What in the world is a magic carpet?" Goku asked. Confused as to what they were talking about.

"I don't know. The only carpet we have is the one back home." Harry said think about the one that rested beside their bed.

"Yeah and that wasn't magical." Draco said crossing his arms and wounding what the old man was going on about.

"What's a magic carpet it's a carpet you can sit on and fly anywhere you want." Bulma explained to them before saying. "There not real though. At least I don't think they are."

"Hay Master, hold on, you took the magic carpet to the cleaners." Turtle said. He remembered that when he got home.

"Hay that's right, you have a good point there turtle." Roshi said. Placing his hand on his on his beard and started stroking it in thought.

"I knew it there not real." Bulma said in disappointment. She had her hope on getting a real magic carpet.

"The other option is the flying Nimbus, but am I really ready to part with it." Roshi said to himself. But it was the only other thing he could think to give to the boys for saving his friend.

"Why not, if you can ride it yours." Roshi said to them before once again pointing his staff into the sky and calling out. "Come to me flying Nimbus!"

"He's odd." Goku said.

"He's not odd, he's nuts." Bulma said,

"Why dose he remind me of someone." Draco said looking at Bulma and making her glare at him in annoyance.

"Maybe all people are like this, Grandpa was a strange fellow as well." Harry said. Watching the old guy.

"Now where is that cloud." Roshi said in frustration. Just as he was about to call again a yellow cloud appeared in the sky. "Oh there it is, it's about time, see."

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Roshi said happily as the cloud flow around.

"Wow, look guys, isn't it neato." Goku said excitedly as he watches it.

"Yeah, I haven't seen anything like that before." Harry said watching in awe at the little cloud as it flows around them.

"Well you see something new every day." Draco said. Though thinking about it this could work in their favour if Goku had something to ride beside them when they were on Firebolt.

"Yeah, how strange." Bulma commented not believing her eyes, first a broom that can fly now a yellow cloud, she never thought she would see such thing when she started this Dragonball hunt.

The cloud moved towards them and stop beside Roshi.

"Wow." Goku awed at the fluffy cloud.

"Don't be afraid, she's sweet as candy." Roshi said to them.

"Gosh, it's so light a puffy." Goku said running around it till he was standing next to Roshi. "Do you mind if I have a taste."

"You don't eat it you little baboon!" Roshi yelled at him, he couldn't believe this kid had wanted to eat it.

"Goku." Harry placed a hand on his forehead in embarrassment. _'Always thinking with his stomach.'_

"We can't take him anywhere." Draco said shaking his head, his friends stomach had a mind of its own sometimes.

"What does this thing do?" Bulma asked putting them back on track.

"If you can manage to sit on this cloud, it can fly it wherever you want." Roshi explain to them.

"There got to be some kind of hitch, you wouldn't be giving it away, something wrong with it right?" Bulma said suspiciously, there had to be a catch to all this cloud business. Something like this would be worth a fortune.

"There nothing wrong with this cloud." Roshi said pissed that the girl was questioning him.

"Hay can I try and ride it now." Goku asked.

"Sure why not, but I must warn you, you must be pure of heart to ride this cloud." Roshi said to him.

"Huh?" Goku didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What do you mean pure of heart?" Harry asked curiously.

"You have to be pure of heart to ride it otherwise it won't let you on it, its picky that way." Roshi explained to them.

"Wow." The three boys were in awe at a cloud knowing someone was pure of heart or not.

"Here, let an old man show you how it's done." Roshi said before he leapt onto the cloud, but instead of sitting comfortably on it he fell right through and hit the ground with a loud slam.

"Hahah."Bulma started laughing hysterically as Roshi fell back and lay on his shell in pain.

"Are you ok master?" Turtle asked worriedly. As he walked over and used his flippers to help his master sit up. "You must have done something naughty."

"Be quiet." Roshi said angrily. How embarrassing

"Now let me try it." Goku said grinning in joy before jumping up and landing on the cloud.

And unlike Roshi, he didn't go through it but stood on the yellow fluffiness.

Grinning in joy he started dancing on it and shouting "Wow, oh right, yeah, I did it I did it, I really did it yeah!"

Roshi and Turtle looked on surprise at the little boy as Harry cheered and clapped his hands in obvious joy for his friend.

"You did it Goku!" he called out.

"Like he was going to fail." Draco said smiling at the fun Goku was having.

"He did it master." Turtle said in surprise.

"Well I be darned, there goes my cloud." Roshi said slightly down trotting at losing his cloud to a kid but a promise was a promise. Goku yelled once more in happiness before him and the cloud shot off into the air and started doing acrobatics.

"Hay!" a voice called out and takes his gaze away from Goku.

"Huh?" Roshi looked away from Goku and to Draco who was standing next to him.

"What about me and Harry." Draco scorned at the old man.

"There no need Draco, I was just happy to help, plus I have Firebolt." Harry said pointing to his broom that had moved to hover beside him.

"Well I have never seen a flying broom before." Roshi said, looking down at the broom.

"Yeah I have always had him." Harry said happily. "So it's ok that Goku got the gift, I mean Firebolt would have gotten very jealous at the thought of me riding something other than him."

That was what was about to happen, as Goku flow down to them and as he sped past them, he grab Harrys hand and pulled him onto the cloud before racing off.

"Ahhh!" Harry screamed out in surprise before laughing in joy at being in the air. His arms wrapping around Goku's neck as they sped along and did tricks in the air.

Firebolt jolted upright, it bounced for a second before racing after its master.

"Well I'll be. He is pure of heart as well." Roshi said to himself as he watched the laughing boys have fun.

"Hay, are you forgetting something." Draco said tapping his foot on the ground as he looked at the old man.

"Oh right, well I think I have something in mind that I can give you, but I will wait till your friend is back." Roshi said.

"That's fine. Harry helped your friend more than me so he deserves it." Draco said. Nodding in agreement, he didn't care about getting something for himself but he wouldn't let anyone over look his brother after he helped them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **With Pilaf, Mai and Shu….**

Far away from the others, crossing the ocean were the three villains that were hunting the Dragonballs.

As they travelled over the big blue sea towards Roshi home Pilaf and Mai were looking through their binoculars on either side of the ship. Shu on the other hand was piloting the plane towards the general location of the island. Not only that he began to hum in happiness, he love being out in the nice sunshine, it was stepped up from being in that horrible Skull Valley that nearly got him eaten by wolves. But his humming was getting on a certain emperors nerves

"Shut up Shu. Pay attention."" Emperor Pilaf ordered his agent, that curse-it humming was getting on his nerves.

"Sorry sire." Shu apologised to his Lord, he didn't want getting too angry not after what happened last time. Instead he asked "Is there any sign of the island yet?"

"Negative." Mai responded not seeing anything through the binoculars.

Before Pilaf could reply negatively he spotted something in the distance a tiny little island with a bright red roofed house on it.

"Hay there it is! Take her down." Pilaf ordered his eyes not leaving that little house.

"Right away sire." Shu said, turning the plane sharply to the left. So sharply that they became squashed against the Emperor and began screaming as the plane dropped sharply.

Shu gained enough control again to level it out for it hit the sea and skied towards the island, they came to a stop beside it. Mai pressed the controls to open the hatch and they all clampdown the cramped plane.

"Wow nice house for a turtle hermit." Mai commented, looking over the little home. She didn't know how a hermit could afford such a nice place.

"Yeah I wonder if he's hiring." Shu said offhandedly, he would love to work in the sun all day. It was better than what he was doing now.

"You imbeciles, let's get on with it. Get the Dragonball and don't you dare screw up." Pilaf shouted sternly, they were not here to admire the house they were here for the Dragonball and nothing was going to get his way of collecting what was rightfully his.

"Yes sir." Both agents said standing to attention.

"Now follow me." Pilaf ordered, before rushing towards the house, the other two following behind him. It came to a sharp stop in front of the door causing the other two behind him nearly crashing into him but luckily Mai stopped herself and Shu from bumping into their emperor.

Pilaf smirked evenly and raised his hand is facing pinched his nose. And then in a disguised voice he called out. "Telegram, hello, special delivery, telegram, Hello. Is anybody home?"

Mai and Shu sweat droop and nearly fell over at the actions of the Emperor, both knew but no one would fall for that especially on an island in the middle of nowhere. Luckily there was no answer, the place was empty of any inhabited.

"Good the place is empty." Pilaf said happily, it made the job so much easier.

"I've got a great idea, why don't we just break in." Shu said behind him. The quicker they got this done the less likely they run into the house owner.

"Break in," Pilaf said turning to face the dog agent with a smile on his face as he explained his dim-witted agent. "I like your style Shu, but when in the presents of a brilliant mind seldom need for brute forced."

"Now where did I put that thing?" Pilaf said searching through his pockets. Finding nothing there he sat on the ground and took his shoes off again not finding what he was after he looked in the one place it could be, taking his hat off there it laid on the top of his bald head. "Oh yeah here it is.

Picking out he turned back to the door and pressed the button on the side of the thing and it turned into a key.

"My universal key is just the thing for this job, we could smash right in but hay that's not how I operate." Pilaf said, smiling as he stuck his key into the lock and started to move it from side to side. It wasn't long before there was a click sound signalling the lock was open.

"There that's how it." Pilaf put the key back in his pocket and reach for the handle. Pulling it down it stopped before going down fully. Looking at it he tried again and found that the door wasn't unlocked liked he thought. It was locked tight, growling he said to himself. "Hay what's the deal."

Pulling the door angrily, it didn't budge an inch. Putting his foot on the door railing he pulled even harder growling angrily as he did so. What he hadn't noticed visits to agents looking at him through the open window they had found.

"Look emperor, this window was open the whole time." Shu called out, he didn't want Pilaf to get any angrier than he already was fighting to door

"Huh?" Pilaf stops trying to force the door open and looked at his agents peering at him through the window.

"I'll open the door, wait." Mai ordered, having enough of seeing her Emperor playing about.

Pilaf sweat dropped and he let go of the door in embarrassment, they could have told him they were already inside instead of watching he trying to open the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Back with Goku and the others….**

Harry laughed as they did loop de loops in the sky and speed along as fast as the Nimbus could go. Harry called out in joy. "This was so much fun!"

"Yeah!" Goku shouted back at him as they flow around. This was the most fun he had in a while that didn't include fighting.

Both he and Harry were enjoying their ride on the fluffy yellow cloud and right behind them was the very jealous Firebolt that was chasing after its master.

"Hay down there." Goku called out as he passed over their heads.

Harry waved with a big grin on his face. He shouted. "This is fun!"

Harry was quick to grab Goku again when the Nimbus did a flip and came back to the group before stopping beside them.

"Wow it's great, thanks I love it." Goku said with a big smile, he though riding on Firebolt was fun but it was nothing like being the one in front instead of riding in back.

"You fly that thing like you've had it your whole life." Roshi said in shock. He didn't think it was possible. It had taken him a year to ride that cloud so smoothly.

Before anything else could be said Firebolt finally catch up to his master and before Harry could do and thing he lost his grip on Goku as the broom slid between his legs and pulled him up and away from Goku and off the yellow cloud.

"Firebolt! What is wrong with you?!" Harry shouted in surprise, he rushed to lean forward and grip the handle.

"Looks like someone is jealous." Draco said as he watches his brother be bounced about on the broom.

"See ya!" Goku yelled before taking off again.

"Ho old man. Are you forgetting something?" Draco said, hinting at what they were talking about before.

"Oh yes." Roshi said and started searching through his pockets.

"Huh? What is mister Roshi forgetting Draco?" Harry asked his brother in confusion. He hadn't been paying a lot of attention as he had been trying to get his Firebolt under control. He moved it to hover beside his brother but made no move to get off. Not knowing how it would act if he did so.

"Now where did I put that thing, ah there it is." Roshi said pulling out a small pouch out of his pocket.

"Huh? Is that it?" Draco said in frustration. That wasn't something his brother deserved after all the help he gave.

"Stop being so inpatient this isn't just any old pouch. This can carry anything inside it. It will never become full and will always be light as a feather." Roshi yelled out, kids these days we so impatient.

"Wow really?" Harry asked moving his broom closer to him.

"Yes, turtle told me about that big book on your back that you are carrying everywhere, you can place it in this and it will be safe and sound." Roshi explained to them, holding the small pouch up.

"Oh wow thanks mister Roshi." Harry said smiling, this would make carrying the know all book easier just in case they had to fight again and carrying the food to keep Goku feed as well would be a dream come true.

"I must admit that is something worthy of having." Draco said, his pride not letting him say he was sorry for doubting the old guy.

"You're welcome kids." Roshi said handing over the pouch to Harry. Harry looked at the small pouch in wonder he had no clue how something so small could hold a book as big as the know all book but it will be fun to finds out.

He flow over to Draco and finally jumped off Firebolt now the broom had calmed down and nimbus was away from its master.

"Come on Draco let's try this out." Harry said impatiently.

"Alright, alright hold on." Draco said taking the ropes that lead the book on his back off. As soon as he laid it out on the ground Harry moved towards the top of it and started to stretch the pouches opening. At first they didn't think they would be able to get the opening wide enough for the book to get inside it but slowly it got wider and wider till it was open enough for the book to fit through.

"Oh wow." Harry breather, his eyes in awe at the length the pouch had opened.

"Unbelievable." Draco said. He had thought the old man was lying but he guessed he was telling the truth. Both of them slowly moved the pouch over the book till it was fully covered, once they reached the end the pouch went back to its normal size and when Draco picked it up it didn't weigh anything at all.

"That should be possible." Bulma stuttered her eyes wide as she watched both boys open the top of the pouch again and look inside it.

"It's so black in here I can't see the book." Harry said. It was like a bottomless pit.

"How do we get the book back out." Draco asked, slightly worried they had just lost their most sacred possession.

"You just reach inside and think of what you want and it will appear in the pouch, as you pull it out the pouch will grow to the size of the item and you just have to pull it out." Roshi said, nodding his head.

"Wow." Both boys said looking into the bag.

Suddenly Bulma got an idea. If the boys got gifts like that then she could get something really cool and even better than theirs.

"Hay yo, what about me, aren't you going to give me a gift to." Bulma said sweetly pointing to herself.

Roshi turned to her and hummed to himself, he guessed if she helped his friend as well she should get something. _'I better ask Turtle first, he didn't mention any girl helping him.'_ Roshi thought to himself.

"What do you say, did this young lady help you as well." Roshi asked Turtle who was beside him.

"No just the boys." Turtle said frowning as he shakes his head at his master.

"Hay what about the sea water I gave you!" Bulma yelled at him, catching Harry and Draco's attention.

"Hmm I think I have to side with Turtle on this one, I could be persuaded to change my mind." Roshi said turning away from her slightly as he started stroking his beard. A strange look appeared on his face and Bulma got a bad feeling about this. He turned to face her and they could all see him starting to sweat, then he said "For instant, if you were to let me see your underwear."

Harry and Draco looked at him in shock. Harry had no clue why an old guy wanted to see Bulma's panties. They weren't something special to see after all.

Draco on the other hand slapped a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Another pervert."

"You want to see my underwear." Bulma stuttered out as she blushed like mad and held a hand over her mouth in embarrassment and shock.

"Master! What are you doing!?" Turtle yelled angrily, he couldn't believe he would ask for something like that, it looks like he had been gone for too long if his master had gotten this bad. He blamed the TV ever since he had that put in he had been glued to it.

"You can't be serious!" Bulma yelled out as a waved crashed behind the old man giving him a menacing look.

Roshi nodded his head to her, chuckling as he imaged what he would see. Would they be pink or white, have little pictures or plain. He had to stop himself getting a nosebleed just imaging it.

"Have you forgotten your code Master, please that wrong, dead wrong." Turtle scorned his master, trying to get him to see sense.

"Oh hush up will ya." Roshi yelled back, he wasn't going to let Turtle spoil this for him. "Can't a master take a break from training and have a little fun."

"Now I understand why you couldn't ride your cloud." Turtle frowned. He couldn't believe his master sometimes. No wonder the Nimbus wouldn't let him on.

"Bite your tongue!" Roshi yelled. It still stung that the Nimbus wouldn't let him on, now he had to use his carboat to get to the mainland. Though thinking about it that was in the garage getting a tune up this week, but it didn't matter now as Goku had the cloud and he wanted something to cheer him up.

"Draco what is a perverts?" Harry asked as they watched the scene in front of them.

"You're looking at them." Draco deadpan, first they run into Bulma who tried to get Goku to give up his Dragonball by showing her panties now this old guy. He hoped they didn't run into anymore perverts on this journey.

"This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I am doing this." Bulma blushed hard.

"Oh suck it up you tried to show us them to get our ball, didn't you." Draco said behind her.

"Shut up." Bulma yelled back at him before turning towards Roshi. Grabbing the edge of the nightdress she took a deep breath and gave herself a quick pep talk _'Ok Bulma you can do this.'_

"Tada." She yelled and raised her nightdress, she didn't look at any of them as she did it and didn't see their reactions, thought she will wish she had.

Roshi and Turtles eyes bulged out and Roshi's nose started to bleed at the site before him, he felt like he had gone to heaven.

Behind Bulma, Harry's eyes had gone wide in surprise, but were quickly blocked by Draco's hand. Now blind Harry whispered to his brother. "Draco I thought she was meant to show them her underwear, how she going to do that if she isn't wearing any?"

"I told you she was crazy." Draco said back, he couldn't believe his eyes, at least he knew what a girl looked like now and he never wanted to see it again.

"There done. That's it." Bulma said turning away from them and holding her hands over her burning red cheeks.

"Oh my eyes, I think I'm blind, I'm going to faint." Roshi stuttered out as he leaned forward, he never thought he would have gotten a surprise like that.

"Serves you right." Turtle said disapprovingly. He was shocked the girl had done such a thing but hopeful it will teach his Master to be weary of what you asked for, you just might get more than you bargain for.

Getting over her embarrassment quickly she turned back to face Roshi and asked. "Alright so where's my gift at."

"Oh right the gift, well, I have one in mind." Roshi said scratching his bald head in thought. _'Now let's see, I could give her that…no not that, the wheel fell off, well what about…'_

As they were waiting Bulma noticed something around Roshi's neck. It was the three star Dragonball. She couldn't believe that the old man had it and around his neck too. _'Oh this is too perfect to be true.'_

Rushing to Roshi's side she held out her arms waving them about and started saying. "Never mind! Never mind! I know what I want."

"Yeah you do? What?" Roshi asked turning towards her.

Harry and Draco made their way other to see what had Bulma all excited.

"That! I want that, that thing right there that's hanging around our neck." Bulma shouted pointing towards his amulet.

"What this?" Roshi asked curiously pointing towards the ball. Taking it off, he held it up for all of them too see. "You sure you want this old thing, I found it washed up on my island a long time ago."

"Oh wow, it's another ball." Harry said excitedly, they had found another one and without even trying to look for it.

"Oh it's beautiful." Bulma said happily as she took it from him and held it in front of her face. _'The three start ball, I can't believe it.'_

Seeing that Bulma was memorised by the ball Draco took it upon himself to call down Goku, he knew that he needed to see this. "Goku! Get your butt here quick!"

Goku who had been enjoying his flight on his new nimbus cloud stopped to look down at them.

"Ok." Goku shouted back manoeuvring the nimbus down towards them.

Coming to a stop beside his friends he asked. "What?"

Before either of them could answer, Bulma had finally come out of her daze and turn towards them excitedly.

"Look, it's another Dragonball." Bulma said holding it up to show them.

Goku took it from her hand and look at it, he started ginning happily. "It sure is, isn't it."

"Our forth Dragonball." Bulma happily said clasping her hands together in joy.

"Dragon what-you-call it?" Roshi said leaning around Bulma to see what all the hype was about.

"Aren't you glad we decided to help the turtle now. It paid off." Goku said to Bulma before turning to Harry and passing the ball over to him. "Look Harry we did it."

"We did Goku." Harry smiled as he gazed into the ball at the stars. Before saying to Bulma who was watching them. "I told you it was a good idea to help the turtle Bulma, helping others is the right thing to do just like Goku said."

"I sure am, you were so right and now just three more then wish time." Bulma said. She could see her boyfriend taking her on her first date already.

"Next time you should trust us a bit more instead of doing your hair." Draco said to her. Hopeful next time she would listen to them, though he doubted it.

Bulma just stuck her tongue out at him before answering Harry. "Yeah."

"What? That thing grants wishes." Roshi asked in shock but again the kids paid him no attention.

"What a great day." Goku said, excited that they had found another ball so fast, it was the best decision of theirs to go with Bulma.

Bulma smiling nodding her head before turning to Roshi, clench her hands together in front of her chest, this was a great day and soon all her dreams will come true and it was thanks to this old man for giving her the ball.

"Thank you, we really love our gifts you're a kind heart and generous man, thanks so much." Bulma gushed over him. It was thanks to him they got the next ball so quickly instead of driving miles for it.

"I never said you could have the ball." Roshi said annoyed. Now he found out the ball granted wishes he didn't want to give something like that up.

"But you said you were going to give me a gift, can I have it please." Bulma begged sweetly, before she reached down and grab her nightdress again. Seeing what she was planning Draco was quick in cover Harry's eyes again.

"Ah! Draco what you doing?" Harry said waving his arms about.

"Yeah, why you cover Harry's eyes Draco?" Goku asked. Confused at what his friend was doing.

"Just close your eyes, Goku. You don't want to see what is about to happen." Draco said to him. Closing his own eyes, there was no way he wanted to see what was going to happen again.

"Oh okay." Goku shrugged his shoulders and did as Draco said.

Bulma paid no attention to the boys behind her. Her whole focus was on the old man and getting him to agree to let them have the Dragonball.

"Aw…come on here haha." She said laughing as she flashing him again a few more times with a blush on her face.

"Ahhh." Blood gushed out of his nose and he quickly reached into his pocket for a tissue to stop the bleeding.

"I give up, it's yours take it." Roshi said through the tissue, knowing if she kept this up he was pass out from blood lose.

Bulma started cheering and dancing around in happiness. She had gotten her own way and was a step close to her wish.

"Is it safe to open our eyes now Draco?" Goku asked. He wanted to know what was going on.

Opening one eye, Draco saw that it was safe from being flashed by Bulma again.

"Yeah you can open them now." Draco said opening his fully and taking his hand off Harry's face.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Harry said pouting at his brother. He had wanted to know what was going on.

"You're thank me when you're older." Was all Draco said before he turned to the dancing Bulma. "If you're quite done, we need to get going."

"Oh right." She said stopping her dancing and placing a hand to rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

Harry tied their new pouch to his slash and clambered onto Firebolt with Draco getting on behind him. Goku was still on his Nimbus cloud which he had moved to flow alongside Firebolt. Bulma placed the Dragonball in her bag and got on to her bike and started it up before they all turned and waved goodbye to Roshi and Turtle.

"Goodbye Turtle hermit." Goku shouted waving his arms from on top of the Nimbus cloud.

"So long." Bulma called back.

"Have a save journey and look after yourself, Mister Turtle." Harry called out.

"Don't get trapped on land again!" Draco called out.

' _Boy I tell you these kids now days, there like little Purina, I was lucky to get out of there with my staff and sandals.'_ Roshi thought grumpily to himself as he and Turtle made their way back to their home. He would never forget the site that girl had shown him, it was something that was burned into his mind forever. But he had wished he kept the magic ball, he could of wish for a lot of babes to live on his island. He's nose started to leak again at the thought. _'Oh there goes my nose again, I need a tissue.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Some time later…**

The little group made their way back to Bulma's capsule house. The journey back didn't take as long as the journey to the beach not with Goku riding on nimbus instead of running. The three boys at that moment were having fun doing little acrobatics around each other as they followed Bulma's bike.

Within the hour they stopped at Bulma home.

"Man I never thought things would be going this well, we only need three more dragon balls, I guess it was meant to be kidos." Bulma said to them as she got off the bike and made her way inside the house.

The boys stayed outside, they climbed off there rides and stood next to each other.

"Ah wow, I wish grandpa could see us now." Goku said to his friends.

"Me too he would be so proud of us." Harry said nodding his head to his friend.

"He was always proud of us guys. This doesn't change that." Draco said to them, there Grandpa would have been happy they were seeing the world though he didn't know if he would of them hanging around a girl like Bulma, the image of what she had done at the beach was going to take a long time to get rid of.

"You really think so Draco?" Goku asked him, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yup." Draco nodded his head. "Us doing this would have only have made his prouder."

"That great." Harry said pulling Goku and Draco into a sideways hug. "And we're keep making him proud, right guys."

They started to laugh as they hugged, it had been a good day. They had seen the sea and met another interesting friend and not only that they got another Dragonball and some cool gifts for all their hard work.

"Ahhh." Scream came from within the house making them jump appear in shock.

"That sounded like Bulma." Harry said worriedly looking at the house.

"What's up with her this time?" Draco sighed in annoyance. It was one thing after another with this girl. She had only been left alone for a few minutes.

"I don't know but we better check it out." Goku said before all three of them ran to the house.

"Hold on Bulma we're coming!" Goku shouted as he slammed opened the door and they ran inside.

"What's going on in here, what's wrong?" Goku asked her when he saw her standing in the middle of the room in shock.

"Are you ok Bulma?" Harry asked when she didn't reply.

"What you saw a spider or something." Draco said sarcastically when he saw there was no danger in the room.

"My... my underwear was here on the floor." Bulma muttered out her blue eyes no leaving the panties as she held the underwear in her hands. Shivering with fear at what that meant.

"I'm afraid to look." She said looking up at nothing she took deep breath and she slowly started to feel around her waist over the nightgown, she couldn't feel the outline of her panties. She started to blush as she realised that her underwear were not on. With a mighty scream. "There not there!"

' _That means on the beach, the old man, oh boy.'_ she pulled herself, realising what she had really shown that old man as payment for the Dragonball.

"Oh is that all." Goku laughed out, relaxing once he realised she wasn't in danger so he placed his arms behind his head and chilled out.

"Well that's ok Bulma, that's right where I put them." Goku said to her, making the others turn to look at him in surprise.

"Oh Goku you didn't." Draco said face palming when he realised what his friend had done. _'I wonder if I should make a run for it now to save myself from the headache that is about to begin.'_

"Huh?" Harry didn't get it. He was confused at what was making Bulma so red and what Goku was talking about. He didn't understand all the fuss was about.

"Just get ready to take cover little brother." Draco sighs patting his innocent brother on the head.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked him confused at what is going on about. _'What did he mean about 'where he put them''_

"After I took them off this morning." Goku explained to her happily seeing no problem with what he had done.

"Oh." Harry realised what he was talking about and quickly placed his hand over his ears

"Are you saying you took my underwear off while I was sleeping this morning, ha?" she shouted at him, her voice getting louder and louder as she realised what Goku had done.

"I sure did." Goku said happily not realising how angry Bulma was getting.

"These underwear?!" Bulma shouted pissed as hell as she held up her underwear, her blood boiling through the roof.

"Yup, they're the ones." Goku admitted, hearing the strange noise he opened his eyes and saw that Bulma had taken her gun out and was loading it.

"What are you doing Bulma?" Goku ask confusedly wondering what she was doing with that.

"I think you should run Goku." Draco advised him as he drag him and Harry out of them way.

"Huh? Why?" Goku asked him noticing Harry has his hands over his ears and his eyes clenched shut, "Harry what are you doing? What wrong?"

"It's not him you should be worried about." Draco pointed out.

"Huh?" Goku didn't understand what Draco was going on about, but soon learned when Bulma finished loading her weapon and pointed it at him.

"GOKU!" Bulma screamed before letting rip with the semiautomatic.

"AHH!" Goku screamed as the small bits of metal came at him. They stung awfully and made he hop about to avoid them.

"You never learn." Draco sighed in frustration as he rubbed his head to ward off the coming on headache. He though his friend had learned when he tried taking off Harry's pants to see if a tail was coming through and Grandpa going after him with a broom. Looks like some things needed to leave a stronger impression.

"OW!"

' _Hopeful this will teach him to think before doing something.'_ Draco thought as he pulled Harry further out of the way of the fighting pair. I looked like it was going to be a while for Bulma to calm down and they made their way to the next Dragonball.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Back on the island….**

The agents and the Emperor were searching through all of master Roshi's belongings. Pulling open cupboards and drawers and pulling all the items onto the floor as they searched high and low for the elusive Dragonball. They didn't see a Crocodile had made its way onto the island and was now sunbathing in a lounge chair on the beach. It was rubbing sun cream onto its belly as it paid no mind to them as they ransacked the house of its master.

"This is disgusting, er…" Mai said coming away from the fridge after searching through it, the guy that lived on this island need to clear it out more often, it was so gross in there. Shivering at the grossness and feeling in need of a shower she moved onto the next place, but she had a sinking feeling the ball wasn't here.

"Darn it, where is that Dragonball." Pilaf yelled, they had turned the house upside down and there wasn't even a hint of precious Dragonball. _'Where could that old fool have kept it?'_

"It's not up here sire." Shu said as he came down from upstairs. "Not hint of a Dragonball up there."

"Or down here." Pilaf said in frustration as he looked over the wrecked living room.

"It's not in the kitchen ether, Emperor. It's possible that someone tipped him off." Mai said coming in to the living room.

"I wonder, wait here." Pilaf said to them before turning and going outside over to where they had parked the plane. He stopped just before getting into it when he heard something. Turning he saw a crocodile sunbathing on a lounge chair. Making his way quickly over to him he stops beside the relaxing croc.

"Hay there, nice day isn't it?" Pilaf said nicely, getting the crocs attention.

"Huh?" It said looking at him in confusion, but that was quickly cleared up when Pilaf pulled up a switchblade and opened it.

"You better tell me what I want to know or I'll make a green handbag out of you." Pilaf threatened him, making the crocodile panic as the blade got closer to him.

"Ok." The crocodile said sweat dripping from his brow.

"Where does this Roshi the turtle hermit go?" Pilaf demanded.

"Master Roshi is right there buddy!" The panicking crocodile quickly answered pointed towards the sea.

"What where?!" Pilaf asked confusedly before looking to where the croc was pointing and saw an old man riding on a tortuous back making his way towards him.

"Shu! Mia!" Pilaf yelled to his two agents, no way was he facing this guy alone. Moving away from the croc and over to the edge of the beach, he got a good look at the old guy. _'If the ball wasn't here then he must have it on his person.'_ Pilaf thought as he frowned at the approaching old man.

Both agents hearing his yell quickly made their way out of the house and towards their Emperor.

"What is it?" Mai asked her sire but soon spotted what had made him call for them. Quickly she got her gun out and Shu took out his samurai blade in preparation of defending their emperor.

"Keep me covered." Pilaf ordered as he moved behind his two agents. No way was he going to be in the line of fire.

Roshi and Turtle came onto the beach, seeing that he had guests he hopped off turtles back and said pleasantly. "I don't think we've met, hi."

"Hi, now hand it over, the Dragonball." Pilaf said, peeking out from behind Mai.

"What ball?" Roshi asked confusedly.

"Yeah that right needle nose." Shu insulted.

"Yeah you hear the man, now cough it up." Mai ordered the old man.

"Dragon…oh I remember, I just gave it to that pretty girl on the beach." Roshi said remembering the pretty girl from the beach though he kept his thoughts away from what she had done to get the ball. It wouldn't be a good time to start having another nosebleed.

"Are you kidding?" Pilaf asked in disbelief, he had come so far for a Dragonball and now he was hearing this old fool had given it to some pretty girl on a beach.

"Seriously, she wouldn't leave me alone until I gave it to her, she was nuts about that ball because of some crazy wish." Roshi explained to them.

"Huh? That doesn't sound good." Shu said to Mai, there must be someone else after the Dragonballs just like them.

Pilaf let go of Mai and shoved Shu aside to get in front of them, the old man was a threat and wouldn't be able to harm someone like him. So standing straight he demanded, "I want to know where that girl is!"

"I don't know but I just said goodbye to her about..." Roshi started to say before he was interrupted.

"She couldn't of gotten far, come on lets go." Pilaf said to Mai and Shu before he rushed towards their plane, his agents were quick to follow, putting their weapons away as they did so.

Jumpy into plain Pilaf ordered. "Engaging amphibious transformation."

"Aye sir." Shu said pressing the button. As soon as he did that the plane started to transform form a plane into a boat. But there was one slight problem plane had landed on the beach and now that there are about they needed a push into the sea.

Standing up Pilaf looked towards Master Roshi and called out pleasantly. "Hello there, yoo-hoo, would you mind giving us a little push."

"Anything to get you off my island, you blue faced dwarf." Roshi said annoyed, first they threat him, now they wanted a push.

"Hurry up." Pilaf said angrily having heard the insult.

"Yeah. Yeah, keep your hat on." Roshi said walking over to the boat, going behind it he started hitting it with the pointed end of his staff. It only to a few hits before it went through the hail.

"Opps a daisy, hehehe." Roshi laughed devilishly, putting the staff under his arm he called out pleasantly. "Bon voyage."

"Goodbye, enjoy the bottom of the sea." Roshi called out waving his arm in goodbye.

"Thank you." Pilaf shouted back not truly hearing what the old man had said as they got further away.

"Those three deserve the hole I put in their side. Too bad, it was a nice plane." Roshi said to himself watching the plane/boat disappear into the horizon.

"Shu, step on it we're going to slow." Pilaf said, getting frustrated with how slow they were going. They had to get to the beach before that girl disappeared with his Dragonball.

"Aye, aye skipper." Shu said pressing some button on the console. None of them knowing that they were taking on water at a rapid pace from the hole Master Roshi had put in their plane.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Back with Bulma and the others.**

It had taken an hour for Bulma to calm down from her rage and stop shooting at Goku. When she went off to change and get ready to go, Harry had to deal with Goku who was smarting from being stung by the pellets.

"Ow." Goku moaned out as Harry put some cream on the red marks to make them disappear.

"Well it serves you right, what were you thinking taking her panties off this morning. Don't you remember how Grandpa telling you off for doing that before." Harry said sternly as he put the last of the cream on a red mark on his back.

"I just wanted to see why she wasn't lumpy there when I lied on the bed Harry. I have napped with my head on your lap before and it felt nothing like that. And when I took them off she didn't have any balls." Goku said as he gritted his teeth, the cream stung worst then the pellets had but as lest the marks would be gone in a few minutes.

"That's cos she is a girl Goku they don't have them." Draco sighed. Now he knew why Goku had woken them up screaming this morning. Though that would have been a shock to see what Bulma was hiding under. He just wished he closed his eyes fast enough back on the beach.

"How do you know that? The book didn't say anything." Harry said looking at him curiously.

"Well from the beach of course. That old pervert didn't act like it was something strange." Draco said blushing.

"Hmm..." Harry hummed, not totally believing him but knew he would get any more out of his brother right now, instead he turned away and helping Goku back into his gi.

"You guys read from the book?" Goku asked.

"Yeah we did last night. We're tell you what it said later when we next stop as there isn't time now but there some really cool stuff it told us." Harry said happily. He couldn't wait to tell Goku about being a breeder and if they could tell him after Bulma had done to sleep they can ask some more it and why that old Roshi wanted to see Bulma panties. He still didn't get why he had wanted to see them.

"For now we better get outside and wait for Bulma out there. I don't want to be here if she blows again." Draco said walking out the door. He had only just lost his headache thanks to Harry's remedy.

"Okay." Goku said nodding, he knew there tell him later. Plus he didn't want to hang around inside in case Bulma got angry and started hitting him with those bits of metal again.

Harry put the cream pot into their new pouch and tied it back to his waist before him and Goku went outside.

They all made their way outside and waited for Bulma to appear. Luckily they didn't have to wait as long as they did before when she was doing her hair as not 30 minutes later she step out of the house and made her way to the side of it where two large buttons were.

"Ready and presto." Bulma said pressing a button the top one.

Goku, Harry and Draco all jumped when the house popped with smoke and disappeared back into its capsule from.

"Now that what I call housecleaning." Bulma said happily. She was thankful at having her capsules. They made life so much easier when traveling.

"Don't scare me like that Bulma." Goku said, frowning slightly at her, he didn't like those capsule things. You never know what's going to pop out.

"It's something you're going to have to get used to kid, where I come from everyone uses these." Bulma said to him.

"Really?" Harry asked her slightly worried that he was never going to stop jumping each time one of those things were popped open. But if people were using them everywhere it looks like will have to get used to them.

"Yup, but it will be okay, I'll warn you all next time." Bulma said smiling at Harry. Though she could help thinking it was cute that they were still getting used to things she had lived with all her life.

"You better." Draco said frowning at her. He didn't like being made a fool of and jumping because of some silly capsules things.

"I guess we're both have to take the flying Nimbus. It would be faster with us all flying." Bulma said walking over to the Goku and his cloud.

"But didn't Master Roshi, say you had to be pure of heart to ride the flying nimbus." Goku said remembering what Master Roshi had told them.

"What's that supposed to mean, I'm probably the purest person you know." Bulma yelled out angrily.

"Now that's hard to believe." Draco stickered, _'Her pure, I would eat Goku's cooking if that was true.'_

"Draco be nice. She should at least try and see if it works." Harry said hoping to stop anymore arguments he didn't want Bulma to get annoyed enough to start yelling again, she had one powerful weapon in her lungs and he didn't want his poor ears to start hurting like last time.

"Thank you Harry, at least someone believes in me." Bulma said nicely to Harry, happy to have a least one of them being nice to her.

"Alright, go ahead, give it a try." Goku said stepping away from the yellow cloud and stopping next Harry. They already knew Harry could ride it and Goku secretly thought it was because Harry was the nicest one in the group.

Bulma walked closer to the cloud in determination that she will be able to ride it. Bending her knees she leaped into the air above it and instead of belly flopping onto the soft cloud she went right through it and smacked the hard ground.

Draco fell over and started howling with laughter, holding his belly as he rolled from side to side.

"Pure huh?" Goku said giggling slightly as he leaned on his knees beside her moaning form on the ground.

"Draco stops that, you're being very rude." Harry ordered his brother, giving him a slight tap with his shoe.

"Okay, Harry, just stop kicking me." Draco panted out as be got back off the ground.

Bulma got up on her knees and looked down at the dirty now on staining her once clean clothes. "Now my clothes are dirty, darn it! I didn't want to ride that stupid cloud anyway."

"Didn't look like that to me." Draco said under his breath. Just as he opened his month to say him, he had to hold in a grunt when Harry elbow hit him sharply in the gut.

"Shh…" Harry hissed out, he didn't want any more fighting between them today. He had already had his fill thank you very much.

Bulma didn't hear any of this, to focus on her sore bottom. Getting off the dirty ground in a huff. She stormed over to her bike and got onto it, looking back at them, she snapped out. "Well what are you waiting for?!"

The three boys quickly jumped to it. Harry and Draco clambered onto Firebolt and Goku hopped onto Nimbus.

Seeing them on their rides, she quickly started up her bike and drove off down the road, the three boys following cautiously behind her.

"Do you think she has calmed down now?" Harry asked a few minutes later, going at this slower pace on his broom was getting boring and he could feel it getting to his Firebolt as well with how jumpy it was getting.

"I think so. Oh well it shouldn't matter anyway, lets race." Goku said happily beside them before he raced off ahead.

"Do we have to?" Draco sighed, he wanted to take a nap on Harrys back, but he couldn't do that if they were speeding along.

"Wait for us Goku!" Harry called before saying. "Let's get him Firebolt."

It gave a little jump before zooming off after Goku. It wasn't going to let some silly yellow cloud showing it up.

"HAY! Wait for me!" Bulma yelled from behind them as they zooming ahead of her.

"Guys we better slow down for her." Draco said from behind Harry.

"Wow Draco, you change your tone. Starting to like her huh?" Goku said grinning at his friend.

"No I just don't want to hear any of her screeching complaints." Draco said with a deadpanned face.

Both Goku and Harry sighed before smiling at each other, one day those two will like each other. Slowing there rides down till they were on either side of Bulma, Goku could help grinning at her and saying jokily. "Kind of slow huh?"

"Oh you shush up, no one likes a show off you know." Bulma huffed in annoyance as she looked sternly at him. This day had been hell and it was only the afternoon. _'This couldn't get any worse.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **With the evil Trio….it's going to get a lot worse ^^**

"There that smell again." Shu said, trying to not to breathe through his nose. The scent of burning rubber was burning his nose.

"Man, that's toxic." Mai said holding her nose. She had never smelt something so bad; it was making her tear up slightly at how potent it was.

"Of yeah, well who ever smelt it dealt it right Shu." Pilaf reminded him of last time he accused him of letting one go.

"Yes sire." Shu said nervously. He didn't want a repeat of last time ever again. He must have lost a pound sweat at the fear of being chopped up.

"Huh?" Mai felt a wet sensation in her boots. Looking down at the cabin floor she saw water rising up from under them. Her eyes bulged out as she screamed in panic. "Ahhhh!"

The other two quickly look to see what making her scream in terror, when they noticed the rising water. They all began to panic inside the small space as their plane started to sink.

Three screams were heard as the plane sunk below into the ocean depths.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **(ME)** well that's that I laughed in this episode, how Bulma didn't notice she wasn't wearing any panties I will never know lol but it was funny writing Goku getting into mischief XD Now Goku has Nimbus and the Dragonball. Plus Harry and Draco have a pouch to carry the Know all Book, I didn't think it would be a good idea carrying that on their backs all the time.

Please Review and let me know what you think am I going in the right direction or off the beaten path ^^

Bye bye for now ^^


	4. Episode 3-5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball. I do not make any money from this story._

 **Pairings:** Harry/Goku though not till later, there will be another added to that pairing but not till DragonballZ, Can you guess who ^^ - Draco/not till Dragonball-Z (not telling who, but you get a cookie if you guess right.)

 **Rating/Warnings:** M cos I know it will go to that at some point plus from watching Dragonball there is nudity and knowing me, there will be swearing. And later there will be lemons and Mpreg, after all we will need Gohan in Dragonball-Z ^^ but they will be posted on AO3 ^^

 **(BETA)** _ **Update: It's me Zayabel Draga (or Zayabel13), and I'm gonna start being beta.**_ thank the heavens I now have a great Beta that is helping me get this story out to you all so a big thank you to Zayabel ^^

 **(ME) Ok here is the new chapter but one unlike the others ^^ this is Chapter 3.5 and this is where we learn more about Harry or Draco when the time comes to do his ^^ so there will be more .5 Episodes to look forward to ^^ now enough talking from me enjoy all.**

 _ **(Zayabel)**_

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

 ** _'Dino'_**

 **Episode 3.5**

 **Harry's Adventure**

Out in the middle of nowhere, a little house sat with its occupants deep asleep inside. Bulma, Goku, Harry and Draco had been together for three days now and the sun was rising on the fourth. Yesterday all they did was travel, as the next Dragonball had been far away, they didn't stop till they found a nice spot to rest and make camp, though it was more Goku's stomach that made them stop for the night. Since helping Turtle and meeting Master Roshi nothing much has happened and all three boys were starting to get a little bored, they hadn't even gotten time to spar or train for a full day. So today one of those boys had a plan to do some training.

Slowly sunlight shone through the window of the little house and its rays woke one of the little boys that were lying on the floor next to the bed.

Harry, who was lying on his back sound asleep slowly, left his pleasant dreams of flying with Goku on Nimbus. If Firebolt knew what his master was dreaming about, it would be chasing that little cloud around already. Good thing it didn't know and Harry wasn't going to tell.

Letting out a yawn, Harry could make out the redness beneath his closed eyelids. The sunlight was shining straight over them, and he knew not to opening his eyes straight away or he would see those funny blotches in his eyes. They were pretty to look at, but made it hard to see what he was doing. Stretching out in between his brother, Draco, and his friend Goku, Harry let out another yawn as the sleepiness left him. Sitting up he slowly blinked his eyes open and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Now able to see clearly he looked around and saw that everyone still in deep asleep. _'I guess it isn't time for them to get up yet,'_ Harry thought to himself as he smiled at all their snoring forms.

Slowly getting out of the bed, without disturbing the other two, Harry made his way into the bathroom and began his morning routine. Putting his hair into a ponytail, he nodded to himself in the mirror, proud that he had gotten ready for the day in such quick time. Though with everyone still asleep there wasn't much need to rush today.

Making his way out of the bathroom Harry saw the others still asleep, not one of them had moved an inch while he was in the bathroom. Not wanting to wake them from their peaceful slumber, he walked to the front door. Opening it slowly he couldn't help flinching slightly when it made a squeaking noise. Looking over his shoulder he saw that he hadn't disturbed the others. Creeping around a partly open door he slowly closed it behind him.

Turning around, he faced away from the house and took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. He could hear the birds chirping away in the trees, and the rustling of the leaves. He could smell the flowers that were growing not far from the house. Letting out a happy sigh he said, "What a great start to the day."

Looking around he saw the road they had been travelling on, it was right next to the house as Bulma hadn't wanted to walk too far from it. Next to the house was his Firebolt and Goku's Nimbus cloud, both resting after such a long flight yesterday, even Bulma's Bike had protested at such a hard journey with all the strange noises it made for the last few hours before they stopped. He remembered that she said she was going to look at it today before they set off.

"Well I can't stand here all day admiring the view, I need to get some training done or I will always be the weakest out of the three of us" Harry stated determinedly, he wanted to get stronger so he could protect his friends more and stop putting them in danger when they came to save him all the time. It had made him feel bad when they had to come and stop some creature from eating him.

Not far from the house he spotted some boulders that lined the outer edges of the forest on the other side of the road. _'Those could work,'_ He thought before he quickly ran over to the first one and jumped on top of it.

Standing up straight, he calculating the distance between each boulder, they're further apart than he was used to, but that didn't stop him. Nodding to himself, he crouched down and took a deep breath. Tensing the muscles in his legs, he clenched his fists in front of him.

"AHH…" Harry yelled as he leapt into the air and did several flips before coming to land on one of the other boulders. Without pausing he jumped again to the next rock, leaping from boulder to boulder he kept this up for a few minutes before coming to a stop at the last boulder that was close this to the forest.

Leaping straight up into the air, he started a series of sharp kicks and punches. Coming back down onto the boulder, he shot off back into the air and began doing martial arts moves his grandpa had taught him, in mid-air. He may not be the strongest of the three but he was the fastest, and the faster he could hit, the more likely to wear down his opponent. Though that didn't stop him from trying to become stronger.

The more force he used the longer he stayed in the air, like he was floating. Doing this for several minutes and he started to feel his muscles start to burn at the speed he was going. But he didn't let that stop his training, working passed that he kept up his leaping and fighting moves. With a few more kicks and punches, Harry looked down at the boulder sitting innocently below him. Feeling the pull back to the ground again he got into position. He held his leg out under him, with his other bent beside the other, and used the downward force to kick with all his strength at the boulder below him.

It crumbled into hundreds of pieces as he leapt away from it. Turning back he can help smiling with satisfaction. It wasn't often he got to break boulders like that, he knew Goku, and even Draco, could crush them with their bare hands but he hadn't gotten to that point yet.

' _Soon though, I will be crushing bigger boulders with my hands instead of my feet,'_ Harry thought smiling in happiness at the thought. Looking down at his little white boots, he saw some dirt and small bits of rock covering them. Tapping the toes on the ground he dislodged them. He would hate for one of those small rocks to get into his shoe, they were a pain to get rid of.

With that finished, he turned from the crushed boulder to the next one, getting into a fighting stance, with his fists held back he got ready to rush at the boulder.

"MURRR!" a strange cry came out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Harry said looking around to see where it was coming from, he couldn't see anything but it sounded like something in pain. It sounded again and he turning towards the forest, where he pinpointed the noise from there.

"It sounds like a wounded animal," Harry said to himself worriedly. Stepping closer to the dark forest, he was only a step away from entering when he stopped and looked back at the house. The others were still asleep and didn't know he was awake and outside, if he left without saying anything or leaving a note they would worry. But….

A loud whimper sounded through the forest again making up Harry's mind.

"They'll be okay, I'll be back before they even notice I'm gone" Harry said, reassuring himself, before rushing into the dark forest.

The further he went in, the hard it was getting through the undergrowth. Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, he looked up into the trees and saw some low branches. Jumping up, he landed on one of the lower branches and slowly he leap his way deeper into the forest. Going from tree branch to tree branch, he went closer to where the pained cries were coming from. He couldn't tell what it was but it sounded bigger than a bear he had helped once.

"Hold on little animal, I'm coming!" Harry called out as he grabbed a vine in midair and swung between the trees. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would've laughed and enjoy the sensation of swinging from tree to tree.

Seeing the trees thinning up ahead, he let go of the vine and he flew through the air. He came shooting out of the treeline into what looked like a clearing. Landing in a crouch he looked up to where the pained cries were coming from. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the site of the 'hurt little animal.' First thing he noticed that it wasn't little, but a very big animal, it was even bigger than the bear he had treated. It was even bigger than Bulma's houses and took up much of the clearing. It was laying in some broken trees and bushes, having a quick look around the clearing, Harry noticed that the whole place looked like a war had happened, trees broken in half, bushes torn from the ground, and what looked like blood smeared in places.

Turning back, he looked at the poor creature lying on its side in the middle of all the carnage. Its head resting on a fallen tree. He saw what was making it cried out in pain. One of its back legs was bloody and had, what appeared to be, huge gashes engraved into its poor skin.

He tried to remember where he had seen such a creature before, if he remembered right he saw one of them in the know all book.

' _What was it again…hmm.. bronto something. Think Harry think!'_ Harry thought hard in trying to remember before he shouted "Brontosaurus!"

Happy he now knew the dinosaur's name, he walked over to its head and placed a gentle hand on it. When it opened its big green eyes, Harry could see the pain and fear it was experiencing.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Harry said reassuringly, gently stroking its head.

' _ **Hurts!'**_ She cried out. To anyone else it would only have appeared to sound like murring noises, but Harry could understand it as if she was talking plain English. Harry looked down at her leg, and he can see why she was in so much pain. It looked like something a had tried to take her leg off.

"You poor dear, how did this happen?" He asked her quietly, as he turned back towards her head, though anger was coiling in his belly because someone had hurt her so severely.

' _ **The Sharp tooth one came into my territory, he attacked while I was out foraging for food.'**_ She explained. _**'I was able to fend him off but he left me to hurt for when I make my way back to my nest.'**_

"You're lucky to have gotten away Miss B, but just in case, I'll patch up your leg quickly as possible before that big brute can come back." Harry said with determination before moving towards her injured leg. Looking it over, he noticed the gashes in the leg looked to be made by a big bite from a predator dinosaur, it looked like big brute had tried to slow Miss B's down in their fight. It would take all his skill to heal the wound like this, but he was up to the task.

The dinosaur, now dubbed Miss B, raised her head to watch the little boy. She didn't mind the name he had given her, after everything she had been through, she had thought she was never going to get back to her precious ones. But here comes a human that could understand her and was now helping her out of the goodness of his heart.

Not knowing Miss B thoughts, Harry was too busy looking around for anything he could use to bandage her leg up. It wasn't long he spotted some big leafs that would be perfect. Rushing over to them, he started to pick them off the fallen tree, as soon as he had enough in his arms, he made his way back to Miss B's side.

He wished he had his healing supplies, but they were back at the house in the pouch Master Roshi had given them. He hadn't thought to put it on when he went training this morning. Knowing that regret won't do him any good, Harry got to work. Placing the leafs to one side, he started tear them into strips. Once done, he tied the ends together till they were one long bandage. With that done, he had to clean the wound before he could wrap it up. Looking around, he saw a small stream on the other side of the cleaning. Taking one of the big leafs he didn't use he ran over, to the stream. He folded the leaf from it sides until it made a bowl shape and he filled it with water. He carefully made his way back to her leg and with a torn piece of his sash and began to clear the blood away.

Miss B let out a pain murr as Harry cleared her pausing his actions, Harry apologised, "sorry Miss B but I have to get this clear or it could get infected. Don't worry, it's nearly done."

' _ **That is okay little one.'**_ She replied, holding in her murrs of pain, she knew the little boy was only trying to help her. Trying to take her mind of her pain she asked him. _**'What is your name my little hero?'**_

Harry blushed, it was the first time someone had ever called him that. It was normally Goku or Draco that were the heroes of the day. Fighting the blush back he replied, "my name is Harry."

' _ **Harry…thank you for helping me little Harry.'**_ She said with a smile in her voice.

"Of course I would help you Miss B, I wasn't going to ignore a cry for help. " Harry said determinedly. He would always help those in need, his grandpa had taught him the ways of healing ever since Harry would bring him hurt or sick animals he had found. Harry has many fond memories of their Grandpa, and he was thankful he had shown him how to heal.

Getting his mind back to what he was doing, Harry wraps the leaf-wrap quickly around her leg as soon as he finished cleaning it, to stop any more bleeding. Tucking the end in he knew he needed something more to hold the bandage in place. Searching around, he saw some vines hanging from a tree. With a hop he grabs the sturdiest looking one and wrap it at the top and bottom of the bandage, to keep them from falling off.

Moving back to her head he asked. "How does that feel Miss B, oh do you mind if I call you that?"

' _ **I do not mind little Harry, I have never had a name before. I like it.'**_ She murred at him as she lifted her head of the log. She lets out happy murrs as she rubs her head gently against the boy.

Harry let out a laugh and hugged her head in happiness. "I am glad I could help, I just wish there was more I could do."

' _ **You have done plenty my little hero.'**_ Miss B said, suddenly an idea hit her. She knew she could trust this boy and that he would never hurt her or her precious ones. So with plan in mind, she slowly stood. It took her a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being on her feet again after a long time of lying down, but once ready, she leaned down till her head was once again by Harry. She murr to him again, _**'Hop on little one.'**_

"You want me to get on?" Harry asked her in surprise. He had been in awe of her when she stood to her fall height. Having never seen something so big before, he thought he misheard her.

She nodded to him and with that Harry leap onto her head and sat down. "Where are we going?"

Miss B didn't answer him instead she smiled as she stood to her fall high. Testing her back leg to see that it could hold her, she slowly made her way from the clearing and going deeper into the forest. From atop her head Harry couldn't help but be mesmerised by the beautiful view, it was something he could only see when he was on top of Firebolt but rarely was he going slow enough to enjoy it for long. And here Miss B got to see it every time she was standing.

"You're so lucky Miss B. it's truly breath-taking up here." Harry said smiling down at her before turning back to the view.

' _ **Being as tall as me sweetie you see a great many things, and it never gets old as there is always something new on the horizon.'**_ She said happily. The view was one of the things she enjoyed. There was always something new to see and her kind got to see something only the flying ones could see every day.

"Wow you must have seen some beautiful views in your time huh?" Harry said imaging all the stuff Miss B could have seen, maybe he should go flying on Firebolt more and slower too. There could so many things he was missing on this Dragonball journey.

Before Miss B could answer him they came to a stop. They had reached her home. Harry looked around and saw they were in another clearing, though this one wasn't messed up like the other and was smaller too. Facing towards them was a cliff going up so high that even Miss B couldn't see over it, and to their left was a ravine that went a long way down and had a river flowing through it. He could tell that the only way to enter was through the way they came in.

She bent her head down and Harry jumped off, he was about the turn around to say thank you when his eyes landed on something that was on hiding under a rock formation. His eyes widened in shock. There in a big nest were three big creamed coloured eggs. They were the same size as him and had different coloured polka dots covering their shells. One had red, another blue and the last had green.

"You're a mummy!" Harry exclaimed in surprise and joy. He couldn't believe Miss B was a mummy to three eggs, he felt glad that he had run off into the forest towards her cries now. _'These babies wouldn't have lived without her.'_ Harry thought.

She nodded her head and smiled in pride as she moved under the rock to lie beside her young.

"Are they going to hatch soon?" Harry asked her, moving over to touch one of the eggs.

"Oh they're so warm." Harry said before she could say anything, laying his head on the egg, he could feel the warmth on his cheek and inside he could hear a heart beating inside. He was grinning like mad he had never been this close to babies before.

' _ **Yes my little hero. It was why I was out gathering food.'**_ She murred at him, smiling at how excited he was over her babies, she was excited herself and proud to be a mother to three little ones. _**'It should be any day now.'**_

"Wow. Not long then." Harry said smiling as he lifted his head to look at her. He hoped it would be today, he would love to see the babies before he had to leave.

' _ **Yes not long now…'**_ Miss B was cut off by a massive roar and the once peaceful clearing started to shack with the stomping of massive feet. ' _ **Oh No!**_ ' Miss B shouted with panicked growls, as she got quickly to her feet and moved to stand over her nest protectively.

"That big brute is coming back!" Harry said worriedly as he moved in front of her and the nest, turning to look over his shoulder he said determinedly. "Don't worry Miss B. I will send him away! I won't let him hurt you again!"

' _ **What?! Little hero you must run!'**_ She shouted at him with disbelief clear in her voice. There was no way this little boy could take on the monster that attacked her. But before she could say any more, the trees that outlined her home were knocked down, and a big Tyrannosaurus rex stomped into the small clearing. The clearing seemed much smaller now that he had stepped into it, its dark red hide was like the colour of blood and its large black horn on its snout looked menacing. When its yellow eyes spotted Miss B he roared and licked his lips with hunger.

' _ **Now this is where you ran off to my happy meal. I thought I would be looking all over for you.'**_ He growled as he took a step forward.

' _ **Leave you monster!'**_ Miss B roar back her tail whipping behind her.

Before he could step closer to Miss B, Harry jumped in front of her in a fighting stance and shouted up. "You leave Miss B and her babies alone you big bully!"

The t-rex looked at him in confusion and surprise. He hadn't noticed the little human standing next to his meal. It was so small, it wouldn't even be an appetiser. What was shocking was that it seemed to be standing up to him. He wasn't used to seeing such small prey yell. Maybe in fear but never trying to take him on he was the biggest predator out there and _everything_ feared him.

' _ **Get out of the way you little runt, can't you see its dinner time? You better run while you still can.'**_ The T-Rex growled out before roaring in the runts face. Trying to scare the small thing by showing his many shape teeth to it, small runts always ran when they saw those.

Harry waved a hand over his face to blow away the bad smell. "You need to brush your teeth more. Your breath smells like someone used it as a bathroom."

The T-rex jolted back wide eyed in surprise, he didn't know what a bathroom was but he did understand that this runt was insulting him.

' _ **How dare you insult me you little snack, I have eaten bigger and badder things than you. You are no match for me.'**_ The T-Rex roared.

Harry frowned and got back into his fighting stance and with a determined look on his face he yelled. "I am warning you now for the last time. Leave. Miss B. ALONE!"

' _ **That it, it's time for an appetiser.'**_ The t-rex growled, he had enough of this small fry thinking it can tell him what to do. With a roar he changed with its head right down to the ground at Harry. Its mouth wide open to gobble him right up.

' _ **Little hero!'**_ Miss B murred in fear as the monster headed for her new friend, she wanted to intervene but she couldn't leave her eggs unprotected. But she couldn't let her friend, that helped her get back to her nest, be eaten by this monster. Just as she was about to strike with her tail, something happened that made her stop and look on in awe .

Just when the T-rex was about to scoop up the little boy, Harry jumped up and disappeared from view.

The T-rex spat out the dirt it had picked up from the ground, he looked around in confusion to where his little snack had gone. _**'What the?! Where'd he go!?'**_

"Yoo-hoo missed me!"

The T-rex looked up to see the kid hanging onto its horn.

"Hello" Harry said smiling, waving cheerfully at him.

' _ **What the?!'**_ The T-rex said with a startled look on his face, he had no clue how the kid got up there, but seeing that brat touching his precious horn pissed him off. With a roar, he started to violently shake his head back and forth. But Harry didn't let go instead he laughed with joy at the wild ride he was getting. That made the T-Rex even more mad, and his whole body was moving side to side in an attempt to get the little pip squeak off.

"Hehe. This is fun!" Harry yelled as he swung back and forth. It was like being back on the vine swing they had back home.

Hearing the joy the little brat was having pissed the T-rex off even more, his big eyes fell on the trees that outline the clearing, with a roar he raced off towards them, smacking his head against the smaller trees in a bid to get the boy off.

They went racing towards the biggest tree, Harry smiled and got ready. Just before it slammed into it, Harry jumped from its horn and onto the tree next to it, crouching on the branch be could help laughing as the T-Rex staggered around with its eyes spinning.

"Now that wasn't bright was it?" Harry asked it.

' _ **What?'**_ he said looking up dizzily at the boy in confusion.

"Well this was fun and all but I need to end this now." Harry said before he jumped into the air. With a yell he came down like a bullet as he straightened his body out with his fist held out in front of him.

"AHH!" Harry yelled as he landed a punch to the T-Rex's right eye.

The T-Rex roared in agony as blood gushed from its eye, as Harry used its snout to jump back to the ground. The T-rex was shaking his head back and forth in pain as he clenched his bleeding eye shut.

"Let that me a lesson to you." Harry said sternly at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Huh?"

The T-Rex looked down at him with rage burning in its remaining eye, before Harry could react he let out a roar of rage. Swiping his tail straight towards Harry and catching him in the stomach. Harry let out a scream as he headed straight into a cliff wall.

Harry couldn't even scream in pain when his back made contact with the rocky wall. He started to fall forwards like he was being peeled off the wall. He grunted as he landed on the ground.

Dizzy and in pain from the hard hit Harry didn't see the T-Rex had followed him and was now standing in front of him with his mouth opened wide.

' _ **Messed with the wrong predator squirt.'**_ The T-Rex sneered smugly. Just as he was swiping down to finally eat the brat, a long tail smacked into his throat making him choke and stumble backwards and away from the downed boy.

As the T-rex cough, Miss B stood in front of Harry and murred in anger. _**'You will not touch him!'**_

"Miss B?" Harry said in confusion as he lifted his head, his eye clenched in pain and his other trying to see passed the blurriness.

The T-Rex recovered and looked at her in surprise. This wasn't how it was meant to be, his prey was meant to cower in fear, some put up a fight but nothing like this. Hungry and hurt, the T-Rex was pissed and had enough playing around with its food. With a roar that rocked the ground under them, the T-Rex let them see his rage.

He stormed forward and started snapping its jaws at her neck, but she stepped back to avoid those sharp teeth and as he pulled back the lunge again she used that time to ram her head into his side, knocking him further away from her friend, before he could react she whipped her tail out and strike him across the face.

As the two dinosaurs battled Harry had recovered from the hit to stand up. Looking at Miss B and the T-Rex, he knew he had to do something, she had already gone up against this monster once before and lost, and with her still being hurt from that, he didn't have much time. He had come up with a plan. Looking behind him at the cliff and then towards where Miss B was backing the T-Rex towards the sheer drop he got an idea. Climbing up the cliff with as much speed as he could Harry tried not to look over his shoulder as more roars and grunts filled the air. Once he was high enough that he was above the pair, he turned and face duelling duo, just in time to see the T-Rex attack.

"Miss B!" Harry screamed in terror as the T-Rex got its teeth around the lower part of her neck and bit down. She roared in pain and tried to get out of it grip by stepping back or moving her neck side to side but T-rex wasn't going to let its meal go, not when it finally had it in his grasp.

"No!" Harry yelled, his eyes going wide at the site of his friend being hurt. Anger filled his little body and he didn't notice that inside something pulsed into lift and his body gave a faint white glow, tensing his muscles he leaping into the air with the scream. "AHHH!"

The glow became stronger and like a bullet he slammed onto the T-rex's head, the force behind his hit was so strong that it made the T-Rex buckle under him and let go of Miss B's neck as he staggered back in pain.

The T-Rex hadn't been paying attention when fighting Miss B and didn't realise how close he had been to the edge of the cliff. His hunger and rage had blinded him and now because of that oversight, he didn't know that with each hit Harry threw at him made him walk closer to the edge.

The T-Rex staggered back with a roar as Harry became relentless in his attacks to keep the brute away from the downed Miss B. Harry didn't know that his body was glowing as he kept raining down powerful pouches onto the brute that hurt his friend and mother to three little babies that needed her.

' _ **Ahhh!'**_ The T-Rex yelled in pain as his head was beaten to a pulp. He couldn't get away from the brat or attack back since he was going so fast that hit came after another. He didn't notice he was only a step away from the cliff edge but Harry did and feeling himself tire he knew he had to end this. With that in mind, Harry used the T-Rex snout as a springboard and lept into the air.

Harry yelled and the glow around his leg intensified as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the T-Rex's face. The blow was so strong that he even knocked some of his sharp teeth out.

The T-rex stumbled back to get away from the boy, but when his foot met thin air he looked down and saw nothing underneath him. With a panic expression on his face as he realised what was about to happen, he tried to flap his little arms for balance but it was no use as gravity pulled him back, he tumbled over the edge and down into the dark abyss below.

Harry landed on edge of the cliff and looked down when he heard the roar and then splash as the T-Rex hit the rapid below. He couldn't see him as the water was going so fast and had taken the T-Rex already.

"I didn't want to that but you should have left while you had the chance." Harry said sadly, he didn't like hurting any creature but he had to end the T-rex's life. It was the only way to save his Miss B and her children.

Thinking about her he turned to see if she was okay. Harry took in a sharp breath when he saw her lying weakly around her nest, blood running from her wounded neck.

"Oh no." Harry whispered before rushing over to her side. Placing a hand on her head he looked over her body and gulped as he took a closer look at the bite wound her neck, there was no way he could patch that up without his first aid supplies in the pouch back at Bulma's, even the wound from before was bleeding sluggishly through the torn bandages.

' _ **Little hero… I am so happy you are safe.'**_ She said weakly, letting out weak little murr of happiness as he saw Harry unharmed.

"You're going to be okay Miss B." Harry said, he was panicking as he looked around for anything to help stem the blood flow. If he just patched it up so he could get his healing supplies he could save her. "I just have to find some more bandages."

' _ **Oh little hero, I am afraid that my time has come to join my ancestors in the great greenlands. I am sad that our time was so short, but thank you for helping me and being my friend, and little hero thank you greatly for letting me see my babies one more time.'**_ She said sadly, she knew her time was up. She had seen wounds like the one she has in her old herd, there was no fixing it.

"No you can't leave! What about your babies, they need their mummy to look after them and protect them." Harry said urgently, tears falling from the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks as he rested his hands on her face.

She couldn't answer him as her eyes closed as her strength faded from her body as her life blood poured from her wounds.

"NO! You can't leave them! You can't leave me!" Harry screamed in pain and terror, old nightmares and insecurities of his parents leaving him in the forest came back with full force. They left him because he wasn't good enough for them, they hadn't wanted him.

Seeing the life leave Miss B was bring it all back to the front of his mind, and he couldn't handle it. He had no memories of his family only waking up next to his brother Draco in the forest, no names or faces appeared in his mind when he thought about if he had a mum or dad, only the questions of why they left him all alone instead of keeping him. It was something he had hidden from his brother and Goku, only their grandpa had talked to him about it. He had buried it deep inside when Grandpa had died, but it still lingered in the back of his mind when he see mother animals looking after their young in spring time. And now three little babies will be without their mother, just like him.

He sobbed over her head, his tears dripping onto her face. Something inside Harry pulsed as it heard its master's cries.

At first Harry didn't notice anything with his head buried in his crossed arms, but a bright green glow started to surround his hands. The green glow seeped from his hands that were resting on her head into her skin. The light got so intense that when he opened his eyes, he saw it through the crack of his arms. Raising his head sharply he looked in awe at the glowing green light that covered his hands and Miss B body. He took a sharp inhale of breath as the wounds on Miss B started to heal. The bite on her neck slowly closed before his eyes. The bandages on her leg fell away to reveal that the wound had also healed there.

As the last wound healed, Miss B opened her eyes in confusion. She raised her head slightly making Harry's glowing hands fall away, looking over her body confusedly as she saw that she was no longer injured. Murring softly she turned to Harry who was looking at her in shock as the glow of his hands faded away. She murred, _**'Little hero what happened? I am all healed? I was fading when a green glow brought me away from the white I was heading towards'.**_

"You're okay, I'm glad..." Harry whispered before he fell to the ground in exhaustion, whatever power he had just used had taken a lot out of him. Miss B didn't know what had happened but whatever that green glow was that came from her little hero saved her life.

She owed her life and that of her babies to her friend and she was thankful. Now it was time for her to look after him, with that in mind she picked him up by the front of his gi and placed him in her nest next to her babies. Curling around it, she kept her head up and watched the forest leading into her clearing. She was going to protect them from any other dangers that were lurking in the forest.

Nothing was going to get her little family that now include Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **In a dark place in some mountains…**

Far away, deep in a in a place known as Black Mountain, a black mansion that had seen better days sat at the top, it looked like a ghost house, with broken windows and holes in the a walls. Many tales about this mansion warned any from going anywhere near it. The fear, from those stories about those that had braved going up there had never being seen again, kept the villagers that surrounded the mountain away.

The power that had pulsed inside little Harry had been felt by two wicked beings.

"Did you feel that big sister?" A high sweet voice said in excitement and surprise. She had never felt anything like it before. She wanted to jump around and dance in an unknown feeling.

"Why yes, I did little sister, it has left a sickly sweet taste in my mouth," A dark seductive voice said back . She already had plans beginning to form in her mind.

"Oh what could it have been big sister?" the sweet voice asked.

"Something we have been waiting for years, my darling. Something so pure it leaves me wanting to empty my stomach." The dark voice answered. Though inside the dark one's mind she was thinking on how different it felt to the others that they had gone after. This was more powerful and had a sweeter taste to it.

"Do we leave for it now big sister? It's been so long since the last one, and the big boss hasn't sent any our way in ages." The sweet voice whined, the last one had been a shaman that had come across their path the last time they travelled, he had tasted so good, but the feeling this one gave of was a thousand times better.

"No, it's gone now. We will not be able to trace it though. We'll report it to the boss, but no matter what the boss says, once it shows up again, oh my darling sister we shall feast." The dark voice laughed wickedly, the very sound sending the animals that could hear it in a panic to get away.

Something evil has awoken.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Back with the Others…**

Draco had come to despise having the sun wake him in the mornings, it's shining light near blinding him every time he tries to open his eyes. It was in those moments his missed their old home, back there he never had the sun in his eyes and woke slowly and happy. Though here he didn't mind getting a nice cup of coffee in the mornings, that helped with getting blinded all the time.

Stretching his sleepy muscles he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. Letting out another yawn, he blinked and looked towards his brother and friend sleeping beside him. But his eyes opened wide in shock when he saw only Goku snoring away, and the place his brother slept in empty of the raven haired boy.

Laying a hand on the spot he felt how cold the sheet and covers were and knew Harry had been up for a while now. Looking around the room he didn't see his brother anywhere in the house.

Getting up from the makeshift bed he made his way towards the bathroom. _'Maybe Harry is in there, most likely talking to the 'know all' book again,'_ Draco thought as he pushed the door opened. But the room was empty and only thing of Harry's was his brush on top of the sink.

"Where could he have gotten off to?" Draco said frowning at the room. He couldn't help but get slightly worried about his missing brother. It was unlike him to disappear like this.

Leaving the bathroom he went up to the windows and looked outside to see if his brother was training, he had been known to train when they were all sleeping sometimes. But there was no sign of him. The place looked deserted, there weren't even any animals flying about. Starting to panic now Draco rushed to the other windows and looked out of them.

"Harry?" Draco yelled, praying his brother was just joking with him and was hiding.

"Harry!?" Draco shouted again this time waking Goku and Bulma.

"What is all the shouting about? I am trying to get my beauty sleep here." Bulma complained, turning over in her bed and dragging the covers over her face in annoyance.

"What's wrong Draco?" Goku asked as he yawned and stretched away the sleepiness that clouded his mind.

"I can't find Harry!" Draco said in worry.

"What!" Goku shouted, his friend's words woke him up faster than anything, though when it came to Harry not even sleep would stop him. He jumped up out of bed and ran over to him.

"Have you tried the bathroom, he may have only gone to the toilet you know." Bulma grumbled from under the covers.

"I have checked the whole house, he isn't in here and I looked out the windows and couldn't spot him!" Draco yelled at her, like that wasn't the first place he hadn't looked.

Bulma sat up and looked at him in confusion. She asked. "What? You mean he is gone? Are you sure you checked outside? You could of have just missed him."

"I looked out the windows! There no sign of him anywhere!" Draco shouted at her, didn't he just say he looked, and Harry would have come in from hearing him shout his name. More worry and panic clouded his mind making him angrier. _'If something has taken my brother there will be hell to pay.'_

"I'll look outside and see if he is hiding," Goku said rushing outside as soon as he got dressed and put his shoes on. He was worried that something had happened to his friend. It was unlike him to disappear like this, he knew sometimes Harry trained in the morning before doing chores, but if one of them called for him he came inside plus he never went far from their home. Goku rubbed at his chest as he looked around the roadside, he didn't like the feeling in his chest at the thought of Harry not being with them, out of all of them he was closest to Harry. There was something about his friend that made him want to be close to him and not let anyone hurt him ever.

"I'll join you!" Draco shouted behind him as he came out the house towards him.

"I don't see what all the worry is about, he's a fighter like you guys right. He could be just training." Bulma said off handedly as she followed them in her nightie and stood in the doorway watching them look around frantically.

"If he was training he would be right here! If he was going further from the house he would have said something or left a note for us." Draco said angrily at her, he couldn't believe this girl sometimes!

"Oh, well I will stay here just in case he comes back, and you guys check the forest, he may have wandered in there." Bulma said pointing towards the forest on the other side of the road.

"She could be right if Harry heard something in there he would have gone to check it out." Goku said, remembering sometime Harry would do that, though one of them was wake and see him go off so there hadn't been a panic and it always evolved an animal needing his friend's help. With them being so far from home and not knowing the area, Harry could easily get lost.

"You know what he's like with animals. He could have seen one hurt and went to help it." Goku didn't know how right he was at that moment.

"Ok we're take your cloud and go look in the forest." Draco said. He didn't dare take his brothers broom. Firebolt was more likely to throw him off as soon as he sat on it. Walking over to the yellow cloud, which was resting beside the house, he waited for Goku to come over before trying to get on, he didn't want to find out if the Nimbus was like Firebolt.

"Do you think you're even able to ride it, after all its for 'pure hearted' people." Bulma said slightly smug, she didn't think the brat would be able to ride it, after all it didn't let her ride it so the mean blonde shouldn't be able too.

"If my brother can ride it so can I. I'm after all not like some perverted people I know." Draco said smirking over his shoulder at her.

"What did you say?!" Bulma yelled, her fist shaking in the air.

"Guys we don't have time for this. Harry could be in real trouble and need of our help." Goku said to them, his worry for his friend growing by the minute, he knew that Harry's need to help also got him into big trouble and need of their help. _'Please be ok Harry.'_

"Ok let's do this." Draco nodded to his friend as he took some calming breaths. It wasn't the time to be fighting with the crazy girl. They need to find his brother before something bad happened, and with Harry trouble follows him everywhere.

Goku smiled at Draco, happy he had calmed down. He knew if those two got into it again they would never find Harry. Rushing over to his yellow cloud, he hopped onto the nimbus and moved it to hover beside Draco.

"Come on." Goku said.

Draco nodded and took a deep breath before he jumped up. He knew he had told Bulma that he could ride the cloud like his brother, but he couldn't help thinking that he would fall through. After all, out of the three of them, he was the more mature one and knew things they didn't. He closed his eyes as he came down onto the cloud. When his feet landed for a second he didn't want to open them to see what he was standing on.

"Damn." Bulma pouted and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorway.

Draco opened his eyes at hearing her words and saw he was on standing behind Goku. Giving her a smug, look he wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and held on tight. Riding a broom is different to standing on a cloud.

"We'll be back as soon as we find Harry, Bulma." Goku said before they shot off into the air, and made their way over to the forest.

"I hope he's ok, because if he is, I am going to give him such an earful for running off like this." Draco said trying to hide his worry with tough talk.

"Harry will be fine, this isn't the first time he has done this Draco." Goku reminded him.

"I know but this is different Goku, we're not in the forest by our home, but somewhere neither of us have ever been before," Draco said worrying his lip. "Harry wouldn't know which way is back to Bulma's."

"Don't worry we'll find him." Goku said determinedly, there was no way Goku would ever stop until he had found his friend.

"I hope you're right," Draco whispered as they shot off faster, the Nimbus cloud knowing the worry its rides had for the raven haired boy.

' _We're coming Harry don't you worry.'_ Goku thought his face stone like as he search through the trees.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Feeling moving by her tail Miss B saw the little boy slowly start to wake up, it made her happy that he was alright, she had started to feel worried about him after sometime had passed and he hadn't moved from where she placed him.

"Ow, my head." Harry complained as he woke up, his head hurt and he felt like he had been sparring hard with Goku all day. Sitting up rubbing his head, he opened his eyes and saw he was in the nest next to the eggs, leaning against Miss B's tail. Looking up quickly, he was shocked to see her leaning her head towards him smiling happily at him looking perfectly healthy.

' _ **I am glad you are ok my little hero. I was growing worried as you have been sleeping for so long,'**_ She murred, rubbing her head against his.

"You're ok!" Harry yelled happy jumping up and wrapping his arms around her head. When he pulled back he looked over where her injures used to be and asked, "but what about your wounds how did they heal?"

' _ **Do you know not remember little one? A green glow was coming from your hands when I opened my eyes again. You healed me and saved my life.'**_ She murred at him.

"Healed you? But I don't know how that could be possible," Harry said in confusion, he couldn't remember doing that. He remembers beating the T-Rex and crying over Miss B's head when her eyes closed and her life slowly faded, but that was it. _'Though there was a green light in my dreams.'_ Harry thought and from what Miss B was saying that green light came from his hands and her wounds went away. He asked again shaking his head, "how is that possible? I can't remember anything."

' _ **It will come back to you in time little hero. I am just happy you are okay.'**_ Miss B said looking at him fondly.

"Well I am just happy you're okay too Miss B. Whatever that glow was it helped you get better," Harry stated smiling, he didn't know what had happened but he could always ask the 'know all book' about it later, for now he was happy the babies still had their mother.

Before even of them could say anything else one of the eggs beside Harry started to shake. "Miss B look!" Harry shouted excitedly, pointing to the blue spotted egg rocking back and forth.

' _ **Oh my!'**_ Miss B exclaimed leaning down till her head was beside Harry in front of the egg. She murred softly at the egg, smiling happily as she encouraged her baby to hatch into the world.

Neither took their wide eyes off the egg as the shell slowly began to crack around the top. Once it went all around, the shell lid lifted up and under it, wearing it like a hat, a small pale blue head appeared blinking sleepy at them.

"Oh wow," Harry whispered, looking at the cute little baby blinking its eyes at them.

The little baby knocked the little helmet it had on off and looked around its new environment.

"Aww, so cute." Harry couldn't help squeal at the adorable baby.

Miss B smiled as her baby looked up at her in awe and cooed at her. No words registered to from the little sounds. She knew while her little hero understood her, the babies would take some time before being able to speak like her. Letting out a coo of her own, she leaned down and rubbed her head against what she learned to be a little boys head. She had a son and couldn't be happier.

Harry smiled at the pair, but then another creaking sound appeared followed by another. Harry and the new mother looked to see the other two eggs started to hatch. The green spotted one rocked before the side of the shell gave way to four little green feet waving in the air and little murr noise. Harry could help giggling when the little green feet turned the shell till it now appeared to be a walking egg that was wobbling about.

Going over to it he tapped the shell gently, knowing too much strength could hurt the baby inside. Where he tapped it, cracks appeared along the surface, making a web like pattern, with another tap of his finger the shell shattered to reveal a green little brontosaurus.

As the green baby was getting its sight to clear, the red spotted one had cracks appearing all over it, as it rocked hard from side to side. A red tail shot out from the side of the shell, waving about as the baby inside fought to get free, with a mighty push from the inside the shell broke apart to show a little red baby sitting there blinking at them.

' _ **My babies!'**_ Miss B exclaimed with joy as she leaned down to rub each of their heads. The proud mother of three murr happily as her babies slowly got to their feet and took in the world around them. Two boys and a girl, she couldn't be more ecstatic that she survived to witness the birth of her babies. Watching them start to walk on unsteady feet for the first time and coo at everything, she couldn't help but bend down and began rubbing her head on theirs and took in their scent. The little red girl let out a coo and rubbed her head against her mother's before looking at the silent being that looked nothing like their mother, standing in the nest. Her brothers had moved to stand next to her and looked at Harry with curiosity. Seeing where her babies were looking she smiled and gave them a gently nudge on their bottom towards her little hero.

"Come on I won't hurt you." Harry said gently, smiling at them as they cautiously made their way to him. The blue boy stretched out his long neck and sniffed at him. The green on hid behind his brother, more shy than its siblings. It was the red girl that murred out playfully, before walking right next to him and rubbing her head against his making him laugh out loud and reach up to pet her head, with her long neck she was taller than him.

Seeing their sister brave the strange being and getting petted on her head, made them go over and surround him, all three demanding to be petted. Harry laughed as he began to pet and rub their heads as they cooed at him. Harry couldn't help but feel proud that he had left that morning and had saved Miss B and her babies.

He knew in life things lived and died, his grandpa had taught him that lesson years ago when he was a little boy seeing death for the first time. It had been a little bird that had broken its wing so badly in a fall that it sadly couldn't be saved when Harry had taken it to Grandpa. He had told him it was the circle of life and the bird was in a better place now.

It was a lesson he learned very well when one night he and Draco had gone camping in the woods that surrounded their home and came back to their house ruins, Goku was crying in the rubble beside the body of their Grandpa. As they had all cried over his fallen body, Harry had remembered the circle of life, and had known that even though grandpa was gone he would still be with them always. Though that hadn't stop them for crying at his loss for days. Harry was jolted out of his thought when the blue little baby licks him on the face making him laugh and forget his sad thoughts.

Miss B smiled and stood, she knew her children would be hungry from fighting their way out of their eggs, and the little boy would also be hungry after fighting and saving her life. Looking around, she spotted some fruit trees that grew in her clearing, she had wanted to use those for when she couldn't leave her babies alone to get food, but as she had been hurt from that brute while doing so, she dare not leave them again so they would have to do. Reaching up she grabbed a long branches\ with her mouth and started to shake it, making the round fruit fall to the ground. Gathering a nice pile at the bottom, she let go and turned to the four by the nest who had stop playing to watch her actions curiously.

"Apples!" Harry cried out in joy, noticing for the first time how hungry he was. Turning to the babies he said, "Come on, you're enjoy this." They followed him over to the big pile of red apples on the floor. the blue baby was the first to come closer to the sweet smelling things, though he was nervous about the new things. "Don't worry it's food and tastes great." Harry said reassuringly to the nervous babies.

The red girl looked at him, before walking to stand beside her blue brother and looked down at the red object on the ground. Leaning down, she took a bite. Her siblings stood watching her curiously to see if the red things were food. Red murred in happiness and took around bigger bite. Seeing their sister enjoying the red objects, the blue and green babies came up beside her and started to eat as well. Harry smiled at the happy babies before reaching for an apple for himself, rubbing it against his gi to clean it he took a big bite and started chowing down on the lovely fruit.

Miss B watch happy as the children ate their meal, but in the back of her mind she was worried. She knew it was no longer safe in this clearing, she had to take her babies somewhere else that had no predators walking around so her babies could grow up safely. Her mind was made up. It was too dangerous for them to stay, sooner or later others like the brute would come and try to hurt her family. Looking down at the little boy who was rubbing his now full belly, she decided she wanted Harry to come with her. She didn't want to lose her new friend.

' _ **Little hero.'**_ She murred to the little boy catching his attention.

"Huh?" Harry looked up at her curiously as he rubbed his full belly.

' _ **We can't stay here little hero,'**_ she explained to him.

"You have to leave, but why?" Harry asked confused, the brute was gone now so she and the babies should be safe.

' _ **The sharp tooth isn't the only dangerous predator walking in this forest, there are many others that are a threat to my young,"**_ she explained with a sad tone, looking down as her babies finished there meal and began to play.

"I guess you're right. It isn't safe here anymore if there are other dinosaurs out there. but where would you go?" Harry asked her.

' _ **I need to find somewhere safe from predators, like my mother did, it will be a long journey but I will find it. You're welcome to come with us my little hero. You have done so much for us.'**_ She replied to him in soft murrs as her children played around her feet.

"I wish I could come with you Miss B but I have family and friends to get back to. They would be so worried if I disappeared." Harry said to her. She nodded in understanding. It made her sad but she knew her little hero had someone waiting for him. "Wait I know!" Harry said suddenly, clapping his hands together as an idea hit him.

' _ **What little hero?'**_ Miss B murred in question, she wondered what had the boy so existed.

"I know of a place you will be safe Miss B. It's a valley not from where I live." Harry said happily before remembering how far that is. "But it's a long way from here. I wish I could show you a map of where it is." Suddenly, unnoticed by Harry, his body glowed that faint green again as something heard his wish and pulsed inside him, Miss B blinked as an image appeared in her mind, she could see the way she had to go and how far. It was a distance away but she remembered a time how far her own mother walked to this place when she was just a baby. If her mother could do it, so could she.

' _ **I know the way little hero.'**_ She murred happily. Nodding her head to him.

"Huh? You know where it is? That's great Miss B! I know you will be happy there and when I am done with helping Bulma I will come and see you." Harry beamed with joy. He wasn't going to lose his new friend after all, though he was curious on how she knew where it was. _'Maybe she has been there before.'_ Harry thought before shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention back to her. Miss B leaned down and rubbed her head against him, nearly knocking Harry over in her happiness. Rubbing her head and laughing, Harry gently kissed her on the head. He knew if she was to make it to her new home with her babies, she would have to leave now before it got too late. It was going to take her a few days and there was a place on the way she could rest safely. "I am going to miss you Miss B, but at least I know you will be safe and see you again one day." Harry gently give her head a last pat before she stood at her full height.

' _ **And I you my little hero, I would never forget you and my babies will know of the one that saved them. Till we meet again,'**_ she murred softly to him, she too would miss this strange boy that saved her. But they will see each other again soon, she knew it in her heart. Turning her head she let out a call to her playing babies. The three little ones ran up to him and started licking his face and rubbing their heads against him, they were sad to see their playmate go.

"You look after your mummy okay. Be good for her." Harry said teary eyed as he gave them all a last pat on the head. The babies murred to him, before moving over to their mother and stood beside her leg. She let out a roar and waved her tail to him as they slowly made their way out of the clearing. Harry felt the tears run down his face, quickly wiping them away he waved strongly back. "Bye! Have a safe journey." He called out. "I will pop in and see you when I get back home ok Miss B! Bye babies, be good for your mummy okay! Bye!" The foursome waved their tails at him before disappearing from sight into the forest. It wasn't long before he couldn't hear them anymore.

Once they were gone, Harry dropped his arms and sighed sadly. He had wanted to play with the babies more but he understood they had to get going to make it closer to their new home before it got too dark. He prayed they made it there safely and without trouble. He couldn't wait to see them again and even take his brother and Goku to see them.

Looking into the sky he saw that the sun was at the midday point. "Wow I didn't think so much time had passed," Harry said to himself, "I bet they're all wake now. Oh no! Draco is going to be mad at me! I guess I better be getting back before I get into anymore trouble." Just as he turned towards in the direction of the house he heard a growl behind him.

Turning he started wide eyed at the dripping wet T-Rex standing behind him with a look of pure rage on its face.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Not so fast Goku!" Draco yelled as he clung to the other boy's waist in fear as they sped across the forest.

"This isn't fast Draco, Nimbus can go even faster," Goku said smiling over his shoulder at him. "Plus we have to find Harry as soon as possible."

"We won't even see him if we are going too fast, everything below us is a blur. Why didn't I ride Firebolt?" Draco huffed, looking over to the broom that had followed them.

"You know it won't let you on it without Harry around." Goku said helpful. He thought Draco knew that.

"As soon as we find him I am so going to give him a peace of mind, he won't know what hit him!" Draco raged, he couldn't believe his brother running off like that! He had done it before but never this far or this long.

"Don't worry so much. I am sure he's fine and having fun." Goku said reassuringly. "He could be playing with some animal and forgot the time. Before Draco could yell at Goku, they both heard a roar in the distance followed by a familiar scream.

"That's Harry!" Goku yelled before moving the Nimbus to shoot off toward where the scream had come from.

"There!" Draco shouted, pointing towards a clearing below them. His eyes widen when he noticed what was happening in the clearing. "Oh no, Harry!"

Down below them was a big red dinosaur chasing Harry around the clearing. Harry was using his speed to keep out of the dinosaur mouth but it was getting closer and closer to eating him.

Goku got a hard look on his face at seeing his friend in trouble, moving the yellow cloud, he shot down towards them. "You have to let go Draco."

"What!" Draco yelled, seeing Goku beaning his knees he knew what he had something planned. Letting go, he tried to keep his balance as he watched Goku jump into the air as soon as Nimbus was close enough to the big brute. Just in time to as Harry tripped and skidded across the ground before coming to a stop, and the dinosaur was about to scoop him up into its mouth.

"You leave Harry alone!" Goku yelled as he punched the dinosaur in the head just as its mouth was about to close around Harry. As the T-Rex's eyes bulged out in pain, something swooped in and picked Harry off of the ground.

"What the?" Harry panted out confusedly when he was no longer staring into the big mouth that was about to eat him, instead he was in the sky on his broom.

"Firebolt? Where did you come from?" Harry asked his broom.

"He followed us when a certain someone went walking about." A voice said angrily behind him, turning he saw his brother standing on the Nimbus cloud with his arms crossed and giving him a disapproving look.

"Er…hi Draco." Harry said sheepishly as he gave him a little wave. From the look in his brother's stormy eyes he was in trouble.

"Hi…hi! Is that all you can say?! Oh as soon as this big jerk is taken care of, we are going to have words, brother of mine." Draco shouted making Harry cringe.

It looked like he was in for a long lecture when this was all over.

A loud pained roar filled the air and made the boys turn to see Goku on top of the dinosaurs head and said dinosaur biting its own tail. Taking out his mallet, Draco manoeuvred the cloud to be in front of the dinosaurs face. Raising the mallet over his head he yelled. "This is for trying to eat my brother!" Goku jumped off its head to its back as Draco brought mallet down hard, smashing it between T-Rex's eyes. Its eyes bulged out and slowly fell to the floor unconscious.

"Wow Draco I didn't think you could hit so hard!" Goku commented as he jumped from the creature's back and onto the ground.

Jumping off the cloud and making his mallet disappear the blonde huffed and crossed his arms. "No one messes with my brother and gets away with it."

"I guess you showed him." Goku said laughing.

"He sure did Goku." A voice said behind him.

Goku turned sharply to see Harry standing beside his broom smiling at them.

"Harry!" Goku shouted before rushing over to him and wrapping his arms around his friend. He picked him up clear from the ground and spans him around in yelp in shock before laughing in joy, once the spinning had stop he returned Goku's hug. "Harry why did you disappear, we were so worried about you." Goku questioned, putting his friend down but kept his arms around him as he looked down into those intense green eyes.

"Worried?! More like blind panic! You know you're not meant to wander off like that without letting someone know where you're going." Draco hissed, walking over to them with an angry look on his face.

"I would have told someone if I could Draco but it was an emergency." Harry defended himself. "Plus I'm a big boy I can take care of myself."

"Like you did with the brute over there." Draco said pointing to the unconscious dinosaur.

"Well I didn't think he would come back from being in that ravine so quickly." Harry said.

"Ravine? What happened Harry?" Goku asked confusedly.

"Well it's like this…" and Harry explained about Miss B and her babies and the adventurous morning he had. Both Draco and Goku's eyes got wider and wider at Harry's tale, they couldn't believe what he had gone through.

"Wow, you did have a full morning. I wish I could of meet Miss B and her babies that would have been great." Goku said in awe, he knew Harry could fight but it had been a long time since he had fought his own battles. _'Maybe I should let Harry fight more,'_ Goku thought to himself.

"It was stupid and risky. you should have come into the house and got one of us to go with you." Draco huffed out. Still not happy his brother had risked his life like that. What if something had happened to him and they would have never had known.

"Aww don't be like that Draco, Harry did great defending them." Goku said, he understood why Harry had run off, he would of done the same if he heard a cry for help.

"Huff." Draco turned away. He looked over his shoulder and saw the upset look on his brother's face. Feeling slightly guilty he finally replied, "Alright I guess he did the right thing in helping that mother and her babies."

"Really?" Harry said a smile making its way onto his face.

"Are you going deaf or something, I already said yes didn't I, but don't let it happen again." Draco said not willing to listen to any oncoming arguments. "Now let get out of here and back to the blue haired menace before she gets into trouble."

Goku and Harry laughed at Draco's attitude; both knew that Draco wasn't really upset anymore. Turning to their respectable rides, they jumped aboard them and turned them towards Draco.

Goku looked at the still scowling Draco and asked. "Are you coming with me Draco?"

"Not if my life depended on it." Draco said strongly before hopping on behind Harry. "You will never get me on that death trap again."

"Did something happen?" Harry asked them curiously.

Draco just huffed and didn't answer. he didn't have to as Goku spoke up smiling. "Draco doesn't like how fast Nimbus goes. Though I think it's more he had to stand up and only me to hold onto."

"That wasn't the reason!" Draco denied, but both boys could tell he was lying.

Both Harry and Goku couldn't help laughed out loud as Draco grumbled under his breath as they take off into the air and made their way back to Bulma.

It had been and interesting day for all of them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where are they?!" Bulma stressed out as she paced back and forth in front of the house. Looking down at her watch she was pissed to see that it was noon already, they should already be nearing the next dragon ball instead she was waiting for the boys to found where Harry had gone off to. She did have a small inkling of concern for the raven haired boy, he was her favourite out of the trio and she did hope that he was alright.

"Come on guys." Bulma whispered as she stopped pacing and crossed her arms looking down at the ground.

"Bulma!" A voice shouted from afar. Her head shot up and saw the trio making their way towards her from the sky.

"Harry! You guys found him." She said happily as they landed in front of her.

"Sorry about wandering off Bulma but someone need help and I didn't have time to tell anyone, I hope you can forgive me." Harry said sweetly clasping his hands in front of him.

That look made the anger she felt before disappearing in an instant and all she could think was. _'CUTE!'_

Shaking herself out of it, she said sternly. "Ok just don't let it happen again, we're lost half a day getting to the next ball."

Turning round she went over to the button and re-capsuled the house before turning back towards them. She said. "Now that Harry is back we need to get going, leaving as late as we are. We won't get to the next dragon ball till tomorrow if my calculations are correct which they are."

"It's no problem. you take just as long doing your hair." Goku said smiling at her.

"I do not!" Bulma yelled at him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Goku, I don't want to be half deaf for the day." Draco complained as he wiggled a finger in his ear to clear it.

"What are you talking about you set her off just as much, if not more so." Harry said giving his brother a look.

Bulma huff and ignored them as she got onto her bike and started it up. Turning to them she said smartly. "If you're done gasbagging we need to head off."

"But I haven't had any lunch yet." Goku said pouting as he rubbing his growling stomach.

"Well you should have thought of that before being so inconsiderate." Bulma said, just as she was about to start her bike she remember that she had Harry's pouch on her belt, taking it off she throw it towards him. "here Harry you left this on the table."

Catching it Harry tired it to his sash. "Thanks Bulma, I will never leave without this again."

Harry was going to make sure he had his pouch on him at all times now, it would have been handy to have back there with Miss B. She nodded her head to him still ignoring the other two. Putting her foot down on the pedal, she racing down the road on her bike. They watch her get ahead before sighing as the irritated girl left them behind.

"She has gotten braver." Draco said crossing his arms as Bulma got further ahead, normal she wanted them beside her when travelling. "I wonder how long that is going to last."

"We better catch up to her before something attacks." Goku said, though he was still holding his growling stomach.

Harry felt slightly bad for making his friend miss breakfast and lunch to come looking for him. An idea hit him, reaching down to the pouch that Master Roshi gave him he opened the top and reach inside for some food he placed inside it yesterday.

Grabbing a hold of it, he pulled out a white bag the held sandwiches, he was happy he had thought to make some when they stop for lunch yesterday. Walking over to Goku he held it out to him. "Here Goku."

"Harry?" Goku asked curiously as he took the bag.

"I am sorry that I made you miss breakfast and lunch so you can have the sandwiches I made yesterday, I thought they would be a nice snack in case anyone got hungry before we stopped for dinner but I forgot I had them." Harry explained blushing slightly as a big grin made its way onto Goku's face.

Harry let out another yelp of surprise as Goku once again lifted him up into a hug, Harry couldn't help feeling like there were butterflies in his stomach at the close embrace.

"You're the greatest Harry. Now I won't starve." Goku said cheerfully as he finally put Harry down.

Suddenly there was a rubble from behind the two boys, they turned and saw Draco holding his tummy with a grimace on his face.

"I guess you're not the only one hungry." Harry said looking at his brother.

Goku opened the bag and reach into to pull out one of the sandwiches, walking over to Draco he held it out for him. "Here Draco, you can have one."

"Only one?" He asked jokingly before taking the sandwich with a smirk on his face.

"Well.. You can have more." Goku said uncertainly. He looked into the bag and only saw five more sandwiches inside.

"Don't worry Goku I was only joking with you. This will do for me." Draco smirked as he waved the sandwich in front of Goku. "After all we don't want you dying of hunger. We better be going anyway. The menace is already far ahead and we don't want her getting lost." Draco said as he took a bite of his meal and climbed onto Firebolt.

"He's right we better get going." Harry said.

"Thanks again Harry. This will see me for an hour or so." Goku thanked his friend again. Before a thought came to him. "But aren't you hungry?"

"It's the least I could do Goku, and don't worry I ate with Miss B." Harry said, placing a kiss on Goku cheek before rushing over to climb onto his broom in front of Draco.

Goku blushed and got a strange feeling in his tummy. Whenever Harry kissed his cheeks, he has a feeling in his stomach and it's similar to when he was hungry, but after some time, it happening even after he ate his fill. He had worked out that it was just when Harry kissed his cheek that he got the strange feeling in his stomach.

"Come on Goku. Bulma is getting further away." Harry called out breaking Goku from his thoughts.

"Okay." Goku jumped onto Nimbus and sat down. As they speed down the way Bulma went Goku opened the bag again and started to eat. As he ate though, his thoughts once again went to Harry. He really wanted to understand the feeling he got when Harry kissed his cheek and the feeling that went through him this morning when they found him gone.

He felt like he was going to be ill when Draco had told them Harry was missing. He didn't want to feel that way any time soon. Swallowing the food in his mouth he turned to look over at said boy, the smile on his face made Goku happy. He always felt better seeing how happy the raven haired boy was.

"Ok there Goku? I hope the sandwiches are still good." Harry said noticing the boy looking at him.

Jolting slightly, Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head at being caught staring. He said. "Yeah they're really good Harry."

"Great, I'm glad you like them ." Harry smiled.

"If you're don't chitchatting, we better be going." Draco said looking over Harry's shoulder at them.

"Right." Harry nodded his head before making Firebolt shot forward, yelling over his shoulder at Goku. "Come on Goku I'll race you!"

"You on! Let's go Nimbus!" Goku yelled in joy, the yellow cloud shot off after the broom and as Goku placed another sandwich in his mouth he made a promise to himself that he would always be there for his friends and he would always make sure that Harry was always smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **(ME) Well not as long as Dragonball episodes and less Goku but I am happy with it ^^ I hope you all are too cos I wanted to add more about Harry and soon Draco will have his own as well ^^ I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think to this.**

 _ **(Zayabel): I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. And until next time, stay tuned for the next Dragon-ball chapter! *intense DB background music* (^.^) *hugs you***_


	5. Episode 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or dragon ball. I do not make any money from this story or any others._

 **Pairings:** Harry/Goku though not till later, there will be another added to that pairing but not till dragon ballZ, Can you guess who ^^ - Draco/not till dragon ballZ (not telling who, but you get a cookie if you guess right.)

Rating/Warnings: M cos I know it will go to that at some point plus from watching dragon ball there is nudity and knowing me there will be swearing. And later there will be lemons and Mpreg, after all we will need Gohan in dragon ball-z ^^ but they will be posted on AO3 ^^

 **(Zayabel):** Hehe I like this chapter -.^ It was my fav episode xD

 **(ME)** This is done, I had fun writing this and watching the episode, I have never seen Dragonball before so it's all new to me to see how Goku grew up ^^ Big thank you to my beta editing this chapter I couldn't have done it without them ^^ one of you asked why I am doing all this and not just starting in DragonballZ or summarizing everything well the reason is I want a good background on Goku, Harry and Draco on how they know each other and how Goku ended up with Harry, but also there are a lot of hints in this that come into play in DBZ and you wouldn't understand what I am talking about if I just jumped ahead. plus it's fun writing this and I like how I get to know the characters better and watch they grow, plus as I am not doing DBGT cos I didn't like the storyline in that though SS4 is a hot form so you know that is going to come into play hehe but yeah I am going my own way by then even before then. Okay enough hints out of me. I hope you all enjoy this and have a great laugh cos this was one funny episode XD enjoy ^^

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Book**

 **Episode 4**

 **Oolong the Terrible**

"Woohoo!" Goku yelled out in joy with a big grin on his face as he flew ahead of the group. Though he wasn't alone for long as Harry, on his Firebolt, raced after him with Draco riding behind him again.

Draco didn't like being on the Nimbus cloud, not after the other day and there was no way he would ride with Bulma on that death trap she calls a motorcycle. Poor Harry, his ears were still ringing from the lectures he was giving about wandering off from them yesterday. Sometimes his brother worried too much and forgets that, even though he wasn't the strongest out of all of them, he was the fastest and he was training alongside them to become stronger. _'Maybe one day Draco will see that I am capable of looking after myself,'_ Harry thought, though he had a feeling in his gut that was a long way into the future.

Getting his mind away from that, he sighed happily. Today was starting out well, they got breakfast and had start off again, though he had been planning on tell them about the strange glowing light that healed Miss B, but something inside him told him not to. He knew he had to tell someone soon, but until it happened again he was going to keep it to himself. _'Maybe it was a one off and it wouldn't happen again,'_ Harry thought to himself, though in the inside something didn't agree with his thoughts.

Taking his mind off that, he looked ahead and smiled, they were on their way to the next dragon ball and from what Bulma had said this morning it wasn't far. He wondered what was going to happen next. So far every time they went after a dragon ball something happened, be it a fight or making new friends.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Bulma yelled behind them, before letting out a scream as her bike jumped in the air when she hit a hill too fast.

"Maybe we should slow down guys. That's the third time that has happened today." Harry said the concerned as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Alright," Goku agreed, slowing his cloud down till he was above her and alongside Harry. But he didn't let that stop his fun as he began to do manoeuvres on his cloud. It was the best gift he had ever gotten, _'Well not as good as that apple pie, Harry made.'_ Goku thought, licking his lips at the memory of that pie, he was taken out of that picture when Nimbus went upside down making him laugh with joy as it spinning in the air.

"Hey squirt, pay attention to where you're going. You're not invincible you know!" Bulma yelled up at them when Goku started doing loop the loops above her. She watched with a frown as he paid her no mind. _'He was being so reckless. If he falls off he better not come crying to me.'_ she thought moodily, still a bit pissed that the cloud didn't let her on.

"Chill out Bulma!" Harry called down to her, smile bright on his face that made Bulma have a mini fan girl shout of _'Cute!'_ in her mind. "You're too stressed for nearly having all those orange balls."

Bulma opened her mouth to answer him, when her eyes widen in shock when she noticed a dip for going down the hill and at the speed she was going there was no way for her to slow down. With a scream of terror she shot off the hill like a ramp and went flying through the air. With a loud bang she landed at the bottom of the hill. The three boys rushed to where she had crashed. They saw her sitting on the ground next to her downed bike shaking and a pained look on her face.

"Wow, are you okay Bulma?" Goku asked as he hovered beside her.

"Does it look like I'm okay you twerp?" Bulma gritted out as she tried to get over the pain in her backside.

"I guess not," Goku muttered as he hopped off the cloud to land in front of her. Harry landed the Firebolt as walked over to her and started petting her shoulder, there was nothing he could do to help as he couldn't see and cuts or bruise.

"I guess you should follow your own advice next time Bulma instead of yelling at Goku." Draco sighed, put out that they had to stop again. He knew that she was crazy, but to take her eyes off where she was going was just dumb. _'If there are any more delays we're never get rid of this girl.'_ Draco thought to himself. From the feeling he was getting in his gut, this girl was going to be hanging around them for a long time, _'What a depressing thought.'_

"Oh shut up." Bulma hissed at him. If she could get away with it she would leave the blonde out here and just have Goku and Harry traveling with her. _'But they would never go with that,'_ Bulma sighed out sadly.

"It will be okay Bulma, you were lucky that was a small hill and not a cliff or you would have gotten hurt a lot worst. You really should pay more attention to where you're going," Harry scolded her. He didn't want their new friend to get hurt, but that was going to be harder to prevent if she kept getting into trouble. "We don't want you getting hurt."

Bulma pouted as she rubbed her backside, she can't believe she was getting lectured by a kid about driving. Tears started welling up in her eyes and her bottom lip started to tremble. She started crying at the injustice of it all, why did everything bad happen to her?

"Oh don't cry Bulma." Harry said gently, petting her shoulder more. He didn't like seeing her so upset, maybe the fall hurt her more than they thought, but looking her over he couldn't see any injures.

"Just want we need" Draco huffed in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh be nice Draco, you would want someone to comfort you after a fall, so hush up," Harry scolded as he rubbed the crying girls back.

Goku just laughed as he watched his friend fuss over Bulma and Draco scowled at them. He remember his grandpa always saying Harry was the mother of the family, even at a young age the young boy was taking care of everyone, be they human or animal. Grandpa said it was in his nature to care for everyone and one day he would make someone very happy. He doesn't know what his Grandpa meant by that since Harry already made them all happy.

Looking down he spotted the three star dragon ball at Bulma's feet. _'Must of fallen out of her bag in the crash,'_ Goku thought to himself as he bent down and picked it up. When he did, it started glowing and making the same humming sound, just like his did before they met Bulma.

"Guys look! The dragon ball is glowing!" Goku exclaimed, holding the ball out in front of him.

Bulma instantly stop crying and snatched the ball from Goku's hand and held it to her chest looking down at it with happiness. She was smiling like she had won a prize and it was starting to creep the boys out. Looking up at them she said. "Wow, you know what this means don't you, the fifth ball must be really close by."

"Those tears sure dried up quick," Draco said giving her a look as he crossed his arms. He had unfolded them Goku had shown them the ball but they were back in their normal positions again. He knew she had been faking it, _'I knew this girl wasn't right in the head.'_ Harry gave him a look before turning back to Bulma, Goku had just looked confused, not understanding what Draco was getting at. Bulma didn't spare him any attention as she was too pleased at being a step closer to her dream boyfriend.

They all turned to look at the glowing ball again as it glowed brightly and hummed again. Goku said,"This is great."

"We're finding these balls really fast, I wonder where it is?" Harry said looking around them.

"Can't be far, from what you said, Goku's ball started glowing the closer Bulma got to the house," Draco replied.

Goku started looking around for the missing ball when he spotted something in the distance. He quickly pointed it out to them,"hey, look over there, do you see what I see."

"A village, good eye kid," complimented Goku looking at the village, _'the ball has to be there.'_

"Do you think it's there?" Goku asked them.

"I would think so, there doesn't seem to be any other place it could be," Harry stated looking towards the village.

"Well there is only one way to find out," Bulma said, happy that she was getting closer and closer to her goal of having the perfect boyfriend.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Draco asked, scowling towards the village.

"You worry too much Draco, with all three of us here. What could go wrong?" Goku grinned at his friend.

"Plenty." Draco deadpanned.

Bulma quickly got on her bike and started it up again, thankful it was still working. Looking over to the boys she shouted. "Come on! We have a dragon ball to find!"

Harry jumped onto Firebolt and floated beside Draco as Goku jump onto Nimbus.

"Me or Goku?" Harry asked, even though he already knew which one his brother was more likely to pick. But their Grandpa had taught them that it was polite to ask.

"You. That cloud has nothing to hold onto but Goku," Draco said firmly as he hopped on behind his brother.

"You don't know what you're missing out on Draco!" Goku laughed.

"A broken neck comes to mind," Draco said back, he didn't like riding on that cloud and after last time there was nothing that was going to get him back on it.

"Stop your messin' around and lets go!" Bulma yelled. The dragon ball was so close now, she could practically feel it in her hands.

The boys did as she demanded, not wanted to get her temper going again or their ears would be ringing again, so instead they started moving towards the village. As they were making there way the boys all gave each other a look. They really didn't want to hear her yelling anytime soon, but knowing Bulma, it would be wishful thinking that one day they wouldn't hear her yelling at Draco or Goku for something.

The closer they got to the village, Bulma noticed that instead of hearing bustling of townspeople, all she and the boys heard was silence. When they entered through the front gates they saw no one milling about, it was like a ghost town and this made Bulma slightly uneasy. The boys looked around and thought the same as Bulma, their grandpa used to tell them stories about ghost towns around a camp fire.

"I wonder where everybody is?" Bulma asked out loud as she looked around. Stopping her bike she got off and started rooting around in her bag. Draco hopped off of the Firebolt and looked at the deserted village, something didn't feel right about this place. All he could feel was fear, a lot of it, but of what was the question.

"I told you something wasn't right about this place." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked as he jumped down from his Firebolt to stand beside his brother.

Finding her radar, Bulma pulled it out and replied, "let's see what the radar says." The two boys moved beside her and looked down at the screen, on it they could see some glowing lights, there was a few glowing lights together and one really far away but there was one really close by.

"Yup the fifth dragon ball is here alright." Bulma said happily at the infomation as she put the radar away and looking around the town. "Something's weird though. It's too quiet, maybe this village has been deserted."

"No, there are people here, I can feel it." Goku said looking at the dome houses.

"He's right. I can feel them, and fear." Draco said seriously looking at the windows of the homes around them. He didn't like how much fear he was picking up from inside them.

"Feel? You can't feel people's emotions. That's impossible." Bulma said shaking her head at the blonde boy. She knew these kids was weird but this was taking the cake.

"He's right Bulma, there are people here and they're scared of something." Harry said to her, he was picking up what his friends were feeling, it made him uneasy. There had to be a reason the people here were hiding in their homes like this. _'But from what? Well whatever it is we will find out.'_ Harry thought.

"Are you sure guys? It seems like an old ghost town to me." Bulma said disbelieving, she knew the boys were strange. Couldn't they see this was a plain old ghost town. For all they knew the people here left because of food shortage or something.

"Yeah I'm positive." Goku said turning back to her. He knew people were here he just had to find them.

"If you say so." Bulma said shrugging her shoulders. She would take there word for now.

"Hello in there, come on out!" Goku called, moving the nimbus a bit higher so he could see over the houses to the others on the other side and to pick into the windows.

"Hello!" Harry called out holding his hands to the sides of his mouth.

"I don't think anyone is going to call back Harry." Draco said to beside his brother. He could see movement in the windows but the people weren't replying back to them. _'What has everyone so scared. Whatever it is I won't let it hurt my brother or friend.'_ A picture of Bulma appeared in his mind making him sigh inside his mind. _'Yes even her...What a pain.'_

"Hello, is anybody home? Hello!" Bulma called out. She wasn't liking where this was going, if there were people here, then why wouldn't they answer?

Goku was about to move over to Harry and Draco when he spotted movement in one of the windows across from them. "I think I just saw someone peeking out at us from that window over there." He said pointing it out to the others.

"This is getting freaky." Bulma said. She just wanted to find the Dragonball and get the hell out of this strange town.

"Tell me about it. It's like everyone is hiding from us." Harry said frowning at the homes around them.

"There must be some reason why they won't come out here and I'm going to find out!" Goku said determinedly, moving Nimbus closer to the house he saw the person in he jumped off and walked over to a door that said **Sherman Priest** on the front of it. Behind him the others followed and watched as he knocked on the door and called out,"Hello? I know you're in there, hello!"

"I hope they're not in some sort of trouble." Bulma said, worried about what was going on in this town, whatever it was was giving her the creeps.

"With how everyone is hiding, there's bound to be trouble." Draco reasoned making sure Harry was next to him. If something happened he wanted to be able to get his brother out of the way.

"But what could it be? There is no reason for them to hide from us." Harry said looking at them with concerned eyes.

Goku knocked again but again no one answered. Thinking hard on what to do about getting inside to see the who was inside, Goku frowned for a second before an idea suddenly hit him. getting into a fighting stance he pulled back his fist and shot it forward shapely making a large hole. Bulma looked in shock at the hole where the door handle had been.

"Oh yeah that did the trick." Goku said happily. Pulling the door open for them.

"Ever considered using the handle?" Bulma asked him shaking her head.

"Goku was never the most patient of us three." Harry replied, giggling.

"Tell me about it." Bulma huffed, even after all these days together she was still getting used to these boys' weirdness. Goku stepped through the doorway and looked into the very dark room.

"Wow it sure is dark in there." Harry said walking to stand beside Goku and look around inside the room. Suddenly something glittered from the shadows when the sun hit it. Draco saw it before the others and reached forward and grabbed his brother. Whatever it was jumped forward, swinging down at them. He sharply pulled Harry back away but Goku was too late in seeing it and a large axe came crashing down on his head.

"GOKU!" Harry and Draco yelled in shock. For a moment nothing happened then the axe broke up into tiny pieces and fell to the floor.

A big lump appeared on Goku head and he started hopping from one foot to the other with his hand on his head in pain. "Ow!" he started yelling.

"Goku!" Harry rushed over to him with Draco, he tried to look at the bump but couldn't with Goku moving around as he was. Bulma was looking on in shock and screamed when she saw that the boy only had a bump from being hit by an axe. _'What is this kid?! No one can live through something like that!'_

"Oh no it's just as I feared, I should've known!" A voice said in despair. They turned to see the room now lit and an old guy with a moustache and glasses dropped the handle of the axe and stare at them in fear and sadness.

"Huh…" The boys said looking at the man in surprise.

"What you do that for, that didn't tickle you know." Goku said angrily, taking his power pole out and holding it out at the man.

"Yeah what's the big deal, that was mean to hit someone in the head for no reason." Harry said sternly, frowning at the man.

"Oh please, forgive me Mister Oolong, I know it was foolish of me to try and attack you but I'd rather die than lose my daughter. Oh please don't take her, I'll do anything!" The man begged, bowing to them with his hands set together.

"What is he talking about, who the hell is Oolong?" Draco voiced in confusion.

Goku spoke, "Hey I think you got me mixed up with someone else, my name's Goku," losing his anger as the man begged to them.

"Yeah, none of use are called Oolong." Harry said nodding his head.

"It's not him dad." A little girl informed, popping up from behind the counter. Before they knew it, more people came from their homes and stood in the doorway looking at them. There were so many that they were forced to stand outside to not be squashed. Harry paid them no mind as he looked over Goku's lump, he didn't think he had anything that could fix that up. "I'll be right back with something that will help." The little girl said to him before rushing off into the back room. it was only a second later that she came back with a bowl of warm water and bottle of something that Harry hadn't seen before.

"Here we go this should help," the little girl said placing a bowl on the counter and putting some alcohol into it. Harry thanked the girl, as he took the cloth and soaked it in the liquid. "I'm happy to help after the mix up," she said smiling at Harry. She thought he was a cute for a boy and his eyes were a colour she hadn't seen on someone before.

"Goku, come sit here!" Harry called pointing to the spot in front of him. Goku walking over a sat down holding his head and moaning in pain. His head really hurt but he knew Harry would fix him up in no time. "Now, this is going to sting but don't go touching it, ok?" Harry said placing the wet cloth over the large lump.

"Careful, ow!" Goku said.

"Stop being a baby." Draco teased as he walked over to them and crossing his arms beside Harry.

"You try being hit in the head and see how you like it Draco!" Goku said frowning at his friend as he tried not to touch the lump that was now slowly going down.

"What a big head." The little girl said watching. She had never seen a boy with so much hair before, first that green eyed on one, wild hair on the other and even the white blonde hair of the other boy. _'Do all boys outside the village look like this?'_ she thought, she was going to have to have her dad let her out the village more when she was older.

"Yeah." The old man laughed, rubbing the back of his own head. He still couldn't believe the kid was still alive after being hit in the head with an axe.

"He could have been killed, shame on you!" Bulma sassed sternly as she appeared next to him, making the old man stop laughing.

"You need something bigger than that to kill Goku Bulma, I thought you learned that already." Draco said, before turning to the old man. "Why did you do that in the first place anyway? That's not the best way in making friends you know."

"I thought he was Oolong, I was only trying to protect my daughter," He explained to them.

"Daughter, does that mean you're a girl?" Goku asked her curiously. She smiled and nodded her head, only to yelp when he started patting her groin area, looking for the flatness he had felt on Bulma's. The girl started blushing like mad at his actions, holding her cheeks. "Thought so." Goku said smiling, he was getting the hang of telling girls from boys now. Boys had a lump and girls were flat.

"GOKU!" Harry and Draco yelled blushing at what he just did. Draco huffed and grabbed Goku ear and started pulling on just like there grandpa used to do whenever they did something wrong.

"Goku stop doing that!" Draco yelled into the now slightly large ear.

"Oww!" Goku cried out, leaning towards Draco and using one of his hands to stop him from falling right over from his sitting position.

"Draco I think you're pulling his ear a little too much." Harry said still blushing. He knew Goku was naïve sometimes but to pat someone there... _'Though come to think of it, didn't Goku to that to me and Grandpa took his ear?'_ Harry thought remembering years back. Draco was about to say something when Bulma suddenly appeared and smacked Goku in the head with her fist making Draco let go of his ear.

"What you do that for!" Goku yelled holding his hurting head.

"Guess Einstein!" Bulma yelled into his face. But like a snap of her fingers she turned and was pleasant again.

"How does she do that?" Harry whispered, slightly scared at Bulma ever changing moods.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I told you she was crazy." Draco said, he knew he was never get used to the blue hair girls strange mood swings.

Bulma heard them, but payed them no mind as she turned to the old man and the people that were hanging around the doorway.

"So what does this Oolong fellow do that makes everyone so afraid of him?" Bulma asked. The little girl ran to her dad and started crying as the other people gasped and looked fearful.

The old man explained as he held his little girl to him. "He's our worst nightmare, he's a blackness that's descended on our village, a monster that treats us like his toys."

"That bad?" Bulma asked in surprise. what kind of monster could make all these people fear him like this. Harry, Draco and Goku shared a look before making their way over to stand next to her as they listen to the man's story.

"Much worst." The old man said in despair.

"How so?" Bulma asked.

"Well somehow this terrible creature has the power to change into any shape it wants to, instead of one nightmare, we're cursed by many, no one knows his real identity, we just know he wants our daughters. That monster kidnapped three girls from the village already!" He explained. He was angry they were tormented by that monster and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"Change forms. Wow he must be tough." Harry whispered, and Draco and Goku nodded. This sounded bad.

"And yesterday my darkest fears come true, he wants my daughter, Pochawompa." The old man said holding his little girl close to him, fearing that Oolong would appear at any moment to take her.

"He said 'Today's your lucky day, Sherman priest, I have decided to honour your house by taking your daughter's hand in married tomorrow, pack your bag Pochawompa, and don't worry about the dalidad'." The priest said angrily, not believing that monster had the nerve to say such a thing.

"What a bully, maybe we can trap him when he comes back again." Goku said angrily, he hated bullies and thought them to be big cowards once faced with someone stronger than them. He's seen bullies with some of the animals back home and he'll deal with this guy like he did them.

"Yeah, we can take him down and make it so he doesn't hurt anyone ever again." Harry said clapping his hands with excitement. It's been awhile since their last fight against someone. The brute from yesterday didn't really count as that was a dinosaur. _'Maybe I will get to fight too, though with Goku and Draco around that's going to be unlikely. why did I have to have overprotective brother and friend?'_

"How would you do that, he's bigger than this house!" The old man said in surprise, waving his arms around to show how big the monster was. "My word, you don't get it do you, Oolong would squash you like a little bugs, there no way to stop this monster." The villager behind them hutter in agreement.

"So tell us why have you four come here anyway?" He said curious as to why three boys and a young lady had come to their small village. It wasn't for Oolong as they hadn't known about him and there was nothing else here for them.

"I'll show you. Let's see" Bulma said taking her backpack off and placing it on the floor, opening it up she searched for a few seconds before finding what she was looking for. "There it is."

Standing with the Dragon Ball in her hand she walked over to the old man and showed him the ball. "We came to find a ball that matches this one."

The old man took it and started looking it over, he had never seen anything like it before. "Strange. Yes it's very beautiful, but I haven't seen anything like it."

"Well I have." An elderly voice said from the doorway. Turning they saw an elder woman walking slightly into the room. "Young lady I have the matching one."

"I knew there was one here!" Bulma said joyfully. Her radar hadn't let her down yet and never would as she was the one that built it in the first place.

"What do you know, how about that." The old man said surprised.

Bulma quickly made her way over to her and asked very nicely, "can I see it please?" The elder hummed in agreement and started searching her pockets. The three boys made their way over as well to see the ball.

When she pulled out the six star dragon ball and held it out for them to see. "Here it is."

"The six star ball." Bulma said with a big grin on her face.

"Wow." Goku said looking at it.

"We found another one great!" Harry said in joy as he started at the orange ball.

"Hn." Draco nodded looking at it.

"Cool." Bulma could see in her mind's eye her perfect boyfriend getting closer.

"Can you give it to us?" Goku asked nicely.

"I am not going to give this ball away it's been in my family for generations." The elder said strongly, it wasn't something she will part with easily.

"Oh." Harry said disappointedly, he didn't know how they were going to get the ball now. But it seem Bulma had already came up with a plan.

"Would you give us your dragon ball if we could get rid of that Oolong creep, get the girls back and return your village back into a peaceful place again?" Bulma bartered. She had already seen what these guys could do so it should be a piece of cake for them to beat this Oolong and get the dragon ball.

"By yourselves?" The old man asked in disbelief. The other villagers muttering behind him feeling the same.

"Now listen, I may be old but I'm not gullible, how could the four of you defeat Oolong?" The elder said slight anger at the girl's cheek.

"Well these boys and I are quite the team ma'am." Bulma said to her waving her arm to Harry, Draco and Goku.

Goku wasn't really listening though as he had step up to the elder and was looking at her curiously and patting her groin area much like he had done to Pochawompa, seeing this Bulma and Draco fell down and Harry started turning bright red again.

"So you're a girl aren't you?" he asked pointing to her.

"What a randy boy." The elder said blushing as she held her heated cheeks. Bulma got up and shot over to Goku and hit him in the head again though this time harder.

Goku turned to her holding his head and looked slightly scared at the look on her face as she yelled. "Are you crazy!? Please stop doing that!"

"Oh Goku." Harry said shaking his head.

"Huh?" Goku looked over to him in confusion. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Goku you're not meant to do that to girls, Grandpa told you that we had to be respectful to them right. But your way of telling them apart isn't." Harry reminded him. He knew if he explained it properly to Goku he would understand why Bulma keeps getting mad, plus Harry got a funny feeling inside that reminded him of anger every time he did that.

"Oh, so I should find another way to tell them apart?" Goku said thinking.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"He's right Goku, but you can tell just by looking at them." Draco said getting up off the floor and walking over to him. "We'll explain more later, after this Oolong businesses sorted out."

"Okay." Goku rubbed the back of his head. He knew Draco would tell him how he was telling them apart.

With that over with and Bulma calm again one of the gentlemen from outside asked "Do you think that you and those boys really have a chance to beat Oolong miss?"

"Yeah, I think we have a good chance, Goku's a little on the puny side but he packs a wallop, don't you kid?" Bulma said happily, not seeing Goku's frowning face at being called puny. But she carried on talking. "And Harry has his broom for quick escapes, Draco has a big mallet if there is any trouble, and I'm Bulma, the brains of this outfit." Bulma said proudly.

"More like the crazy damsel in distress." Draco said under his breath.

"What did you say?!" Bulma yelled in his face.

But that didn't faze Draco at all and he only gave her a cold look. "You heard."

"Grrr.." she growled and tried to hold herself back from shouting even more.

"Would you forgive me for hitting you? We would appreciate your help." The old man said, bowing slightly to them.

"Sure." Goku said nodding to him. He didn't mind the hit, now that he understood why he had done it, plus the pain was gone so there weren't any hard feelings.

"It's understandable why you did it and it's all healed up now so no harm done." Harry said smiling at them. He couldn't fault them for thinking they were Oolong though it was strange that they thought all four of them where this guy. _'Maybe he came with a group before to trick them.'_ Harry thought for a minute before paying attention again.

"There's a legend that speaks of three boys and how would come and liberate our people but we always thought it was just a folklore." A man wearing a hat said looking at them with awe.

"Bulma it would be the answer to all my prayers if you brought my baby back." One of the women said with hope, images of her missing girl running through her mind.

A man dressed as a Inden ran inside and took Goku's hands into his. "You have my blessing young warrior, your courageous stand a great monument before my people."

' _Now all we need is a plan to catch this guy to get our hands on that Dragon ball. But how..hum...'_ Bulma thought looking around the place. her eyes landed on Pochawompa and then made there way over to Harry. Going back and forth for a second, an idea formed in her mind.

An image appeared in her mind and she had to hold in a squeal at its cuteness. _'I finally get to dress him up! He'll be cute!'_ she shouted in her mind.

"I just thought of a great way to trap Oolong," Bulma said looking strangely at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked seeing her look and suddenly getting the feeling of dread.

"Well…" Bulma smiled creepily for a minute before telling them her there plan. "Oolong is coming here to get Pochawompa right and we can't let him do that. Plus we need know where the other girls are right."

"What are you getting at Bulma?" Draco asked, frowning at the girl. He didn't like where this was going, this crazy blue haired girl was up to something.

"I think I will show you. Harry, Pochawompa come with me." Bulma said walking into the back room with the two following her.

"Why does Bulma want Harry?" Goku asked looking confused at the closed door.

"I don't know but I don't like where she's going with this plan of hers." Draco said frowned strongly at the door. He didn't like that his brother was in there with that crazy witch, she could be doing anything to him.

The Old Man just scratched his head and wondered how these boys were going to stop Oolong from taking his little girl.

"Bulma what you doing…..Ow that hurts..I can't see...Why are you putting this over my head? I'm dressed already..." Harry voice could be heard through the door making the boys slightly concerned to what Bulma was doing to him.

"That should do it." Bulma said proudly from the room.

"You look so cute Harry." Pochawompa gushed out.

Goku and Draco kept their eyes on the door, wondering what is going on inside that room. They didn't have to wait long as the door opened and Bulma and Pochawompa stepped out with smiles.

"Well, we need to bait him into telling us where the girls are so so we need someone to take Pochawompa place and get Oolong to tell them where the other girls are so..." Bulma explained, standing up proud at her idea as the boys stared at her confusedly. Bulma and Pochawompa smiled at each other before Bulma said waving her arm to the door. "Presenting the new Pochawompa!"

Both boys watched as a blushing Harry came out into the doorway.

"WHAT!?" A yelled rocked through the town.

"Wow, never thought you had such powerful lungs Draco." Bulma said wiggling a finger in her deaf ear to clear it.

"What did you do to my brother!" Draco yelled. His face red from anger and embarrassment as he took in his brother turned sister. His black hair was hidden under a hood and he was wearing a cute little yellow sundress.

"Aww don't get upset Draco, Harry is the most feminine one out of the three of you, he was the obvious choice in who should act as bait." Bulma placated, she didn't want to see his mallet after all.

Goku walked over to the blushing Harry and patted him on the crotch to see that Harry was still a boy. Harry yelped and jumped when Goku did this and blushed even darker red.

"You're still a boy, Harry." Goku said smiling at the blushing boy. Draco stormed over and grabbed Goku by the ear and pulled him away. "Ow! Ow! Draco let go!" Goku cried out as he leaned to the side so his ear didn't get pulled off. Once far enough away from his brother he let go and hit Goku on the head.

"Don't do that again Goku or so help me I will give you a time out." When he finished scolding Goku, he turned to Goku and pointed out the flaw in her plan.

"You want to use Harry to pose as Pochawompa and get Oolong to tell him where the girls are right?" Draco questioned, turning to Bulma.

"Yeah" Bulma nodded wondering where Draco was going with this.

"Then your plan is going to fail because Harry looks nothing like Pochawompa. His hair is black and longer than hers. You can see it clearly at the edges of the scuff. He's shorter than her and even his build is smaller so if Oolong has eyes he will see that he isn't HER!" Draco shouted the last bit.

Bulma leaned back at his shout and then got mad that he said her plan would fail. She shouted. "It will so work, maybe we have to change some thing with the outfit but he could so pass as a girl!"

"I knew she was crazy but now, I think she has lost her mind." Draco said to himself, shaking his head at her. There was no way Harry was going to pass as Pochawompa. they were too different, Oolong would have to be blind not to see that.

"I haven't lost my mind! It's the best trap! Harry, dressed like Pochawompa and when Oolong comes we can find out where the other girls are." Bulma explained angrily.

"You okay Harry?" Goku asked walking back over to him once he knew Draco was too busy in a yelling match with Bulma.

"I'm okay but this isn't the most comfortable outfit, I can barely move." Harry said pulling at the dress. when she first put it on him he had wonder what she was doing but hearing the plan he didn't like it. He couldn't fight in this getup.

"Well you look really pretty in it." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

Harry blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks Goku. I just don't know how this is going to work. I really having trouble moving in this."

"See, if he can't move then how is he going to get out of the way if Oolong attacks!?" Draco yelled after hearing his brother. "He isn't doing it and that final!"

Before Bulma could yell back the old man that had been silent till now asked. "But shouldn't it be the strongest one of them?"

"Well yeah, but Harry is already dressed for the part." Bulma said tapping her chin in thought.

"But I am paler that Pochawompa and my hair is black." Harry argued, he didn't want to keep wearing this dress. It was getting harder to keep standing up right. Why they put a thing called a corset on him he didn't know but it was making breathing difficult. _'I feel sorry for girls having to wear these things.'_ Harry thought.

"Hmm." Bulma hummed as she looked from Pochawompa to Harry. "True and you are a little shorter than her as well. I guess if Oolong saw you standing there he would know right away that you weren't her and think your some other girl."

Bulma pouted, she thought Harry looked real cute in a dress and it was fun putting it on him but seeing him standing there next to Goku and then looking over to Pochawompa who was by her dad, they did look really different.

A little downtrodden at making the mistake of thinking Harry's more softer looks would make him pass. Now what were they going to do?

"Well one of you has to go out there as bait." Bulma said crossing her arms, looking at the last two boys.

"Don't look at me! I am just as pale as Harry and have blonde hair." Draco said waving his arms like he was fending her off. There was no way he was getting into a dress, he would eat his mallet first.

"Well that just leaves…" Bulma cut off and looked at Goku who was looking at Harry's red covered face worriedly. He turned to look at her when they went quiet.

"What?" Goku asked looking confused. Though he had been like that since Harry had shouted. It was never a good idea to be standing by him when he got angry.

"Pochawompa do you think you have another dress we can use." Bulma asked her.

Pochawompa nodded and ran to the back room. It wasn't long before she was back holding a pink dress with a yellow pocket on the front.

"Here you go, Miss Bulma." She said politely as she passed it over.

"Thanks kid. Now." Bulma said turning to Goku.

"Bulm what are you doing with that?" Goku asked frowning as he got a foreboding feeling in his stomach.

"Don't worry kid, this won't hurt a bit." She said smiling evilly. Before Goku knew what was happening, Bulma lunged forward and quick as a flash she pulled the dress over Goku's head and over him.

"What! Bulma what you doing?!" Goku yelled as soon as his head was through.

"Well you're the only one closed to Pochawompa height, hair and skin tone so it looks like your bait Goku." Bulma explained trying not to laugh as she patted down the dress.

"But why can't…" Goku was cut off though this time by Harry.

"Goku if you had been listening, you would know I look nothing like Pochawompa in this dress and Draco has the wrong hair colour. Plus just think you get to be the first one fighting." Harry said cheerful, thought breathlessly. He was trying his hardest not to laugh at the situation. Though a snort broke through when Bulma put a polkadotted scarf over Goku's head to hold down his hair. Goku didn't look like a girl at all, not with that frown on his face.

Hearing Harry being so breathless, Draco went over to him and started taking the outfit off him. "Let's get you out of this before you pass out. Why did Bulma put all this on you."

"So he looked the part." Bulma said as she worked on Goku.

Draco was happy that he had his gi on under the dress as he took the corset off. Harry took a deep breath of air once that was off and helped his brother take the rest off. Placing it on the counter they turned when Bulma spoke.

"Alright you look great kid, you would be totally charming if you smiled a bit more." Bulma said happily as she looked over her handy work.

"There not much to smile about. Can't you come up with another plan, Bulma?" Goku whined at her, he looked ridiculous, even Harry wouldn't look good in this silly outfit. Looking towards said boy, Goku saw that he was no longer in the outfit Bulma had put him in and was stretching out his muscles, if Harry had made the outfit maybe it would look better after all he made all their clothes.

"I think we have to learn when that girl gets her mind on something she won't let go." Draco said looking his friend over and was inches away from laughing his ass off. He couldn't help snorting a bit when he said. "Plus you don't look too bad."

"This isn't funny." Goku pouted at his friends. "Why do I have to dress like this. Can't I just go and beat him up as soon as he appears or couldn't we come up with a different plan Bulma?"

"No we need to find up about those girls and sorry there's no time kid, not with getting Harry ready and now you." Bulma said.

"Gosh Goku you make for a really pretty girl." Pochawompa said smiling. Her word made Draco snort again and sweat appeared on his forehead as he tries to hold in his laughter.

"Harry looked better." Goku said under his breath.

"What was that Goku?" Harry said with a dark look on his face. There was no way he was getting back in that dress.

"Eer.. nothing." Goku stuttered out, backing away from the dark aura that was surrounding the normally happy Harry.

"Now remember Goku don't blow your cover. He has to think you're Pochawompa. The important thing is where he's keeping the girls, after that you can handle it anyway you want to." Bulma explained again hoping that he understood the plan and didn't mess up.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it, but I'm not going to like this one little bit." Goku stated, frowning understanding he was not going to get out of this silly plan.

"Here Goku you're going to need this." Harry said passing over his power pole.

"Thanks Harry." Goku said placing the strap around his chest and letting his weapon rest on his back.

"You should do fine, I mean how tough could this guy be after what we have already faced." Draco said wanted to reassure his friend. Suddenly the ground shook making them all look around in confusion.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Whatever had done that must be pretty big.

"It's Oolong, he's coming!" the old man yelled as the room began to shake. Bulma yelled and tried to hold on to the counter, Harry and Draco were holding onto each other to stop from falling over.

"How big is this guy?!" Draco yelled as every step this Oolong took the room shook violently.

"He coming!" a voice shouted from outside before the door was thrown open and there stood one of the villages, he pointed towards the village entrance and yelled. "Oolong is in the village and he's on his way here!"

"Good job," Bulma said before telling him her orders for the other villages. "Now try and make sure everyone gets into their house safely."

"I'll do it." He yelled before he ran off.

Goku, Harry and Draco walked out to stand next to her. They could see what looked horns in the distance. Goku turned to Bulma but before he could ask her something she turned to him and said. "Ok it's up to you, good luck."

"Well since you're the brains of this outfit you're going to help me right?" Goku asked her. But instead of answering him, she pushed him further out the door and grabbed the backs of Harry and Draco's gi and pulled them back into the house.

"Bulma!" Harry called out before the door shut. Inside the boys were looking at Bulma like she's crazy as she bent down and looked through the hole Goku had made before.

"We'll be right here rooting for you Goku." Bulma said. Her eye being the only thing Goku could hummed in annoyance, he need to learn that Bulma was no fighter and had a tendency to run at the first site of danger. "Alright kid it's show time, don't let him get a good look at your face and remember smile." Bulma said as the steps got closer.

"Don't worry Goku, me and Draco are here if anything goes wrong." Harry said moving Bulma out of the way of the hole. "Plus you look pretty as a girl. So he should fall for it."

"Let's hope he is blind." Draco said.

"Draco! That is not helping." Harry said before looking through the hole though he had to move slightly as Bulma pushed her way back into see as well.

"Grrr... Next time I'm making the plans." Goku frowned before turning his back to the approaching Oolong. Though he did get to see what he was dealing with before he turned fully. Oolong in the form of a devil in a tux with flowers. Draco was finding it hard not to laugh at seeing the tux, though he nearly groaned when Harry's elbow hit him in the side.

"I've come for you my little buttercup, I've brought you some flowers, I hope you like them sweetheart." Oolong said smiling as he held flowers gently.

"Oh..hmm.. I love flowers." Goku said in a high pitched voice.

' _Must not laugh.'_ Was running through Draco's mind, that and the elbow digging into his gut from his brother was keeping it at in line.

"Huh? Packed your rolling pin." Oolong said noticing the long pole on his loves back. And that wasn't the only thing he noticed. "And I see you've put on a little weight."

"Oh no, I told you, you should have been the one to do this." Bulm complained quietly to Harry.

"I couldn't move in that outfit Bulma and he is doing fine, look." Harry said back before looking outside as the scene played out.

"Yeah well…look who's talking." Goku said quickly.

"You scamp, little feisty today aren't we?" Oolong said.

"Goku where did you learn to act, if you don't shape up, you're going to blow this thing big time." Bulma hissed through the hole. Praying that he didn't just mess this up for them.

"That's good I like them feisty, I wouldn't change anything on except that ugly scarf." Oolong said grinning and making a hand sign. The only thing he didn't like was the thing on 'love's' head, he was going to have to buy a better one that looked nicer.

' _Uh oh'_ Goku sweat dropped, if his scarf came off he would be found out but that wasn't his main problem at the moment as a sudden urge came over him.

"Oh my, you're trembling." Oolong said as he noticed his loves trembling from.

' _That because I need to use the bathroom real bad.'_ Goku thought to himself, he really needed to go.

"You're scared, well I get my feeling hurt when girls are scared of me." Oolong said leaning back, pointing at himself. Bulma was shaking inside the house and sweating that there plan had just failed.

"No more! That's it!" Oolong shouted before spreading his arms out and there was a boom like a bomb going off and a yellow cloud surrounded Oolong. When the smoke cleared instead of the demon form there stood a handsome man.

"Wow, they're right about him changing forms." Draco said, impressed that someone could do that.

"Uh oh." Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Draco turned and saw what Harry was worrying about. Bulma had that strange look in her eye again, the same one they saw the first time they entered her cap house and saw a TV.

"Oh this is going to be trouble." Draco huffed at Bulma's dreamy look.

"What do you think of this?" said the now handsome Oolong. "Suave and devon aire, handsome. If you don't like it I can always change into something else."

Goku laughed nervously, having no clue in what to say but he didn't have to worry as Bulma appeared out the door with hearts in her eyes and what look like drool coming out the corner of her mouth.

"Hmm.." Oolong looked up from his love to see a blue haired girl standing there. He had no clue as to where she had come from. Goku looked around her to see Harry and Draco peering around the door frame and shaking their heads at the girl's actions.

"Well hello there stranger. My name is Bulma. I don't think we've met." She said dreamily.

All three boys fell over, it looked like Bulma had forgot the plan or even remembered this guy was a shapeshifter.

"My, could such beauty be real? You must be a dream!" Oolong said in a slight daze at the beauty in front of him.

Harry and Draco looked on as she grinned and unzipped her jacket and showed off her chest. She said. "Nope I'm all women."

"Bulma!" Harry yelled in shock at her actions.

Draco just face palmed and muttered under his breath. "Pervert."

Oolongs face went red and started moving his hands in front of his face strangle, like he was squeezing something.

' _Imagine if I had a woman like that.'_ He thought the image in his mind was a large pair of breasts that he was pushing onto his face. It took everything in him to not moan out loud. Making the image go away before he embarrassed himself he looked over to where Bulma was still showing off her assets. 'Yes she is a delicious catch if I had ever saw one. What about Pochawompa?'

"When are you going to kidnap me and take me away." Bulma asked holding her hands in a adorable fashion.

' _I can't just leave Pochawompa.,'_ he thought looking to Goku before looking back at Bulma. _'But I'm be crazy to refuse a girl like that.'_ They watched as the guy shut his eyes, seeing his chance Goku snuck away, he really needed the bathroom. _'Pochawompa or the new girl. Pochawompa or the new girl. Pochawompa or…'_ Oolong opened his eyes to see that Pochawompa was gone. "Huh?"

"Oh no." Harry said, when he noticed Goku gone, looking around he saw him standing in front of a tree. Tapping Draco on the shoulder to get his attention and pointed out Goku.

"Why couldn't he hold it or gone before we started this stupid plan?" Draco sighed before turning to his brother. "Get ready this is going to get hairy fast."

Oolong was looking around for Pochawompa as the boys were talking. _'Where'd she go?'_ He thought to himself in confusion before turning to his right and saw something that he couldn't believe at first.

There was his bride standing in front of a tree peeing standing up.

Running over his thoughts were in a jumble. _'What?! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? This must be some mistake. It can't be!'_ Getting next Pochawompa, he looked down to see what Pochawompa was holding. There in her hand was a penis. Oolong screamed in anger, his hair standing on end and his eyes bulging. His teeth appeared to turn into fangs inside his mouth at the rage he was feeling.

"I have been deceived! You're not Pochawompa!" Oolong shouted.

Goku quickly zipped up and turned to see Oolong standing there. "Huh? What gave me away, it was my tail wasn't it."

"Goku." Draco said in despair at his friends naïvete. Sometimes he thought his friend had only clouds for brains. 'That's it, he is studying with the know-all book after this. This is only so much embarrassment I can take!' Draco thought in despair.

"Goku! It wasn't your tail that gave it away!" Harry shouted from the doorway.

"Huh?" Goku was confused, "What did then?"

But before anyone could answer him. Oolong's face changed, his eyes now red with the rage of being deceived by some kid. "If there is one thing I cannot tolerate it is deception!"

And this that shout Oolong was once again covered in yellow smoke. They all waited to see what he had change into now. When it cleared there stood a large black bull, the size of a small house.

"Man that is one big cow!" Goku said in amazement.

"I am not a cow! I am a bull. Can't you tell the difference and I'm a pretty mean one too." Oolong said in a slightly exaggerated Spanish accent.

"Whoa! What happened to my polite handsome devon aire man with the really expensive trench coat?" Bulma said before blushing once she realised what she had done.

"Did you forget that he was a shapeshifter? Sometimes I wonder if you really have any brains, Bulma." Draco said crossing his arms as he looked at her.

Bulma blushed even darker in embarrassment and quietly move back towards the door. Harry and Draco moved out of her way and stood in front of the house as there was no way they were going back inside this time.

"Excuse me." Bulma whispered out before shutting the door.

"Do you think she will learn not to swoon over every handsome man?" Harry asked as he stared at the shut door.

"We can only pray for that Harry, but knowing our luck it's very much doubtful." Draco said before he heard Bulma's voice from inside the house.

"This is just too weird." She said leaning against the wall.

"That monstrous beast has deceived you too. He fools you by changing into the one thing you want most. And in your case that's a man, you should be ashamed of yourself." The old man scorned her for she shameful actions outside. 'Must be because she's from the city, it always has strange folk there.' He thought. "The good thing I don't think he wants to marry Pochawompa anymore. He wants to marry you instead." The old man said cheerfully at having Oolong no longer after his daughter.

"You will make a nice bride, Bulma." Pochawompa said smiling at her.

"What kind of girl do you think I am! I'm not getting married to a bull and that's that!" she yelled.

"Bet if he was still a man she would have said yes." Draco said smirking at his brother.

"Draco, don't be so mean, Bulma is just confused about who she wants to be with, remember what the book said about her going through changes." Harry reminded him.

"I don't think that is what the book meant Harry." Draco said before turning to face the stand-off with Oolong and Goku. "No point going over it now, looks like Oolong is raging mad."

"How can you tell with him laughing like that." Harry said pointing to the chuckling bull. Behind them Bulma had moved to the hole in the door and shouted through it. "Goku! The plans off kiddo, it's time to take the bull by the horns!"

Hearing that Goku quickly grab the bottom of the dress and throw them off, as the fell behind him he grab his power pole and grinned at Oolong. his blood was rushing through him at the thought of a good fight. "Hey! Now we see just how tough you really are."

"Don't forget to find out where the girls are and stay alive okay?!" Bulma shouted through the door.

"Don't worry Bulma, Goku can handle this and if he runs into any trouble, me and Draco are here to help." Harry said reassuringly over his shoulder before turning back to the fight.

"Say your prayers chico, your time has come. You've reached the end of the road there muchacho." Oolong said in his Spanish accent.

Goku was paying his words no mind as he did is stretches, and loosened up his muscles for the fight. As soon as that was done Goku reach up and pulled the bottom lid of his eye down and blew raspberry at him.

"Smile." He said as he did so, winding Oolong up.

"What are you loco kid? There is still a way you can save yourself. Get the señorita." Oolong ordered, angry that the kid wasn't scared of him like the villagers.

"Is it me or does Oolong talk more than fight?" Harry said watching the Bull puff out and look threatening.

"Something isn't right, that's for sure." Draco said before shouting to Goku. "Hey Goku get on with it or I am coming over there with my mallet!"

Goku nodded to his friends before reaching for his power pole that he had put back behind him when he did his stretches. As he pulled it out he said sternly to Oolong. "Forget it bully, come on let's go, my friends are getting impatient and you don't want to face them as well. Do you?"

"Alright then, so be it. The little monkey boy burrito might hit the spot anyway, sounds yummy." Oolong said licking his lips.

"What! he is going to eat Goku, do bulls even eat meat?" Harry said confusedly this was starting to turn up to be the weakest fight ever and they hadn't even started yet.

"Look you can't scare me like you scared everyone else. I'm not buying it." Goku said getting into stance, he held out his power pole.

"Haven't you noticed, you're a little kid with a stick and I am a gigantic bull." Oolong argued a slight sweat drop appearing on the side of his head.

"I don't care what you are! Give those girls those back now!" Goku ordered. He knew Bulma would be pissed if he didn't find out where those girls are.

"Get on with it before I come over there!" Draco yelled. Both turned to see the blonde raising his arms and there was a poof of smoke, when that cleared there in the blondes hands was a big mallet. Oolong eyes bulge at seeing the weapon appear like that. _'What the hell are these kids?! How did he do that, I didn't see any capsules in his hand.'_ He thought to himself. He was running out of ideas to make this kid back down and he still had those other two to deal with, though the smaller of the three didn't look like it took much to frighten off. As more sweat accumulated on his head, he looked to the village clock and saw that he had been there for nearly five minutes.

"I will be back!" Oolong said before turning and running away from them towards the entrance.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Draco yelled in shock as the bull ran away.

"Hey! Come back here and fight!" Goku yelled running after him.

"Wait here Harry, someone has to stay behind just in case." Draco said in a rush before speeding after their friend and leaving a pouting Harry behind.

"Where are you going?!" Goku yelled trying to catch up with the ball.

"Stop running you coward!" Draco shouted waving his mallet.

"Hey come back!" Goku said just as the bull ran out the entrance and disappeared around the corner. Neither of them noticed the small bang and yellow smoke that appeared just above the fence. As they ran out of the opening they looked around for the Bull.

"Where could that coward have disappeared off to!" Draco said looking around.

"Huh?" Goku spotted the pigman leaning against the fence whistling.

Draco turned and saw him as well. Giving each other a look they rushed up to him and Goku asked. "Hey excuse me, the giant bull just came barrelling through here. Did you see where it went?"

The pig gave them a look before pointing to his left. "There."

"Thanks." Goku said before speeding off.

Draco gave the pig a suspicious look before following his friend. Though he did look over his shoulder at the pig. He didn't remember seeing him there when they came into the village or with the village people. _'Something strange is going on here.'_ He thought as he rushed away. A little red bird who had been watching the whole show tweeted at the Pig in confusion. Before it whistled a question to him.

Looking up Oolong said. "Hi this is the bonafide, hundred percent original me. Believe it or not, a good looking guy like myself has trouble scoring chicks, that's why I transform."

The bird tweeted again, it had never seen anything like that before.

"The Art of transformation is a very powerful technique and should only be used responsibility to solve serious problems. In my case I was being dogged girls left and right, despite my natural cute and cuddly appearance. But now that I have gone to shapeshifting school all that has changed. But the problem is I can only hold a shape for five minutes and then poof, that's why I had to run away from those kids." Oolong explained in great detail to the bird.

The bird gave him a look before flying off, those two legged creatures were sure strange and weird. Who changes their shape just to pick up female, with a shake of its head, it flew over the village and took a spot on one of the building with a boy standing in front of it. It might as well watch the rest of the show, gossip had been slow this morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You said Oolong has run away." The old man said opening the door to peek outside.

"Yeah. I saw him take off and Goku and Draco went after him." Bulma said her head appeared above the old man's.

"Remarkable, what an extraordinary boys." The old man said in disbelief. It's like a legend was coming true before his eyes.

"Yeah Goku will chase him hundred miles if he has to." Bulma said looking towards the entrance. "And Draco is stubborn so he won't let him get away easier."

"Wow maybe it's the legend after all." The old man said under his breath.

"What are you guys doing? Goku and Draco haven't dealt with him yet. It be safer if you were all inside." Harry said appearing beside them. Both of them jumped high in the air and nearly shot back inside, until they noticed who it was.

"Harry, what are you still doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Draco told me to stay just in case Oolong doubled back." Harry explained with a pout. He hated being left behind but he could see why they need someone here just in case. 'But they better not think I will let them do this all the time.' Harry thought before paying attention again.

"You're strong as them too?" the old man asked curiously as he looked down at the small boy.

"Out of the three of us I am less physically strong than them, but I am the fastest." Harry said proudly, sticking his chin in the air as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And they're only stronger than me by a small margin."

"Wow. Where did you find these boys?" The old man asked Bulma, he couldn't believe what he had seen so far.

"Oh in the Mountains." Bulma said sweat dropping, she didn't want to tell him about the dragon balls and that it was because of Goku having one that she took them along to play as her bodyguards.

"Don't worry the girls will be back before you know it." Harry said smiling at the old man before he turned back to face the entrance. If Oolong came back it would be through there.

"Tweet."

Harry turned and looked up to see a red bird sitting on the house. Holding out his hand he called it down. "Hey there little friend."

The bird flew onto his hand and said a little hello.

"Do you have any news this morning." Harry asked, he hadn't talked with the birds in a while and they were always the best to know what's going on. He paid no attention to the old man and Bulma who were giving him strange looks and sweat dropping.

The little bird nodded it's head and started to tell him what it knew.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where could he have gone, no one just ups and vanishes like that." Draco complained as he looked around for the bull, resting his trusted mallet on his shoulder. He had been hoping to finally get some action after putting up with Oolong talking for so long, though it did make him suspicious as to why Oolong kept trying to scare Goku out of fighting him and why he had run off like that. _'Why doesn't he want to fight, there must be a reason, I just know it'_ The blonde thought.

Walking beside the fencing that surrounded the village Goku called out. "Hey Oolong! I know you're out there you can't hide forever!"

Walking towards the entrance they saw the pig still leaning against the fence.

"Couldn't find him huh?" The pig asked.

"Nope. Coward ran off." Draco said as Goku hummed a negative.

Walking passed him they moved to stand in front of the entrance. Placing his hands beside his mouth Goku called out. "Hey everybody, he ran away but he might just be hiding though so look out."

' _Alright here we go again.'_ Oolong thought looking at his watch _, 'Though I better watch it though or these kids just might ruin everything. If I want to keep these simpletons in line I better come up with something really fierce.'_

He watched as Goku and Draco entered the village and started walking back to the town square. Shimmying along the fence Oolong peeked around the corner. As he did so an idea hit him. And evil smile appeared on his face as the idea took form inside his mind. "Wait I know a good one. Yeah!"

Inside the village Goku and Draco were looking around to see if Oolong had come back in without them noticing. Though they could see Harry waving to them so he must of not seen Oolong enough.

"This is getting ridiculous, how hard is it to find something that seems to like taking the form of large monsters." Draco huff, getting more and more impatient.

"I guess he is gone." Goku said disappointedly. He had been looking forward to a fight.

Suddenly there was a bang behind them, "Looking for me kids?" The giant robot laughed evilly. "Did you really think I would run away."

They looked at him in shock, having never seen a robot before, but what was even stranger was it was holding a bowl of soup and wielding pair of chopsticks the other hand.

"You seem a little timid this time, well you're lucky tiny tots, because I'm feeling generous." Oolong said, moving his chopsticks to tap the side of the bowl, he carried on, "I was going to dunk you into this hot soup and eat you like dumplings but if you leave town now, I will spare you."

"I think we'll stay so go on ahead and eat me if you can." Goku taunted, he had had enough of all this talk, he had come to the conclusion that this Oolong was all talk. Using fear to get his way instead of fighting.

"Yeah, eat us if you can." Draco said smirking at Oolong. he had come to the same conclusion as Goku, this guy was all talk.

"If I can! How dare you!" Oolong said in outrage, but he wasn't watching what he was doing and tilted the hot soup to the side and his thumb went into the hot liquid, scolding him.

"OW!" he cried as he dropped the bowl and started to wave his hand about to cold it as tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. "Look what you made me do!" He blamed them as he crouched in front of them.

"What are you talking about? I didn't make you do anything." Goku said.

"Yeah you were the one standing there holding a scalding hot soup bowl." Harry said shaking his head at the robot.

"Harry I thought I told you to stay with Bulma." Draco said noticing his brother standing on the other side of Goku.

"Oh stop worrying Draco, plus I want to be on the action too. Plus I've got to tell you what a little birdy told me." Harry said smiling at the news he had. Though he still thought it strange that this shape changer was really a pig after girls, it reminded him of Bulma after guys.

"What action? This guy doesn't even fight. He is all talk. And you know how I feel about you 'talking' to animals." Draco huffed out.

Oolong sweat dropped at hearing Harry talking about a bird and then Draco saying about him talking to animals. He had to scare these kids off fast. With a loud and evil tone he said. "What! That does it! Your luck has run out you little runts, I was going to let you go because you aren't like all the other cowards but now I have no choice but to destro-ahhh!"

Oolong leaned forward and held his head in pain. The three boys looked around him to see a little boy with a snotty nose standing behind Oolong holding a slingshot.

Suddenly his mother came and grabbed him and ran back to their house, she said in worry. "Jonny! Do you want to get yourself killed."

"You know you got a really little monster on your hands there, lady." Oolong said as he turned and watched them go. He had to remember that little snot of a kid and scare the pants off him.

"Kids these days." He said, shaking his head and giving it a last rub. He could see that some of the villagers were losing their fear of him, if some snot nosed kid could stand up to him what would happen if the rest of them did. _'I have got to make them fear me again or this whole deal will go bust.'_

Behind him the boys were watching in curiosity. That hit seem to hurt him a lot, if it had hit any of them they wouldn't of even felt it.

"I am starting to think this guy isn't a fighter." Draco said frowning, he had been hoping for a good fight. Not this cowardly display.

"That is what I am trying to tell you." Harry pouted, he had great news and they were ignoring him. Before he could finally tell them, Oolong interrupted.

"Now where were we." He asked turning back to face them.

"You were just saying you were going to destroy us." Goku pointed out calmly. His once tensed muscles were relaxed now that there wouldn't be any fighting.

"Oh yeah, that right thanks kid." Oolong thanked him.

But Goku wasn't finished. "You know what though; I don't think you're as strong as you say you are."

"He is right, all you have done is talk, talk and more talk, not once have you showed that you were going to attack any of us." Draco said crossing his arms as he made his mallet disappear. There was no need for it after all.

"Listen here I am fiercest most impolite warrior on the face of the earth." Oolong lied in a loud voice.

"Yeah, I doubt it." Goku said.

"More like a joke." Draco smirked.

"What makes you think you're any match for me." Oolong said pointing his big finger at them.

"We learned karate from my grandpa." Goku said proudly. He had many fond memories of training with his Grandpa.

"Karate huh. Well if you're any good at karate you can break these bricks with one hand." Oolong said not believing them, grabbing some bricks from beside a house he stacked three large ones in front of Goku.

"Oh yeah well I can break them apart with one finger. Watch this." Goku said grinning as he got into a stand and held his finger above the bricks, with a yell he forced his finger down onto the bricks, breaking them apart.

"Huh!?" Oolong's eyes bulged out in shock and sweat drops started to appear around his head.

"That wasn't much of a challenge. Grandpa taught us how to do that when we were little." Harry said with his brother nodding to his words. If it had been a boulder or something maybe they would have had to use a whole hand.

Oolong had to think of something fast there was no way he was going to be able to scare these kids into leaving, not when they could do something like that. _'What they hell are these kids? Damn.'_ He thought as more sweat dripped from his face, a plan quickly came to mind.

"Do you know what I do to people that can do that." Oolong said threateningly. Before he poofed and when the smoked cleared he was now a big bat.

"See you later suckers." Oolong laughed in a squeaky voice as he flew away.

"Hey where are you going?!" Goku called out, confused at what just happened. He thought he was about to get a fight now Oolong was running away again.

"Hey don't just stand there go after him kids, if he gets away will never find out where the girls are!" Bulma shouted as she quickly came out of the house.

"Oh you're right. Nimbus!" Goku shouted. The little yellow cloud shoot from the sky and as it race by him he jumped onto its back.

"Firebolt! I need you!" Harry called out as well. As soon a it was by him he hopped on and flow after Goku and Oolong.

"Good luck!" Bulma shouted after them.

"Amazing, it's our legend that an evil monster…" the old man said before he was interrupted by the elder.

"Would be toppled over by a mere boys that could dance on the clouds and road on wooden magic." She said in awe. She truly believed these boys were from that legend.

"Goku isn't the best dancer but he sure knows how to ride Nimbus and Harry has been riding on Firebolt for years," Draco said walking over. He knew that those two will catch that cowardly git.

"Damn! Those kids were a royal pain in the kaster, too bad they don't know how to fly." Oolong chuckled happily. He had been a little nervous about getting away from them safely. He was going have to wait till they leave before going back to the village and showing them who was boss.

"Hey Oolong!" a voice called behind him. Turning his eyes bulged out in shock at seeing Goku riding on a cloud and coming up on him fast.

"Come back you coward! Tell us where those girls are!" Harry yelled as he came up beside Goku.

"Where do you think you're going?" Goku asked grinning as they came closer to him.

"Nuts!" Oolong shouted before he poofed again into a rocket.

"So long suckers." Oolong called before shooting off away from them.

"Oh no you don't." Goku frowned as he shoot off after him.

"Come back here!" Harry shouted. "After him Firebolt!"

"Here we come." Goku taunted, coming up behind the rocket.

As they flow through the mountains they slowly gained on Oolong. He tried to lose them by going through tight chasms and making sharp turns but the boys were staying right on his tail. Oolong panted as he started to get tired but he couldn't stop now. Making a sharp turn upwards into the sky and went through the clouds hoping they could lose them inside them.

"We can still see you Oolong." Harry said grinning. He loved flying like this, it made him feel so free and chasing this little liar was fun. Plus he knew that five minutes were nearly up. Coming out of the clouds they raced through the clear sky.

"I'm gaining on you Oolong." Goku said grinning as nimbus got closer and closer. "I won't let you get away you know."

Oolong was pushing himself as hard as he could. What he didn't notice was a shadow coming over him.

"Hello Oolong going somewhere?" Harry asked happily as he hanged upside down on Firebolt above him.

"AHHH!" Oolong blasted off again. "Get away from me!" he cried as he flew away. 'that was a close one' he thought, he didn't want those kids catching him. Suddenly a feeling he was all too familiar with came over him. "Oh no my five minutes." Oolong cried out before he poofed back into his true form. "Are up." Both Harry and Goku skidded to a halt in shock at seeing a pig. Below them Oolong screamed as he fell. "I'm not ready to die!" Oolong cried out as he waved his arms about to slow his dissent.

Suddenly his hand was grabbed by Goku and stop his fall. Goku said. "That's because you haven't been very good."

"And who the heck are you my psychiatrist? " Oolong complained, sweat still falling from his brow as he looked down that how far up they were.

"Let's get him back to the other Goku then I will tell you what I have learned, oh and don't worry about him changing, he has to wait five minutes before he can do that again." Harry said hovering beside them.

"Wow how did you know that Harry?" Goku asked curiously. He didn't know how Harry knew that about Oolong.

"A little birdy told me a pig was bragging about his shape shifting." Harry explained.

"Oh no." Oolong said nervously.

"Here Goku. We better tie this around his waist." Harry said pulling out some rope from his pouch.

"Good idea." Goku said taking the rope with his other hand. Moving closer to Harry, he lifted Oolong onto the back of Firebolt, who bucked threateningly at having the pig sitting on it.

Giving it a pat of comfort to settle it down, Harry said. "Calm down boy, it's only till we get back." Firebolt leaded forward and back in a nod before settling. With his broom calm, they quickly tied the rope around Oolong's waist. With Goku holding the other end they flew side by side as they made their way back to the village. It wasn't long before they were in site of the village. As they got closer the villagers started cheering.

"Goku! Harry over here!" Draco called from the centre of town, waving his arm.

"Is that Oolong?" Bulma asked curiously as she started at the pig on the back of Firebolt.

"Yup and it's his true from too." Harry said jumping off Firebolt. As soon as he did so, the broom buckled and threw the pig off it.

"AH!" he yelled before he hit the ground with a thud. "Ow."

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at his brooms actions. "Sorry, Firebolt really doesn't like others riding him."

Goku jumped off nimbus and landed next to Oolongs downed from, holding the rope proudly up for them to see. "One monster caught." Goku smiled at them.

"This is great, now we can find out where the girls are and get the dragon ball." Bulma said grinning like mad. Then she remember what Harry had said, turning to him she asked. "Harry. How do you know about this being his true from?"

"Well if you had let me talk earlier I would've told you. But still, you don't get it that I can talk to animals and one bird told me that Oolong can only change for up to five minutes before it poofs back into his real form and he has to wait another five before changing again. Also he learned this skill in an art transformation school to pick up girls as they kept dogging him." Harry explained to them all before he turned to Bulma and asked something that had been playing on his mind. "Bulma. What does dogging mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Bulma said nervously. She really didn't want to get into that conversation with someone as innocent as Harry. Turning the conversation back to what Harry and told them she looked down at Oolong.

"Wow, how low could one get?" Bulma said putting her hands in her pockets and shaking her head. "Well now Porky, what do you have to say for yourself." Bulma said sternly.

"An apology would be nice." Goku said, it's the least he could do after all the trouble he had caused.

"All right then I'm sorry." Oolong said looking down.

"Not the most sincere apology I've ever heard." Draco said crossing his arms and staring stone face at the pig.

"I can't believe I got scared by pig." One of the men said in embarrassment.

"Now where is my granddaughter and the rest of the girls." The eldest demanded.

"They're home." Oolong answered though he was reluctant to do so.

"What home?"

"Look pal your reign of terror is over. Tell us!" Bulma demanded shaking her fist at him.

"If you don't I am sure my mallet could persuade you." Draco said leaning towards the pig threateningly.

"Alright, alright!" Oolong cried out waving his arms in front of him. There was no way he wanted that blond kid to use that weapon on him. He'd be squashed like a bug.

"Well that scared him into talking Draco." Harry laughed out.

"Hey Bulma, you're really brave now that Oolong tied up." Goku said looking up at her. He was surprised at how her attitude keeps changing.

"There's more than an one coward around here and I am not talking about the villagers." Draco huffed out.

"Shut it you brat!" Bulma gritted out.

"Draco stop winding Bulma up we need to find those girls." Harry said, not wanting them to start fighting again.

Turning from Bulma in a huff at having his fun cut short by his brother. Looking sternly at the pig, he pointed a finger at him. Draco ordered. "You, Oolong, are going to lead the way and don't try anything funny."

"Let's go." Bulma said happily and they all started making their way out of the Village.

As they walked through the forest, Oolong slyly looked behind him at Goku. But he wasn't sly enough as Goku noticed and said. "Hey if you're planning on turning into a bug forget it I'll squash ya." Oolong grumbled and turned to the front again. It looked like he wasn't going to get free anytime soon till he had showed them where his home was.

"Where exactly is this shack of yours?" the old man asked.

"Is it far?" Pochawompa asked as well.

"Here is my little shack." Oolong said stopping in front of a bunch of stairs leading up to a huge palace.

"Awesome, you don't see house is like that every day do you. What a place." Bulma said in awe.

"How did you get such a big place?" Goku asked, not but leaving his eyes. This place was bigger than ten of his house put together.

"Wow. That would take ages to clean, I wonder what the kitchen's like." Harry said to himself.

"Well it wasn't easy kiddo I had to rip off lot of people." Oolong said proudly, he worked hard in getting such a cool place.

"And you're proud of that?" Goku said disapprovingly, getting something by scamming people was a very honourable thing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Harry said sternly to Oolong. Before he could retaliate one of the villagers broke off from the group.

"Little flower! It's me, you're Papa is here!" the man dressed as an Indian ran up the stairs. They watched as the two other parents rushed upstairs calling out their daughters names. Once they disappeared inside they all looked at each other in shock at how fast those villagers were.

"We better follow them." Harry said and they made their way into the palace and with Oolong leading them. it wasn't long before they came across the backs of the three parents.

"Did you find them?" Bulma asked as they entered the room.

"Hey girls." Oolong called to the three girls in the room.

"Hi Baby. Ooh before I totally forget I am out of pink lipstick and red nail polish." The purple haired girl doing aerobics said.

"And I need a new hairdryer." The blond one said from her lounge chair.

"Did you bring the diet drinks I asked you for?" the brunette sitting at the bar drinking a cappuccino said.

"I was hoping these girls would cook and take care of my house but they won't. All they want to do is lie around. Take them off my hands please, pretty please." Oolong begged the three shocked parents. He couldn't put up with their demands any longer.

"Well this belongs to you and those boys now." The Elder said taking the dragon ball out of her pocket and holding it to Bulma.

"You've made our day!" Bulma cried out happily as she took the ball and held it out in front of her.

' _Just two more to go and then I can call the Dragon to make my wish.'_ Bulma thought dreamily, her dream guy appearing in front of her eyes.

"I guess she's happy." Goku said seeing the hearts in Bulma's eyes as she gazed at the Ball.

"Well who wouldn't be we have the Dragon ball now and there is only two more to go. I'm glad we came on this adventure." Harry said clapping his hands together in joy.

"I wonder what the next ball is going to bring us." Draco said offhandedly.

"What do you mean Draco?" Goku asked.

"Well every time we have found one of these ball there is always something going on, so there's a high possibility that there be more fighting next." Draco explained, looking at Goku seriously.

"Great! There wasn't much fighting this time." Goku said slightly put out that they hadn't been any fighting though he did have fun flying beside Harry. Now that he had Nimbus, he'll join Harry in the air more often.

"Well you were facing a coward with crap acting skills." Draco said smirking.

"Hey, who you calling a coward, you bleached blonde brat!" Oolong shouted in rage at being insulted like that.

"You want to say that again porky?!" Draco replied, holding his mallet with a threatening look on his face.

"No we're…all good, it was a joke I swear!" Oolong said sweat dropping and waving his arms about in panic.

"I thought so." Draco said putting his mallet away with a flick of his wrist.

"Stop threatening the pig Draco, we need to get Bulma out of her daze and get going." Harry said pulling his brother away from Oolong.

"Hey Bulma it's time to go." Goku said tugging on her jacket.

"Just pull her along Goku." Draco ordered as they started walking out of the palace.

With Goku pulling Bulma along and Harry holding Oolongs leash they made their way outside the palace. There in front of the palace steps was the other villagers and in front of them was a wrapped up bag.

"We can't thank you enough for what you have done." One of them said sincerely.

"Yes many thanks." Another said

"Yes thank you." Came from the rest.

The praise was making Harry blush in embarrassment, Draco puff up in pride and Goku rub the back of his head with a grin.

"But what are we going to do about the pig?" One of them said worried.

Bulma who had finally come out of her daydreaming heard the troubled Villagers words.

"Oh don't worry about him, I have plans for this little piggy don't worry." She said confidently to them.

"Thank you, our village is safe thanks to all of your help." The villager said.

"Yes and as thanks for all your help we have another gift for you." Another said pointing to the bag in front of them. Before she opened it to show them all the food inside.

"Oh wow. Look at all that food." Goku said drooling slightly.

"Now that we don't have to feed Oolong anymore we have lots to spare." The villager explained.

"Goku." Bulma shouted when said boy walked over to the food. "You're not eating now, we have to get going."

"Oh, but I'm hungry." Goku whined, the food was just sitting there he didn't see why he couldn't have a snack now.

"Don't worry Goku, I'll put all the food in my pouch and I will make up some great dinner, okay?" Harry said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Harry you're the best." Goku said giving him a hug, he couldn't wait till they stopped and chowed down.

Harry blushed at his friends closeness, he always felt funny when Goku hugs him, it wasn't like his brother's hugs. Goku's always causes fluttering in his tummy. Breaking the hug, Harry thanks the villagers once more before placing the big bag into his pouch. Seeing this made the Villagers and Oolong to stare in awe. Paying them no mind they made their way from the Oolong's Palace and the celebrating villagers. All, but Oolong, waved them goodbye to their new friends.

"Wow, what a day huh?" Goku said a few minutes later. His hands were on the back of his head as he followed behind Bulma.

"Tell me about it." Draco said stretching. It had been an eventful day.

"I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like." Goku asked outloud.

Harry was last and turned to his friend he was walking beside. "We still have sometime before this day ends Goku. It's only four o'clock after all."

Bulma was in front looking at her Dragon radar, pinpointing the next location of the dragon ball.

"If I am reading this right the next dragon ball is located some ways away." Bulma said to them as she put her radar back in her backpack. "It's too far by bike that is for sure."

"What are we going to do Bulma, neither you or Oolong can ride on the Firebolt or Nimbus." Harry said.

"Hhmm…" looking around she spotted a river not far from them, snapping her fingers she said, "Perfect."

The boys and Oolong looked at each other as Bulma ran over to the river. Shrugging their shoulders they followed her to the edge.

"Why are we standing by a river, I thought we were going after the next ball." Draco asked as he looked at Bulma. He didn't know how a river was going to help them achieve their goal.

"This river is how we are going to get to the Dragonball." Bulma said holding a finger up.

"How Bulma, there is no way to cross it." Harry said looking down into the clear water.

"With dino caps, Harry," Bulma explained, reaching into her pocket she took out her Capsule case and opened it. Looking over the numbers she tried to remember which one held what she was looking for. "I know I had a boat in one of them…ah here we are."

Taking out a cap with the number 8 on it she pushed the top and through it onto the water. With a pop and some smoke a boat appeared with the words Capsule 8 on the side of it.

"Well climb aboard everyone, you too pig." Bulma said placing the capsule case back in her pocket and jumping onto the boat. Taking her bag off and placing it beside her, she hopped into the driver seat.

"Why is he coming with us?" Draco asked as he watched Oolong climb into the boat.

"I don't know maybe Bulma has a plan." Harry said to him before moving to jump onto the boat.

"I hate her plans, they always lead to trouble." Draco said under his breath as he too climbed aboard.

"Well I don't know about that but going by boat does give my Firebolt some rest, poor thing is tired after chasing Oolong around." Harry said pointing to his broom that was already aboard and asleep on the floor..

Draco shook his head and moved to sit in front with Bulma as there wasn't enough room for all four of them in back. With Oolong, Goku and Harry seated, Bulma turned the key and the boat's engine came to life.

"Here we go!" Bulma called happy, fist bumping the air as the boat speed through the water.

And they were off in search of the next Dragon ball.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) well that is it for this episode ^^ I hope you had a great laugh like I did hehe Harry and Goku in a dress was a funny mental image hehe Bulma has been wanting to dress up Harry for a while now. Oolong is with the group now how is this going to go...I see Draco using his mallet so lol ok please review and let me know what you think after all reviews feed me XD

(Zayabel) Haha I just love Oolong! Sorry that this came late, I was sick and fell behind on my editing. Well stay tuned for the next chapter. *hugsies*


	6. Episode 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball. I do not make any money from this story or any others._

 **Pairings:** Harry/Goku though not till later, there will be another added to that pairing but not till DragonballZ, Can you guess who ^^ - Draco/not till DragonballZ (not telling who, but you get a cookie if you guess right. Or you guys can give me some ideas on who you want him with. Maybe I should do a poll.)

 **Rating/Warnings:** M cos I know it will go to that at some point plus from watching Dragonball there is nudity and knowing me there will be swearing. And later there will be lemons and Mpreg, after all we will need Gohan in Dragon ball-z ^^ but they will be posted on AO3 ^^

 **(BETA)** Ah~ Zayabel-chan heeerrrreee. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **(ME)** Okay more with the group ^^ I hope you enjoy the craziness of this world cos I know I do hehe and now someone asked about if i am going to do a skip in the timeline as there are a lot of Episodes in Dragonball so I think I will put what I told them on here so you all know what is going on with this story ^^ 'I am doing all episodes from Dragonball but there is a point in why I am doing them, there is a lot of background and character building in it that I don't want to miss out on, plus it's fun writing them as kids and with Harry and Draco added it fun to see what will happens even if i am following the Episodes I still changed what happens ^^ but don't worry I am doing DBZ as well, there a lot of hint in this that will pop up for DBZ so you have to spot them ^^ now for DB GT I am not doing for a lot of reason one being I did like it as much with Goku as a kid again but there is going to be bits of the that appear in what I am calling DBHW (if you can guess what that means you get a cookie) and another reason is by the end of DBZ with But there is going to be a lot of changes ^^ I won't say too much or I will give it away ^^ anymore questions just ask away as long as there not spoilers ^^ hopeful that has cleared a lot of what you all wanted to know ^^ now on with the story.

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Book**

 **Episode 5**

 **Yamcha the Desert Bandit**

Speeding along in their little boat, the team of now five made their way towards the next Dragon ball. Bulma driving with Draco beside her in the front, Oolong the pig, Goku and Harry in the back seat. Both Goku and Harry were leaning over the edge, the wind dancing through their hair while they looked down into the water as they speed across it. None of the boys had ever been in a boat like this before. They had never had the need for one when it came to fishing, though they all remembered the little boat their Grandpa used to fish on the lake with. _'It didn't move like this though.'_ Harry thought watching the water turn white at the sides of the boat as it speed along.

Harry took a deep breath of fresh air. It smelled so clean, back home he spent a lot of time in the river or in the air with his Firebolt. If his broom wasn't asleep on the floor right now he would be flying alongside the boat. Glancing down at said broom he knew it would be a sometime before it got up. Who would think a broom needed to sleep at all, but his did, making it so he had to stay in the boat though that wasn't so bad. He was sitting by his friend Goku and looking into the clear water.

"It was a good idea to travel down this river. We're making awesome time." Bulma said happily. It wouldn't be long before the next Dragon Ball was in her hands and she was a step closer to her wish.

"Let's hope you drive this better than your bike." Draco said under his breath. Watching her crash her bike all the time he wasn't confident with her driving skills with anything else.

No one heard him over the wind luckily or there would have been some yelling going on, it was why Draco said it under his breath. He may love teasing Bulma but even he didn't want his ears to start bleeding from her screeching right now. _'There's only one complaint I will never give that girl, she sure has powerful lungs.'_ Draco thought.

In the back Goku was giving Oolong a strange look. "That's great and all Bulma but why is Oolong coming with us." Goku asked again. He didn't get why the pig was coming with them after all the trouble he gave them back in the village.

"I was wondering that myself." Harry said. He had only thought they were going to get him out of the village so the villagers didn't want to string him up after all the grief he had coursed.

"I think she has got a thing for me, kids." Oolong said with a smug smirk as he leaned back on the comfy seat. The two boys looked at him wondering what he was talking about and in front Draco turned and frowned at him.

But Bulma put that idea right out of Oolong head with her next words. "I thought Oolongs special powers might come in handy. That's why he's coming along." Bulma explained to them. It was one of her best ideas, with a shape shifter on their side she will get her wish faster. Plus with all the trouble they keep running into the pig would be handy to have around. _'I just have to think of a way to keep him around, the Pig is a coward after all, hmm...I think I have something that could work in keeping piggy on our side hehe.'_ Bulma thought.

"I knew it would be something along those lines." Draco said turning back to look out his side of the boat. It was one of reason she asked them to come along in the first place, though Goku not giving up his Dragonball was the main one.

Bulma shot him a look before turning to look forward. she didn't want to get into a fight with the blonde brat right now.

"Hay what do you mean. Are you trying to say I'm not your type?" Oolong rage from the back sit.

"Exactly. I'm looking for tall, dark and handsome." Bulma said her dream man appear in her mind.

"Is that why you nearly went with him back at the village." Draco asked her with mocking smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bulma huffed before speeding up the boat some more.

"Right." Draco knew he was right. This girl was a pervert. But so far was everyone else they had met. He was dreading their next encounter.

"Huh?" Oolong had sat back down and then with a cocky smile he placed his hands behind his head and said cheerful. "Just give it time hunny, you're see, I'm the man."

"I thought he was a pig." Harry said looking around Goku at Oolong. Before Oolong could answer Goku did something that made a red blush appear on Harry's face and Oolong screech like a pig.

Goku had done what he had done back in the village to those women, he patted Oolong on the groin.

"Hay! Back off kid, I'm ain't that kind of pig." Oolong rage knocking Goku's hand away and placing his hand over his privates protectively.

"You were right. You are a man." Goku said happy that he knew that Oolong was male.

"Of course I am a man! you imbecile! What more do you want, I'll take a polygrate, give a blood simple. Just don't ever do that again!" Oolong shouted, he couldn't believe this kid.

"Oh Oolong calm down. You won't get Goku to listen if you yell at him." Harry explained to the distressed pig. The blush on his face only slowly fading at his friends actions.

"Then you explain it! I don't him anywhere near me like that! I'm not some breeder." Oolong ordered as he moved slightly away from Goku.

"Wow why are you so mad?" Goku questioned. He didn't get why the pig was so worked up, nor did he get why his friend was so red in the face for him finding out if Oolong was male.

Draco who had turned to look back at them when Oolong had cried out, let out a sigh of annoyance at what Goku had done. If they didn't nip this in the butt then there was going to be problems later one. So Draco came up with one way to stop Goku from doing this ever again.

"Goku you remember what Grandpa did to you when you did that to Harry all those year ago." Draco said calmly.

"Yeah, that was tough." Goku said rubbing the back of his head. That had been a tough time of his life, but he learned never to touch that place unless Harry said he could.

"Well that will be like child's play compared to what I will do to you if you keep doing that!" Draco's voice got louder with each word till he was yelling the last bit.

All three in the back lead back as far as the sits allowed them as flames seem to appear behind the blonde and fire shot from his eyes.

"Okay." Goku said quietly. Nodding his head as fast as he could in agreement.

"What did your grandpa do to him?" Bulma asked. From the way Goku acted, whatever his Grandpa did seriously made the boy think twice in doing anything to get on the old man's bad side.

It was Harry that answered her, "You don't want to know Bulma. Trust me."

Looking back at him she saw the boy shiver which her pegged her interest up even more but for now she would leave it alone. She didn't like the look Draco was giving her, so instead she turned forward and put her attention on driving. _'I'll find out sooner or later what happened to make Goku fear like that. Maybe something handy to know with Goku doing things he shouldn't.'_ Bulma thought.

"Hey Bulma how much further?" Goku asked after a while. it was getting a bit boring sitting down for so long. _'Maybe I should call Nimbus and fly beside the boat. Maybe even Harry will come with me as Firebolt is asleep.'_ Goku thought before being brought back to reality when Bulma answered.

"Well we should be almost be there by now." Bulma said, before reaching down into her backpack that was resting beside her chair and routing around for her map. Finding it she pulled it out and waved it to show them. "This map will tell us exactly."

"We've been driving forever already. Where in the world are we going." Oolong demanded, sitting for so long has made his ass go numb.

"We're going to a place called Fire Mountain," Bulma said looking down at her map. Beside her Draco grabbed the wheel of the boat, wide eyed, as they speed across the water. He made sure they didn't run into anything while cursing under his breath.

 _'Crazy blue haired witch, can't she keep her eyes on the road or in this case river?!'_ Draco yelled in his mind as he kept his eye out and a hold of the wheel. Bulma saw what he was doing and placed her hand back on the wheel with a sheepish smile. "Next time look where you're going. I don't want to end up crashing because of you." Draco gritted out, letting go and leaning back in his chair with a huff.

"I have everything under control." Bulma said with her head held up high.

"Tell that to someone who hasn't seen you crash at least ten times since meeting you." Draco said smirking as he watched her face go red in embarrassment.

Bulma opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when Oolong started to yell behind them making everyone jump in their seats in surprise.

"Huh?! Fire Mountain! Are you crazy! There is no way you're dragging me anywhere near that place!" Oolong yelled at her. Not all the money in the world or the most beautiful women would make him got anywhere near it.

"What's so scary about a mountain?" Goku asked in confused, he didn't see any problem with it, him and his friends had lived in the mountings for years and had no problems.

"Yeah?" Harry nodded. Though he can't help getting slightly worried at Oolong reactions to where they're going, he felt like something was going to happen again.

"I do wonder that myself." Draco said. He didn't want to be in another dangerous situation already, though Oolong hadn't been dangerous at all, but it always seemed something happened every time they were close to getting a Dragonball. _'I am starting to think these balls are cursed.'_ Draco thought before turning his attention back to the compensation.

Seeing that he got all of their attention now. Oolong tried to get across how bad an idea it was going to this place.

"For starters the place is always on fire and it's home to the terrible Ox King. Do you understand now?!" Oolong yelled.

"That bad huh?" Goku asked looking at Oolong.

"Sounds it." Harry said as Oolong nodded at them with a serious expression on his face.

"Relax Oolong, these guys strong enough to take care of some silly old Ox." Bulma said cheerful, no Ox was going to stop her getting her wish, not after seeing how Goku fought, though she hadn't seen the Harry and Draco in a serious fight yet but she had seen them training together in the morning so it gave her an idea of what they're capable of.

"I don't know about that. I heard the Ox King was strongest guy in the whole world. They say he's over 10 feet tall and weighs 500 pounds and he's always on the prowl for anyone you might try climb up the mounting to get to his castle. He carries a giant Battle-axe and let me tell you he knows how to use it too." Oolong explained, his words giving them all a clear image of what this Ox King looked like. "He's been terrorising the countryside years and they say you meet the OX King there is only one thing you can do, run. Because if he catches you, you will get a really close shave." Oolong said, mimicking the scene with his hands across his neck.

"You really heard that?" Bulma asked nervously as she pictured this big man with an axe coming after her.

"Wow no wonder he's a King." Draco said looking up into the sky as he got a fall image of the Ox King in his mind. he wondered what type of fighter he was and if he would be able to finally fight.

"Sounds like the guy isn't really happy." Harry said sadly, maybe the guy was upset about his home being on fire and trying to stop people from taking something that was precious of his. Like he and Draco were like with their know all book or Goku with his Grandpa's Dragonball.

"Exactly, he erratically unhappy." Oolong agreed.

"Maybe he just needs someone to talk to, would anyone be happy if there home is always on fire?" Harry asked them. You never know he could be right about what the Ox king was going through.

"Haven't you been listening, this guy is bad news!" Oolong yelled at Harry. His eyes bulging out and his ears pointing upwards in his rage and urgency. There was no way he was going to Fire Mountain.

"Don't shout at my brother Oolong or you will be getting acquainted with my mallet." Draco growled at the pig. No one yelled at his brother but him.

Oolong leaned away from the blonde boy, he really didn't want to be facing that mallet that boy carried. He still didn't understand how the little kid could hide it let alone pick the giant weapon up. Standing up he moved closer to the edge of the boat.

Before anyone knew what he was doing there was a poof of yellow smoke and in the pigs places was a fish flapping in the air. Oolong gave a wave of his tail and said as he dove into the water. "Well I'm out of here."

"Hey!" Bulma yelled and stop her boat before they went any further. They all looked over the edge into the water.

"He's gone." Harry said frowning, not seeing a sign of the bright red fish Oolong had turned into anywhere in the water.

"Should have known he was going to do something like this, he is a coward after all." Draco huffed as he frowned down at the water, imagining what he was going to do once he got his hand on that pig. They were wasting time playing around like this when they could already be there.

"Don't worry guys, I'll all get him." Goku said happily before he started taking his clothes off.

"Not without me Goku, I'm fastest when it comes to swimming." Draco said as he got his gear off. One good thing about doing laundry all the time was that he got to swim in the lake every day.

"Be safe you two." Harry ordered as he took Goku's and Draco's clothes once they were naked. He didn't think his help would be needed in searching for Oolong and someone had to stay with Bulma just in case something in the lake thought she would make a good snack. Not that he was going to say that out loud, he didn't want his friend panicking or getting upset again.

"Careful guys." Bulma called out as they dove into the water.

Below in the water Oolong was swimming along with a school of fish, he didn't think they would come after him but he didn't want to find out, after all they did come flying after him before.

They were going one way at first but before he knew what was happening, the school of fish turned and went back the way they came without Oolong. He grumbled at their actions, because of them he was no longer hidden. "Sassy school fish, never did like school."

Swimming along he heard something strange behind him and suddenly had a feeling of dread. Turning sharply, he saw Goku and Draco swimming in the water not far from him, searching around for him no doubt.

"These kids are crazy." Oolong muttered to himself, before swimming away towards some weeds and rocks on the lake floor. Hiding in them he watched what the boys were doing.

"I don't see him anywhere, where did he go?" Goku gobbled out without losing his air.

"Don't know. Let's go back up, we're not finding him this way." Draco bubbled out before they swam to the surface.

Still on the boat Harry and Bulma were watching the water and waiting to seeing if they found the pig.

"Do you think they will find him Bulma?" Harry asked as he turned to look at her.

"Well if they don't I have an idea that may work on a pervert like Oolong." Bulma said to him smiling.

Before he could ask what she meant two pockets of bubbles appeared on the surface of the water.

Suddenly Goku and Draco's heads popped out of the water. Shaking their heads to get their hair out of their faces they looked at Harry and Bulma. Draco wiped the water from his face and when he looked at his brother's inquisitive look he shook his head negatively.

"We lost him Bulma." Goku said disappointedly.

"Coward's hiding from us." Draco huffed.

"Well, if you want to catch a fish you have to use the right kind of bait." Bulma said smiling at her genius plan and getting curious looks from the three boys.

Once Goku and Draco had gotten out of the water, Draco got back into his clothes and took out the to stick from his hair letting it flow down. Bulma couldn't help but stare in shock at how long it was, it was only an inch or two shorter than Harry's. Draco saw her staring but paid her no mind as he ringed the water from his hair and placed it back into his traditional bun. While he was doing that Goku just turned to and asked.

"What's the plan then Bulma?"

"Huh? Oh right." Bulma turned away from staring at Draco and started looking through her bag. Taking out one of the capes she opened it. Goku of the watched as the caped proofed and once the smoked cleared a bag appeared on the floor of the boat. Bulma bent down and started pulling out what looked like poles and started putting them together. once done she stood proudly with a big grin at what looked like a fishing rod in her hand.

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked, he hadn't been paying any attention as he been helping his brother. It wasn't easy putting clothes on a wet body but unlike Goku, Draco liked to be dressed.

"Dino caps." Bulma said smiling, she will teach these boys that dino caps were the best thing to have on one's person if it was the last thing she did.

"Now turn around and face the other way!" Bulma said with a slight blush.

They looked at her curiously before doing as she asks. Behind them they hear some rustling sounds.

Draco getting impatient asked. "Well? how are we going to catch that pig?"

"Like this." She said and they turn to see her holding some white panties. Draco face palmed and shakes his head at her idea. Well he could see it working as Oolong was a bigger pervert than her.

"Do you think he'll bait?" Goku asked curiously, staring at the white panties. He didn't see how that would work but then had nothing else to catch the pig.

"Yeah? I don't see how those are going to get him." Harry said inquisitively pointing at the panties. It wasn't the way they went about catching fish.

"If I know Oolong, he will." Bulma said grinning answering Goku before turning to Harry and saying. "Don't worry, Oolong will fall for this I swear on my beauty."

Draco snorted and got a dark look from Bulma before she turned and pulled the pole back and thrusted forwards with it. Making the panties fly through the air and land in the water.

All of the watched curiously as the panties slowly disappeared into the water. They waited for a few minutes before the line started moving.

"I think I got a nibble." Bulma said happy as she pulled on the pole. As the panties came back up there on the end was a red fish.

Bulma pulled hard and Oolong come flying towards them. Bulma shouted. "Alright, grab him guys."

Goku was the one that managed to grab him. "Hey what do you know, he bit your shorts."

Harry looked at the panting fish and started giggling. "who would think that to catch an Oolong you had to use your panties."

"Is everyone a big pervert?" Draco sighed and shakes his head. "Well turn back into a pig so we can get back to traveling."

With a poof Goku had a handful of Oolong.

"Let go!" Oolong yelled, he didn't feel comfortable being in the arms of a naked boy that had already gotten fresh with him.

Goku dropped him into the boat making Oolong knock his head on the floor and moan in pain.

"Get up Oolong and Goku get dressed." Bulma ordered. "We've wasted enough time here."

Goku feeling dry now got into his clothes and they all took there sits before Bulma started the boat up again and they were on their way.

It wasn't long before Harry fell asleep on Goku shoulder and Goku was taking small nap too. With them asleep Oolong was rubbing his stomach in hunger. Then his eyes fell on Bulma's bag that was resting in the back from when she looked for her caps to catch him.

Getting a scheming look on his face he looked to see Bulma not paying him any attention as she drove the boat, looked to the boy beside her he saw Draco looking out at the side at the scenery. Seeing his chance, Oolong slowing opened the bag and pulled out the lunchbox that Bulma had in there.

As quietly as he could he ate the food with lavish. Once done he placed the empty box back and sat back with his arms behind his head for a short nap, being a fish was tiring work after all.

An hour later Goku and Harry woke up from their nap. Well it was more Goku's stomach crying with hunger that woke the both of them. Harry was still laughing as he watch Goku rub his belly.

"Bulma said she packed some lunch in her bag Goku." Harry said smiling as his friend grinned and started going through her bag. It wasn't long before he pulled out the lunchbox. Harry opened his pouch and took out some cutlery for Goku and handed them other once Goku had the box on his lap.

Taking the knife and fork from Harry, Goku licked his lips and went to open the box. Not noticing Oolong looking away from them whistling.

Harry and Goku started in shock at the empty box.

"Hey why is the food gone! Did you make a pig of yourself?" Goku said frowning as he looked towards Oolong. The knife and fork were held tightly in his hand and his belly rumbled with hunger. Harry took them off him and placed them back in his pouch as he two frowned at the pig. That lunch was meant for all of them.

"Unfortunate choice of words but the great outdoors to make me hungry." Oolong said like it didn't matter.

Hearing that, Bulma smiled and put her plan into action.

"Here, takes this special vitamin, it will feel you up and give you strength." Bulma said reaching back with a yellow pill in the palm of her hand.

"It doesn't look like much but I'll try it." Oolong said still feeling a little hungry after his meal, so with a shrug of his shoulders he reached forward and grabbed it. Popping it into his mouth he started chewing away.

"Err.. It's made from all natural ingredients. It's very good for you." Bulma said with slight nervous tone that made Draco give her a curious look.

"I just hope your health nuts don't eat pork." Oolong said chewing on it.

Draco was still looking a Bulma, he had heard her tone in her voice and now there was a little scheming smile that appeared on her face. He couldn't help get the feeling that yellow pill was more than she said it was. As long as she didn't give something like that to his brother or friend he would let her think she had got away with it whatever she was planing.

"Hey Bulma, what about me? I'm hungry to." Goku whined pointing at himself. He was really hunger and would eat anything to stop the pains in his belly. even though that little round thing didn't look like it would fill him up.

"Err… that was the last one." Bulma said quickly, no way was she going to give Goku one of those pills.

"See kid it's my hoggish allure. I'm not your average porker." Oolong said smugly that Bulma has given him food. She was slowly being won over, well in his mind she was.

"Don't worry Goku, I have that bag the village gave me, when we stop for the night I will cook use up something ok." Harry said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks Harry. What would I do without you." Goku said smiling like crazy. He didn't mind waiting if he was going to get some of his friends great cooking. It felt like forever since he had that delicious food.

"Huh?" They boat made a little jack before slowing to a stop in the middle of the lake large river.

"Why did the boat stop?" Harry asked looking over the edge to see if something was in the way.

Bulma frowned and looked at the fuel gauge and saw that the little needle was pointing to the E. They were empty fuel and stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"That's great! We're out of gas." Bulma shouted hitting the boat's wheel in frustration. Of all the times for this to happen it had to happen when they were nowhere near any type of civilisation.

"Is that sort of like being out of food?" Goku asked curiously trying to work out what happened.

"Very good that's exactly what it's like Goku." Bulma said nodding her head, she was thankful he was slowly learning she didn't want to have to explain everything to him.

"Well let's just feed the boat." Goku said helpfully.

"Yeah, as soon as it's full again we can keep going." Harry said, looking at her.

Turning Bulma looked back at Oolong as a idea hitting her. She asked. "Hey Oolong can you change into a tank of gas."

Draco sighed at her stupidity. Even he knew that wasn't possible. It was like asking him to turning to the jug of water. From what he had seen so far Oolong could only turn into physical forms not liquid.

"Against union rules hunny. Besides I'd get all used up." Oolong told her. No way was he being used like that, he liked living thank you very much.

Frowning Bulma thought on what they were going to do. There had to be a way for them to get to the shore as there was no way she wanted to spend the night on the boat or swimming. Another idea hit her then and she asked oolong another thing. "Then how about a paddle, just to help us to shore."

"I'll be honoured to be handled by a girl like you Bulma." Oolong said sexy though to Draco it made him appear like a creep.

"Stop being perverted, you pig". Draco huffed. "And get to changing before I get mad."

Oolong looked at Draco nervously before doing as asked, that blonde kid scared him. "Show time."

With a poof, Oolong turned into a paddle that Bulma grab the handle of. Turning to Goku she said as she demonstrated paddle movements in the air. "Just go like this in the water and we'll move."

"Wow that's really neat." Goku said grinning as he took hold of paddle Oolong.

"Yeah it is pretty cool." Harry said looking down at the Oolong he thought it was cool how someone could change the thought like that.

"I don't see why we can't just swim to shore it's only over there." Draco said pointing over to the shore that was far from them before turning back to Bulma.

"Because I would get all wet you pee brain!" Bulma shouted, no way was she jumping into that water.

"I think you better start paddling Goku before they start." Harry whispered to him.

"Yeah." Goku agreed, nodding, before rushing to the side of the boat and started paddling furiously.

"Hey watch the water in the mouth you musclebound midget." Oolong complained as he got a mouthful of water.

It was a long before they reach the shore line, Goku and Draco hopped off onto the land with some rope and tried the boat up to a tree.

Draco looked to the side and saw that Goku was doing a little dance, and asked "What's up with you?"

"I have to go." Goku said. He turned to the boat where Bulma, Harry and Oolong, who returned back into a pig, were standing on.

"Well you have to wait till we pull them to shore." Draco said sighing at his friends actions.

With a tug they started to pull the boat over. Once there, Bulma hopped off with Harry beside her and Oolong jumped onto land, happy to no longer be a paddle any longer.

"Hey what's up with Goku?" Harry asked seeing his friend dancing.

"Yeah, what's with the dancing there Goku?" Bulma asked looking at Goku strangely.

"I got to go Bulma." Goku said his voice tight with the strain of holding it for so long.

"What?" Bulma looked at him confused.

"He has to pee you idiot." Draco said to her like it was obvious to see.

"Oh…" she said finally getting a clue on what was going on I'm feeling a little foolish. Though she frowned at the idiot comment from Draco but instead of ripping into him she ignored him in favour of turning to Goku and saying, "Well don't be gone long, okay?"

"I need to go too, all that water rushing by the boat is like listening to a waterfall." Harry said before rushing into some bushes.

Goku didn't bother with that he went right up to the water's edge and started peeing with a happy sigh.

"Goku! Really that kid." Bulma huffed as she turned from the sight of him peeing. _'Couldn't he pick some bushes to go in like Harry? Doesn't he know it's ungentlemanly to do such things in front of a lady? I have got to teach that kid some manners.'_ Bulma thought frowning as she walked over to stand beside Oolong and Draco.

"Well it's too bad we couldn't make it to fire mountain." Oolong said with relief, there was no way he wanted to go anywhere near there, not after all the stories he had heard.

Bulma looked over to him with a smug smile. "I'll hate to disappoint you Oolong but we are practically there already."

"But it's crazy to go there! It's way too dangerous!" Oolong shouted at her. _'Why won't these brats listen to me, it's suicide to go there!'_ Oolong thought shouted in his mind, he had to think of a way to get away from them and out of the area.

"Why do you think we are coming along? Bulma asked us along so she would be protected from danger like that, she would have been eaten already if we weren't here." Draco huffed out at the pig. Also for Goku's ball but he wasn't going to tell Oolong that, he might take it. Those balls would be gone faster than you can say Piggy.

"I don't just bring you along for that, both of you are getting out and seeing the world, aren't you." Bulma said with a frown, that kid really got up her goat sometimes, putting it out of her mind she search her pocket for her dino cape case. But her hand was coming up empty. "Huh?"

"What wrong now?" Draco frowned at the girl's stricken face, she is getting more paired up by the second.

"My… my dino caps, they're missing. No." She said in a daze before she turned and rushed to the water's edge screaming in panic.

"Ahhhh!" her yell was so loud some birds took flight out from the trees in theory. "We're trapped in a wasteland with no way to get out!"

Harry hearing the scream finished and pulled up his pants before rushing back to the others thinking there's trouble. Goku had done the same and all of them looked at Bulma like she was mad. Bulma turned sharply and rush back to Oolong and Draco and leaned down with a finger in Oolong's face as she accused him. "I think you took our dino caps just like you stole our lunches you little porker!"

"Hey I resent being called little." Oolong angrily at her. He wasn't short, everyone was just freakishly tall. Bulma paid what he said no mind as she rushed back to the waters and screamed to high heaven.

"What's wrong with Bulma?" Harry aside as he came to a stop beside Oolong and Draco, looking around for any type of danger that would have Bulma screaming like she's.

"I think she has finally lost her mind." Draco said to his brother, nodding his head towards her. They walked over to Goku who was staring at Bulma confusedly and came to a stop beside him, neither of them noticed Oolong not following.

"What's the matter? Why you are so upset?" Goku asked her when they got there.

Bulma fell to her knees and clenched her hand to her chest as tears fell from her eyes as she yelled. "You don't understand, without the dino caps we're stuck here. No boats, no bike, nothing!"

"But?" Goku said slow rising in the air as Nimbus went under his feet and rose him up.

"Why can't you just walk Bulma?" Goku said down to her..

"Yeah it shouldn't be too far to the next village right." Harry said nodding his head in agreement.

"That's easy for you to say you can ride the flying Nimbus. And Harry and Draco can go on the Firebolt, what about ME?!" Bulma shouted as she shot up of the ground and yelled at Goku. "And there isn't anywhere close for miles!"

As the three boys were distracted by watching Bulma's meltdown, Oolong smirked and slowly made his escape. He shouted as he made his way into the bushes, "So long suckers."

Once Bulma stop yelling Goku piped in, "Well why don't you just have Oolong change into a motorbike and then ride him out of here."

"Yeah it's why you brought him along in the first place right." Draco reminder her. What use was the pig coming long if not for that.

"Oh that's a great idea Goku I'm glad I thought of it." Bulma said. Her eyes drying up right quick as she became instantly happy again.

"I thought Goku thought of it?" Harry asked confusion.

Draco just shook his head at the girl's actions. _'We had to land ourselves with a right nutter didn't we?'_ Draco thought. Before saying out loud. "The girls mad I swear."

"Draco." Harry said giving him a stern look.

Bulma paid them no mind and instead cleaned her face and turned towards Oolong with her hands held to her chest saying sweetly. "Hey Oolong dear." The sweet smile on her face soon fell when they all turned to where Oolong had been and saw that there was no pig standing there anymore. "Huh?"

"Looks like he's gone again." Draco said folding his arms and sighing in frustration. Now they had a pig to find again, though why they bothered, Draco didn't know. _'Maybe because I don't want her complaining more.'_

"Ahhh!" Bulma screamed as her hands pulled on her hair in frustration. "He ditched us."

"Don't worry Bulma. I'll go get him." Goku said happily from Nimbus. But before he could fly off, Harry jumped onto the back of Nimbus with him.

"Not without me you're not." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Goku's waste.

"What about Firebolt?" Goku asked as they rose into the air I'm starting making their way over the forest. He didn't want Firebolt trying to hit him in the head for taking Harry away from it. He still remembered the last time.

"It's still asleep under a tree." Harry said as they looked at the ground below them. "I thought I will let it rest for a bit."

Goku nodded in understanding before turning away from his friend and looked over the edge of the cloud for Oolong. Holding his hands to his mouth he called out. "HEY Oolong! Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are. You can't hide forever."

"Come on Oolong, going to Fire Mountain can't be too bad. We'll be there to keep you safe." Harry yelled out. What they didn't know was Oolong wasn't far from where they had left Draco and Bulma, he was hiding beside a rock and looking up at them.

"I don't need some small fry to keep me safe." Oolong grumble, like kids could beat someone like the Ox King.

"Hey oh Oolong. If you come out I will give you some nice juicy pail of slop." Goku shouted out hoping that would draw the pig out from wherever he was hiding.

"If they think I'm dumb enough to full for the 'old juicy pail of slop' routine then they're dumber than I thought." Oolong said to himself snorting that the thought of slop would get him to come out from hiding with that trick. He hadn't fallen for that one in years.

He's going to wait till they moved on without him and then turn into his bat form and fly off to somewhere safe. And nowhere near Fire Mountain.

Harry sighed as that didn't even draw the pig out. Turning to Goku he looks over his shoulder and held onto his waist tightly, he said. "Let's head back to the others, Goku. He's hiding too well for us to see him from up here."

"Right." Goku nodded before making the Nimbus head back to the others. It didn't take long before they were bedside Bulma and Draco again. "There is no sign of him anywhere guys."

"We looked all over. Not sign of his curly tail anywhere." Harry said in disappointedly.

"I knew I couldn't trust him." Bulma growled out in rage.

"Then why did you?" Draco asked looking at her.

"Draco stop trying to wind her up. This isn't the time." Harry said scorned his brother.

"Sorry." Draco huffed, he hated that Harry took Bulma's side all the time. _'I'm his sibling not her.'_ Draco thought jealously not that he would admit that to himself and everyone else.

Bulma wasn't listening to them instead she raised her hands to her mouth and in a tight angry voice started calling out. "Piggy, piggy, piggy."

The three boys looked at her in confusion. They didn't think that would draw Oolong out."

"What you think she's doing?" Harry asked them as she kept on calling.

"No clue." Goku said scratching his head in confusion.

"She is insane I tell you." Draco huffed as he watched Bulma being ridiculous.

"Piggy, piggy, piggy." She called again a smirk making its way onto her face at what was about to happen.

Oolong sniggered at Bulma's rage and was slowly walking away when he heard Bulma start to call out 'Piggy.'

His stomach rambled in pain and he felt his insides clench and squirm as if something was going to pop inside him. Holding his tummy tightly he said through clenched teeth. "What's wrong with my stomach?!"

"Piggy, piggy, piggy." Bulma yelled her face in a smug look as she knew what was about to happen to Oolong. _'This will teach him for being such a coward and running away all the time.'_ She thought as she called again.

"I'm going to blow." Oolong shouted out in pain as he danced around holding his bottom that felt like it was about to explode. It felt like there was volcano now going off in his belly and it wasn't waiting for no one. Rushing towards some bushes him diving into them and getting his pants down as fast as he could before crouching and the volcano let rip.

Bulma smirked evilly as she could hear Oolong moans and groans from where she was standing. She did love science. Holding her hands to her mouth she called out smugly. "Hey! Hey Oolong! what's the matter little piggy. You know that vitamin I gave you, it's really a Pill that makes you have to go squatty potty anytime someone makes Piggy sound. You're not going anywhere."

"Oh that's perfect." Oolong groaned as he started to finish up. How did he fall for such a cheap trick. That will teach him to never take anything from strangers.

"Ha I guess I got you under my power now little piggy." Bulma shouted smugly. She loved her own Genius. Plus she knew not to trust that pig after him running from them so much.

She had forgotten about the three boys standing behind her. Harry was looking a little frightened at what she had done while Goku and Draco were frowning at her. Goku leaped into the air and grabbed his power pole from his back and landed in front of his friends to defend them. His cry made Bulma turn to look at them curiously.

"What's with you?" Bulma asked confused at why Goku was holding his pole at her and Harry was hiding behind Draco who had his mallet out.

"You're a witch, you casted a spell on Oolong. Admitted it!" Goku said frowning at her.

"I told you she was." Draco said. No way was he going to have a spell like that placed on him.

"Oh guys don't be so naïve, if I were a witch I wouldn't need Dragonballs to make my wishes. That pill was just a little bit of science to control cowards like Oolong." Bulma explained to them smiling.

"So that was 'science'? What is that Bulma?" Harry asked coming out from behind his brother and moving to stand beside her and look up at her curiously.

"Well if I had my dino caps I would show you. Maybe when we get to a village I will give you a book okay." Bulma said. She could think of some good books to start him off with. At least one of the boys was into learning new things.

' _I must learn about this science. If it can make someone got potty like that and it's what made those Dino Capes then it would be useful to know.'_ Draco thought, putting his mallet away and moving to stand beside Goku.

Hearing a groan from the bushes they turned and saw Oolong coming out of the bushes holding his butt with a grumpy face. "Cheap shot, lucky for me I brought some toilet paper along." Oolong said holding out the toilet paper in his hand as he walked over to them.

"So I trust my little pill will keep you in line." Bulma said crossing her arms and giving him a smug look.

"Yeah." Oolong said before he turned slightly and said under his breath. "Yeah I'll be in line to get into the bathroom that's for sure."

Goku and Harry had walked over to him and hear what he had said. Goku said. "I bet this kind of stuff wouldn't happen if you acted nicer."

"And stop trying to run away like a coward all the time." Harry nodded his head.

"I can still take you kids." Oolong said frowning at their unhelpful advice.

"Oh." Goku said looking at Harry was a grin before they both turned to Oolong and together started, "Piggy, piggy, piggy, Piggy!"

Oolongs ears went up into the air as his belly started rumbling again and sweat dripped down his face. With a shout he rushed into the bushes again with his toilet paper and the most gross sound started to fill the air.

Harry and Goku started laughing holding their noses at the terrible smell.

"Oh my! That smell, I think my noise is burning!" Draco grumbled out, holding his nose tightly in discussed. _'Why did they have to set that pig off again.'_ Draco thought in discussed.

' _The smell is bad but it's really funny.'_ Harry thought moving away from the moaning Oolong.

"Guys, why did you have to do that again?" Bulma said clenching a hand over her nose. "At least do it when he is away from me. Is smells like something died."

"I'll get you for this!" Oolong shouted from the bushes as he used his paper.

Once Oolong was done again and back with them Bulma placed her hands on her waist and looked at him saying. "Well I need my motorcycle now Oolong."

"You lazy…." Oolong said pissed before raising his arms and crying out. With a poof of smoke a small moped stood in his place.

It was the strangest thing any of the boys had seen before. It was grey in colour with a little brown seat. The eyes under the light were a little weird and creepy. Bulma had a sweat drop coming down the side of her face at the old fashion bike Oolong had turned into.

Goku just hopped onto his cloud and beside him, Harry and Draco did the same with Firebolt. Who had woken up from its nap to join the group.

"Are we going or what?" Draco huffed out. They were wasting daylight waiting for them.

"Give them a minute Draco!" Harry hissed him in annoyance, his brother could be so impatient sometimes. Shaking his head he turned back to Bulma and Oolong.

"Hey this isn't exactly what I had in mind Oolong." Bulma complained. If any of her old friends saw her on this, she would be a laughingstock for years.

"Me either toots." Oolong said frowning he hated having to put up with this girl but what could he do. If he even put a step out of line it was piggy time. _'How degrading.'_ Oolong thought for a second before he looked on the brighter side of all this, there was a pretty girl about to sit on him even if her personality sucked.

"Oh Well." Bulma sighed as she taped him with her shoe. "Let's go."

Bulma sat down and placed her feet on him, but when she took her last foot off the ground, Oolong seem to collapse on his wheels until all of him was touching the floor. He looked like a squashed bike and the way he was groaning in pain, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Bulma jumped off and gritted her teeth in rage as she yelled, "Can't you do anything right?! What do we do now pork chop?!"

"Look you Amazon! Do you think it's fun being squashed to the ground by a horse like you?" Oolong retorted angrily before poofing back to normal and walking away a little before he turned and looked over his shoulder at her. "So that's the thanks I get. What's the use anyway I can only hold shape for 5 minutes then poof."

Bulma face dropped when she heard that, she turned around and had her back facing them as she tried to think on what to do next. They all listened as Oolong went on with his expansion.

"Everyone thinks shaped changing makes you stronger than you really are but it doesn't. I couldn't even carry you out of here even if I wanted to. But I've got another idea." Oolong added with a creepy smile, with a yell he poofed into a pair of panties that floated in the air.

"Here. How's this Bulma, put me on then only one of us has to walk." Oolong said his smirking face on the front of the pink panties.

"You pervert!" Bulma yelled spinning around with her arm raised in the air. "Take this!" With a mighty yell, she smacked her hand down onto his panty face and he slammed into the floor. The boys floated over till they were above the moaning form of Oolong.

"There seems to be a lot of perverts around here." Draco said shaking his head at Oolong's stupidity. The perverted pig really thought for a second that Bulma would do something like that he had less brain cells than Draco gave him credit for.

"Next time maybe you should try being her hat." Goku said helpful.

"Do you think he will come round?" Harry asked curiously looking down at the unconscious pig.

"We'll give him a minute, if he doesn't we can get some water from the river to throw over him." Draco said offhandedly before turning to them the serious expression on his face. "Now we have to plan on what to do tonight."

"What do you mean Draco?" Goku asked looking over at him.

"Well I was looking at Bulma's maps in the boat and the way to go is through a sandy area that really far. So we are going to need to take some water with us and be well rested. So we'll need to sleep here tonight before going over it as it looks to be bigger than one day of walking." Draco explained, hopping off Firebolt and walking over to the water's edge. "This would be a good spot to make camp what with a lake full of fish and water we can boil to drink."

"Hey what are you talking about, I can't sleep in the outdoors like this!" Bulma shouted, finally coming out of her cloud of rage that she had been in because of Oolong.

"Well you don't have much of a choice. If we don't rest here, going over that sandy bit in your map will be dangerous. We don't have any drinkable water to take with us. You don't want to die of dehydration do you?" Draco said crossing his arms over his chest as he shot her look. "You're just going to have to suck it up and grow up. We are staying here for the night."

Bulma's eyes watered before she started crying out and yelling. "No! I don't deserve this kind of treatment! Waaa!"

"Look what you have done now Draco." Harry said angrily. Walking over to the crying girl and started rubbing her back in comfort.

"What?! She has to learn the truth that we're stuck sleeping outside. And beside wasn't it her that said Goku had to toughen up before." Draco huffed out looking away with a frown.

"Oh..." Harry's cheeks huffed out, meaning one thing to the other boys. That he was mad and it wasn't good news when Harry is mad. Pointing his finger towards the trees Harry ordered sternly. "Make yourself useful and get some firewood and Goku you go and get some big leafs for us to sleep on."

The two boys just stared at him in shock. "What are you standing around for? MOVE IT!" Harry ordered like a drill sergeant making them jump into action.

"And I thought he was the calmer of the three." Oolong said to himself as he came around and stood next to them.

"Piggy, Piggy, piggy." Harry said in a tight voice as he glared at Oolong.

"AHH!" Oolong squealed, as he rushed off back into the bushes as his guts at him. He now knew not to mess with a pissed off Harry.

Glaring at the bush for a second, Harry huffed and turned his attention back onto the crying Bulma.

"There, there Bulma, it's only for tonight and tomorrow we'll be off to the next location of the ball. You'll see." Harry said gently patting her head in comfort.

"But I have never slept outside before!" Bulma whined out, beautifully imagining bugs getting into her lovely hair.

"Really?" Harry said wide-eyed in surprise. He thought that everyone had done that at least once in their lives.

She nods her head wiping her eyes.

"Well this will be something to say you have done at least once in your life. You'll impress all your friends back home by camping." Harry said though, he didn't think anyone would be impressed with a girl that has never slept outside before but he will try anything to stop her crying for now. _'Though come bedtime it's going to be a different story, there must be some way to help her sleep.'_ Harry thought before turning to the treeline when he heard rustling there.

"Here are the leaves you wanted Harry." Goku said happily as he walked into the clearing and he dropped his pile onto the ground next to him.

"Thanks Goku, can you make the beds up while I get dinner going. It's starting to get dark and we need to get the fire going before then." Harry said. He gave the depressed Bulma one last pat on the back, before walking into the centre of their minicamp and started making a stone circle for a fire pit.

Draco walked back into the little clearing, his arms full of wood. He approached his brother wearily, he knew that you should be on your guard when Harry was mad. Walking over to him he set the wood on the floor and stood there till Harry noticed him.

Said boy was kneeling by the fire pit and was placing the stones in order. He knew his brother was there but he wanted him to suffer for a moment in waiting. He knew one of his brother's most biggest weaknesses was impatience.

Beside him Draco was moving from foot to foot, after five minutes he couldn't take it anymore and sighed before saying. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to." Harry said plainly.

"Do I have to?" Draco said with a whine in his voice. It wasn't often Harry heard him like this as he acted the most adult out of all of them. But when it came to upsetting his brother he soon acted his age. Though Harry wished he would have more fun and joke around with them but he loved his brother not matter how he acted.

"If you want me to forgive you then yes you do." Harry said standing up from fire pit with his head in the air and his arms crossed.

Draco sighed. He knew his brother would do it too and wouldn't talk to him again till he got it over with and with that thought he very reluctantly made his way over to the sniffing girl, at least she wasn't full out crying anymore. That hurt his ears and made him feel bad inside.

Standing in front of her. Draco crossed his arms and looked to the side a little. If he had to do this then he wanted to get it over as fast as possible.

"Look I apologise for the insensitive to your… Plight. You are not used to living as we do and I am sorry that I didn't think about how this would affect you." Draco said still not looking at Bulma.

Bulma was looking at him in surprise, she never though the blonde would ever say sorry to her. It warmed her slightly towards him, she got that he had to be the adult out of the three boys and was only looking out for his family and she didn't help that with all her crying and getting them into dangerous situations.

"Thanks Draco." She said softly, drying her face.

Draco blushed a bit before nodding and rushing back over to the now smiling Harry.

"You did good brother of mine." Harry said as soon as he was close enough.

"Well at least it stopped her crying. I wouldn't have been able to sleep if that had carried on." Draco huffed, a blush still on his face.

"Right Draco." Harry smiled knowing his brother was lying and putting up front. But he didn't care and instead asked. "Can you help me set up the fire please? I want to get the food the villages gave us out and start making dinner."

"Sure. But where is Oolong? I thought he was meant to be helping you." Draco asked looking around for the pig.

"In the bushes again. I don't want him near the food in case he ended up eating it like he ate our lunches." Harry said grinning. At least they had one way in keeping Oolong away from the food.

Goku who had been setting the bedding and getting more leafs hear the word food and was right by Harry's side in a second, a begging expression on his face as he asked. "You have food Harry."

Harry laughed at his friend's eagerness but he couldn't be too surprised as they were all hungry because of Oolong and with Goku's love of food and having never really gone without a meal the poor boy must have been starving by now. _'I need to find a way to get more food for all of us to eat. I know there are fish in the lake but we don't have anything to preserve them with…hmm… I think at the next town I will stock up on food for all of us.'_ Harry thought before turning back to his friend and answering his question.

"Yes Goku." Harry said opening his pouch and taking the food bag out. Placing the large bag on the floor he opened the top and looked inside it he calculated how much was in there.

"Oh dear." Harry said with a frown as he finished calculating the food mount.

Bulma and Oolong, who was finally done this business in the bushes came over to them at having heard Harry.

"What's up?" Bulma asked her hands on her hips looking down at them the slight worried expression.

"We have enough food for tonight, but if I am looking at this right there will be none for tomorrow." Harry explained with a worried look on his face as he looked at each of their faces.

Everyone looked worried now hearing that, that wasn't good news with them having to cross the desert tomorrow. But it was Draco that broke the silence. "Well there nothing we can do about that now, so why don't we all get ready for dinner and enjoy it and tomorrow is another day."

Harry smiled at his brother. Draco always knew what to say to calm everyone down. Reaching into the bag he started taking the food out and started making a filling dinner for everyone to enjoy.

It wasn't long before it became dark and the only light source was from their little camp fire. Everyone sat around the fire, each of them holding the bowls Harry had taken out of the pouch. They all licked their lips as Harry poured the lovely smelling stew into their bowls, soon as he did that they started eating each of them letting out a moan of pleasure and the great tasting meal.

"This is really good Harry, if you were in the city you would make a ton on opening a restaurant." Bulma said as soon as she swallowed her bite. She had never tasted anything like it. _'Maybe I can ask him to keep cooking our meals. This is absolute heaven in a bowl.'_ She thought as she took another bite.

"Harry always makes the best food." Goku said scoffing his meal down as fast as he could before holding his bowl out for more which Harry did with a smile before he was back to gulping that down.

"How is he still breathing?" Oolong said in awe as he stared at Goku. "And they call me a pig."

"You are a pig." Draco said, placing his now empty blow on the floor with a happy sigh. He really did love his brothers cooking.

"Wow I am so full." Bulma sighed as she rubbed her belly, she have never felt so satisfied after a meal before. Yawning she stretched her arms above her head trying to get rid of some of the aches and pains she had got from sitting on the hard ground. She suddenly felt really tired. Though after the day she had she wasn't shocked by it. Placing her bowl on the ground she got up from the ground and made her way towards her leaf bed and placed her bag at the head of it to use as pillow, she laid down on the surprisingly comfy left bed and let out a happy sigh.

"Night everyone." She said around a yawn before turning over onto her side and dropping asleep fairly quickly.

Oolong finished his and yawned as well, running from the brats and experiencing Bulma's nasty pill had knocked the energy right out of him. Going to his leaf-bed he laid down on his back and placing his hands behind his head. Oolong muttered out before dropping off into dreamland. "Night all."

Harry smiled at the two sleeping forms. He had added a little something to their bowls of stew. A sleeping herb he had turned into a powder and discreetly added to their meal when he poured them out, it was a great little herb as it was tasteless and fast acting. He wouldn't normally do such a thing but he had known Bulma would have been up all night panicking at every little sound thinking it was something going to eat her. With Oolong his reason was more simply he hadn't wanted the pig to run off in the middle of the night. He didn't want himself or his friend up half the night chancing him again.

' _Though after that pill, he may stay now. I have a feeling he is needed for something but what I don't know.'_ Harry thought, he had feeling like this before and he had learned to always follow them. It had been that strange feeling that had made him asked to go camping with Draco in the forest the night the Grandpa dead. After that he always listened to it.

Taking his mind away from painful memories, he turned to his brother to ask something. Harry couldn't help smiling as he saw that his brother had also falling asleep on his leaf-bed. He understood that with everything they have done today it wasn't surprising that his brother had dropped off so fast.

"Wow what a day." Harry said to himself as he got up and started picking up their empty bowls.

"Yeah it has been a strange one that for sure." A voice said behind him making him jump in surprise.

Turning he saw Goku behind him holding his empty bowl. Placing the hand that wasn't holding the bowls over his chest he said. "Goku don't surprise me like that. I nearly dropped the bowls, and what are you doing still awake you had adventurous day too."

"Sorry Harry," Goku apologised rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He had meant to scare his friend.

"I'm not tired yet so I thought I will help with the cleaning up. You know those who cook don't clean after." Goku said smiling. It was a rule they have had since Harry started cooking with Grandpa and one both Draco and Goku followed to the letter. _'Though.'_ Goku thought looking over to the sleeping Draco. _'Seems it's only me following the rules tonight.'_

"Thanks Goku." Harry said kindly. And with that they gathered the rest of the bowls and empty stew pot and went over to the lake to start cleaning them.

It wasn't long before they were finished and Harry placed them back in his pouch to use again later. Harry was thankful he packed the wooden bowls, they were handy to have now that Bulma has lost her caps.

Standing up Harry stood at the edge of the lake and looked up into the starry sky. Beside him Goku got up as well he was joined by the lake side.

"What do you think we'll see next Goku?" Harry asked. Thinking about all the new things they had already seen and what else they could face next.

"Who knows, since meeting Bulma we have only had one boring day." Goku said grinning as he thought of their journey so far.

"You know I can't wait to see where she leads us." Harry said placing his head on Goku's shoulder. "As long as all three of us are together we can beat anything."

Goku blushed slightly having strange feeling in his stomach at the closeness of his friend, swallowing the lump in his throat that mysteriously appeared he placed an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close against his side, laying his head on top of Harry's they looked out into the starry sky.

"Yeah. Together."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **The next day…**

Harry let out a huff as he wiped the sweat from his brow, since waking this morning and leaving the Lake they had been walking non-stop. Bulma had wanted to go as quickly as possible so she could find a village that had a capsule shop, she didn't want to sleep on the ground anymore. They had left too soon though, so they didn't have time to get a few fish to eat for breakfast and now it was getting closer to lunch time and all of them were hungry.

Now they were in the middle of a desert with no food in sight. Though Draco had made sure they had enough water in all of their bottles, so dehydration wasn't a problem.

"I can't see why we have to walk as well." Draco huffed beside him. "Why couldn't we ride on Firebolt?"

"Because Draco, that wouldn't be nice if we were the only ones flying. What about Bulma and Oolong? They have to walk as neither the Nimbus nor the Firebolt would've let them on, so it's only fair we all walk together." Harry explained. His broom hadn't been happy hearing its master was going to walk and had flown off in a pompous way, but Harry knew if he called it would come back to him.

The three boys were walking ahead of Bulma and Oolong as the two fell behind. Both of them were panting in the heat as sweat dripped down their faces. Even the sticks they were using to help them along weren't giving them any relief from the painful steps anymore.

Goku turned with a frown saying unhappily. "I gave up riding my cloud to walk with you two, now try and keep up."

"Just remember you're not a city kid Goku, you're used to the wilderness. But I'm not I should be papered." Bulma grouched back. She wanted a car, a bike anything but this endless walking. She didn't think she had sweated this much in her life. Looking up from the ground she had been staring at for the last five minutes she noticed what was around her. "My gosh. Look at this place." She said looking at the strange rock formations and the hard sandy ground that seem to go on and on.

"Yeah, something's not right, I keep getting the feeling of being watched. It's giving me the creeps." Oolong said a shiver going down his spine, he felt like he was being watched but looking over the place there was no one but them around.

"By who Oolong? There's nothing but rocks, dead trees and sand all around us." Draco said looking around, he knew what Oolong was talking about, he felt eyes on their little group for a while now and it put him on edge. He just couldn't see where it could be coming from.

The group suddenly jumped when Bulma let out a cry and sat down on the hard ground waving her arms around. She shouted. "I can't stand it. I'm going crazy."

"Are you giving up?" Goku asked, tilting his head at her.

"Sounds like it." Draco said. "Though at least she finally admitted to being crazy."

"Draco shush." Harry said to him with a frown, it wasn't the time for being sarcastic.

"No. yes. Maybe I don't know!" Bulma cried having not heard Draco. Feeling overwhelmed with all the walking and baking in the sun. She's city girl, she shouldn't have to put up with stuff like this.

"Wow Bulma you sound really confused." Harry said worriedly, the girl was covered in sweat and looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.

Then Bulma blew. "I want a bath! I want air conditioning! I don't want to be stranded in the Desert without boyfriend or a dino caps anymore!" As she waved her arms and legs about her, she pushed herself under a rock formation.

"Her passion for self-centredness inspires even me." Oolong said looking mightily impressed at Bulma.

"You sure are strange Oolong." Goku said looking at the pig strangely. He didn't have a clue as to what he had meant.

"Don't worry about it Goku. I'm beginning to think everyone we meet is strange." Draco said shaking his head. The more time he spent outside their home the more confused he became. There was a lot he had to learn that was for sure.

"Ah shade, nap time." They heard Bulma murmured as she laid flat on the ground under the rock tree formation and fell right to sleep.

"I say we just let her rest for a while." Goku said to them. They weren't going anywhere with Bulma down for the count.

"Yeah, I don't think she is going to get up anytime soon. I'll stay in there with her and make sure she's alright." Harry said before walking under the rock tree. Looking the napping Bulma over, Harry can help letting a yawn out as he relaxed under the shade. Looking back at the others, he knew they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, so he made his way over to Bulma and laid down next to her and placed his head on her belly. He might as well catch a few Zs before they set off again.

"Such a drama queen." Draco sighed before sitting down if they were going to be here for a while he might as well meditate. It would make him relax after hearing Bulma complain so much.

"Suits me." Oolong said happily before resting on the ground fully.

"I sure am hungry." Goku said absentmindedly, rubbing his stomach. He wanted to eat more of Harry's lovely cooking. Even though he had some only last night it seemed to have be forever since he last tasted delicious food.

"You ok there Goku?" Draco asked frowning in worry as he opened his eyes again to look over at his friend. He remembers the one time they all missed eating anything for a day. It had been when there grandpa had first passed away and they were still in shock over it all. Goku had gone a day without food and he had gotten weaker and hadn't been able to stand till Harry had found some apples and gave him a few till they found something to eat.

"Yeah Draco." Goku said he didn't want his friend to worry about him and his hunger. Maybe before they set off again he could ask Harry if he has any food in his pouch.

Draco gave him an look that he didn't believe him but closed his eyes again. He hoped his friend would be alright till they got some food, which was unlikely, there wasn't anything out here for miles so there wouldn't be any fighting today at least.

What Draco didn't know was their little group was being observed from afar.

Far away in one of the large rock formations that look more like a towering peaks, looking out of a cave window was a flying cat with a scope pinpointed on the downed group.

Its high pitched voice said happily and with excitement. "Victims!"

"Yamcha! Yamcha! Victims!" The happy cat exclaimed as she flew down to the main room and towards a table where a young tall man was sitting eating lunch. The little cat landed in the opposite chair and grinned happily.

"Well it's about time." Yamcha said bringing as he used a napkin to pat the corner of his mouth.

Standing they made their way to the top and stood out on a stone ledge.

"We've had quite the dry spell since we hijacked that caravan, haven't we Puar?" Yamcha said looking over at the land he claimed as his own.

"They're right down there Yamcha. Can you see them?! Can you see them?!" Puar said excitedly pointing towards the rock trees.

"Only three, no problem." Yamcha smirked evilly. It looked like it was his payday.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Back with the others…**

"I'm starving over here." Oolong said feeling so empty inside. He was a pig he needed to eat a lot or he would waste away into nothingness and no woman would even look at him if that happened, he could lose his good looks now.

"We're all hungry Oolong! You moaning and groaning about it isn't going to make it appear our thin air!" Draco snapped a blood vessel popping out on his head as he was drag out of his peaceful meditation by the complaining pig.

"I'm going to find us some food." Goku said determinedly getting up and check his Power pole was tied properly to his back. He needed to go looking for something to eat while the others rested here, or they wouldn't have any energy to make it across the land.

He turned to start walking when he stop and turned back to ask. "Do you like bacon?"

"Oh Goku." Draco slapped his forehead, sometimes his friend said the most stupidest of things.

"What are you brain dead?!" Oolong shouted as he stood up.

"Remember our lesson about where meat comes from Goku?" Draco sighed as he asked him before turning to Oolong and saying. "And don't insult my friend Oolong or I will be angry."

The expression on his face made Oolong gulp nervously. _'That blonde kid can sure be scary.'_ Oolong thought.

Goku thought for a second he knew beef came from cows and chicken was a meat. He had to think hard for a second before he remembered that bacon came from a pig. Looking at the pissed Oolong he laughed and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh. My mistake. Haha. Sorry Oolong."

Suddenly a rumbling noise filled the air, making Goku stop laughing and look around in confusion. Draco got up off the ground to see where the sound was coming from.

"Huh?" All three of them looked towards where the sound was getting louder.

"I think I hear something." Oolong said obviously.

"We all heard something, but what is it is more of the question." Draco said. Before his eyes spotted something in the distance. Pointing towards it he shouted. "Look there!"

"What is it?" Goku asked curiously, it reminded him of what he heard when they first met Bulma.

"It ain't no camel." Oolong said as trying to see it clearly as it got closer.

As it got closer they saw a man on top of a hoverbike, he had wild black hair though calmer than Goku's, he was wearing an orange and green gi with a symbol on the front of it. When he came up to them he stopped the hover bike a bit away from them and turned it off

"Greetings." The man said pleasantly as he stepped off the bike.

"I am Yamcha, I am master of the land you're trespassing upon." Yamcha said holding his sword in one hand and standing tall.

"It's my land too." A squeaky voice said and a cat hopped out behind Yamcha's leg.

"What the hell." Draco said staring at the little creature. It looked like a cat but at the same time it was different more like a cuddly toy their grandpa had shown them once.

"You needn't fear me, just hand over your money and any dino caps you may have to pass in peace." Yamcha said smirking as he held out his hand. He thought this was going to be but easy job, two kids and a pig were barely any type of threat.

"Who is this schmuck?" Draco said crossing his arms and scowling at the guy.

"You're Puar, we went to Shape-Shifting Academy together." Oolong said pointing at Puar in shock. He remembered that little cat from school. Those memories making chuckle.

"I remember, and you loud mouth bully!" Puar shouted. She remembered that git, he was so mean to her.

"Why don't I find that hard to believe?" Draco questioned, shooting Oolong a look.

"Hehe." Oolong laughed nervously at the look Draco was giving him.

"He always picked on me and stole my lunch money because I was smaller than him." Puar told Yamcha. This time Oolong won't be able to pick on her.

"I'd say the tables have turned my friend. How does it feel to face someone bigger than yourself little piglet?" Yamcha asked, he would let no one pick on his companion and get away with it.

"I knew it was wrong of use to bring him along." Draco sighed shaking his head. And here was him thinking there wouldn't be any fighting today.

"This guy looks pretty tough kid." Oolong said hiding behind Goku as he knew he wouldn't get any help from Draco, not with the look he was throwing him. "Think you can take him?"

"It's just like in the old days. This swine still hides behind someone whenever he's afraid." Puar said pointing her paw at Oolong as she frowned.

"Not much courage huh?" Yamcha said, he could see a pig hiding, if he thought that a little boy was going to protect him from him he had another thing coming.

"That's right! Not an ounce of courage on that porker." Puar said grinning at her master.

"Puar! If I ever get my hands on you!" Oolong exclaimed, shaking a fist at the cat.

"Sounds like you haven't change over the years, huh, Oolong?" Goku commented, looking over his shoulder at the hiding pig.

"What was your first clue Goku?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Okay boys enough talk. Either hand over all your good or prepare to fight me." Yamcha said, he had enough talking to these brats.

"At least this one isn't all talk and no fight right Oolong. I thought I was going to get bored again." Draco said smirking at the pig. Maybe some fighting will dull the Gordon he had been feeling.

"Why you brat." Oolong raged. His ears pointing up as he shook his fist at the blonde but when Draco shot him a frown and took a step towards him he ducked back down behind Goku and took a hold of Goku's shoulders.

"Err… Just how strong are you Goku?" Oolong asked nervously.

"I'm super strong." Goku said calmly looking at him curiously, wondering what he was getting at.

"And I am just below him." Draco said, though he hoped one day he would just be as strong as Goku. He just needed to train some more.

Hearing that Oolong stood next to them and pointed his finger at Yamcha and Puar said in a confident tone. "Alright big shot, the bigger you are the harder you fall! You may think you're looking at an easy hull here but my men here can slap you two silly before it's all said and done!"

Yamcha snorted and pulled out his sword, holding the guard with his other hand he said arrogantly, "Prepare to defend yourselves."

"Make pork chops out of them Yamcha! He can't talk to you like that." Puar cheered for her master and getting out of the way.

"Just a second." Oolong said running towards the rock tree and hiding behind one of the pillars.

"That porker runs real fast when he's in danger doesn't he?" Draco said looking to were Oolong had run off to _. 'At least he'll be out of the way.'_ Draco thought before turning towards Yamcha.

"Hey Oolong why should we want to destroying this guy? Did he hurt somebody?" Goku asked pointing at the said guy. Draco felt like hitting his friend over the head. The guy was here to steal from them why other reason would they want to fight.

"Haven't you been listening kid, the sword isn't made out of rubber you know. He plans to kill us!" Oolong shouted waving his fist about. Sometimes Goku drove him up the wall with his idiotic questions.

"I don't want to fight you but if I have to defend my friends I will." Goku said turning back to Yamcha with a serious look on his face.

"Well Goku are we going to see who fights this guy?" Draco asked his friend.

"Right, same way we always the side who's telling Harry bad news right?" Goku said thinking that would be the best way. Only one of them could fight this guy to be fair.

"Yup." Draco nodded his head in agreement before turning to face Goku fully.

"Okay on the count of three." Goku said turning to face him as well.

Everyone looked in shock as the boys placed a hand in front of them and placed it next to each other. Holding their other hand above their heads they concentrated.

"One." Goku said frowning and tensing his muscles.

"Two..." Draco said his eyes narrowing as they didn't leave from where there hands rested in front of them.

"Three!" both of them shouted together.

As quick as a flash they slapped each other's hands. For just a second Goku was the faster and hit Draco's before his could his could hit Goku's.

"Damn, alright you get this one but I want a spar later, I need to keep my training up." Draco ordered, he hated losing but he would leave this guy to Goku for now. He would get his chance to fight sooner or later.

"Alright." Goku said grinning as he nodded at his friend.

Draco moves over to where Oolong is hiding though at a slower place and leaves Goku with Yamcha.

"If you're quite done." Yamcha said frowning at seeing that game. Shaking the weirdness of it away he said. "I have to admirer your bravery kid."

"Bravery or stupidity" Oolong said behind the pillar.

Before Draco could give into the urge to hit the pig, a loud snore came from behind them, both of them turned to see Bulma and Harry sleeping peacefully. Bulma's mouth was open and she was snoring up a storm.

"Geez I thought it was an earthquake." Oolong said frowning at them. How they could sleep at a time like this he would never understand.

"With her snoring it just might set off an earthquake." Draco snorted before turning back to Goku and Yamcha. Watching them was more entertaining than watching Bulma snore.

"How can they sleep when a fight is about to start." Oolong voiced out loud.

"Leave them to it. I don't want Harry getting involved if I don't have to." Draco said to him, he knew if Harry woke up then he would want to fight.

Yamcha let out a cry and throw his sword guard into the air. Goku looked up at it wondering why the guy had done that but as he was looking up as it came down Yamcha use that to his advantage and rushing towards him.

Goku noticed at the last second and let out a yell before jumping out of the swap of the blade, as he flipped in the air he landed on Yamcha's back and used him as a springboard to push himself away.

He came down hard on the ground and came to a stop in front of the board and Puar who was hiding behind it. Hearing a yell behind him he looked over his shoulder to see Yamcha rushing towards again with his sword over his head. He jumped out of the way as it came down on him.

Yamcha's eyes widened in surprise as he spotted Puar in place of Goku. He just managed to make the blade stop between his companion's ears. Poor pear was shaking like a leaf and whimpering as the blade was inches from her head. Yamcha jumped over his friend as she fell back with her eyes spinning in shock.

Going at Goku harder than before, for making him nearly hurt his friend, with a yell he brought the sword at Goku again. Goku leapt into the air dodging the sword. With a frown on his face he pulled out his power pole and as he came down he held it with both hands and brought it down on Yamcha's sword. Making the guy use it to hold off Goku's powerful hit.

Breaking apart they faced one another and with Yamcha away from him Goku used his attack. "Power pole extend!" he yelled and the pole glowed before extending towards a wide eyed Yamcha who didn't have time to get out of them way and was hit in the stomach with the tip of the pole.

He went flying back and hit the dirt ground hard with a shout.

"Unbelievable." Puar said in disbelief, no one had gotten a hit on Yamcha before.

"Believe it! The kid's winning this one isn't he?" Oolong cheered in happiness.

Yamcha panted as he got up and made his way over to Goku. Holding the place where the pole hit him he said, "You have great power for a little one don't you?"

"Thank you my grandpa trained me." Goku said proudly.

"And the pole. The extending power pole. Only one man could have given that to you." Yamcha said with his greedy eyes running up and down the pole.

"Who is this grandfather of yours?" Yamcha demanded, if it's who he thought it was, then that pole was his.

"His name was Gohan and he died a long time ago." Goku said calmly though inside he was sad, it had taken all three of them a long time getting over his death.

"I knew of him, but even with your magic pole and all that he may have taught you, I'm afraid you're still no match for me. I will have that poles power. Give it to me or prepare to fight to the death." Yamcha demanded strongly, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Uh-oh we're lunchmeat now." Oolong said worriedly.

"Have more faith, you cowardly pig. Goku's got this." Draco said crossing his arms. Goku would never let someone take his power pole from him. If that fool even tried to take was his, he would introduce him to his mallet.

"I'm starving." Goku said suddenly holding his belly as it rumbled. He felt like his energy was leaving him.

"Huh?" Draco frowned in confusion at seeing his friend holding his stomach.

"You're not the only one with special powers kid!" Yamcha yelled, it was time to show this upstart a true fighting move. Concentrating he turned sideways and spread his legs into the stance raising his hand to mid chest in front of him he made a claw like shape with it. His other hand moved back to his side in another claw.

"Watch this." Yamcha said smugly before running towards Goku.

"Wolf fang fist!" he yelled and what sounded like a wolf howling he came at Goku with fury of attacks, when Goku looked up in surprise he had little time to cry out as he was kicked in the face and sent flying back. But Yamcha didn't stop there he went right after him he started to rain punches down on Goku's face and body, each hit made Goku cry out in pain but Yamcha was and finished and with a powerful two fisted punch to his chest he sent Goku flying back into a rock tree, he went through some of the pillars and this un-stabilised the large rock on top, making it came crashing down on top of him.

"GOKU!" Draco yelled his arms falling to his said as he stared in shock at the rock pile. His eyes couldn't believe what he was saying, no one had defeated Goku before.

"Guess we won't need a headstone." Oolong said in a daze.

"Oolong! Don't say things like that or I will beat you up!" Draco yelled at him in rage. His friend wasn't dead, it wasn't possible.

But Oolong wasn't listening to him, he said clenching his fist. "Why do I always back the loser, why did it have to happen this way?!"

"Now he'll come for me." Oolong said looking towards Yamcha turned towards them.

"Shut up Oolong! Or I will give you something to worry about!" Draco said pissed that his jerk thought that the fight was over. It was by a long shot if he had anything to say about it.

"Gee I would love to stay and fight with you but I've got to fly." Oolong said in a rush as Yamcha cracked his knuckles as he walked over.

With a poof that sent Draco coughing, he trued into fly and started to fly off.

"Now's your chance Puar. Get him!" Yamcha said pointing towards the fly.

"Right! With pleasure." She said grinning with pleasure as she poof into a fly swatter.

She smacked him back to the ground as he fell he turned back into his pig-self. Holding his head in pain as he turned to her and yelled. "You mangy mongrel why did you have to go and do that for?!"

"I owed you one Oolong." Puar replied happily, she was finally getting back at him.

"Now my worthless adversary, either handover what you have or join your friend." Yamcha said as he step up to Oolong, behind them Draco had stop coughing and realized he was being ignored by the trio.

"That's a choice huh?" Oolong huff before getting up off the ground and searching through his pockets. "There absolutely nothing worse than getting ripped off."

"Make it snappy pig. My patience with you is wearing thin." Yamcha said impatiently.

Oolong finally found a capsule he forgot he even had and pulled it out of his pocket. He didn't want to give it over but he had little choice, if Goku couldn't take this guy he didn't see the other boys doing it. One was asleep and the other didn't much care for him.

"Here." Oolong said about to pass the capsule over when Draco reached his boiling point. Nobody ignored him and got away with it.

"Are you forgetting about someone Yamcha?" Draco said with clenched teeth before bring his mallet out. "AHH!" Draco cried as he jumped into the air and brought the mallet over his head. Oolong yelled and jumped out of the way as Draco brought the mallet down on Yamcha.

"EEEH!" Yamcha cried out in pain as a lump appeared on his head. Before Draco could come at him again with the mallet Yamcha jumped away holding his head and falling to one knee as Puar covering over him in worriedly.

"What in the in the world?" Yamcha asked while in pain as he looked at the blonde with a clenched eye. "Where did that kid get that weapon from?"

Draco held the mallet threateningly as he frowned at the bandit. He hadn't used his full strength in that attack. He didn't want to kill the idiot after all but no one got away with hurting his friend or ignoring like he was a little kid.

"How dare you think you can hurt my friend and get away with it?! How dare you ignore me?!" Draco shouted, the one thing he hates more than anything is being ignored. "Now you pay!" Draco yelled and brought his mallet down onto the ground this time and sending a shock wave at Yamcha, the rocks underneath him shot up and blasted him through the air. Puar was fast enough in getting out of the way of the flying rock before she flew over to her friend.

Yamcha growled in pain and got off the floor and stood, holding his head. It was the second hit he received from that brat. He growled out. "Ow, you little brat I'll show you just like I did your friend."

Draco got into a stance, there was no way this idiot was going to beat him and he now knew his top move, even if he was slightly weaker than Goku he could still take this idiot. With a cocky smirk he said. "Bring it on."

Far from them in the rubble, Goku had moved the rocks off him and was now sitting up holding his stomach. He moaned. "Got to get some food."

Looking back to where that bandit had been he saw his friend about to fight him. He wasn't going to let this guy hurt his friends. Getting up he stormed his way over there. The first time in ages he was truly angry.

Draco saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned to see his friend coming towards him. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. "Huh?"

"Hold it!" Goku shouted when he was close enough.

"Goku." Draco said in relief. Looked like Goku was bouncing back for another round, he should've known something like that couldn't keep him down.

"Right now, I've had just about enough of you." Goku growled.

"If you truly had enough kid, go back to sleep amongst rubble and don't provoke me again." Yamcha said angrily he was getting impatient with these kids interrupting all the time.

"Come on." Goku said gritting his teeth in anger.

"Goku." Draco said getting his attention.

"I'll handle it from here Draco." Goku said firmly. This was his fight and he knew Draco would understand he had to show this bandit he wasn't beaten yet.

"Right but if something happens again I am not the one that's going to tell Harry." Draco threatened, before walking away to stand by Oolong.

"Come on, I'm just getting warmed up you know." Goku said to Yamcha, getting into a stand and cracking his knuckles.

They looked at each other for a second before Yamcha rushed at him and throw a fist, but Goku's had done the same and they met in the middle. Before Yamcha could throw another Goku poked him in the eyes and as Yamcha yelled he pulled back his hand and give him a big bitch slap to the middle of the face sending him flying into a pillar. They watched him bounce off it and into the dirt ground.

"That's it kid." Yamcha said as he popped back up out of the hole holding one of his eyes. Jumping from the hole he yelled loudly as he run towards Goku.

"Oh boy, I think I'm going to die if I don't get something to eat." Goku said holding his belly.

"Why are you just standing there Goku do something." Oolong yelled holding onto a pillar.

"Goku what's wrong?" Draco called out something was slowing his friend down, that's when he noticed the hand over his belly again. _'Oh no! He hasn't had any food since last night! Goku.'_ Draco thought, raising his mallet he got ready to jump in if Goku couldn't continue.

The yelled had woken up Bulma and Harry, opening their eyes, Harry got off Bulma as she sat up rubbing her eye in tightness.

"Gee-whiz you guys, what's all that screaming about?" She asked tiredly. She hated when her nap was interrupted like this. She had been having such lovely dreams.

"Yeah, I was having a great nap." Harry said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had been having such a great dream. He and Goku had been taking a fly over that blue sea and having a great time.

Yamcha stopped in a running position as he spotted Bulma for the first time, he stared at her in shock.

' _She's gorgeous.'_ Yamcha thought dreamily. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before, with that blue hair that remind him over the clear sky or those eyes that glitter like stars. He started to shake and his face went bright red, what look likes steam rose from his head as he fell to the side still in the same running position.

"Master, are you ok?!" Puar said hopping over to him in a rush as he sat up.

"What in the world?" Draco muttered, confused as to what just happened.

"Puar you know I have trouble around beautiful women." He whispered with clenched teeth to his companion.

"I know." Puar said wishing it wasn't true. Before the others could say anything Yamcha and Puar hopped onto their hoverbike and flew off

"Well I guess we put him on the run didn't we?" Oolong said, still not believing they had gotten out of that alive and with their stuff still with them.

"Hey you guys. Who was that hunk, he was absolutely dreamily." Bulma said point towards where Yamcha had fled. Her words made Oolong growl in anger and annoyance.

"What's been going on you guys?" Harry asked walking over to his brother and friend.

"Oh wow." Bulma couldn't believe she had missed out on meeting such a cute guy.

"Can we eat now?" Goku moaned out. His eyes were half mass as the hunger got to him.

"Oh Goku what's wrong? You don't looks so good." Harry fussed worriedly as he looked at Goku's pained expression.

"He needs food." Draco said, placing his hand on Goku's shoulder. "He hasn't eaten since last night and with fighting that idiot all of his reserves are running on empty."

"But we don't have any." Harry said worriedly. They had eaten everything last night.

"Wait what about that cap Oolong has?" Draco said turning toward the pig whose ears shot up and started sweating.

"WHAT!" Bulma yelled in shock and turning to stare at the pig. "You have a dino cap?!"

"Err…maybe." Oolong said nervously taking a step backwards.

"Oolong. Do you mean I didn't have to walk all this way after all?!" Bulma asked angrily they slowly going red as she raised her hands at him. "Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Oolong squealed in panic and ran away from the enraged girl, Bulma was yelling up a storm as she chased him around. "Come back here Oolong and take your beating like a man!"

"BUT I'M A PIG!" he yelled back.

"What went on as while we were asleep?" Harry asked curiously, watching Oolong and Bulma run in a circle around them.

"It's like this Harry." Draco said and started telling what had happened since they fell asleep.

While Draco was explaining to them elsewhere someone was plotting.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Back at Yamcha's base…**

Sitting at his table in the middle of his hideout Yamcha slammed his fists down on the table with anger. "A warrior toppled by a girl is humiliating!" Yamcha yelled furiously. He thought being out here would help him get over his fear of women, instead he runs into the first sight of one.

"Yamcha she had nothing to do with it. You just tripped." Puar lied reassuringly. She knew that it was the girl but didn't want her master to be sad. He would have won if the girl hadn't popped up when she did.

"That's a lie Puar." Yamcha said, he was grateful she would lie to make him feel better, but it was plain as day he hadn't tripped over anything.

"I froze when I saw her! But I will overcome my fear of women!" Yamcha said clenching his fists and gritted his teeth. "Those fools have not heard the last of Yamcha the Desert bandit." Yamcha said strongly as he glared down at the table. No one made a fool out of him and got away from it.

Those kids were toast.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **(ME)** Well someone is a little upset, will Yamcha beat Goku or will Draco get a chance to use his mallet? And will Harry final get to fight with anyone….Not if Draco has a say in it lol Find out next time on Dragonball

(Zayabel) OOOHHHHH Goku and Harry be getting it onnnn! I really like Yamcha, but he sucks at fighting… just like the meaning of his name "Appetizer" xD. Well hope you liked this episode, and until next time (=0.0=) hugs (=0.0=).


	7. Episode 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball. I do not make any money from this story or any others._

 **Pairings:** Harry/Goku though not till later, there will be another added to that pairing but not till DragonballZ, Can you guess who ^^ - Draco/not till DragonballZ (not telling who, but you get a cookie if you guess right. Or you guys can give me some ideas on who you want him with. Maybe I should do a poll.)

 **Rating/Warnings:** M cos I know it will go to that at some point plus from watching Dragonball there is nudity and knowing me there will be swearing. And later there will be lemons and Mpreg, after all we will need Gohan in Dragon ball-z ^^ but they will be posted on AO3 (name on there is GreenEye_Minx)

(Zayabel) hope you enjoy minaaa~~

(ME) Finally have the next Episode for you all now I know some of you have asked and skipping and I still haven't made my mind up on that as we are still learning about these guys and how Harry and Draco change thing, I may skip scenes that are the same in the episode in time as I am adding more and more of my own little plots ^^ and I don't think you guys want to read something that is 20000 words long lol wow I have hit just over 100 favs and follow I am so happy many of you are enjoying this and I will try to get more out but with 3 story on the go it isn't easy next to be update is bodyguard then not alone anymore. I think that why I change my mind in adding more stories lol though I am working on them in the background so the first drift is done ^^ meaning faster posting when they are up ^^ even DragonballZ is being working on ^^ so when this is finished that will be posted right away and I have to say working on that is giving me more plot ideas for this as I need a full set of powers for Harry and Draco ^^ have to keep up with Goku don't they but in a different way ^^ ok enough hint please enjoy the chapter ^^

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Book**

 **Episode 6**

 **Keep an eye on the Dragon balls**

While the others were staring in shock, or in Bulma case rage, at what Oolong had been hiding.

Back at his base Yamcha was sitting at his table with a deep frown on his face. He had his arm thrown back behind the chair and his legs crossed. You could practically see the tension surrounding him.

He couldn't believe he had acted like a fool in front of that group and all because of a girl. He had to get over his fear of them or he would never be the best. What would he do if he raided another caravan and that had a young girl with them too? He'd be done for! A laughing stock to everyone that once feared his name.

It took everything in him not to hit the table in frustration. 'I can't let that happen!' he thought.

Not far from him, floating above the table was Puar, who was pouring out cups of soothing tea for her master. He had a hard day facing that group and needed something to calm his nerves. She hated seeing her master like this. He would have won if that girl hadn't show up. But she knew not to worry for long. Her master was brilliant and would come up with a plan of action for them soon enough.

Yamcha reached over and took the cup, taking a sip he thought about what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't let those brats get away that easily.

Moving the cup down, he said determinedly. "Let's get going Puar, we can't let those three slip through our fingers."

Yamcha could see the two boys and pig in his mind, he kept his mind away from the girl as he planned. He had to think of a way to get around his fear of her so he could steal from them.

"Huh?" Puar looked up from pouring her tea to her master, she asked. "But want about the girl Yamcha? Remember."

She really didn't want to see her master get hurt because that girl popped up again at the wrong time.

"Leave that to me, I've got a plan." Yamcha said smirking, he wouldn't let some girl get in the way of beating that brat Goku or taking that blonde one down.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Back with the other five...**

What Yamcha doesn't know because of seeing Bulma first was that there had been another boy with the group that was hidden behind her. Not that any of them knew that Yamcha hadn't seen Harry.

After Harry had got Bulma to stop chasing Oolong around, he had Draco explain what happened while he and her were having a nap. They found themselves inside the camper that Oolong had been hiding. The three boys were sitting on the sofa, with Goku on the end and Draco in the middle this time and Harry on the other, while eating their fill of the dinner, Oolong had made, at the table.

Bulma was sitting beside Harry drinking a coke and still frowning at Oolong who stood in the little kitchen across from them beside the oven that had a chicken cooking inside.

"So why didn't you tell us before that you had this camper, Oolong?" Bulma said frowning at him, her tone of voice made everyone know she was still pretty mad about the hidden capsule. She really wanted to hit him for that. She could have been sitting nicely in here instead of walking the whole day. Her feet still hurt from that. She was so tempted to use the piggy sound but she knew she could use that soon enough with how perverted the damn pig was.

"Well you didn't exactly ask me now did ya?" Oolong said, taking the chicken out of the oven and walking over to the table. "Besides I didn't want those bandits to steal it." Placing the chicken down on the table he looked to Goku who was taking huge bites out of the meat without even pausing to breath. "Kid watch yourself, you're gonna choke." Oolong said with a slight disgusted look on his face as Goku took another big bite. He didn't know how such a small boy could eat that much and not be big as a house.

"Goku? Choke? Oolong, one thing you have to learn about my friend here is that there is no food item on this planet that could make him choke." Draco said taking a sip of his coffee.

"What?" Oolong looked at him in disbelief. 'Though he may be right' Oolong thought looking over that Goku. No matter how big the bite he took was he barely chewed it before swallowing.

"This is good." Goku said was a mouthful. He could feel his energy returning now that he had food in his belly. Though he noticed the food wasn't as good as Harry cooking but it would do for now.

"Yeah, thanks for cooking Oolong. Are you sure you don't want any help? Goku can eat a lot you know." Harry asked after he swallowed the food he had in his month. After cooking for so many years he knew the amount Goku could eat through, though he didn't mind he loved people enjoying his food. It always made him smile.

"It's fine kid, there nothing else to do now." Oolong said waving his hand at him.

Draco couldn't help narrowing his eyes at the Pig, something fishy was going on. He could feel it in his gut. 'Going to have to keep a closer watch of that pig. Though that will have to be after I have had a little talk with a certain book.'

"I hope I see Yamcha again. He was so shy and so handsome." Bulma sighed dreamily playing with her hair as she thought of the handsome man. She wanted her boyfriend to look like him and be just as sweet. 'I wonder if I will see him again. I hope so…' Bulma thought sighing again.

Draco took a sip of his coffee and shook his head at the girl. "Are you forgetting they tried to rob us blind or that he attacked and nearly hurt Goku?"

Bulma scowled at him and said. "It could have been a misunderstanding, I was asleep and if I had been awake I bet he wouldn't have tried something like that." Bulma nodded her head, in her mind she knew that Yamcha would have been nice if she had greeted him first. "And didn't you say that floating cat knew Oolong and used to get bullied by him?"

"What delusional world are you living in?" Draco said shaking his head again. He would never understand this girl.

"Be nice Draco, maybe she just wants to talk to someone her own age." Harry said, picking up the chicken Oolong had set down and moving it beside Goku.

"Thanks Harry." Goku muffled out as he took another bite and reached for the chicken and grabbed a wing.

Draco huffed at his brothers words. "More like she's a perv and wants a date."

Bulma pouted as she thought. _'Draco can be such a brat sometimes.'_ Bulma opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when it registered how dirty her haired felt through her fingers. _'I'll deal with him later. I have more important things to worry about after all I don't want Yamcha to see me like this if he comes back.'_

With that in mind she turned to Oolong as asked. "Does this place have a tub?"

"Yeah, right in there." Oolong said pointing behind to the closed door that was behind the stairs that lead up to the bedroom.

Harry and Draco watched as Bulma got up from the sofa and walk towards where Oolong was pointing. Giving each other looks, they got up and left Goku eating as they followed the pair.

Bulma switched the light switch that was outside the door and when they heard a humming sound she opened the door to for all of them to see a small bathroom.

"Huh?" Bulma hummed stepping inside and looking around with Oolong on her heels.

"To tell you the truth I'm used to much nicer accommodations." Bulma said standing in front of the small tub with their hands on her hips and Harry beside her who was leaning over to look into the tub.

"You'll pampered princess side is showing again." Draco said under his breath.

"It looks nice and it's still big enough to have a bath later." Harry said looking up from the tub to look over his shoulder at them.

"For you maybe but I could barely fit in this small tub." Bulma said to him before looking more around the bathroom.

"Why don't you try a luxury hotel down the road? I'm sure there's a lot of them out here in the desert!" Oolong said the last word loudly, pissed the girl was complaining about his bathroom.

"It's just, it's so small." Bulma couldn't help pouting as she looked at the tub, her capsule home had a huge bathroom and a tub she could really relax in. this tub looked like she would barely it unless she was sitting up with her knees bent. 'Looks like I'm having a shower tonight.' Bulma thought was a sigh.

"Well it ain't no palace but I don't see any royalty around here either. Get it." Oolong said frowning at her. _'Blondie is right in thinking this girl is a princess.'_

"Let's go Harry, we can have a bath after later. At least we deserve one after putting up with her all day." Draco said taking his brother's hand and leading him out of the room and back towards Goku.

"That brat." Bulma said gritting her teeth. Taking a breath to calm herself down she turned back to the tub and started looking along the walls.

"Now what are you looking for?" Oolong asked, wondering what she was looking for now. Had she complained about the room already.

"Peepholes." She said plainly not stopping her search as she stepped into the tub.

"HEY! What kind of place do you think I'm running?!" Oolong yelled.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you." Bulma said turning round and pointed her finger at him with her other one on her hip, looking at him sternly.

"What?" Oolong said like he didn't understand what Bulma was going on about.

"You little perv." Bulma said stepping out of the tub and walked out of the room.

She had left so quickly she didn't see Oolong's face fall into a scheming look as he thought. _'I'll let you win the battle sister but I'm going to win the war.'_

Bulma walked out to see Harry collecting the now empty plates towards the sink. 'What Goku finished off that meal already, that kid isn't human that is for sure.' Bulma thought wide eyed at said boy who was rubbing his full belly with a wide grin on his face.

Harry placed them in the sink and started to wash up. As he did so he looked over to Bulma. "Are you going for a bath now Bulma?"

"Yeah I might as well. Though it will be more a shower than bath with the size of that tub." Bulma said before she notices the blonde missing. "Hey where's Draco?"

Clearing up the last dish and putting it on the drying rack, Harry turned to her as he dried his hands on a cloth and said. "He said he was going to do some late night training, he didn't like that he didn't get a chance fighting Yamcha."

"Next time we face someone, I will let Draco fight first." Goku said feeling a little bad for taking over the fight but he knew that Draco understood that he had to finish the fight he started.

"You guys shouldn't be so into fighting so much and what if Yamcha comes back to see me, hmm?" Bulma huffed out, she didn't want them scaring Yamcha off before she got to talk to him.

"But Bulma if we stop fighting who would protect you?" Harry said tilting his head to the side in confusing. He didn't understand her sometimes, she had wanted them to come along in the first place to protect her and to use Goku's Dragonball. He will never understand girls.

Bulma just huffed and crossed her arms. She was okay with them fighting those that wanted to hurt her but Yamcha was so shy and cute there was no way he would have hurt her.

Oolong came out of the bathroom with some towels in his arms. Bulma seeing them quickly grabbed them and made her way back into the bathroom.

"There better not be any cameras in there Oolong or you will be hearing the piggy sound over and over again." Bulma said sternly before she shut the door.

Oolong frowned at her rudeness and crossed his arms. "Who does she take me for?"

With a huff he moved to sit where Bulma had been sitting and moved his arms behind his head.

"Well you did kidnap all those girls Oolong." Harry said as he moved to sit beside Goku and look around him towards the pig.

"Do one thing and you get labelled for life." Oolong huffed out. He turned to look at them. "When you guys get older you will understand the pull of women."

Harry and Goku just shared a look, they didn't have a clue what Oolong was going on about but one thing is for sure they would never act how Oolong does around girls.

Harry sighed and leaned his head against Goku's shoulder. He would never get why Oolong and even master Roshi acted like they did around girls, with Roshi wanted to see Bulma panties even though she hadn't been wearing any or Oolong kidnapping girls to stay in his home.

' _Maybe I should ask the 'know all book' again, there has to be something in it, that can tell me about why they act the way they do.'_ Harry thought. Listening to Oolong and Goku chat away, he felt an arm go around his waist and he closed his eyes to rest against his friend for a while. It had been an interesting day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Outside the Camper (I am going to be saying this a lot sigh)**

Draco sat down on the roof of camper with the know-all-book laying out in front of him. Harry hadn't seen him take the pouch from him when he pulled him out of the bathroom. Even though it was dark now with the sun having set, he could still see as the moon was nearly full and gave enough light.

He had some questions for the book and with him being the oldest he hoped he could learn more to teach his brother and friend when they got into situations they didn't understand and didn't have time to get to the book. He had done it this way for years and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Well know-all-book, I would like to know more about breeders first."

 **Breeders have been around for centuries, when a virus nearly wiped out the entire female population back in the early stages of humanity. It is said a being from another world came to them in their time of need. The legend say he wear a robe of rich cloth, four symbols of what appeared to look like animals; a badger, a raven in mid-flight, a lion and snake. The being spoke softly to them and blessed the youngest sons from seven tribes with the ability to have children naturally before the being left with a loud pop.**

"Wait, are you telling me some entity came down and gave the ability to have kids to the males of the human race?" Draco asked shocked. Disbelieving the book for the first time since opening the pages, then he remembered something the book had said before. "Wait! Didn't you say 200 years ago the female population was wiped out by illness but Males started having babies and they didn't know how it happened though?" Draco asked confused. It was to different bits of information that the book had given on the same subject and that had never happened before.

 **One is a lie one is truth, it is up to you to decide.** The book said, and its words just made Draco felt like a headache was coming on, the first one the book had told them would be the one he would have believed but something inside him was telling him otherwise.

Sighing he decided to push it the side for later and concentrate on finding out more about himself and Harry so they were prepared for the future.

"Ok leaving that for the moment is there anything I should be on the lookout for." Draco asked.

 **At the age of 12 there is not much to tell you, only when you reach the age of 17 do you go through changes.** The dormant organs inside of you become active and you will go through a period of heat once a month till you are mated.

"Heat? What is that and what about mating how does that happen?" Draco asked the pages his mind absorbing the information.

 **You must open me again on your 16 year before your date of birth for that information. You are too young to know about 'heat' and 'mating'.**

Draco let out a curse at that. He hated having to wait till he was old before learning more.

"Well is there anything else you can tell me?" Draco sighed out.

 **As you grow you will have some pain in your abdomen from time to time but do not need to be alarmed by it, this is normal. You will also find that notice that you will look more slender compared to Goku, again this is normal.**

Seeing the words Draco sat back on roof and thought over what he had learned. There were two different tales on how males became breeders, one sounding like a fairy tale and another that sounded more likely fact. But his gut was pointing towards the fairy tale and he didn't know how to feel about that. A being coming to earth and making males have kids, a being wearing a robe and having four animals imprinted on it just sounded crazy.

Feeling he might have a headache if he thought about that anymore, he moved onto the next bit of information. It looked like most of the changes happened around 17 and that he and Harry were expecting some pain in their stomachs around that time. Even know he hated the thought of his brother been in pain or even himself. Unfortunately, it was something they had to go through. Moving on from that he thought about some of the changes they would be experiencing as they grew up, he didn't know how to feel about knowing both him and his brother would look more slender, he knew already that they looked feminine but still everyone could tell they were boys.

' _I guess it something we will have to put up with to have kids of our own in the future.'_ Draco thought. Filing all that away to the back of his mind he leaned back forward over the book. There were some other things he would like to know.

"Book, there is something I would like to know." Draco said before stopping, he didn't know how to word this next question.

 **If it is within my knowledge and you are of age I shall answer.**

Licking his lips, Draco took a big breath and said. "Why is it that everyone we have meet so far… BIG PERVERTS?!"

Everything around them was silent except for Draco panting with anger looking down at the books pages. If a book could sweat drop the know-all-book would be doing so at that moment.

 **Er… well…they're like that because….er….**

"Well." Draco huffed out.

 **That is to say…. You're not old enough to know this yet.** The book wrote before the words vanished and others appeared. **If that is all. Goodnight.** Before it hastily shut itself, something it had never done before.

Draco looked down in shock at the now closed book. Anger swept through him and he lunged forward and picked the book up. he tried to open it but it remained firmly shut and no matter what he did it would open.

"Oi, that isn't an answer! Open up you silly book!" Draco shouted in frustration. But nothing worked and with a huff he let it drop back onto the roof and sat back down with his arms crossed. "You're so useless."

Draco sat there thinking of ways to reopen the book when he heard a strange sound in the distance coming towards the camper. Picking up the book and placed it back in its pouch, he tied it to his sash and crouched down low on the roof. Looking to where the sound was coming from he could make up to strange shapes in the darkness coming closer. 'Now what do we have here?'

Bouncing through the desert in two egg shaped robots were Mai and Shu. After getting out of the ocean and back to home base, Pilaf had sent them both out again in search of the Dragonballs and the brats that had them. Thanks to one of their spy bots, they learned where the brats were. Now the two agents inside the robotic machines were hopping towards the camper.

"Emperor, the spy pods are now in position, we are ready to put operation Desert Bomb into effect. Over." Mai said through the radio once they came to a stop not far from the camper.

"Good. Proceed as planned agent Mia. Base out." Pilaf replied over the radio before he cut of leave his agents to carry out his plans. Soon he will have the Dragonballs in his hands.

Draco watched as the strange things opened and a woman and dog person jumped out. 'Oh now what? ' He thought suspiciously.

"Let's go." Mai said before rushing towards the treeline. Hiding behind it they looked around to see if anyone was around before Mai ordered, "Come on."

Once at the camper and had their backs to it they looked through the windows. Seeing no one, Shu took out the small bomb they had and started setting it. As he pressed the last button he said. "It's set to go off in 4 minutes."

He turned it over and took over the cover of the sticky back and bent down to place it under the camper.

As he was doing that Mai noticed something out the corner of her eye coming their way. "Huh?"

Looking up she could see two shadows dashing from tree to tree. She could see who they were but she knew it wasn't good. Turning to Shu she smacked him on the back and said. "Shu somebody's out there! Let's get out of here before we're spotted!"

"Mai I think we have a problem." Shu said with worry as he came out from under the camper. He turns to and shows her what is in his hand. "The bomb's stuck to my hand."

Mai leans back and holds in the scream she wanted to let out, "This isn't good Shu!"

"What should I do?" Shu said sweat dropping a he tries to pull the bomb off.

"Er… why don't you wait here, I'll go get help." Mai said with a fake smile before getting up and running back into the trees as fast as she could.

"Hey wait for me!" Shu said going after her, he didn't want to be left on his own with a bomb stuck to his hand.

Draco shook his head as the two ran away.

"What was that all about and who are they?" Draco asked to himself, he didn't know who those people were but whoever they were they looked like trouble. He didn't know what a bomb was but it sounded bad. _'If they come back I will talk to them and see what they thought they were doing.'_ Draco nodded to himself. He then heard what sounded like someone running in the treeline. Keeping low on the roof, he looked to the trees to see the idiot Yamcha and his floating cat, Puar hiding.

"Now what are those two up to?" Draco said frowning as he sat and watched, he was happy his hearing was so good that he could hear what they were saying over there.

"A double-decker camper I bet we'll get a decent price for rig like that." Yamcha said looking the camper over.

"But, what about the girl?" Puar asked frowning at him. They didn't want what happened last time to happened again.

"Easy, all we have to do is find a way to lure her out of there for a few minutes and then we sneak in and rob them blind." Yamcha said with a evil grin on his face as he started laughing crazily.

"You're starting to scare me." Puar said worriedly as her master laughed.

' _You're not the only one, damn what's up with this guy and why is he so worried about Bulma?'_ Draco thought, remembering the guy running away when he first saw Bulma. ' _I thought it was her face that did it but now I am not so sure.'_ The duo made their way over to one of the double windows and knelt down to listen to the others inside. Draco did the same wanting to know what Yamcha was listening to and praying they didn't say anything that catch the bandits attention. _'This sure is a busy night.'_ Draco thought before he listened in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Inside with Harry, Goku and Oolong…**

"You think were safe out here?" Oolong asked as he rested his hands behind his head and looked to the side at Goku with a worried frown on his face. He didn't want those bandits to come back and take his stuff.

Goku had one hand behind his head and the other over the dosing Harry's shoulders. With a grin he said. "Don't worry, the worst thing that could happen to us is them taking our staff."

"That's it huh? While I don't think you've noticed but I've got some serious cargo here." Oolong said before his voice rose with anger. "You're not worried because you've got nothing worth stealing."

His raised voice woke up Harry, who blinked his eyes and raised his head from Goku's shoulder to look around. Rubbing his eye he asked, "What's going on?"

"This clown is saying not to worry about someone coming in here and taking my stuff. Just because he hasn't got anything worth for them to take!" Oolong said angrily making Harry blink in confusion at him as he tried to wake up his brain.

"Ya huh, my Dragon Ball." Goku said frowning at Oolong.

"Huh? Dragon ball what's that?" Oolong asked looking curious at him.

"Bulma asked me not to show you but I guess it's okay." Goku said thinking on it for a minute. He was sure she or Draco wouldn't mind him tell Oolong about the Dragonballs.

"Are you sure you should do that Goku?" Harry asked him worriedly as Goku reach for his pouch that was tied to his belt.

"Don't worry Harry, Oolong's our friend now and I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind." Goku said smiling at his worried friend. Taking the ball out of it's pouch Goku held it out for Oolong to look at it. "Neat huh?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Outside (yes again.)**

' _Goku! Why would you showing him that?!'_ Draco yelled inside his mind as he scowled down at the window. But he couldn't stay staring at them and worrying about Goku as he noticed Yamcha moving along to another window.

Both he and Puar ducked down under the window where they could hear Bulma singing to herself. Up above them Draco couldn't help the evil smirk making its way onto his face, he knew that Bulma had planned on having a shower and that little bathroom was right under him. _'This should be funny. Wonder how a guy, who is clearly scared of girls, is going to react to seeing a naked one hehe.'_ Draco thought, really needing a laugh after hearing Goku blab about the Dragonballs to that pig. So he sneakily watches everything play out before him.

"Okay she's right above us." Yamcha whispered to Puar, his eyes locked on to the window.

"Master can you see if the others are with her?" Puar whispered back to him.

"Hang on." Yamcha reached up and took and hold of the edges of the window and pulled himself up and peaked through.

His eyes widened in shock and he shouted in surprise as he got an eyeful of Bulma's naked body.

' _That should teach him for being a peeping tom.'_ Draco snickered, he didn't see what all the fuss was about seeing a naked girl but this guy sure freaked out at seeing one.

Yamcha quickly that back down with his back against the wall, his mouth and eyes wide open and he was shivering like a leaf. His actions spooked his companion, and she grab a hold of his arm and cried out in fear. "Yamcha! What happened are you alright!?"

"Hmm? Is something out there?" they heard from the window making them cover their months in fear and the Bulma came to the window and looked out of it.

"Huh? Oh well." Bulma said to herself before walking away.

Both Yamcha and Puar let out sighs of relief when she walked away. Once it was safe Yamcha could help beating himself up for how he acted, he clenched his fists and whispered angrily. "I hate turning into a bowl of mush every time I see a girl."

"It's not your fault." Puar tried to comfort him.

"There this big Dragon…" Goku's voice could be heard from the other window catching all of their attentions. Draco above clenched his teeth when he heard his friend's words and saw the interest from two bandits below. _'This isn't going to be good.'_

"I think I hear something." Yamcha informed, looking up at the window.

They slowly walked, still crouched, their way below the double window and listened in.

Puar rose up from the ground and peaked in quickly before ducking down to her master side. "It's the pig and the kid. I don't know where the other one is and it looks like someone else is with them. Though I couldn't see them very well."

' _If anyone is listening please stop them talking about the Dragonballs.'_ Draco prayed before listening in like the two others below.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Inside the camper…**

"So when you get all seven Dragon balls together a dragon appears and grants a wish." Oolong repeated what Goku had told him. His eyes going to the Dragonball he had in his hand as his mind tried to wrap around the idea.

"Uh huh yup that's right!" Goku said laughing at Oolong's expression. He knew the story was like something from a fairytale and hard to believe, even he had trouble when he first heard it from Harry. Speaking of him, Harry was looking a little uncomfortable at the expression on Oolong's face, he didn't know if it was a good idea telling him but for now he will trust Goku's judgement.

"Any wish you can think of?" Oolong asked his mind spinning into overdrive.

"Yes that's what Bulma and Harry said." Goku nodded his head.

"You knew about this Harry?" Oolong asked surprised that the younger boy knew such a thing.

"Yup, the book told me about it when I asked about why Goku's ball was glowing." Harry explained not knowing he was sending his brother who was on the roof into an epileptic fit at his words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Outside….**

' _HARRY! Why did you have to go and say a thing like that!'_ Draco was so much closer to revealing himself to get his brother to stop talking. ' _Why now of all times does my brother forget we don't tell anyone about the 'know all book'?! Why me?!'_ Draco could have cried right then instead he had to listen to more.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Inside….this is fun…**

"A book told you?" Oolong said slowly looking at Harry like he was crazy. _'How could a book tell you something you have asked, wow weird. Well I will have to investigate that later for now I need to know more about these balls.'_ Oolong thought.

"Yup." Harry nodded his head.

"So how many more Dragon balls do you need?" Oolong asked changing the subject back to towards the Dragonballs.

"Just two." Goku said leaning back with his hands behind his head as he looked at Oolong.

"He's right, wow I can't believe we've nearly got them all, time has sure passed quickly." Harry said, they had only meet Bulma a few days ago and already they were close to summoning the dragon.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Outside again….this is making me dizzy…**

"We're onto something really big here old pals." Oolong said out loud not knowing he was being heard by the others outside.

Draco face palmed, now he not only had to deal with stopping Oolong from taking the balls but the two bandits below as well.

"Come on." Yamcha said quietly to Puar, pointing his thumb towards treeline.

"Right." She nodded and they went back to the treeline so they can talk about what they have just heard.

Draco watched them and noticed they were getting too far away for him to listen in this time so instead he crouched down and leaped into the air. Just as they came to a stop below a tree he landed in the branches above. silently. He was close enough to hear them now and it look like they didn't notice anything _. 'Good I need to know what they are planning.'_

"Well it seems we've hit the jackpot." Yamcha said excitedly as he kneel down in front of his friend.

"Yeah." Puar said smiling.

"Puar do you know what this means don't you." Yamcha said grinning like mad as the ultimate wish formed in his mind.

"What Yamcha?" Puar asked smiling at her master. She thought of all the things they could wish for.

Yamcha stood up and with his fists clenched and legs apart he shouted out. "I'll never be shy around women again!"

Draco nearly fell out of a tree but quickly grabbed onto one of the branches to stop himself. Puar wasn't so lucky, hearing her master word sent her falling to the ground.

Puar shook herself out of it and hop backup right and said. "But Yamcha if you can have any wish you could rule the world and have all the riches in it."

"Come on, how long have you been with me?" Yamcha said frowning at her with displeasure.

"It's been two years one month and three days." Puar said helpfully. She'll always remember the day she met her Master.

Yamcha got out of his silly position and looked down at her as he said. "After all this time I thought you would really know me by now." He turned from her and looked over the land. He couldn't believe she thought that was his wish.

"I thought so too." Puar said sadly as Yamcha back.

"Well my furry friend you don't. I have no aspirations to rule the world. Understand?" Yamcha asked sternly.

"I think I do." Puar said though inside she still found it strange but went along with her master's wishes.

"No I want what no riches could buy, don't you see one day I would like to get married." Yamcha said gently before he stood straight and clenched fist in front of him shouting. "Or at least be able to ask a girl on one single lousy date!"

"See what happens when you don't have an afternoon nap master." Puar said.

' _WHAT! He didn't have a nap is acting like this? Damn I would hate to see what happens when he hasn't slept at all.'_ Draco thought shivering at the mental image.

"From now on, we have only those Dragon balls in our sights. We'll get them mark my words." Yamcha said grinning evilly as he stared at the camper with Puar beside him.

' _Not if I have anything to say about it.'_ Draco though with an evil grin on his own, He was going to have fun watching this play out and if Yamcha even got close to the balls. Well Draco will just have to introduce him to his mallet again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Inside…. .**

"You know kids, we need to cut Bulma out that's all there is to it." Oolong said his arms behind his head as he looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"But us and Bulma are partners, why would you want to cut her out?" Goku asked curiously. He didn't understand, she was the one that started this adventure in first place.

"He's right, plus Bulma is the one that found the first Dragonballs before she found us. She has the right to be involved." Harry said frowning at the pig. He didn't like what Oolong was trying to do. _'I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell him. Oh well I just have to make sure he doesn't do anything funny.'_ Harry thought.

"Look kids, she's a girl and we're guys." He explained, before a creepy smile made its way onto his face as he clenched his fists in front of him. "And we're gonna want to wish for some guy things, like a harem with 300 girls"

"Golly. Why would you want to have 300 girls?" Goku asked shocked. _'Why would someone want to wish for that? This guy sure is strange.'_ Goku thought.

' _300 girls? He couldn't even handle the five girls he kidnaped and nearly begged to have their parents take them back.'_ Harry thought looking at the creepy pig.

"Huh? How's that Kid?" Oolong asked coming out of his daydream and cleaning the drool at the side of his mouth. _'I guess these two are a little young to be wanting something like that. Well, it means more for me.'_ Oolong thought saliva filling his mouth again at the very thought.

"Well could you imagine what it would be like having 300 Bulma's to listen to?" Goku said pointing at Oolong. The very thought sent shivers down his back, he liked Bulma but she complained so much about everything, sometimes it gave him a headache.

Harry behind him stared at his friend's words, he couldn't believe he had said that, he knew Bulma could be a pain in the neck sometimes but she was still nice. Harry would never understand it, first Oolong wanting to cut her out of the hunt for the Dragonballs and now Goku saying something so mean about her.

What Goku didn't notice, but Oolong did, behind him, Harry was shaking his head in disapproval and said Bulma came out of the bathroom and heard what Goku had said, she walked right up to him and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Goku shouted turning to see what hit him and noticing the pissed off Bulma standing there in a towel.

"How dare you talk behind my back Goku?" She asked angrily her hands on her hips she glared at him.

"I was just..." Goku started to say before Harry interrupted him.

"That's no excuse Goku, you know that was a mean thing to say." Harry said slightly angry at him at him.

"But… Oh never mind." Goku broke off knowing he would not win this argument. Not when he was ganged up on by both Harry and Bulma.

Bulma sent him a last scathing look, before turning towards Oolong and asking him "Do you have any extra pyjamas?"

"Oh like mine would fit you." Oolong huffed out at her. Suddenly a plan formed in his mind, he had a way in getting those Dragon Balls and stop any of them saying piggy. Getting up from the table he made his way towards the fridge before he could get too far though Bulma started yelling.

"So what am I supposed to wear to bed then?!" Bulma shouted at him. She couldn't go to bed in a towel not with a pervert like Oolong around.

"What am I, your butler?" Oolong said sarcastically, opening the fridge and looking for his special juice.

"Well with that hat you look like one, or a limo driver or something." Bulma said looking over his outfit, why he would wear something so old fashioned, she would never know.

Oolong smirked as he picked up a tray holding three glasses of orange juice that had the special powder in it. Turning he bummed the fridge shut and walked over to them. He said. "Here you go. This cold juice will calm your nerves."

"You can be a sweet swine can't you?" Bulma said smiling as she picked up a glass.

"More than you'll ever know." Oolong said smiling though underneath that smile a devilish plan was underway.

"Thank you." Bulma said before drinking the juice down.

"Thanks Oolong." Harry said picking up his. He was surprised at how nice Oolong was being after everything. _'Maybe the pig can change.'_ Harry thought smiling.

Goku picked up the last glass sniffed at it, he had never had a drink this colour before.

"This stuff's gross." Goku said sticking his tongue out after having a sip.

"I don't think it tastes that bad, slightly on the bitter side maybe." Harry replied drinking the rest of his down and placing his glass back on the table.

"It's for health nuts, supposed to make you strong." Oolong said in a rush, he needed them to drink all of the juice down for this to work.

"Oh well down the hatch." Goku said shrugging his shoulders before drinking the rest of the juice down none of them noticing the devilish look on Oolong face.

"I do feel stronger. Do you want some Oolong?" Goku asked, noticing that Oolong didn't have a drink.

"Oh for me I've had mine already." Oolong said in a rush, there was no way he was going to drink any of that.

"So where do I sleep, I'm tired." Bulma said after yawning, she felt tired suddenly. _'I guess the day is finally caught up with me. I am never walking that far again if I don't have to.'_

"Just go right up those stairs there." Oolong said pointing to the stairs that led up to the bedroom.

"Goodnight." Bulma said taking some steps up the stairs that lead to the bedroom before she turned and glared furiously at Oolong.

"And you better not come up here or I'll just have to make the piggy sound again and you'll be going wee, wee all the way home got it?" Bulma threatened him. No way does she want him coming upstairs, not with him being such a pervert.

Oolong nodded his head. "Gotcha."

"And since you're not doing anything I want my clothes cleaned by morning." Bulma ordered him

"Right." Oolong agreed the smile on his face.

Bulma huffed before turning to Harry, she didn't trust the pig to keep to his word and would feel a hell of lot more comfortable if someone was with her. Out of the three boys Harry was the best choice, she would eat her Dragon radar if she wasn't correct in him being a breeder once he came of age. "Harry can you come with me, I'll feel better if you were sleeping with me."

Harry yawned and nodded his head tired, "Sure Bulma." He turned slightly to the other two, "Goodnight."

"Night." Goku said through yawn as he leaned back on the sofa.

Oolong watched as both of them walked up the steps and out of site. He grumbled under his breath at how Bulma ordered around like he was her slave or something. Walking around the table to stand beside Goku he said. "Boy the way she was nagging me you would think we were married or something, I'll never understand women."

Oolong turned from the stairs when he heard a snore and saw that Goku was knocked out.

' _That sleeping powder works faster than I thought, stealing the Dragon balls is going to be a snitch with these kids knocked out.'_ Oolong thought devilishly as a large smirk made its way onto face.

He forgot about Draco who had peaked through the skylight and was watching him through narrowed eyes.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Not far from the camper…yes we're back outside…sigh…**

Some distance away, the two agents were panicking over the clock with a bomb.

"Uh oh." Shu said seeing the numbers ticking down as he pressed every button on the screen.

"Hurry Shu!" Mai hissed urgently as she watched her companion press the buttons randomly. She had no clue how to stop the bomb herself and there was no way she was getting any closer to it than she already was.

"Something wrong it won't stop!" Shu says the panic he pressed the sequence to shut it down over and over again already and nothing was working. He hated it when his emperor bought cheap equipment.

The hair on his body stood up when the clock on the bomb only had 1 minute left and kept on counting down.

"It's going to blow in less than a minute!" Shu yelled showing Mai the clock.

"Ahhhh!" Mai yelled rushing to stand behind a tree, no way was she getting blow up along with Shu.

"What am I going to do." Shu said trying to stop the bomb, his mind spinning as he pressed any button over and over again. "I'm too young to blow up."

Suddenly he thought of an idea to reset the bomb, praying in his mind that it worked. Sweat dripped down his brow as he pressed the sequence to reset the bomb for the same time but in the morning.

Shu sighed in relief and nearly fell over when the bombs stop taking down and displayed the numbers 8:00 AM. He had done it.

"What happened? Tell me, Shu?" Mai asked desperately from behind the tree when nothing happened.

"Nothing to worried about Mai, I've reset it for 8 o'clock tomorrow morning, then boom." Shu informed, grinning at her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Back with all the action at the camper…**

' _Now what are you up to little piggy?'_ Draco thought to himself as he watched from outside.

Inside, Oolong pitched Goku's nose to make sure he was truly knocked out. When all Goku did was snort and continue on snoring he grinned and moved towards the bottom of the stairs. Looking up into the darkened room through the hatch he grinned like mad as his plan come together. _'I bet the Dragonballs are upstairs and I know the first place I'm going to look.'_ Oolong thought as he walked up the stairs.

Draco frowned and moved to the other skylight that opened into the bedroom. What neither of them noticed was Yamcha and Puar had moved back to the camper and were right by the door.

"It's all clear Yamcha." Puar said looking through the window. She didn't know she had just missed Oolong going up the stairs by seconds.

' _Huh?'_ Draco head shot up when he heard something, moving from the bedroom skylight and across the roof to the side, he peaked down and saw the idiot Yamcha and the flying cat, Puar, were back again.

' _What are those idiots doing here? First Oolong now these two, what next? I can't be in two places at once.'_ Draco thought in a rage.

"Alright Puar this is it, you know what to do." Yamcha said, reminding her of the plan they had come up with.

"Right." Puar nodded her head, grinning before she changed her forming to that of a key.

Yamcha catched her and moved to the locked door, pushing her into the lock and turned her. They both heard the lock click open, grinning smugly he grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.

Upstairs, Oolong was grinning evilly as he stepped up to the bed where Bulma and Harry were sleeping peacefully. His hands were out in front of him, making grabbing motions as he got closer and closer to Bulma sleeping form. He grabbed the sheet covering Bulma and was pulling it back when he heard something coming from downstairs.

"Huh? What's that?" Oolong said fearfully.

What he had heard was Yamcha rushing into the camper and standing in a fighting in front of the sleeping Goku. He fell out of it though when he noticed the kid was still sleeping. "This kids really zonked out."

Yamcha looked around, "I wonder where the others have gone."

"I guess they're upstairs." Puar responded, pointing the stairs beside them.

Yamcha quickly came up with a plan, if this worked he wouldn't have to face the girl at all and his fear wouldn't get to him this time. Turning to Puar his said, "Puar I want you to change into this kid here and lead the others outside, okay?"

"Alright." Puar said happily, she thought her master's idea was brilliant. And with the boy asleep downstairs anyone upstairs wouldn't know she wasn't him. With a poof she turned into the boy and made her way towards the stairs and Yamcha grabbed the real Goku and hid under the couch.

Upstairs something totally different was happening. Oolong was panicking about the noise he had heard downstairs and fearing Goku was awake.

"How could Goku be awake after that dose I gave him?" Oolong asked rushing to the hatch and peaking down wide eyed at the boy walking towards the stairs. _'I don't get it. I put enough in his drink to knock out a horse.'_ He started running in the same spot as panic overwhelmed him and he thought of all the things that would be done to him if he was caught in Bulma's room. An image of him over a fire pit tied a pole as Bulma grinned evilly as she turned it nearly had him rushing to the bathroom again. _'If that little imp catches me up here he's sure to squeal to Bulma and she'll fry my bacon for good. I've got to think of something fast.'_

' _Oh I know.'_ Oolong thought an idea coming to him. He rushed over to Bulma and pulled the blanket of her and Harry covering them up from sight. Then he poofed just in time into the form of uglier version of Bulma wearing a towel just as Goku came up the stairs.

"Oh hi Goku, you scared me." Oolong/Bulma said as Goku stepped up and turned to him.

"Hey where's Oolong?" Goku/Puar asked looking over the room. _'Where is the pig? Did he leave or something?'_

Oolong/Bulma panicked for a second before smiling and saying. "Oolong? I thought he went for a walk, I thought he was back."

' _This is so painful to watch.'_ Draco thought as he watches the drama unfold under him. He didn't know if he should look away or suffer through it to make sure nothing happened to his brother. But how did either of them fall for those ridiculous disguises? Goku eyes were too small and Oolong/Bulma was butt ugly and the same height as the pig. _'They're blind.'_

"Hey I know. Let's go outside and looking for him, there's something I want to show you out there anyways." Goku/Puar said smiling happily. She had a way in getting the girl out of the camper and away from Yamcha so he didn't have to face her. For once the pig's missing presence came in handy.

"Well…umm… Alright." Oolong agreed in the end as he didn't have any excuse not to go with Goku. As they made their way to the hatch Oolong/Bulma looked over worriedly to the lumps under the covers.

As they went downstairs the real Bulma rolled onto her back and snored happily away, Harry beside her just curled up into and smiled in his sleep at his pleasant dreams not knowing the drama that was happening around him.

"It looks like Oolong hasn't come back yet." Goku/Puar said loudly so that Yamcha could hear as she pulled Bulma outside.

"I have a feeling that he's pretty close by." Oolong/Bulma said jokily as he was pulled outside.

"With her out of the way nothing can stop me, strange though in the daylight she seemed much prettier." Yamcha said confused at the glimpse he had gotten off the girl leaving the camper. Getting his mind back onto all the more important he put Goku back on the sofa and slowly made his way upstairs.

"Here comes bozo number three, Kami tonight is one big drama that's for sure." Draco said to himself before looking back through the skylight.

"Ah ha." Yamcha grinned and made his way towards the bed. He said to himself in satisfaction. "I bet you I know what's under here, Dragonballs."

"No you don't idiot…I can't watch." Draco said covering his eyes to what was about to happen. After all Bulma had gone to bed naked and he didn't want to see that.

"Huh? Odd, they seem kind of flimsy." Yamcha sick effusively as he squeezed the cover ball. It was soft and warm, nothing like he expected it to feel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **With the duo…and back outside...**

"I'm freezing. What do you want to show me?" Oolong/Bulma said clutching the towel, he wished that he hadn't picked this form of Bulma to use he was freezing his butt off.

"It's right up here." Goku/Puar said before stopping and turning to face Oolong/Bulma. "Now watch real close."

With a boom of smoke Goku disappeared and Puar was in his place.

"What in the world!" Oolong/Bulma said in shock.

"Tricked you good huh?" Puar said happily. Glad their plan had worked.

Puar jumped though when there was another boom and Oolong was standing in front of her point at her angrily. "You want to make a bet."

"Oolong but…" Puar said to say before she was interrupted.

At that moment Yamcha lifted the covers off the bed, Draco was quick to cover his eyes with his hands but that didn't stop the smirk appearing on his face when Yamcha not knowing what was under the bed and got an eye full of young woman flesh.

"Ahhhh!" A scream rang through the air, startling both Oolong and Puar.

"Master!" Puar called out recognising that yell anywhere. She rushed back to the camper leaving Oolong behind.

"Come back here." Oolong shouted out angrily as he stormed after her.

Yamcha staggered his way out of the camper and dropped on the ground in front of the door. Puar flew around the camper and spotted him instantly and flew over to him.

"Are you okay?" Puar said in concern before gaping at his bulging eyes and drool coming out the corning of his mouth.

"Not Dragon Balls …not Dragon Balls." Yamcha said dazedly his eyes spinning as he tried to restart his brain.

"My poor master." Puar said patting his arm as she looked up at him. It seemed safe to guess what he had seen to cause him to be in such a state.

"Serves him right." Draco said peering down at the side of the camper, he was trying very hard to hold in his snickers.

"Hey where are you?" Oolong yelled coming closer to the camper.

"Come on Yamcha, let's go, come on!" Puar urged, helping her master to his feet as best she could and leading him away.

"Not Dragon Balls." Yamcha muttered as he was led away.

Oolong came around the camper and didn't see anyone other than the door to the camper open, nothing else was out of place.

"It's like a thief's convention out here." Oolong said looking around for Yamcha and Puar or any other thefts that might come knocking on his door.

"And you would know that wouldn't you Oolong." Someone said darkly behind him making Oolong jump with a yell.

Spinning around he saw a frowning Draco standing there with his arms crossed.

"Ahhh… what… where did you come from?!" Oolong shouted backing up a step at the expression on his face.

"I have been sitting on the roof watching the drama unfold." Draco said uncrossing his arms and pointing towards the top of the camper.

"Watching…everything…" Oolong stuttered out, trying to swallow as all the saliva left his mouth as he realised that the blonde boy had seen everything that had happened here tonight.

"Yup." Draco nodded his head and smirked evilly at the panicked look on the pig's face. _'He should be afraid.'_

"Err…" Oolong started sweating profoundly, his thoughts spinning as he realised he hadn't seen Draco inside since he had shown them the bathroom. _'Shit I forgot about the blonde boy. He wasn't there when I gave them the drinks, and that means he...'_

Thinking fast Oolong suddenly pointed his finger at the kid and shouted. "Well if you were here, why didn't you stop them going on board?! They could have taken the Dragonballs!"

"If they had touched them or my brother I would have." Draco said sternly before a sly on appeared on his face. "Though how do you know about the Dragon balls Oolong…if I remember correctly Bulma said not to tell you."

"Err…." Oolong sweat dropped as he tried to think up an excuse.

Draco already knew how he the pig had found out about the Dragon Balls as he had been listening in but he wanted to make the pig sweat for all the trouble he had caused. If he hadn't giving the others those drinks that made them sleep none of this would of happened. _'Though I did get a good laugh out of it and blackmail on Yamcha and Oolong if I ever have to use it.'_ He thought before saying, "Let me guess. Goku told you all about them and so you hatched a plan to take them for yourself and that was why you were sneaking into Bulma's room but that fell through when dumb and dumber showed up."

"Well no I was just…" Oolong sweated even more and tried to get himself out of the hole he was in.

"Just what?" Draco said with a frown walking closer to the nervous pig. "Going in there to perv on Bulma."

"No I…" Oolong said backing up as much as he could before his back hit the wall of the camper.

"I did see you start to lift the covers you know, I was about to jump in when I heard those two came into the camper." Draco said standing right close to the pig, glaring down at him. His next words nearly gave Oolong a heart attack. "What should I do with you hmm?"

"Do with me?" Oolong swallowed nervously

"Yes you. Hmm… I know." Draco said a smirk make its way onto his face as he thought of a brilliant idea to punish Oolong with.

"Piggy piggy piggy…" Draco said evilly.

"No! Not that!" Oolong shouted in panic. He could already feel is inside starting to quiver.

"Piggy piggy piggy!"

"Ahhh!" Oolong held onto his bottom and rushed behind some rocks as quickly as he could.

Draco smirked at the disgusting sound coming from behind the rock, he hoped that would curb some of Oolong perverted habits. But he doubted it. "Next time, think before you act Oolong, now as they have gone away for the night I think you should keep watch."

"What!" Oolong shouted as he pecked out from behind the rock. "Why me."

"'cause I'm tired and you drugged the others that's why! And if that isn't reason enough this should be." Draco shouted as he brought out his large mallet for Oolong to see.

"Ok I'll keep watch haha. You get your beauty sleep." Oolong said nervously nodding his head in agreement.

"I thought you would see it my way, Oolong." Draco said smirking at the scared pig. Turning he headed back inside but before he stepped in he turned and said. "Goodnight piggy."

"Why did I have to end up traveling with an evil brat like that? My poor backside." Oolong grumbled as pulled his pants back on and rubbed said backside. Walking back into the camper he asked himself. "Where did I leave that gun?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Next Morning…**

The sun rose above and shed light over the camper, Oolong narrowed his eyes at the sun's glare and let out a yawn, he had been sitting in the front seat all night watching out for any more bandits. Luckily the rest of the night had been quiet but he wished he had gotten some sleep but the fear of that Blonde and his mallet kept him up.

Behind him coming down the stairs was Harry, he was holding onto the banister as he let out a yawn, blinking his eyes as his sleep riddling his mind faded. Looking around the camper he stepped down the stairs he thought. _'I haven't slept this will in ages.'_

On the sofa Goku sat up and rub his eyes as he yawned, he scratched his head as he got off the sofa and stretched out his sleepy muscles.

Harry smiled at his friend, Goku always looked adorable when he first woke in the morning, all sleepy and rumpled appearance.

Hearing the noise behind him Oolong turned and saw the two boys. He said grumpily. "It's about time."

"Good morning." Goku said with a sleepy grin.

"Good morning Goku, morning Oolong." Harry said happily with a smile of his own.

"Yeah for you maybe, nice sleep." Oolong said as they walked over to him.

"What do you mean Oolong?" Harry asked curiously, he noticed the thing in Oolong hands and wonder what and why he had it. It reminded him of what Bulma had when they first meet her.

Before oolong could answer him though there was a noise that made the turn to see Bulma slowly making her way down the stairs behind them was Bulma. The cover around her and holding her aching head, she said miserably. "Oh I have a terrible headache."

"You do? Don't worry Bulma I have something for that in my pouch." Harry said helpfully, he knew he had something to help with headaches he was always giving one to Draco when he got one.

Reaching for his side he grabbed empty air. Turning he saw his pouch missing from his side. "Huh where is it?"

"Morning all." Draco said as he got off the sofa and walked over to them, he was rubbing his eye sleepy. 'I wonder if there's any coffee around here.' Draco thought he really had come to love the bitter drink.

"Hey Draco, have you seen my pouch?" Harry asked his brother.

That woke Draco right up and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He had forgotten to put the pouch back before falling asleep last night. "Oh err…"

Draco looked around the camper to see where he had left it, he remembered taking it off before going to bed on the sofa. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted it lying innocently on the table. Draco walked over to it, grabbing it he walked back to Harry and handed it over to him. "Here it is Harry. You must have left it under the table."

"I can't remember doing that, thank you." Harry said opening the pouch he didn't notice his brother let out a sigh of relief at the belief of his lie. Taking out one of vials take was purple in colour Harry walked over to Bulma and passed it to her. "Here you go Bulma."

"Thanks Harry." Bulma said before drinking it back. She started spattering when she got hit by the awful taste.

"Yuck! Tastes really awful." Bulma said with a disgusted look on her face. She turned to Harry and demanded. "What the hell is in it?"

"Oh... Some crushed berries, leaves off of…hey!" Harry said when Draco grabbed him and pulled him away and stopping his explanation.

"Don't tell her what is in the vial Harry. I don't want to see her becoming ill." Draco whispered desperate to him, both of them had learned from their Grandpa how to make these little potions up and after her reaction to them eating Wolf or in Goku case bugs. He didn't think she would appreciate knowing what was in the remedies.

"Huh?" Bulma looked at them in confusion that they whispered conversation before shaking her head and turning to Oolong and asking. "Hey Oolong did you get my clothes clean yet?"

"Sorry, I've been a little busy." Oolong said turning in his sit and frowned at her. Like he had time to do that when he was protecting the camper.

"What! What you mean busy, this is serious I don't have any clothes to where!" Bulma yelled at him. Not believing he had done nothing the whole time she was asleep. She had nothing to wear and there was no way she was going to get into her dirty clothes.

"I mean busy saving your hides from Yamcha." Oolong explained frowning.

"Yamcha?" Bulma said shocked, an image of the handsome young man she had seen yesterday appeared in her mind.

"What? That guy you were telling me about, the one that attacked you guys when we were having our nap?" Harry asked curiously. He hadn't really gotten a good look at the guy yet.

Goku just looked on curiously as to what was going on. He did wonder though when he would get a rematch with that guy.

"Wow he came back, were you nice to him? Yamcha real shy you know." Bulma said with hearts in her eyes.

"I think I'm going to puke." Oolong said lowly as he glared at her.

"You're not the only one." Draco said sticking his tongue out at the love sick look on Bulma's face. You would think she would've learned by now that not all pretty boys were nice. _'I wonder what she would do if I told her Yamcha captured a feel last night.'_ Draco thought evilly. _'Na I'll use that as blackmail on Yamcha you never know when you're going to need it.'_

"What did you two say?" Bulma said glaring at them angrily.

"Nothing." Oolong said turning from her. there was no way he wanted to get yelled at, especially not at this time in the morning. Instead he distracted her by saying, "And if you really need clothes there is one outfit in the drawer upstairs."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place!?" Bulma bellowed and stormed upstairs.

They all watched her go back upstairs before Oolong said. "Yeah, come to think of it maybe 300 girls are a few too many, little buddies."

"He told you so Oolong hehe." Harry giggled, he knew that wanting that many girls around wouldn't be a good idea. Plus Harry didn't want them all dressing him up. He didn't want to put a corset thing on again. _'That thing was uncomfortable.'_

Oolong got up from the driver seat and makes his way to the bathroom, he might as well get washed up. He hoped it would wake him some before they left. Opening the door he walks inside towards the sink and started to brush his teeth. The boys followed him and stand outside the door as they watched him have a wash.

Draco didn't know why he followed but was curious to see what his brother and friend were doing.

"So does that mean you're changing the mind about the harem thing?" Goku said grinning. He knew that Oolong would change his mind sooner or later. Bulma was good at changing people's minds without even knowing she done so.

"Yup." Oolong muttered around the tooth brush.

"Gee, you sure are one smart pig Oolong." Goku said laughing.

"Since when has he been smart?" Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Draco, don't start please." Harry sighed out before realising something. "How did you know what Oolong said about the girls?"

"What do you mean?" Draco looked at his brother slightly nervously.

"Well you normally would have asked what we were talking about by now but you seemed to already know." Harry said giving his brother a curious look.

"Oolong must have told me last night. Isn't that right Oolong." Draco said giving Oolong a look that if he didn't agree with him there will be trouble.

"Right." Oolong nodded. There was no way he wanted to get on the blonde wrong side, not after last night's encounter.

"I'm hungry." Goku said out of nowhere holding his stomach as it rumbled.

"You are always hungry kid." Oolong said around his toothbrush looking at Goku with a deadpan look.

"Don't worry Goku, I'll start on breakfast for all of us." Harry said happily before walking toward the kitchen. Goku was on him in a second and followed behind him like a lost puppy.

"Thanks Harry you're the best." Goku could be heard saying before they disappeared.

"That kid is sure strange." Oolong said before spitting into the sink. He was never going to understand Goku at all. Out of all the three boys he was the strangest out of them.

"Knowing our luck Yamcha will be popping up again at some point, Goku will want to finish their fight so him eating a good meal is a good thing Oolong. Anyhow how was the guard duty last night?" Draco said smirking at him.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Oolong grumbled.

"It's your own fault for drugging them so you could steal the Dragon balls. Call it karma." Draco chuckled before leaving the Pig to finish his morning routine

0-0-0-0-0

 **Outside….yes were back outside, though this time it's daytime!**

After a good night sleep Mai and Shu sneakily made their way towards the camper. This time Shu planted the bomb without a mishap. They ran to the treeline and Mai knew they should finally report to their leader and tell him what happened. Not minutes later after doing so, you can say he was not really pleased with them.

"What?! You two failed me again! Next time I'll know better than to get my spies from the wanted ad!" Emperor Pilaf shouted through the radio.

"Sorry sir but we've already reprogrammed the bomb it's set to blow at eight." Mai said through the radio. She hoped this would please him and they wouldn't be in trouble for the delay.

"What at eight, that's just an hour away." Emperor Pilaf said looking over to the clock on his wall. "Alright, but no more mistakes!"

"Yes Sir, agent Mai out." Looking over to the camper she prayed this worked.

0-0-0-0

 **Inside the camper… I thought this had stopped lol**

Inside the camper Oolong's eyes were glued to the boy next to him. Food was disappearing into his mouth at an alarming rate, that it almost seemed impossible.

"A Month's supply of food gone." Oolong said disbelief as he watched Goku consume more food.

"Well, we're growing boys Oolong." Harry said laughing as he placed the last plate of food onto the table. He sat down next to his brother and took the plate Draco had kept away from Goku for him. "Thanks Draco."

Draco nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee, sighing in pleasure at the bitter taste. He felt more awake now. He was going to have to come up with some way to get more of this coffee once they were home.

"Hey! What is this, Easter? This is no outfit, this is a costume and I look ridiculous in it Oolong!" Bulma yelled as she came into the room wearing a playboy bunny outfit with a pair of Bunny ears on her head.

Draco spat out his coffee at the sight of her outfit, he started laughing like mad, clenching his stomach and banging his missed on the table.

Bulma glared at the blonde boy before turning it onto Oolong.

"Well tough luck, that's all I've got. My stock of women's clothing is down this month." Oolong said stubbornly. She could take it or lump it he had nothing else that would fit her. _'Why did I have to land myself with such a high maintenance girl?'_

"You know there is something not quite right about you Oolong, but I just can't quite figure it out." Bulma said crossing her arms as she stared at him.

"I'm a pig." He said like that explained everything.

"What's there to figure out. He a pervert, though that looks fits you Bulma, you're always hopping from guy to guy." Draco said finally getting control of himself. Though the elbows in his gut, courtesy of Harry, helped him get out of his laughing fit.

"Phew, hehe that was good. Thanks for cooking that Harry." Goku said grinning as he rubbed his full belly.

"You're welcome." Harry said smiling at him before he started on his own meal.

While he was eating, Draco and Goku started cleaning up, dragging Oolong into helping them. Once done Oolong got into the front seat and started the camper up. He didn't want to stick around too long just in case Yamcha showed up again.

"So why am I driving? I just hate driving." Oolong grumbled from the driver's seat after a while. He hated driving as he always had trouble reaching the pedals and had to adjust the seat just so he could reach them and see at the same time.

"Oh quit your complaining, I'm putting on my make up." Bulma said from the sofa.

"Kid, this girl is a pain in the neck." Oolong said to Goku and Draco who were standing beside him.

"You've just realised this?" Draco asked dryly, as he looked out the front window.

Bulma looked into her compact mirror as she put on cherry red lipstick, she wanted to look her nicest if they ran into Yamcha again. Hopefully he didn't mind the outfit she was wearing. As soon as they got to another village she was going to buy herself a new outfit and some dino caps.

"What's that you're putting on Bulma?" Harry asked curiously beside her as he watched her on the strange stuff.

"Oh, this is lipstick." Bulma explained to him trying to resist the urge to put some on him as well. He would look so cute with some lippy on and maybe she could curl his hair as well. _'So many possibilities.'_ Bulma thought with an inner squeal. Getting her mind back on track she said to the other up front, "Tell me if you see Yamcha."

"Yeah we're keep our fingers crossed Bulma." Oolong said sarcastically. "I can't wait to see him."

"Is that him?" Goku said pointing to the window beside Oolong. Making them all turn to see a car driving alongside them.

"Huh?" Oolong looked out and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hahaha." Yamcha laughed as he stood on the back of his car as Puar drove alongside them.

"Wow that Yamcha is such a hunk." Bulma said rushing to the window in front of her and blushing as she held her cheeks.

"Steady Puar. That's it." Yamcha ordered at he lifted the rocket launcher on to a shoulder and pointed it towards the camper. Getting the lock on he pulled the trigger and sent the rocket flying towards them.

"Oh! he's looking right at me." Bulma said excitedly as she pressed against the glass.

"Yeah and firing what looks like a rocket at us!" Draco yelled grabbing a hold of the seat next to him

"Huh? Oh." Bulma said before she was grabbed by Harry who had his eyes clenched shut.

The rocket hit the front wheel and the camper careered out of control, Bulma and Harry fell backwards and hit their heads on the table knocking them out while Goku, Draco and Oolong yelled as the camper came to a stop and chucked them out.

Lying on a heap on the floor next to the camp, they all groaned in pain as they untangled themselves. Yamcha and Puar stopped the car not far from them.

Getting off the ground Goku looked pissed at the approaching bandits, they had been almost severely hurt when he fired that gun at them and he couldn't help but be worried about his friend that was still inside with Bulma. He couldn't hear anything from them and that scared Goku slightly..

"What's the big idea! Are you two nuts?!" Goku yelled angrily.

"Don't worry about the girl master I bet she got knocked out in the crash." Puar said happy that her master wouldn't have to worry about the girl interfering with this fight.

"Okay games up listen. Now give me the Dragon ball or you will die." Yamcha ordered them.

"Goku how does that he know about the Dragonball?" Oolong said from the ground.

"You were talking about them loudly in the camper and he heard you that's how you silly pig." Draco said annoyed that Goku had told the pig about the secret of the Dragon balls.

"How do you know that?" Oolong asked but they got interrupted by Yamcha he was losing his patience.

"Stop your yapping and hand them over now!" Yamcha demanded pointing the gun at them.

"I'll handle this." Goku said before sticking fingers into his mouth and stretching his mouth as he put out his tongue. Making Yamcha, Puar and Oolong look at him in shock, though Draco was cheering for him.

"You show him Goku, teach those idiots a lesson!" Draco called out as Goku nodded at him before rushing towards Yamcha.

"Goku he's got a gun!" Oolong shouted in shock at the boy's actions.

"I can't possibly turn down a fight with Gohan's grandson Puar." Yamcha smirked as he passed her the gun before getting into a stance.

"So you little runt, you want another special spanking from my wolf fang fist?" Yamcha asked as he yelled before rushing at Goku.

"I was hungry last time but now my stomachs full!" Goku yelled as he shot towards him.

The jumped at each other, their fists flying with intent. They met in the middle blocking each other's attack, Goku jumped back before rushing forward again, though this time Yamcha blocked his attack and swung his leg out, aiming for Goku's head. But again Goku dodged the blow and used Yamcha's outstretched leg to swing up with his own striking to his face.

His hit landed with incredible strength, and Yamcha landed on the ground on his back

"That's my boy!" Oolong cheered.

"Go Goku!" Draco jumped up happy his friend got in the first hit.

"Have you had enough yet?" Goku said seriously to the downed Yamcha.

Yamcha groaned as he sat up with a look of anger on his face, his arm moved to the front of his mouth which was throbbing in pain.

Puar floated over to her master and said worriedly. "Yamcha get up." It was then that she noticed something was wrong with Yamcha's mouth. "Oh no look at your teeth!" She quickly popped into the form of a mirror and showed Yamcha what she was talking about. He looked into the mirror and opened his mouth, his eyes instantly focusing on the missing tooth on his upper jaw.

"Oh no look at me! now I'll never get a date!" Yamcha yelled out in panic, he couldn't believe what had just happened!

"Huh?" Goku looked confused as to what was going on.

"I'll never forget this kid! I'll be back!" Yamcha yelled as he pointed at Goku before him and Puar rushed to their car and drove off.

"This guy started to run away as much as you did Oolong." Draco said watching them go. He was disappointed that the flight had been over so quickly.

"That was strange." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow Goku. You were phenomenal. You really showed him." Oolong said once he stopped beside the boy. He could believe what you just witnessed, before Goku was getting his butt kicked but this time he did the ass whooping. _'Maybe blondie is right, all Goku needed was some food to kick ass.'_ Oolong thought as he grinned at his new friend.

"Thanks Oolong." Goku said smiling at him before remember their missing companions. "I think we better go check on Harry and Bulma."

"I hope they're in better shape than our ride." Oolong said looking over the damaged camper. There was no way he was repairing them. _'Looks like it's walking again.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **With Yamcha and Puar in still outside ^^**

"I guess we underestimated that kid." Yamcha said angrily he couldn't believe their plan hadn't worked. The kid had been so weak before but this time his hits had been harder and the little snot had been as fast, if not faster than, him.

"He knows his stuff." Puar said beside him.

"But we can use that to our advantage Puar." Yamcha said coming up with a plan that would work in their favour. Puar looked at him in curiosity. "We just let them find that all the dragon balls and then when they have all seven, we'll make our strike." Yamcha said smirking before laughing at his genius plan.

"Yamcha you're the greatest, you are!" Puar said grinning. Yamcha laughed harder before yelping at pain in his tooth.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **At the Camper**

The two agents looked over the damaged camper. There saw no one inside as they looked through the windows.

"Looks like that bomb did the trick." Mai said happily. For once one of their plans worked out. "Those pip squeaks never knew what hit them."

"That's strange, it blew before eight o'clock." Shu said looking down at his watch.

"Don't worry about it. Pilaf properly got those Bomb on sale." Mai said offhandedly. "I'm going to check inside for the Dragonball." Shu watched as she rushed into the camper before shrugging his shoulders and following her inside. They had to find the Dragonballs to please emperor Pilaf.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A few miles away…**

Goku walked alongside Draco and Oolong, Bulma on his back snoring away. Draco had Harry on his, though he wasn't snoring like Bulma but instead had his head buried in his neck sleeping peacefully.

"I wonder how Bulma stayed out of trouble before she met us." Goku said out of nowhere as they walked along.

"Sheer dumb luck most probably. But I wish she would stop getting Harry into trouble." Draco huffed out in annoyance. He didn't like it that his brother was hurt because of the attack. Hopefully he had more of the headache potion for when they woke up.

"Hey why don't you let me carry her little buddy? I'll be happy to give her...you a hand." Oolong said looking at Goku creepily.

"Stop being a pervert Oolong, you couldn't carry her even if you tried." Draco said frowning at him.

Suddenly a rumble started filling the air causing them to pause in place.

"Hey you guys! Over here!" a voice called out from behind them making them turn to see Yamcha and Puar who were driving up to them.

"Ahh! Look kids it's him." Oolong shouted point towards them.

The car came to a stop beside them and Yamcha started waving his arms saying. "Wait, wait, wait… Hello there we were talking and oh well we really don't want any hard feelings between us. Ha it was a fair fight so here you go." Yamcha said before throw the caps towards them. They all jumped when it popped and the smoked cleared to show a little red car.

"Hey what's the catch?" Oolong said looking at them suspiciously.

"There is no catch my friends goodbye have a good day." Yamcha said waving as they drove off again.

"Man what's up with him?" Oolong said, watching the car disappear.

"Something fishy that's for sure." Draco said with a frown. First the guy is trying to kill them next he is giving them a car. Yup something was up but he didn't know what.

"I guess deep down he's a really good guy." Goku said smiling.

"Ah baloney, I don't buy it. I'd better check this thing has bombs." Oolong said going over to the car and lifting the hood.

"Sometimes you have to trust people." Goku said. He truly believes everyone had some good in them. It was just finding that goodness and bringing it out.

"Yeah right." Like he would trust someone that had been trying to steal from them since meeting and was now being all creepily nice in the next breath. He wasn't buying it for a second.

"He's right Goku something is up but for now I think we'll accept the gift and make our way out of this desert." Draco said walking over to the car and placing Harry inside it.

Goku nodded and brought Bulma over. Walking to the other side he placed Bulma in as Oolong finished checking the car for bombs.

"Okay I can't find anything that looks suspicious." Oolong said walking to the driver's seat and getting in.

Goku hopped inside beside him as he started the car. He opened the window on his side and called out. "Come on Draco it's time to go. Oh you better sit in the middle of them so they don't fall over."

"Fine." Draco said before climbing over Harry and getting into the middle of the backseat.

Oolong waited for him to close the door before he started the car and driving in the direction that they had been going in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **With Yamcha and Puar….**

They had stopped some distance away from the little group, Yamcha pulled the antenna out in the car and turned on the car's radar. Quickly a little light started blinking showing them the position the red car was.

"There they go Yamcha. Your homing device is working." Puar said joyfully as she pointed to the blinking dot.

Yamcha leaned back in the car with a smug look on his smarting face. His plan was coming together nicely.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance behind them and they turned in their seats to see a large cloud of smoke rising in the distance.

"Huh?" they said in confusion.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

 **Back at the camper….**

The Camper was in ruins and in the centre of the wreckage stood the smoking forms of Mai and Shu their clothes torn and bruises all over their bodies

"Shu are we still alive?" Mai asked, a puff of smoke leaving her mouth.

"I think so." Shu replied before falling over in a dead faint.

0-0-0-0-0

 **With our group….**

"Why did I have to sit in the middle again?" Draco said annoyed as Bulma fell against him again. He huffed as he pushed her up again to lean her against the door inside.

"So Bulma doesn't fall on Harry. He is a lot smaller than her Draco." Goku said looking at him over his shoulder.

"Fine. But they better wake up soon or I am throwing her out the car." Draco huffed at him crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned.

"Such a joker Draco." Goku laughed out.

"Who said I was joking?" Draco asked with a serious expression on his face.

"They should be waking soon. Give it another hour and they'll be up." Oolong said, his eyes glued to the road. He hoped they woke soon as well as he didn't want to be driving all the time. _'Knowing my luck Bulma will still make me drive.'_ Oolong thought with a frown.

"I hope Harry wakes up soon. I don't like seeing him get hurt." Goku said looking over at the peacefully sleeping boy.

"You're really close aren't ya?" Oolong asked curiously. He had noticed that the two boys in the back call each other brothers but Goku they called friend.

"Yeah, we all grew up with each other. You see Grandpa found Draco and Harry one day when I was really young, he brought them home and they have stayed ever since." Goku said leaning back in his chair as he thought of the past.

"Out of all of us, Harry is the most caring, he's always helping someone, be it an animal or human. He'll do his best to make sure they're alright. He would never run from a fight and has always stood by us." Goku told Oolong, smiling as he thought of how great his friend was.

"Huh? You talk like you're in love with him!" Oolong laughed out before turning back to watch where he was going.

"Love? What's that?" Goku asked curiously.

"Well love is…err… I'll explain when you're older." Oolong said quickly, he didn't really want to explain to a kid what love was.

"Oolong stop talking." Draco said before turning to Goku. "Remember what grandpa explained when he told us about the different types of love and that we would learn more when we were older.

"Yeah." Goku nodded his head and turned to the open window.

Draco surging relief at the disaster that was about to happen being reverted, he really needed to talk to the book again.

What he didn't know was Goku was thinking about what grandpa had told him. _'In love with Harry? It's been so long since I had to remember Grandpa's words. I can't really remember everything he told me. Only that one day I will love someone so much I wouldn't want to let the go.'_ Goku thought before turning and looking at Harry's sleeping form.

' _I don't want to let Harry go so does that mean I am in love with him?'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(ME) well we end on a serious note, will Goku ever work out if he is in love with Harry and will he remember what that means? It's hard to tell at this point as they are still so young but you never know ^^ please review and let me know what you think, it helps me find mistakes and even little things I have forgot, of course it also helps to know you are enjoying it ^^

Bye bye for now ^^

(Zayabel) Hehehehehehe this'll be interesting… I'm just thinking about the teenage years when their hormones are raging. LOL. So what's going to happen in the next episode? Will they finally get to a town?! Will Yamcha follow them around like the creepster he is? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT DRAGONBALL!


End file.
